Heridas Abiertas (Traducción Autorizada)
by Old Direction
Summary: El pasado es el pasado. Puck, Santana y Rachel Corcoran han seguido adelante, pero cuando su madre decide traer una chica a sus vidas, viejos recuerdos resurgen. Además nuevas cicatrices se hacen a traves del tiempo las cuales podrían no sanar.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos lectores! Esta es traducción autorizada por beaner08 me encantó la trama de la historia y los personajes así que la traduje. **

**Bueno empezaré de nuevo. por razones desconocidas FF elimino las historias que tenía, no sé cómo y porqué :(. Los que seguían la historia lo siento. Pero aquí van de nuevo espero sus reviews, follows, fav ! Hasta la próxima! **

Capítulo 1

* * *

><p><em>La habitación estaba a oscuras. La casa crujió como si tuviera su propia voz. caminó al dormitorio familiar dándole un escalofrío. Su cabeza se levantó. Ella lo oyó. El grito. Su sangre se congeló y su corazón dejó de latir en ese momento.<em>

Los ojos de Santana Corcoran se abrieron de golpe. Miró a su alrededor, el cielo apenas empezaba a iluminarse. Otro día estaba a punto de comenzar,se movió de la cama no podía estar cómoda, nunca pudo sentirse cómoda después de ese sueño. dio un resoplido, no podía hacerlo. Tenía dieciséis años por el amor de Cristo**.** Se mordió el labio y echo un vistazo al reloj. 04:34 am. no iba a ser esta persona débil. Sin embargo, tenía que comprobarlo.

En silencio, se quitó las sábanas y caminó a través del piso de madera frío, abrió la puerta silenciosamente maldiciendo por lo crujidos que daba. Se imaginaba tan ligera como el aire, mientras caminaba rápidamente y en silencio a la puerta del otro lado del pasillo. Abrió la puerta, agradecida por que no crujió. Lanzó un suspiro que no se dio cuenta que había estado conteniendo. Rachel estaba profundamente dormida en su cama. **Está bien, está bien,** se dijo a sí misma. Puedo volver a mi habitación ahora. Sus pies sin embargo tenían una mente propia. Abandonando la habitación de su hermana menor, se detuvo un segundo viendo el bajar y subir de la respiración de la joven. Estaba acurrucada en posición fetal en su gran cama de matrimonio. sonrió. Podría montarse un elefante en la cama y seguir teniendo espacio. Sus instintos la llevaron a sentarse a su lado. negó con la cabeza. Era Santana Corcoran. no necesitaba dormir con su hermana de once años, era ridículo. **Tenía que dejar de hacer esto**. Ella continuó en su lado hasta que se quedo dormida.

Rachel se dio la vuelta en la cama y se estiró. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando sintió un brazo que le cubría. bajó la mirada hacia la mano. le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

**-Es sólo Santana, bebé,** oyó decir a su madre con suavidad.

Levantó la vista para ver a su madre abriendo las cortinas. El sol brilló en el rostro de ambas chicas.

**-Gah! ¡Mamá!-** gruñó Santana poniendo la almohada sobre su cabeza.

Rachel se rió y se sentó. **-Levántate floja-** dijo empujando a su hermana mayor.

**-Deja de hacer eso-**. **-aah**.** Es muy temprano!-** gimió.

**-No, no lo es- **se rió la madre sentándose al lado de las niñas. **-Rach, ¿por qué no tomas una ducha, ¿de acuerdo? Todavía tengo que sacar a tu hermano de la cama, por lo menos tienes unos diez minutos antes de que comience el robo de su agua caliente.-**

Rachel miró a Santana. Shelby le dio a su hija más joven una sonrisa. **-Ve, bicho,- ** susurró metiendo la nariz suavemente.

La niña miró a su madre recordando de pronto un punto importante que tenía que compartir. **-Creo que deberíamos tener duchas rápidas en nuestra casa-** dijo con una sonrisa. Santana soltó un gemido debajo de su almohada. Rachel continuó. **-Voy a demostrar que, aunque vivimos en un vecindario de ricos, debemos pensar más sobre el medio ambiente. Mamá, ¿te das cuenta que nuestra casa es una de las más grandes no sólo en el barrio sino en todo Lima.-** **La cantidad de energía que gastamos debido a nuestro estilo de vida decadente es bastante escandaloso. ¿Sabes cuánta agua utiliza una ducha de diez minutos? Vi un documental que-'**

**-Ve, Rachel!-** Santana gemía debajo de la almohada.

**-Va a ser la ducha más rápida jamás. Tómame el tiempo, mamá!**- dijo besando a su madre en la mejilla.

Santana se apoyó sobre los codos y miró detrás de ella.** -Realmente tenemos que volver a evaluar lo que está viendo.-**

**-San-** la madre comenzó cuando ella tomó el lugar de Rachel y se puso al lado de su hija mayor. la morena se acomodo en la parte posterior de la cama.

**-Lo sé, lo sé. Te dejo ser la mamá y yo seré la chica-** respondió rodando los ojos. Lo Había oído demasiadas veces. **-Apesta tener una terapeuta para tu madre.** negó con la cabeza. **-Sólo estaba diciendo que deberíamos darle algo mejor que ver. Las pistas de blue. ¿No es para su edad apropiada?-**

la mujer esbozó una sonrisa. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su hija. Un confortable silencio las cubrió. **-Así que vas a decirme por qué estás aquí?-** preguntó finalmente.

la chica se tensó en sus brazos.

**-Vamos, Sanny habla conmigo-** susurró

Santana se quedó en silencio. Se recostó contra su madre, pero no dijo una palabra. Sintió en el pecho de su madre una respiración profunda.

**-¿Has tenido ese sueño otra vez?-** -le preguntó

Shelby sintió que su hija se relajaba en sus brazos. Era como si necesitaba a alguien para decirlo. Santana apenas había conseguido contarle cuando comenzaron sus primeros sueños. Su hija mayor podría hacer frente a cualquier persona con palabras ingeniosas y bien ejercitadas-, pero para hablar de sus sentimientos fue otro desafío. Para todos sus hijos, era un nuevo lenguaje que parecían olvidar todos los días. Fue una lucha, pero Shelby nunca dejaría de luchar. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas y juró que nunca volvería a abandonar las promesas que hizo a sus hijos años antes.

La joven seguía de espaldas a ella. **-Cariño, ella está bien. Me alegro de que hayas venido aquí para ver cómo estaba. le gusta cuando vienes aquí-**

**-Pero sabe que estoy aquí porque tengo miedo-** dijo Santana sacudiendo la cabeza. Se dio la vuelta y se enfrentó a su madre mientras se sentaba. **-Y yo odio eso.-**

**- ella sabe que tienes miedo?-** Shelby preguntó apoyado contra la cabecera.

Santana miró a su madre mientras ella buscaba su respuesta.

**-Si-**, dijo finalmente. **-Fue hace ocho años**- susurró con un movimiento de cabeza. **-Yo no debería estar teniendo ese sueño nunca más.-**

Shelby miró a su hija con cuidado. había tenido discusiones como esta en su tiempo y el tiempo de los clientes de nuevo. Sin embargo, tener esta discusión con su hija hizo las cosas más difíciles. Las líneas se difuminan.

**-No va a ser un momento milagroso en que todo ello sólo se va lejos y te conviertes en esa persona nueva. eso está bien. Está bien tener miedo, pero ahora estás a salvo. Okay? Rachel está a salvo. Tu hermano está a salvo. ¿Qué les digo, chicos? -**

Santana puso los ojos. **-La vida es sólo un trabajo en progreso**- dijo ella con una voz casi seria.

**-Y estás haciendo un gran trabajo**- susurró Shelby dándole a su hija un abrazo tranquilizador.

**-¿me tomaron el tiempo?-** Rachel entró en la habitación envuelta en una toalla.

Shelby alzó las cejas y su hija mayor reflejaba su mirada. **-Por supuesto, lo hicimos, bebé-**, desenredándose de Santana. **-Seis minutos dieciocho segundos.-**

Rachel sonrió.** -No está mal**, **no está nada mal-**

La joven caminaba con orgullo al armario y desapareció buscando algo que ponerse.

**-¿Realmente le tomas el tiempo?-** Santana preguntó dirigiéndose hacia el baño.

**-No te gustaría saber..,** respondió con un guiño.

* * *

><p>Puck sacó la camisa sobre la cabeza mientras entraba a la cocina. Rachel estaba subiendo al mostrador para tomar un vaso. Sin una mirada en ella, casualmente tomo el cristal y lo puso sobre el mostrador. Entonces agarró a Rachel suavemente de la cintura y la puso en el suelo.<p>

**-Noah! Soy perfectamente capaz de hacer las cosas yo mismo-** resopló.

Noah Corcoran no miró a su hermana más joven, mientras abría la puerta de la nevera y cogió el cartón de leche. Tomó un trago y lo puso sobre el mostrador. Él optó por ignorar el rostro disgustado de su hermana.

**-leche?-** , le preguntó.

**-Yo no bebo leche,-** respondió la menor con una mirada de absoluto horror.

Puck se encogió de hombros. **-¿Qué comes entonces?-** le preguntó.

**-Soy vegetariana, Noah-**dijo con un profundo suspiro. **-Eso significa que no como ningún producto animal.-**

Noah asintió. **-Oh bien. ¿Comes tocino?-**

Rachel frunció el ceño. **-Noah, te acabo de decir que yo no como cualquier producto de origen animal.-**

**-Así que no hay tocino?-** dijo pacientemente, haciendo todo lo posible por parecer genuinamente sorprendido y confundido. Le dio una sonrisa. **-Está bien. Te haré unos huevos.-** Le dio una sonrisa mientras miraba en el refrigerador y pretendió apoderarse de los huevos. Podía ver que Rachel estaba molesta. Fue muy gracioso, tener una oportunidad para dejarla pasar.

**-Noah-** Rachel dijo con frustración.

**-Cariño ** dijo Shelby entrando en la habitación.**-¿Qué es todo este griterío?-**

**-Mamá, Noah no está respetando mi estilo de vida vegetariano-** dijo Rachel con un profundo suspiro.

Shelby miró a su hijo mayor a sabiendas de que se había enemistado con su hermana.

**-Yo no lo entiendo, ma-** dijo encogiéndose de hombros. **-¿Qué quiere comer?-**

Shelby suspiró y le entregó a Rachel un plato de cereal vegano y leche de soja. **-Come, bicho,-** dijo. Rachel entrecerró los ojos a Noah y se subió a la banqueta y empezó a comer en la barra. Shelby suspiró cuando vio a su hijo sacar algo de la nevera. Ella se inclinó sobre él y le quitó el trozo de pizza que Puck estaba comiendo y lo reemplazó con una barra de granola.

**-Ewww-,** Suspiro.

**-¿Qué?-** Santana preguntó cuando entró a la cocina con su uniforme de porrista.

**-Nada, Noah quiere comer comida de la cena para el desayuno-** Rachel se burló.

Santana arqueó la ceja y se apoyó en el mostrador al lado de su hermana mientras comía su cereal.

**-San- **

La niña miró a su madre y se encontró cara a cara con un tazón. Rodó los ojos y se sirvió su cereal.

Shelby miró a sus hijos a como ella descargó el lavavajillas.**-Muy bien. Tengo que trabajar un poco tarde esta noche Y-.**

**-por eso, haz estado saliendo a hablar con tu jefe por teléfono toda la semana? **Preguntó Rachel.

Shelby miró a su hija. siempre se mostró sorprendida con Rachel Sin embargo, recordó lo observadora que era cuando era pequeña. Era callada, pero sus ojos estaban muy atentos. Sonrió ante el recuerdo. Cuando hablaba, siempre había sido muy precisa. Sacudió la cabeza al recordar cómo una niña de tres años sacaba su chupete y decía una frase claramente articulada y luego se ponia su chupete, sacudió la cabeza de nuevo. Deshacerse de ese chupete había sido un desafío.

**-No sabes, jovencita que estoy discutiendo un caso-** le dijo cerrando el lavavajillas. **Hemos hablado de por qué estas cosas son privadas.-**

**-Lo sé-** dijo mirando su tazón. **-Lo siento.-** Miró a su mamá. **-Lo siento, no fue mi intención-**

**-Está bien, cariño- **dijo tirando de Rachel en un abrazo al notar los primeros signos de un colapso. **-Es sólo un recordatorio. No estoy enfadada. Está bien.-**

asintió con la cabeza y miró su cereal. Santana se sentó a su lado tratando de ofrecer algo de consuelo con un pequeño empujón en su hombro.

**-Así que estás trabajando hasta tarde mama?-** la niña mayor intervino. vio que su madre estaba mirando con pesar a Rachel. Tenía que distraer a todos.** -Puck, puede recogerla. Él tiene privilegios de alto nivel.-**

Puck miró a su hermana. Luego vio a Rachel mirando tranquilamente a él. **-Claro, voy a buscarla, pero tiene que ver nuestras prácticas.-**

**-Está bien, no me importa-** -**Voy a estar bien puedo sentarme allí, hacer mi tarea y-**

**-Muy bien-** dijo Shelby frotando la espalda de su hija menor.** -Tengo algo que necesito hablar ustedes.** Observó sus rostros cuidadosamente. **-¿Recuerdan que les dije que yo tengo licencia de colocación terapéutica?-**

**-Para el cuidado de crianza?-**Puck le preguntó mientras tomaba un bocado de la barra de granola.

Santana dejó su cuchara.** -Alguien se mudara con nosotros ¿no? Es por eso que limpiamos la habitación de invitados la semana pasada.-**

**-No es inamovible,. Hablaremos más sobre ello esta noche. Quiero que ustedes lo piensen, sus preguntas y hablaremos esta noche-**

**-¿Es más joven que yo?-** Preguntó Rachel.

**-No lo sabemos-** dijo Santana a su hermana.

**-Esto es algo que tenemos que discutir como una familia, pero sé que hemos hablado de la posibilidad varias veces y esas posibilidades no se concretan, pero creo que esto va a terminar pasando. Ustedes pueden estar molestos por eso, pero necesito que me lo hagan saber y-**

**-No, te dijimos la primera vez que te apoyamos, mamá-** dijo Puck.** -Lo entendemos.-**

los miró orgullosa

**-Santana?- Rachel?-**

**-Estoy con Puck**- dijo la mayor con un gesto tranquilizador.

Rachel miró a su cereal. **-Rach?-** Shelby se inclinó sobre el mostrador y se vio atrapada a la mirada de su hija menor. -**Rachel?"**

**-Estoy bien, mamá-** dijo en voz baja con una sonrisa forzada.

Shelby soltó un suspiro y miró el reloj. **-necesitan ponerse en marcha. Rachel, Noah te recogerá después de la escuela y te llevará a la práctica luego hablaremos más sobre esto, todos nosotros, esta noche.-**

**-Suena fascinante, ma!-** Puck dijo mientras agarraba sus llaves. Dio a Shelby un rápido beso en la mejilla. -**¡Vamos!-**

Santana dio un último bocado de su cereal. **-Adiós, mamá! ¡Te quiero!- **Y con eso ella salió detrás de su hermano mayor. Rachel se bajó del taburete y los siguio.

**-Rachel-** su madre la llamó.

**-¿Sí?-** preguntó, volviéndose hacia ella.

**-Te amo mucho, mucho. Y yo te seguiré amando si no estás de acuerdo con esto, pero necesito que me digas ¿ok?** suavemente habló.

**-ok, mamá-** sonrió. **-Lo prometo-**

Shelby le besó en la frente. Oyó la bocina del coche. **-Te veré esta noche, nena.-**

**-Adiós-** fespondió dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

* * *

><p>El día escolar había ido bastante rápido. Había sol en la ausencia de la lider durante una semana. Sue había llamado a Santana a su oficina la semana pasada para decirle que estaba reemplazada como capitana, porque Quinn tenía algún tipo de gripe aviar o algo atroz. La falta de la capitana le había permitido abrazar de verdad el poder que estaba disponible. sólo era un estudiante de segundo año, pero estaba en la cima de la cadena alimenticia social. dio una sonrisa de satisfacción cuando su presencia en su primer año todos se escabullían. Este era su territorio o, al menos, podría serlo; No la malinterpretes, le gustaba Quinn? Ella frunció el ceño y lo reconsideró. Tal vez; gustar era una palabra muy fuerte. Ella la respetaba en en su modo silencioso, sin cumplidos, no quería elevar su ego;<p>

Sin embargo, ella estaba de vuelta y más perra que nunca. Compartieron algunas clases juntas y se habían asegurado de reafirmar su autoridad con mano de hierro. La perra rubia había slushiado a más que un puñado de estudiantes de primer año y había ordenado a ella y Brittany obligar a dos de las más débiles Cheerios formar una linea para hacerlas llorar, La perra estaba de vuelta. Allí no se puede negar eso.

Para Quinn Fabray, Santana Corcoran siempre fue la segunda mejor. Ambas eran estudiantes de segundo año, estaban en la parte superior de la cadena social. y eran Cheerios. Sin embargo, Quinn siempre iba por delante. siempre fue mejor y mientras odiaba eso y quería ese lugar en la parte posterior, sabía que Quinn era mejor. Una pequeña parte de ella, que nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, lo aceptó.

La Escuela había terminado. Puck y ella habían tenido una conversación en la cafetería diciendo que Santana sería responsable del hobbit durante la práctica. Quería entrar en el vestuario y fuera de las gradas antes de que comenzara la práctica. entró al vestuario y vio a la perra Fabray. le dio una sonrisa y comenzó a caminar hacia ella. Había algo un poco diferente en esos ojos de fuego. Sue Sylvester salió.

**-Reúne a las chicas en el campo y comienza con los suicidios-** dijo Sue casualmente. **-Tengo que hablar con la capitána. Asimismo, que ya está disponible.-**

Santana sonrió, se dirigió hacia el exterior. Vio a Rachel sentada tranquilamente en el banco. Su mejor amiga estaba sentada a su lado.

**-Hola Britt,-** dijo a su amiga con una pequeña sonrisa.

**-Hola-** respondió. **-Bueno parece que la señora a cargo está aquí. Fue agradable hablar contigo, Rach.-**

**-Adiós, Brittany- **respondió Rachel con una pequeña sonrisa.

Santana miró detrás de ella antes de que volvía la mirada hacia Rachel. Su mirada se endureció ligeramente.

**-Voy a decir esto una vez. Quédate aquí. No quiero que andes por la escuela-** soltó rápidamente. Le dio la espalda a Rachel y le gritaba a las Cheerios en las líneas laterales. **-Chicas! Suicidios! Vamos!** Un mar de uniformes rojos y blancos corrió a la cancha.

**-¿Qué pasa si tengo que ir al baño?-** **no soy un perro, puedo caminar, hablar y cuidarme sola**

entrecerró los ojos . **-¿De verdad vamos a discutir sobre esto ahora?-**

la pequeña morena retrocedió y sacudió la cabeza.

frunció el ceño y se mordió los labios. **-Si tienes que ir al baño, simplemente hazme una señal ¿de acuerdo?-**

Rachel asintió con la cabeza.

Santana volvió a concentrarse en la práctica y comenzó a marchar hacia el campo. **-llaman a esto suicidios? Esas serían si fueran para personas ciegas lisiadas!-**

negó con la cabeza a su hermana. Desde luego gritó mucho.

Santana comenzó a correr suavemente con las niñas que se burlaba de ellas por no ser lo suficientemente rápidas.

**-Brittany, necesito tus ojos. Vamos, ayúdame-** San

La rubia se quedó sin la formación y se paró junto a Santana respirando con dificultad.** ¿Qué pasa?-**

se encogió de hombros. **-Yo no quería la tortura por más tiempo-**, susurró. **-pero pues la perra a cargo está de vuelta. Estaba tan agradecida de no tenerla en mi cara durante una semana. ¿Crees que la entrenadora se daría cuenta si pongo ántrax en su Gatorade?-**

**-Oh detente, San,-**Brittany se rió. **-Tu y yo sabemos que no la odias tanto como pretendes. Sólo estas amenazada por su poder.-**

**-Porque ella sigue quitándome lo mío-**, argumentó. Señaló a un estudiante de primer año. **-Campbell, ¿Eso es correr? Pareces un antílope retardado.-** Santana sonrió y se cruzó de brazos. volvió su atención de nuevo a su mejor amiga.

Britt negó con la cabeza. **-Ustedes dos son tan parecidas que es ridículo. Quinn es tan afable y está privada de su vida en su casa. Y tú estas pérdida por esa chica de allí.** hizo un gesto con la mirada vuelta hacia Rachel en las gradas.

Santana siguió su mirada y vio a Rachel que ya ni siquiera miraba la práctica, pero había extendido cuidadosamente su libro de texto junto a ella y estaba haciendo su tarea. Odiaba lo obediente que era. A veces quería discutir. Quería que rompiera las reglas. Pero no mala suerte, se reprendió. Se volvió hacia Britt.

**-Es sólo que no entiendo, B-** dijo. **-Ustedes! muévanse!-** le gritó a un par de chicas que se estaban retrasando. Respiró hondo y miró a su mejor amiga." **-Odio recibir órdenes de ella. Podemos ser un gran equipo si lo reconociera, pero no.-**

**-Oh, San-** Brittany rió. **-no creo que eso te salga de tu corazón. no eres una santa.**

**Estoy seguro que no es un cruzado**, Santana rió. -**Vamos. Debemos entrar en calor.-**

Britt se rió y siguió a su salida al campo.

* * *

><p>Entró al vestuario con facilidad y confianza, pero su mirada demostró otra cosa. No tenian que conocer a Noah <strong>"Puck"<strong> Corcoran para saber que él estaba enojado. Sus ojos se estrecharon mientras examinaba el vestuario. Tiró de su equipo y su camiseta de práctica cuando vio el producto de su ira. Le dio una sonrisa tensa. Entrecerró los ojos aún más. Odiaba que le tomara tanto placer a esto.

**-Corcoran-** gritó la entrenadora Beiste. **-Reúne a los linieros ofensivos y salgan al campo.-** La entrenadora miró hacia la otra parte del equipo. **-Karofsky, conduce a un defensor y al campo. Vamos a ejecutar algunos ejercicios, nenas!-**

Puck sacó su casco sobre la cabeza. Captó la mirada de su hermana en el otro lado del campo. se había dado cuenta. Había visto ese brillo en los ojos. había pasado toda su vida tratando de controlar su ira. De alguna manera en el camino aprendió a controlarlo. Sin embargo, había tres cosas a las cuales alguien podría amenazar en su vida que lo haría perderlo. Esas tres cosas significan mucho para él que incluso dejaría ir el lado de la ira posesiva.

Gritó para empezar el juego y el equipo se alineo en la línea de la yarda. Cerró los ojos con su objetivo. sonrió cuando vio a los ojos ya magullados del muchacho. Su hermana le va a pegar cuando lo golpee. Estaba ansioso. Puck miró a su equipo

**-Listos, set, hut!-**

Puck utiliza cada músculo de su cuerpo para pasar el balón a su compañero Finn y cargar al Karofsky en frente de él. El chico no sabía qué le había golpeado. Él estaba abajo gimiendo en el dolor de la fuerza brutal de Puck. Oyó gritar a Beiste desde la barrera. Se inclinó lentamente para pretender ofrecer al chico una mano. Karofsky la tomó. Puck levanto al chico y se acercó a su oído.

**-Tenemos muchos más ejercicios que hacer. Así que ponte cómodo ahí abajo, perra,-** él susurró.

Karofsky lo empujó . **-¿Qué demonios, hombre!-**

Puck creó la línea de nuevo y él gritó.** -listo, set, hut!-YA-**

Lanzó la pelota y se estrelló contra Karofsky de nuevo. Trató de darle crédito al chico por intentar escapar, pero estaba demasiado satisfecho cuando el chico gimió de frustración y dolor. Puck agarró las barras delanteras del casco de Karofsky y lo arrastro. Hizo caso omiso a los llamamientos de Beiste desde la barrera.

**-Tocas a mi hermana, y yo me ocupo de tí-** gritó en un tono extrañamente bajo. **-Tu culo es mío.-**

**-Corcoran!-** Beiste le gritó. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado allí?

**-¿Qué demonios es tu problema?-** Preguntó la entrenadora.

Puck negó con la cabeza y le dio una sonrisa encantadora. **-Nada, entrenadora. Mal día. Sólo me estaba disculpando con Karofsky por golpearlo tan duro.-**

Beiste entrecerró los ojos y miró a su capitán con cuidado. **-hazlo un poco más fácil para él, Corcoran-**

**-Claro entrenadora-** Puck sonrió.

El resto de la práctica no estuvo muy bien para Karofsky. Puck era ágil y discreto fue capaz de fijar de forma rápida los golpes y con más facilidad, que pasó desapercibido por Beiste. Él no era el capitán de nada. Él estaría herido en la mañana y eso es lo exactamente quería Puck. Nadie se metía con su familia.

Su mente se dirigió a la noche anterior.

...

_**Qué es eso?** Puck le preguntó empujando su comida a la boca._

_Santana miró su brazo. –**Nada** se encogió de hombros. **-Sólo un moretón de Cheerios.**_

_**-Eres la capitana**... **tu no recibes golpes.** **Tu das los moretones-** argumentó tomando un bocado de su cereal_

_**-Me hice cargo de él-** respondió encogiéndose de hombros. **-No te preocupes por eso.**_

_**-¿Qué quieres decir?¡** Tomó un trago de leche del recipiente._

_**-**¿**Qué quiere decir con que te hiciste cargo de el? **preguntó de nuevo arqueando la ceja _

_la chica agarró el recipiente de su hermano para servirse un poco de leche. **-Karofsky pensó que podía tocarme y yo-'**_

**_-El qué?!_**

_Santana lo miró y luego miró hacia la puerta de la sala de estar. **-Espera!**- Se tranquilizó. **-Sólo olvídalo. Me ocupé de él! Nunca piensas que puedo cuidarme yo sola!-**_

_Santana lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa. Conocía esa sonrisa._

_**-No te atrevas! Quiero una respuesta San! simplemente no puedes descartar esto-** Puck respondió acercándose a ella para que él no estuviera gritando._

_Ella no le hizo caso. _

_**-Santana, todavía estamos hablando aquí, no te atrevas-** Puck trató de decir. _

_le dio una última mirada antes de que le llamaba a Rachel **-Rach, ¿puedes venir aquí, por favor?-**_

_Puck negó con la cabeza. -**No puedes llamarla cuando quieres evitar una pregunta-** susurró._

_**-puedo. Y lo hago porque funciona-** sonrió. _

_La niña de 11 años, entró en la cocina con una mirada de perplejidad en su rostro. -**Pensé que ustedes estaban hablando de cosas que no quería que escuchara**- dijo casualmente _

_miró a su hermano con tono acusador. ** -Pero hemos terminado.-**_

_-**Estamos muy lejos de hacerlo-** dijo en voz baja_

**_-Me hice cargo de él-_**

_**-te hiciste cargo de qué?-** Rachel preguntó tomando asiento en el mostrador._

_**-De un idiota-** dijo casualmente mientras tomaba un sorbo de agua. _

_**-Santan**a- dijo Puck con un suspiro. -¿En serio?-_

_**-¿Qué hiciste?** Rachel preguntó en interes._

_**-le di un puñetazo en la cara-** dijo la niña mayor con un encogimiento de hombros. _

_Rachel miró boquiabierta a su hermana mayor. -**Mamá te va a matar**- dijo en estado de shock._

_**-querías ser incluida en la conversación. Te incluí. Ahora, no le dirás ni una palabra a mamá.** Santana inclinó la cabeza y levantó la ceja a su hermana menor._

_**-¿Por qué le pegaste?-**Rachel preguntó apoyando la barbilla en la palma de su mano._

_-**Sí, San, ¿por qué le pegaste? **Puck dijo imitando Rachel y mirando a Santana burlonamente._

_La niña le dio una palmada a su hermano.** -No seas tonto!"**_

_Él le dio un empujón de nuevo. _

_**-No hay razón para seguir discutiendo-** la niña mayor desestimada. Se volvió hacia Puck. **Déjalo.-**_

_**...**_

Puck volvió al presente. Había dejado caer la conversación de anoche pero seguro que no iba permitir que Karofsky se saliera con la suya. Se acercó a su coche y vio a su hermana esperando allí con los brazos cruzados. Dios, odiaba que ella fuera una Cheerio. De todas las niñas de esta escuela, su hermana no debería usar un uniforme de porrista. Demasiados chicos pondrían sus ojos en ella. No le gustaba ni un poquito.

* * *

><p>Rachel le dio una señal a Santana hacia la escuela. La niña mayor le dio una rápida inclinación de cabeza y Rachel caminó. Allí Divisó el auditorio. Sólo quería mirar. Recordó haber visto videos de su madre cantando. Soñaba con cantar en él.<p>

Entró a la sala y se quedó mirando la escena con fascinación. Se encontró caminando hacia el escenario y tocando el piano

Dejó que sus dedos se deslizaran por las teclas.

**-Eres muy buena en eso**- gritó una voz .

Dio un salto. soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio.

**-Hola Sr. Schuester-** dijo poniéndose de pie cortésmente para saludarlo.

**-Hola, señorita Corcoran- **respondió con una sonrisa en su cortesía. Ella era sin duda diferente a sus hermanos. Sonaba bastante bien. **-¿Tomas clases?-**

**-No, usted sabe mamá es solo mamá- **respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.

Sabía que su madre y el Sr. Schuester habían sido amigos, y Él sabía acerca del increíble fondo musical de Shelby

**-deberías tomar clases-** se sentó en el banquillo. **-¿Te gusta cantar?-**

Rachel asintió con la cabeza. -**Sí, pero todos lo hacemos.-**

**-¿Quieres hacer algunas escalas?- **-desplazándose de modo que estaba sentado correctamente en el piano.

**-a usted no le importa?-** preguntó con una sonrisa de sorpresa.

**-¿Por qué iba a importarme?-** le sonrió

**-Es posible que tenga algo mejor que hacer-**

Se echó a reír. **-Desde luego, que no.**

* * *

><p><strong>-¿Creen que esto es duro?<strong> **Traten de sentarse en la silla eléctrica! Eso es duro!- **Sue gritó a través del megáfono.** -A las duchas y salgan de mi vista!-**

Santana miró sin aliento hacia las gradas mientras se limpiaba la frente sudorosa. -¿Por qué demonios Rachel no regresa del baño?-Empezó a recoger sus cosas.

**-Corcoran! -**

Ella rodó los ojos a sus compañeros de Cheerios sabían que estaba gritando sólo para reafirmar su autoridad.

**-Fabray-** se burló de nuevo. **-El hecho de que hayas faltado una semana no significa que puedas ser una perra total.-**

**-Cállate- **respondió entre dientes. -**Los ejercicios que ejecutaste antes de la práctica fueron descuidados y repugnantes. No me extraña que estés todavía atrás de mi-**

**-¿Eso es una especie de consejo? ****Y para tu información los ejercicios eran lo que Sue ordenó..**

la rubia miró por encima del hombro. la morena siguió su mirada. Había un taxi en el estacionamiento.

**-¿Estas demasiada debilitada por tu plaga negra para conducir tu coche a casa?- **San escupió. Miró alrededor del estacionamiento.** -¿Dónde está tu coche?-**

**-Vete a la mierda,** Quinn soltó. **-Saca tu trasero de aquí al menos que quiera estar en el fondo de la pirámide.-**

Santana frunció el ceño.** -tú no sabes que aún puedo golpearte.-**

**-Trata-** la chica silbó mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el taxi.

miró detrás de ella con los brazos cruzados. Negó con la cabeza, no iba a lidiar con ella ahora.

**-¿Dónde está la enana?-** Puck preguntó interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Santana lo miró. **-Me estoy encargando de eso. Ve por sus cosas!-**

Ella pisoteó en la escuela. La perra rubia tonta pensó que lo sabía todo. Se dirigió por el pasillo hacia el baño, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó un canto saliendo del auditorio. El canto de Rachel.

Se acercó y abrió la puerta con un fuerte golpe.

**-Rachel!** la regañó. **-Vamos, ahora!-**

**-Hola, Santana- **Will dijo poniéndose de pie poniendo su mano en el hombro de Rachel. Santana dio un gruñido. **-Lo siento, sólo estábamos practicando.-**

**-Bueno, se suponía que debías estar donde pueda verte-** respondió la morena molesta

Rachel le dio al profesor una pequeña inclinación de cabeza y bajó con su hermana, que le tomó la mano. **-Lo siento, San**-susurró.

Santana seria, se suavizó **-Hablaremos de esto más tarde.-**

Se dio la vuelta y miró al profesor de español. **-¿No tiene algo mejor que hacer que pasar el rato con una niña de once años?-**

**-Santana, Yo**- inició el profesor.

**-Olvídelo-. **interrumpió

salió furiosa con Rachel detrás de ella


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

**** Espero sus reviews, follows, fav ! Hasta la próxima! :)****

* * *

><p><strong>-¿Cómo estuvo la escuela?-<strong> Shelby preguntó volviendose por el pasillo de la tienda

**-Tonto-** Santana se burlaba. **-Me encontré con tu amigo del alma.-**

la mujer tomó la leche y Rachel la colocó en el carro. **-Gracias, bicho-** dijo. Se volvió hacia su hija adolescente. **-¿Mi qué?-**

-**Schuester-** dijo rodando los ojos.

**-Santana Corcoran, espero que muestres al hombre un poco de respeto- **la regañó. Se volvió hacia Puck. **¿Puedes ir al otro pasillo y conseguir estas cosas? ¿No te entretengas y no comas nada hasta que hayamos pagado. **Le entregó parte de la lista a su hijo. Ella se volvió hacia a Rachel y la miró, Shelby le dio un beso rápido en la parte superior de la cabeza.

**-Él estaba cantando conmigo-** dijo en voz baja.

Shelby miró a Rachel con sorpresa y luego miró a su hija mayor, que había doblado los brazos y fruncía el ceño.

**-cierto?-** preguntó agarrando una variedad de cereales.

**Sí-** Santan frunció el ceño.

**-Rach, ¿por qué no vas a ayudar a Noah y te aseguras de que no coma cosas de la tienda.-**

suspiró y miró a su hermana y luego a su madre. **-sólo puedes decir: 'Rachel, hablaremos de cosas que no queremos que escuches-**

**-Gracias, bicho-** dijo besándola de nuevo.** -Ve y saca tu frustración de este mundo injusto con tu hermano-**

Rachel caminó, una vez que estaba en la esquina, Shelby miró a Santana.

**-¿Qué está pasando?-** -preguntó.

Santana seguía inclinanda para que pudiera ver a Rachel al lado de Noah en el mostrador de la panaderia. Shelby siguió su mirada.

**-Ella está bien, San,-** le dijo a su hija.** -Tu hermana puede caminar hasta el mostrador de pan por sí misma.-**

-Mamá-, se quejó tomando unas tostadas de las estanterías y tirándolas en el carrito. -No quería entrar aquí. Y no, Rachel no debe caminar en cualquier lugar sola.-

-que pasó en la escuela?- Shelby intentó de nuevo.

**-Estoy jodidamente molesta porque-** comenzó.

**-Hey-** Shelby advirtió. -**¿Por qué estás enojada?-**

**-La estúpida de Quinn Fabray regresó con un fuego debajo de su culo-**

**-Santana!-** volvió a recordarle al entrar en la sección de productos.

**-Ella es tan autosuficiente, he estado en Cheerios con ella durante casi dos años, y es tan-**. . sacudió la cabeza** -No lo sé…. regresa después de una semana y sólo gah! no sé! Es que no la soporto-.**

**-¿Qué te hace pensar que está enojada contigo?-** comenzó.

**-Por supuesto, no se trata de mí**, **pero todavía siento su ira.-** miró por encima del hombro de nuevo para asegurarse de que Rachel estaba en la tienda de Lácteos con Noah. Ella se había alejado un poco y estaba hurgando en los quesos.** -¿Y sabes qué? tu amigo es muy espeluznante y yo no quiero que salga con Rachel.-**

**-¿Quién ahora? Will?-** dijo embolsando media docena de manzanas.** -Coge un racimo de plátanos, por favor.-**

Santana las agarró y las tiró en el carrito. Shelby miró. **-Lo siento-** murmuró. Miró por encima del hombro de nuevo y Rachel ahora estaba mirando la selección de pastas y pizzas refrigeradas de brazos cruzados. Vio a un hombre mayor que llego al lado de Rachel. sintió que su cuerpos estaban muy pegados. Él estaba hablando con ella por casualidad y no podía oír lo que estaba diciendo.** Suficiente-** pensó se dirigió hacia la Corcoran más joven.

Apenas fue capaz de dar un paso hasta que sintió una mano en su brazo.

**-está bien, Santana. Acaba de hablar con ella,-** dijo viendo su charla con la joven y el hombre con una sonrisa.

**-No tienes idea de lo que está diciendo!**- murmuró con fastidio.

**-no es una bebé, Santana**. -**Debes dejarla tener un poco de libertad. El truco aquí, es que ella piense que se alejó de Noah y que no está con nosotros, pero la estamos viendo. Si tu no le das un poco de libertad y la ahogas en su lugar, sus arrebatos y su búsqueda de hacer las cosas más aventureras serán drásticamente peor que tocar todo lo que no le gusta en el área de Lácteos-.** Santana miró a su madre, pero suavizó su mirada cuando dejó que sus palabras penetraran en su interior

**-Todavía no me gusta-**

vio como Noah se acercó a ellas con un brazo lleno de carnes frías y quesos. Él llamó a Rachel y la pequeña morena sonrió al hombre y siguió a Noah.

la niña miró con disgusto todas las carnes y quesos. **-¿Crees que la chica nueva que se mueva con nosotros será vegetariana? Tal vez yo pueda inspirarla.-**

Los ojos de Santana se abrieron y dio una sonrisa burlona. **-¿Es una broma verdad? Y recuerda que ella podría ser una niña. Mamá, ¿no?-**

Shelby asintió en silencio.

**-bicho, nadie quiere ser vegetariano. Las personas están hechas para comer carne. si las personas no tuvieran que comer carne, ellos no tendrían que ser de carne.-**

**Noah, si los dinosaurios siguieran en la tierra, seriamos considerados carne.** Rachel le respondió de pie al carro

**-Noah, Ve y toma la avena y leche de Rach-** Shelby le dijo.

**-¿Por qué siempre tenemos que ir nosotros y hacer las cosas?-** el chico se quejó.

**-porque tienes la capacidad de atención de una mosca,-** replicó la pequeña agarrando la mano de su hermano. **-Vamos. Te contaré todo acerca de los beneficios de la leche de soja..**

El chico mayor se quejó, pero se dejó arrastrar.

**-Santana, se que estás enojada con Quinn. Sin embargo, es necesario pensar en lo que podrías estar enojada. Y en cuanto a Will. Voy a hablar con él sobre lo de pasar tiempo con Rach. Tal vez pueda venir a la casa y pasar tiempo con ella donde se puede escuchar desde la otra habitación, ¿vale? Es un viejo amigo,-** suspiró y miró a su hija. **-Si mantienes esta ira todo el tiempo, tendrás arrugas prematuras.-** ahuecó la mejilla de su hija y le besó en la frente.

suspiró y siguió a su madre.

**-Así que la persona que va a vivir con nosotros es una chica-** dijo Santana tratando de romper el estado de ánimo.

Shelby comenzó a descargar el carro. **-Sí-** dijo ella en voz baja.

**-¿Es más joven que Rach?**- -preguntó mientras ponía los artículos de la cesta en la caja.

**-No-**respondió Shelby. Hizo una pausa descargando el carro.** -Vamos a hablar de esto en otro lugar de acuerdo?-**

**-Está bien...** respondió algo incómoda.

**-prometo que voy a dar más información en casa. Es sólo que en el pasillo, no es un lugar apropiado**- dijo y suavemente. comenzó a descargar el carro. **-¿Puedes por favor ir a buscar a tus hermanos, y asegurarte de que no se hallan desviado de la lista-**

Santana asintió y fue a buscarlos. Una sensación en el estómago le dio de esta persona, al vivir con ellos reaviviría viejos sentimientos…

* * *

><p>Cuando llegaron a casa, Puck estaba más que agradecido. Sus hermanas se quejaban de algo y su madre estaba tratando de controlarlas Él tomó una bolsa de comestibles en un brazo y luego cogió a Rachel por la cintura y la puso sobre su hombro con el otro brazo.<p>

**-No más peleas-** Puck murmuró mientras caminaba hacia la casa.

**-Déjame en el suelo, Noah!-** gritó. **-Yo no soy un bebé! ¡Mamá!-**

**-Noah, ella pidió que la bajaras-** dijo Shelby con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la cocina.

Noah suspiró y sentó a Rachel en el mostrador.

**-Aunque reconozco que estas amenazado por el alto grado de estrógeno en la casa, Noah, no significa que puedas interrumpir una discusión con sólo quitándome de la conversación-** Rachel despotricaba a como ella alisó su falda y balanceaba sus pies sobre la esquina del mostrador. **-Estaremos recibiendo un nuevo miembro de la familia mañana. Ella va a estar grandiosamente bien y espero –** Shelby comenzó

-**Es una chica?-** se detuvo en sorpresa.

Shelby asintió y terminó poniendo el contenido de comestibles en la mesa. -**ok, esta chica va a la escuela contigo y San-**

Puck sintió un nudo en la garganta y si lo hubiera hecho con esta nueva chica? Su mente comenzó a correr a través de todas las posibilidades.

**-¿Qué quieres decir en su escuela?-** Rachel miró a su madre. Shelby miró a su hija menor. Vio a la chica desesperanzada.** -Pensé que ella era más joven que yo.-** La voz de Rachel se volvió más tranquila. **-Yo quería ser una hermana mayor no que tengamos otra hermana mayor.-**

Shelby se enderezó y le acarició el pelo. **-No llego a elegir. Esta chica es una pequeña hermana, Rach. Tendrán algo en común.-**

**-Ya tengo una hermana mayor-** dijo Rachel mirando a Santana. Shelby siguió su mirada. Santana se apoyó en el mostrador con los brazos cruzados.

**-Pues nadie está reemplazando a San-**, aseguró Shelby. Buscó el rostro de su hija mayor. **-¿Qué te pasa?-**

Santana se quedó mirando el suelo, como si fuese a descifrar sus pensamientos. **-Es sólo que ... Es sólo.-** Ella negó con la cabeza. llamó la atención de su madre y continuó.** -Pensé que iba a ser alguien de Carmel ... O hicktown, . ... No del McKinley ...-** Su voz se desvaneció.

**-¿Pero no son ustedes los chicos más populares de la escuela?-** preguntó honestamente buscando entre Puck y Santana.

**-Ese es el problema-**susurró Santana. Vio la mirada interrogante de la pequeña morena. **-Soy diferente en la escuela que en mi casa, bicho-** dijo con sinceridad.

**-¿Por qué?- -¿Por qué ser diferente?-** -preguntó mientras sus piernas continuaron pateando inocentemente la parte superior de la barra.

**-Porque asi soy yo-** dijo evitando los ojos de su madre.

**-Hablando de eso, Santana-** dijo seria. **-El Director Figgins llamo para informarme que habías golpeado a David Karofsky hace unos días.-**

se enderezó y movió sus manos. **-Él pensó que mi culo era suyo y!-** ella gritó.

**-Santana, ese lenguaje-** la regañó.

**-No, mi trasero es mi trasero, mamá!- Así que lo puse en su lugar-**.

Shelby tomó una respiración profunda. **-¿Por qué pensarías que golpear a otra persona podría resolver tu problema?-** -preguntó finalmente.

Observó cómo su hija se desinfló físicamente.

**-Yo estaba enfadada, mamá-** le contestó como si fuera la explicación más razonable.

**-Bueno, la forma en que repartes tu ira ha aterrizado tú detención. Sin embargo, tú y Puck no van a ir practicar mañana-** dijo Shelby.

**-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-** Preguntó Santana.

Shelby miró a su hijo, que parecía estar contando algo en la cabeza.

**-Noah, estás prestando atención?-** oyó preguntar a su madre mientras estaba perdido en sus recuerdos.

**-Claro-** dijo asintiendo.

**-Bueno como estaba diciendo. Esta chica se estará moviendo con nosotros en el mañana y quiero que todos estén aquí. ha pasado por mucho, cuando esté lista va a abrirse con ustedes, pero no la presionen tanto, la semana pasada estuvo en una casa hogar, ya ha intentado escapar. Esto ha sido muy difícil para ella, No espero que les guste, pero espero que la respeten-** dijo Shelby. cruzó los ojos y miró a sus hijos.

Santana estaba hirviendo y Shelby estaba segura de que no era sólo por perder la práctica. Puck estaba frunciendo el ceño como si estuviera tratando de responder a una pregunta de matemáticas. sonrió cuando sus ojos se posaron en Rachel. estaba pensando profundamente también. Sin embargo, su cara todavía era tan joven que parecía la misma cuando era una bebé.

**-¿sus padres le hicieron daño?-** Rachel preguntó en voz baja.

Puck se quedó mirándola. Ella todavía estaba sentada en el mostrador. Se mordió el interior de su labio mientras observaba a la joven que esperaba con impaciencia una respuesta. Se volvió hacia su madre cuando la respuesta no llegó de inmediato.

**-Sí,-** dijo finalmente.

**-¿Quién? Su papá?-** Santana preguntó con los brazos cruzados con fuerza sobre el pecho.

Puck pudo ver como su otra hermana abrazó su propio enojo personal a través de la pregunta.

asintió. **-Sí, y su madre emocionalmente.-**

Puck vio como su madre se lamió los labios. **-Esta chica es parte de nuestra familia a partir de mañana. Los quiero en casa tan tan pronto como salgan de la escuela-**

**-Pero mamá-**

**-Santana-** dijo en voz baja con fiereza. **-¿Te acuerdas de cuando estabas en esta situación? Y lo asustada que estabas?-**

Esta observación dejo a Santana con la guardia baja y Puck vio eso. Todos ellos se acordaron de lo que pasó.

**-Por supuesto-** Santana susurró mirando cabizbaja.

con cautela se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Ella se dio la vuelta por un momento rápido. -**Los quiero, chicos, y tenemos que ser honestos con los demás en cada paso de este camino ok?-**

**-Sí-** respondieron todos.

**-Puede ser muy duro, pero es parte de la familia.-**

No fue sino hasta momentos después de que su madre dejó que Noah, se diera cuenta de que todavía no sabía, quién era la chica.

* * *

><p>Santana se sentó alrededor de la barra comiendo lentamente la cena. Puck estaba hablando de algo y Shelby estaba hablando de otra cosa. Rachel estaba pateándola inocentemente para preguntarle si estaba escuchando. <strong>-va a McKinley?-<strong> se preguntó. Joder, gimió. **-¿Y si era una perdedora de Lima que no quería nada más que etiquetarse a su alrededor y ser una popular imitadora.** dio un suspiro. Sabía que estaba siendo ridícula. Y sabía que de tener un grupo no era su mayor problema. lo había hecho tan bien hasta este punto, para mantener este secreto a salvo. Cuando habían hablado de esto como una familia hace mucho tiempo, ella y Puck eran cien por ciento honestos. Habían pasado unos pocos años, después de sus propias experiencias con el sistema de cuidado de crianza. Santana recordaba exactamente qué tan fuertemente se sentía por el apoyo a otras personas en el sistema.

Ella sintió un dedo tocando el brazo. Miró a Rachel. -**¿Has terminado con tu plato?-**

Santana asintió.

**Voy a ir ... uh ... hacer mi tarea-** dijo Santana al frente de las escaleras.

**-No, lo siento,-** Shelby la llamó antes de que ella fue capaz de llegar a la cocina. **-Tienes que venir aquí y hacer tu tarea con Puck.-**

**-¿Por qué estoy en problemas?-** -le preguntó con indignación.

**-¿Se te olvidó que habías golpeado a otro ser humano en la cara?-** preguntó con las manos en las caderas. -**Ustedes saben que hacer las tareas en su habitación es un privilegio. Requiere confianza. no tienes ese privilegio por lo menos hasta el fin de semana.-**

**-Mamá, esta regla en nuestra casa es un poco ridícula-** dijo con un suspiro.

**-¿Te gustaría extenderlo hasta la próxima semana también?-** Preguntó Shelby.

La niña mayor le dio un resoplido y se sentó en el mostrador con su bolsa momentos más tarde. Esta regla se había hecho desde que regresaron a vivir con Shelby. Padres normales castigaban adolescentes. Shelby Corcoran hizo sus propios castigos. Ellos tenían que estar en la vista en todo momento. Incluso cuando iban al baño, tenían que darle una mano a mano. Aunque, Santana y Puck se quejaron al respecto noventa y nueve coma nueve por ciento del tiempo, hubo un pequeño consuelo de saber que su madre estaba alrededor y que no se iba.

Rachel, por supuesto, nunca estuvo en problemas y salió de la habitación con la cabeza alta.

Puck se sentó en silencio mirando sus papeles y luego vio a su madre que estaba revisando algo en su ordenador. Sin siquiera levantar la vista, ella diría algo así como** -Noah, céntrate en tu trabajo y no en la pared.- O -Yo te sugiero que pongas más energía en tu trabajo-**

Su madre le había preguntado si recordaban cuando se encontraban en esa situación. ¿Cómo iban a olvidarlo? ¿Cómo iban a olvidar eso? Arrancó un pedazo de papel de su cuaderno y escribió en él. **-Tenemos que hablar esta noche-** Santana levantó la vista de su tarea y leyó la nota. Ella frunció el ceño. **-Gracias, pero no, Oprah-** escribió de nuevo. **-Lo digo en serio, Torpe-** Puck le contestó. la chica negó con la cabeza, pero asintió.

**-Está bien.-**

Un par de horas más tarde, Shelby subió a decirle a Rachel que fuera a la cama. Santana vio a su madre salir y se volvió hacia su hermano.

**-¿Qué?-** -preguntó ella.

**-¿Quién crees que es?-** , le preguntó.

**-¿Cómo voy a saberlo?-** Santana gruñó volviéndose hacia su trabajo.

**-Vamos. Estoy tratando de hablar contigo aquí-** dijo frustrado Puck.

**-No sé, ok-** dijo con frustración, pero más suavemente. **-De cualquier manera, tengo pensado en dejarle claro desde el principio, de que no somos los mismos cuando estamos en casa que en la escuela.-**

**-No creo que se vaya a necesitar que se lo digas-** dijo el muchacho con una burla. Él negó con la cabeza. Miró por encima del hombro para asegurarse de que su madre no iba a venir y luego se inclinó hacia su hermana. **-sé que tienes miedo y sé que vas a ser demasiado cobarde para admitirlo.-**

**-Admitir qué?**- ella se burló.

**-Tú y yo, te acuerdas cuando estabamos separados?** Santana bajó la cabeza. **-Bueno, pienso en ello de esta manera. Nos teníamos el uno al otro y nos queriamos a pesar de que nos sentíamos solos, pero esta chica sea quien sea, no tiene a nadie.-**

la chica se quedó en silencio por unos momentos. Terminó un problema en su papel y cerro el libro. **-Hemos terminado de hablar-** comentó, saliendo de la habitación.

sacudió la cabeza y miró a su hermana que se retiró. Él entendió. Después de años de sesiones de terapia familiar e incontables horas de Shelby hablando con ellos suavemente, en el medio de la noche después de una pesadilla, los dos estaban todavía enojados. Se trataba simplemente de que tenían que aprender a ocultar su enojo. Sin embargo, con esta chica que entraba a sus vidas, sabia que el enojo comenzaría a resurgir.

_Puck de 9 años se sentó en silencio en el banco de la estación de policía. Él estaba abrazando su codo mientras trataba de dominar la hemorragia en su antebrazo._

_**-¿Cómo está el brazo, hijo?-**__ preguntó a un oficial de policía._

_-__**Yo no soy tu hijo-**__ le gritó en voz baja. Echó un vistazo a la habitación. __**-Ha llamado a mi mamá?-**_

_**El oficial tomó una respiración profunda. -Lo hicimos, pero-**_

_**-Yo quiero ir a casa con ella, quiero que mis hermanas y yo volvamos a casa- **__dijo Puck rápidamente. Él se bajó del banco y se dirigió hacia la puerta._

_**-Whoa allí,-**__ el oficial de policía dijo arrodillándose a la altura de Puck. -__**A pesar de que encontramos a tu mamá, ella no está aquí. Ella está en un avión de regreso de la ciudad.-**_

_El corazón de Puck comenzó a latir más rápido y más rápido en el pecho. __**-¿Nos ha estado buscando? ¿Por qué no está aquí?-**_

_El policía miró al muchacho joven. __**-Ella los ha buscado, pero tú y sus hermanas han sido difíciles de encontrar.-**_

_negó con la cabeza. Él no iba a llorar. __**-Bueno, ¿qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Dónde están mis hermanas?-**_

_El policía parecía que a Puck le hacía las preguntas más difíciles del mundo. No se trataba de preguntas difíciles, pensó. Esto era como la guardería ¿no? Puck sólo podría salir de aquí hasta... su mente se fue apagando. Miró a su alrededor._

_**-¿Dónde están mis hermanas? ¿Llegue a tiempo?-**__ -preguntó con un tirón en el aliento. __**-Corrí tan rápido como pude.-**_

_Se quedó mirando al policía en estado de shock. Casi parecía como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Los hombres no lloran, Puck pensó para sí mismo. Una mujer con pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta llego. miró esperanzado.. No era su madre._

_**-¿Dónde están?- **__preguntó de nuevo con más fuerza._

_**-Noah-**__ susurró la mujer mientras se arrodillaba frente a él._

_**-Yo no te conozco. Así que al menos de que usted me lleve con mi mamá, lárguese de mi vista!- **__Puck gritó. Se volvió sin aliento de nuevo a la policía, sin darse cuenta de los otros oficiales se habían acercado a él para ver el cambio._

_**¿Por qué nadie le dice nada?**_

_**-¿Dónde están mis hermanas? Quiero a mi mamá!- **__-gritó tirar la primera lámpara que pudo encontrar y golpear contra el suelo._

_La mujer se acercó y cogió al niño. Luchó en sus brazos. __**-Déjame ir, perra!-**_

_**-Noah-**__ dijo con una voz tranquila. __**-respira. tus hermanas fueron trasladadas al hospital, ¿de acuerdo?- **__Puck dejó de luchar y se sentó tranquilamente en su regazo, pero no mirarba a la mujer.__** -Tu madre está en camino. Sin embargo, hasta que llegue tienes que ir a un lugar seguro. tendras comidas y una buena noche de descanso.-**_

_**-no quiero eso! Yo quiero ir al hospital! Tengo que ver si están bien! San, odia los hospitales. Nuestro padre murió en el hospital.- **__Él miró a la mujer desesperado. __**-Tengo que verla. Tengo que ver a las dos.-**_

_**-Tu hermana probablemente se unirá a ti en los próximos días- **__dijo la mujer._

_**-¿Qué pasa con Rach?- **__se preguntó._

_Vio un destello en los ojos de la mujer. El aliento se le quedó enganchado por un momento antes de contestar. __**-Rachel, tiene que quedarse allí por un rato y probablemente vamos a ponerla en un lugar especial en la que alguien puede hacerse cargo de ella.-**_

_**-puedo cuidar de ella!-**__. -__**Es sólo por unos días, ¿verdad? Hasta que mi madre llegue? luego vamos a volver a la casa en la ciudad. ¿De acuerdo?-**_

_La mujer lo miró con tristeza. Puck sabía en ese momento que no era tan simple. __**-Puck, necesitan asegurarse de que su mamá está lista para llevarselos yrecuperar lo que su padre…-**_

_**-Mi padrastro- **__Puck corrigió._

_**-Lo que hizo estuvo mal, muy mal, pero hay que asegurarse de que su casa es la más segura para que puedan estar con su mamá. Okay? Y eso puede tardar tiempo.-**_

_Puck sintió caer su corazón. __**-El lugar más seguro es con mi mamá.-**__Él frunció el ceño al oír sus palabras de nuevo en la cabeza. -__**¿Qué quiere decir un poco de tiempo?-**_

_**-Me refiero a un largo tiempo- **__dijo. __**-Vamos a llevarte a donde te vas a quedar OK?-**_

_**-¿Quién es usted? ¿Por qué debo ir con usted?- **__Puck respondió a la defensiva . __**-Quiero ir a ver a mis hermanas.-**_

_La mujer se arrodilló. __**-Natalie y yo trabajamos para los Servicios de Protección Infantil. Hacemos todo lo posible para proteger a los niños.-**_

_Puck le frunció el ceño. __**-Ya es demasiado tarde..**_

**-Noah?-**

Él fue traído de vuelta de la memoria. Miró a su madre. **-¿Sí?-**

**-son casi las 11-** Shelby le dijo. **-a la cama ok?-**

**-ok,-** murmuró dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

**-te amo-**

**-Yo también te amo, mamá.-**

* * *

><p>Santana levantó la vista hacia el techo en la oscuridad. no quería pensar en esto. Se dio la vuelta para tratar de encontrar una posición cómoda.<p>

**-San?-** oyó una pequeña voz en la oscuridad.

Se apoyó sobre los codos y miró hacia la puerta abierta. La luz de la noche del pasillo recortaba el pequeño cuerpo de Rachel. Maldita sea, era pequeña para tener once, pensó para sí misma.

**-Vamos. Ven aquí-** dijo en voz baja.

Rachel se metió en la cama grande. Santana tiró las mantas sobre ella y volvió de lado para mirarla. **-¿Qué pasa?-**

**-Tengo miedo-** admitió en la oscuridad.

soltó un suspiro. -**Bueno, estoy aquí.-**

**-¿Quién va a protegerla?-** Rachel preguntó momentos después.

Santana no quería pensar en esta nueva chica y lo que había pasado..

**-Nosotros, de acuerdo, duérmete bicho-**

envolvió el brazo alrededor de su hermana y la acercó a su cuerpo. Ella permitió que el sueño se hiciera cargo. casi se dormía, cuando algo la interrumpió.

**-San?-**

**-¿Qué, Rach?-**

**-No importa-** susurró.

Santana cerró los ojos y ella se movió en una memoria.

._.._

_Natalie la había recogido del hospital y la llevó a la casa. Ella lo calificó como un hogar de grupo. La mujer cansada de explicarle, cuando se dirigían allí. Por lo que Santana de 8 años podía entender que este lugar era un hogar para niños. No era necesariamente un orfanato. Era una gran casa donde iban un montón de niños, hasta que sus padres estuvieran listos para llevarlos a casa._

_**-¿Estás lista?**__- Natalie le preguntó abriéndole la puerta _

_**-¿Dónde está mi hermano?- **__ le preguntó casi por enésima vez en los últimos quince minutos._

_**-Es probable que este en el interior,** __**espera-** le aseguró  
><em>

_Santana se junto a la mujer. Tenía que ver a su hermano. Tocaron el timbre de la puerta y entraron a través de dos puertas __**-¿Dónde está mi hermano?- **__volvió a preguntar._

_Entraron en el edificio. Tenía colores brillantes por todos lados y techos altos. Había una zona infantil de juegos y espacios de trabajo que podía ver. Otra persona se acercó a ella y le hablaba de su habitación, y que quería que conociera a su compañera de cuarto. negó con la cabeza. __**-¿Dónde está mi hermano?-**_

_Los adultos hablaron durante unos minutos, pero no los oyó . Quería encontrarlo. Finalmente lo descubrió esperando fuera de una habitación, que curiosamente tenía su nombre en la puerta._

_**-Puck- **__gritó y corrió desde el otro lado de la habitación. No le importaba que hubiera un yeso en su brazo. en realidad se le olvidó. lo abrazó con fuerza y él le devolvió el abrazo._

_**-siento mucho que yo no fuera lo suficientemente rápido-**__ susurró _

_ lo abrazó con más fuerza._

_**-Rachel está bien?- **__le preguntó._

_Santana sintió su respiración entrecortada, lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir mientras los recuerdos empezaron a llegar de nuevo a ella._

_**-Vamos a estar bien- **__susurró.__** -Lo prometo-**_

_no respondió de inmediato. quería discutir con su hermano. Estaban en un zoológico para niños, pensó. Estaban lejos de estar bien._

_**-Santana?- **__Puck preguntó todavía abrazándola. __**-San?-**_

**-Tiempo de despertar San-** dijo Rachel en voz baja.

abrió los ojos y miró al techo. Se dio cuenta en ese momento que no tenía miedo de saber de esta nueva chica. Tenía miedo de que esta nueva chica encontraría una salida.

* * *

><p><strong>-¿quieres decir que no vas a practicar?-<strong> Brittany le pregunto al final de la jornada escolar.

Santana vio a un grupo de chicas pasar. Había estado buscando a su nueva hermana.

**-Tengo esta cosa de familia-** dijo con un profundo suspiro.

**-Rachel está bien?-** le preguntó inmediatamente.

sonrió cálidamente a la pregunta. Su mejor amiga no puede saber todo lo que había sucedido. Sin embargo, tenía un instinto para protegerla a ella también, y Santana estaba agradecida.

**-Ella está bien-** dijo.** -Es algo más.-** suspiró cuando miró su reloj. **-Me tengo que ir. Puck va a matarme si llego tarde. Asegúrese de que la rubia no haga la práctica.-**

**-No creo eso-** comenzó pero fue interrumpida.

**-Corcoran, no se supone que debes estar en alguna parte?-** Sue le preguntó.

**-Sí, entrenadora,-** Santana se disculpó. **-Adiós.-**

salió corriendo hacia el coche de su hermano. Estaba sonando el claxon como loco. Se dio cuenta de un taxi esperando en el otro lado del estacionamiento y frunció el ceño. negó con la cabeza. Sólo Quinn Fabray tendría su propio taxi personal debido a su gripe aviar.

**-¡Qué perra tan consentida-** murmuró mientras subía al asiento del conductor.

**-¿Qué?-** Puck le preguntó poniendo el coche en marcha.

**-Nada-** susurró.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegaron a casa, su madre los coloco alrededor de la sala de estar. Todos parecían reunirse allí. estaban ansiosos por ver quién era. Estaban ansiosos por conocerla.<p>

**-Una vez más, quiero recordarles que no la bombardeen con preguntas, le voy a explicar algunas cosas, pueden quedarse en la habitación, pero traten de estar tranquilos y -**

fue interrumpida por el timbre. abrió la puerta y los tres hermanos Corcoran se acercaron para echar un vistazo. Una mujer de mediana edad se quedó allí.

**-Hey, Jackie-** dijo. **-Estos son mis hijos, Noah, Santana y Rachel.-**

**-Hola chicos-**dijo casualmente.

**-¿Dónde está?-**

Jackie respiró hondo y miró detrás de ella. **-Hazme el favor de venir a la puerta**- -le preguntó a la persona fuera de la vista al resto.

Había un poco de nerviosismo, la chica se acercó a la puerta. Lo primero que vio fue a Santana, el uniforme rojo y blanco. Y su corazón se detuvo cuando vio a la chica, mientras que la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, no se les permitió a ninguno escapar.

**-Quinn?-** Preguntó Puck.

**-Estás bromeando!-** dijo dejando caer la bolsa.

**-¡Oh no!-** Santana replicó mirándola y luego volver su mirada a su madre y la trabajadora social.

Rachel miró a sus hermanos. **-¿Qué pasa?-**

**-Es Quinn Fabray! Eso es lo que pasa!-** dijo sorprendida frente a la audacia de su madre. **-¿Sabías que era ella?-**

**-Santana Corcoran, cuarto ahora-** respondió en un tono feroz, en calma, pero escalofriante.

sacudió la cabeza con furia.** -Con mucho gusto!-** pisoteó hasta la escalera principal a su habitación.

**-¿Por qué no nos sentamos en la sala de estar-** Shelby los guió.

**-Prefiero estar de pie-** dijo sosteniendo la bolsa más cerca de su cuerpo.

**-está bien-** dijo pacientemente. **-Como dije, la semana pasada, cuando nos conocimos, mi nombre es Shelby.-**

**-Se te olvidó mencionar su apellido.** Se volvió hacia Jackie. **-Yo nunca habría venido aquí si hubiera sabido que eran los Corcoran!-**

**-Sí-**, dijo Jackie con severidad. **-Después del fiasco que causaste en el hogar de grupo, necesitabas una colocación inmediata. Una que podría darte más atención.-**

**-tiene tres hijos-** **.-Yo no voy a tener más atención.-**

**-Había más de veinte niñas en la casa hogar. Los números eran más altos ¿no crees?-**

Quinn resopló. Se dio cuenta de la pequeña morena que se apoyaba contra el marco de la puerta observándola.

**-¿Qué estás mirando?-** -preguntó la rubia

**-A ti-,** dijo Rachel sin dudarlo. **-Soy Rachel.-** extendió la mano.

**-No me importa-** le respondió.

**-Quinn-** le dijo Jackie .

**-Oye, no hables con ella de esa manera-** dijo Puck a su espalda.

**-Puck, pierdete!-** la rubia se rompió. **-Jackie, preferiría estar en el grupo. **Se dirigió hacia la puerta.** -Vamos.-**

**-No es una opción, Quinn-** dijo Shelby. **-Estás colocada conmigo.-**

**-Sí, eres mi colocación terapéutica. ¿Qué demonios significa eso? Yo no soy un caso de locura-**

**-Tienes razón, no lo eres-** respondió la mujer con una voz irritantemente calmada.

**-¿Y qué? Porque eres la colocación terapéutica ¿significa que eres mi terapeuta.-**

**-No-** **-Sólo significa que tengo un poco de experiencia y calificaciones en los niños más aún que las colocaciones típicas de crianza.-**

entrecerró los ojos y miró hacia las escaleras. **-¿Cómo qué? te especializas en adolescentes enojados? Quiero decir eres la madre de Puck y Santana, así que supongo que tiene sentido.-**

**-Más o menos-** **-¿Quieres que te lo explique más?-**

la rubia hervía, no respondió.

**-Bueno, voy a dejarte. Shelby, llámame si necesitas algo-** Jackie le respondió retirándose de la casa.

**-No me puedes dejar aquí!-** contestó. **-no quiero estar aquí.-**

**-Lo siento, Quinn, pero aquí es donde estás colocada. Si te detienes por un segundo y dejas de estar enojada es posible que lo disfrutes.-**

**-Dudoso-** gruñó mientras miraba a los Corcoran.

Jackie salió de la casa y todo el mundo simplemente se miraba el uno al otro en señal de frustración. Bueno, tal vez era sólo ella y tal vez Puck.

**-¿Te gustaría ver la casa?-**

**-Quiero ver mi habitación-** exigió. **-Jackie dijo que tendría mi propia habitación.-**

Shelby asintió. **-Si cierto. Vamos te la voy a mostrar.-**

la llevó por las escaleras. Rachel y Puck se quedaron en el vestíbulo. Quinn podía oír a Rachel decirle algo a Puck, **-Noah, ¿la conoces?-**

Ella negó con la cabeza. La conozco?

**-Esta es tu habitación.-**

La habitación estaba muy bien. Era simple, con una cama, un armario, mesa de noche, escritorio y tocador. **-puedes decorarla de la forma que quieras simplemente pide permiso para pintar cualquier cosa o taladrar agujeros en las paredes-** habló casualmente.

**-No hay cerradura en la puerta-** dijo con incredulidad.

**-Sólo hay cerraduras en las puertas exteriores. También hay alarmas en las ventanas.-**

**-¿Por qué soy un riesgo de fuga?-** se burló.

**-Bueno, en realidad si-** dijo con honestidad.** -Además, las tuve que instalar hace mucho tiempo. Lo creas o no, tengo otros niños que disfrutaban de bajar y subir por las ventanas.-**

**-Es probable que todavía lo hagan**- le respondió de nuevo.

**-Voy a dejar que te instales-** **-La cena se come en familia. Te haré saber cuando esté lista.-**

**-No tengo hambre y no soy parte de tu familia!**- -gritó. **-Fuera-**

**-Está bien, voy a permitir que te saltes la cena de esta noche, pero a partir de mañana, vamos a estar aplicando todas las reglas-** dijo Shelby con su voz odiosamente calmada.

**-como sea**- replicó la rubia molesta


	3. Chapter 3

**¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?**

**Espero sus comentarios, comentarios, comentarios jeje, fav y follows hasta la próxima!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo<strong> 3

Su madre la había sermoneado por más de quince minutos. No la había oído. Sabía en su mayor parte lo que le decía. Su comportamiento fue inapropiado. Ella estaba fuera de la línea. Bla, bla, bla.

**Santana!** **¿Estás escuchando?**

Levantó la vista para ver a su madre furiosa.

**-No realmente-** dijo con honestidad.

Dio un profundo suspiro.** -Puedo entender que estás enojada**, **pero-**

**No mamá, no lo creo-** se burló. **-Lo sabías y no me lo dijiste.**

**-¿Habría hecho una gran diferencia, Santana?**- **-¿sabes que podría ser cierto, pero el hecho es que ella está aquí, en esta situación, ¿no te parece que no sabes de ella?-**

**-No quiero saber nada,-** gritó. Se puso de pie y caminó. **-No quiero saber de como esta! Es demasiado-**

**-¿Lo es?-** Se levantó y se acercó a San. **-¿Es por lo que estás enojada?-**

**-No, mamá!-** dijo con frustración. -**Estoy molesta porque hay alguien que vive en mi casa, que es una mega perra y que sabías que no me caía bien.** **Estoy demasiado molesta porque está aquí!.-**

**-eso es todo, necesitas calmarte-** le susurró.

**-No, mamá-** dijo mientras empezaba a desesperarse vio a su madre a su lado. -**¿No puedes ver lo que esto le podría hacer a Rachel?-** Vio el ceño de su madre. Ella tenía su gancho. **-trajiste a una niña abusada a la casa.-** la chica no se dio la oportunidad de escuchar sus palabras. **-Esto podría arruinarlo todo.-**

**-¿Estás segura de que sólo estamos hablando de Rachel aquí, San?**- le dijo suavemente, **-pero en serio. estas molesta. Lo entiendo. tienes el derecho de estar enfadada, pero yo no voy a hacer que se vaya. Por favor, se la hija que yo conozco y amo, enójate, pero no trates de decirme que esto es sólo por una cosa-**. suspiró.** -No hay computadora, ni teléfono, estarás haciendo la tarea con Puck, no hay televisión, castigada por 2 semanas mas**

Shelby cogió su laptop y el iPhone de la cómoda. Santana suspiró y frunció el ceño, pero no miró a su madre. -**como sea.-**

**-¿Vas a cenar con nosotros?-** Shelby dirigiendose a la puerta.

**-Preferiría no hacerlo-** murmuró

**-Bueno, no es realmente una opción-**

**-¿Entonces por qué lo preguntas? **replicó.

**-estás rebotando mi último nervio en este momento San,** **baja a la cena en cinco minutos.**

**-No tengo hambre. Perdí el apetito-** se excusó.

**-No he dicho que tienes que comer. Dije cena en 5 minutos**

Santana frunció el ceño y la madre salió de la habitación.

* * *

><p>Quinn se sentó en la cama. Estaba temblando de ira. De todos los lugares, estaba en casa de Santana Corcoran, la vida no la pateo lo suficiente? Hubo un golpe leve en la puerta. Se volvió y vio que estaba entreabierta<p>

-**¡Qué!**- gruñó

-**No te pongas tu banda para el cabello en un nudo-** dijo Puck apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

Ella lo miró. **-No, por un segundo pensé que tuviste algún efecto en mi banda para el cabello.. Y no te acostumbres a que yo esté aquí, me voy a ir.**

Puck frunció el ceño. **-¿Qué?**- se preguntó.

Quinn lo miró. **-¿Qué mierda es esto, no quiero enlazarme contigo Si piensas que vamos a-'**

**-Cállate, Quinn, si mal no lo recuerdo, incluso dos botellas de vino no podrían conseguir que disfrutemos besándonos. Así que no creo que tú me enciendas. No te hagas ilusiones-** espetó. Se acercó a ella y -**No sabes nada de nosotros. Así que te sugiero que empaques. Lo entiendes bien?-** Dijo la última cosa en voz más baja.

-**tú no lo sabes-** Quinn miró.

**-Sal de mi habitación-** le espetó.

**-Pensé que habías dicho que te ibas. Así que ahora es tu habitación?-** -le preguntó con descaro. Se detuvo en la puerta. **-Estas mejor que en la casa hogar.- Confía en mí.-**

**-Lo dudo-** murmuró.

Se quedó mirando la ventana. **-¿Cómo demonios iba a salir de esto?-** No quería estar con la perfecta familia Corcoran. Se mudaron aquí hace seis años. Viven en una de las mejores casas de toda la ciudad. Eran de la ciudad de Nueva York. Puck conducía un Mustang. **¿Por qué demonios estaba aquí? ¿Por qué estaba metida en este problema?**

* * *

><p>La cena había sido muy hosca. Rachel se sentó allí en silencio mirando a su hermana con una ira,<p>

**-¿Ya terminamos?-** Santana preguntó de mal humor cuando se sentó encorvada en la silla.

Shelby se volvió hacia Rachel. **-puedes irte bicho. Puedes hacer la tarea en tu habitación.-** Se volvió hacia sus dos hijos mayores. **-Santana, es tu turno de limpiar. Noah, haz el trabajo-**

**-No me puedo concentrar-** dijo Santana con un movimiento de cabeza.

**-¿Me veo como que estaba sugiriendo eso?-** Preguntó. **-Manos a la obra por favor.-**

Maldita mierda mierda mierda! Santana estaba más furiosa que no podía sonreír y aguantar esto. podía manejar a un perdedor. Pero a ella no. Cualquiera menos a ella. limpió los platos y se encargo de el lavavajillas. Esto era absurdo. ¿Qué significa todo esto? Necesitaba despejar la cabeza. Tenía que arreglar las cosas. Se volvió a su lado y vio que su hermano estaba fingiendo leer su libro de historia, pero estaba dibujando en los márgenes.

**-Noah-** dijo Shelby desde el equipo de cocina. **-Espero ver esas preguntas de repaso al final de la noche.-**

Santana se burló de su hermano. Ella les dijo que cuando eran más jóven, tenía los ojos en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Sigue siendo cierto.

**-Santana, no engañas a nadie-** dijo aún mirándola. **-Por lo menos finge leer por favor.-**

resopló y se hundió más profundamente en su silla. Cogió un trozo de papel y garabateó discretamente **-dame el teléfono.- -No-** escribió su hermano de vuelta.** -Dame tu teléfono o le diré mamá dónde está tu escondite de porno.-**

Puck suspiró y asintió. Hablando del diablo, Santana vio a la pequeña morena vagar en la habitación.

**-Hey, bicho. Todo hecho?-**

**-No-** murmuró. **-Sólo tomaba un descanso.-**

Santana entrecerró los ojos al ver a su hermana abrir la nevera y coger una botella de agua y una manzana. **-solo comerás eso, bicho?- **dijo desde la mesa.

**-Déjala en paz-** Puck intervino. **-sabes que come como un niña de cinco años y básicamente bocados durante el día.-**

**-Algún día, vas a entrar en la pubertad, nena-** dijo Santana con un estrabismo en los ojos y la inclinación de su cabeza.

El tamaño de Rachel siempre había sido un tema delicado. Había nacido dos meses antes y en combinación con su padre Leroy era muy pequeña, le dijeron que no podría llegar a más de un metro y medio. Rach media dos metros casi a los 3. Siempre fue mimada y su tamaño no influía en su favor. **-Cállate, hipopótamo!-** -replicó ella en Santana.

**-¡Hey!-** Shelby intervino. **-Rachel Corcoran! ****Nosotros no atacamos el tamaño y el peso de cada uno. Santana, por favor, ya basta! No le des un tiempo difícil porque es un poco más pequeña que tú.-**

**-Un poco, mamá? Ella podría caber en mi bolsillo-** Santana se burlaba.

**-Santana!-**

**-Sólo porque los pantalones que usas son pantalones de grasa!-** Rachel gritó.

**-niñas, lo digo en serio!-**

Rachel miró a su madre.** -Lo siento-** murmuró.

**-No te disculpes conmigo-** Shelby la corrigió.

**-Siento haberte llamado manteca de cerdo-** murmuró muy fuerte para que Santana escuchara, pero la esperanza de que no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte, como para que su madre la oyera.

Santana negó con la cabeza. Solo tiene 11. Solo tiene 11. repitió en su cabeza. Observó cómo la pequeña morena se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

**-Rachel-** Shelby gritó sin levantar la vista de su ordenador. **-Discúlpate con tu hermana otra vez por favor. Y Bicho , sabes que no puedes comer en tu habitación.-**

se detuvo en medio paso.** -lo sé he cambiado de opinión. Deje la manzana.-** Se volvió hacia Santana. **-Lo siento.-**

Mientras subía las escaleras, oyó a Santana preguntar** -¿Por qué no tiene que hacer la tarea aquí abajo?-**

**-¿golpeo a alguien en la cara? ¿Fue increíblemente grosera con un invitado en frente de una amiga mía? ¿Quieres que continúe?-** Preguntó Shelby.

**-No-** la morena retrocedió.

* * *

><p>Rachel subió las escaleras y se dirigió en silencio por el pasillo. Vio que la puerta de la habitación de invitados estaba entreabierta. le dio un suave golpe y entró<p>

**-¿Qué?-** la niña mayor gruñó.

**-Hola-** dijo Rachel y sin dudarlo se sentó en la cama.

frunció el ceño. **-¿Qué quieres?**- -preguntó con fastidio.

Su ceño se desvaneció cuando Rachel le tendió una botella de agua y una manzana. **-hubiera agarrado más, pero mi hermana me estaba viendo. Además apenas salí de mi madre-** Quinn miró los dos objetos. **-¿No tienes hambre?-** Preguntó

**-No-** murmuró y se alejó.

**-mentirosa-.** Rachel sonrió. **-Puedo conseguirte mas, más tarde, pero tengo que esperar hasta que terminen sus tareas.-**

**-¿Por qué tienen que hacer la tarea abajo?-** Quinn pregunto tomando la manzana.

**-De nada-** Rachel frunció el ceño. **-Porque esa es la regla. Cuando estás en problemas, tienes que pasar más tiempo con mi mamá. Solo el tiempo es un privilegio.-**

**-Genial- **murmuró la rubia. dio un mordisco a la manzana y examino el aspecto de Rachel. tenía una chispa en sus ojos ella lo había visto tanto en Puck y Santana. **-¿Cuántos años tienes? 9? Te he visto mucho en las prácticas.-**

Rachel la miró con indignación. **-11. Muchas gracias.-**

**-Disculpa-** Quinn respondió con un movimiento de cabeza.

**-Perdon, que mi hermana fue una bruja como tu,-** dijo en voz baja.** -lo es, bueno un poco pero si llegas a conocerla, no es tan terrible.-**

**-Oh, no te preocupes, la conozco-** dijo la rubia con una mirada.

**-no creo-** susurró Rachel.

**-¿Qué sabes?-** -respondió.

**-Bueno, la conozco de toda la vida. diría que la conozco mejor. Por lo menos mejor que tú!-** argumentó con el mismo tono.

**-como sea-** murmuró, le dio un mordisco a la manzana.

**-Sin embargo, me alegro de que estés aquí-** dijo.

**-ok-** le espetó.

**-no tienes que estar tan enojada. Entiendo que lo estés. Noah y Santana también-** Rachel le informó.

**-Noah?-** ella sonrió y arqueó la ceja.

**-A él le gusta ser llamado Puck en el colegio. Cuando vivíamos en Nueva York, jugó hockey y empezaron a llamarlo Puck porque él golpeaba con mucha fuerza. Era el principal anotador. Santana lo llamó ''bolas" porque pensaba que su lógica detrás de ese apodo era ridículo-**

Quinn trató de no sonreír. **-Sí, suena eso.-**

Rachel amasó su labio inferior entre sus dientes.** -No estamos tan mal si nos das una oportunidad. Ni siquiera voy a hablar contigo sobre el veganismo durante al menos dos semanas.-**

**-no creo que vaya a durar tanto tiempo aquí-** respondió

**-No ¿Por qué?-** -preguntó cambiándose del otro lado.

**-porque mi mamá vendrá por mi-** dijo con un tono prácticamente bajo.

Ella estudió su cara cuidadosamente antes de que formara sus palabras. **-pensé que tu madre te había hecho daño-** dijo Rachel.

Quinn entrecerró los ojos. miró a la niña tratando de mirarla a los ojos para ver lo que la chica sabía.** -No, ella sólo... Ella bebe mucho. va a dejarlo para que pueda volver a casa.-**

**-no creo que funcione así-**dijo Rachel con cuidado.

**-¿Qué sabes?-**

**-Como he dicho, más de lo que piensas-** respondió mirando sus manos.

negó con la cabeza y se levantó. había tenido suficiente de esto. Tener a un niña de 11 años, que le decía lo que iba a pasar la desespero. **-Bueno, me voy de aquí.-**

**-¿A dónde vas exactamente?-** dijo con el ceño fruncido.

**-a cualquier lugar pero no aquí-** gruñó dirigiéndose a la ventana

**-no haría eso si fuera tú-** dijo la joven tentativamente como llegó a la ventana.** -Lo digo en serio. Yo no haría eso-,** dijo de nuevo como Quinn agarró al picaporte.

**-¿Y por qué no?-** -preguntó. Sacando el pestillo para abrir.

La alarma sonó. Los ojos de Quinn se hincharon.** -Por eso-** dijo mientras ponía las manos sobre sus oídos.

**-¿Qué demonios es eso?-** Santana pregunto saliendo de su asiento y corriendo por las escaleras. **-Rachel!-**

**-San?-** Rachel gritó sobre los sonidos eléctricos.

Santana vio a su hermana en la parte superior de la escalera detrás, con sus manos sobre sus orejas. entró en la habitación de invitados y vio a Quinn tratando desesperadamente de cerrar la ventana.

**-Eres una idiota!-** -gritó.

Paso a un lado de la chica y cerró la ventana. Una vez que se cerró, Rachel corrió escaleras abajo gritándole a su madre que estaba cerrada. Santana miró a Quinn con los brazos cruzados. Ninguno de las dos rompió la mirada hasta que la alarma finalmente se detuvo. Podía oír los pasos de Shelby subiendo las escaleras.

**-No me creíste, Quinn?-** Preguntó Shelby.

Quinn salió de miradas con Santana. **-¿esta es la cárcel?- Porque es seguro que se siente como él jodido inf..!-**

**-Hey-** Shelby la corrigió. **-Santana, lleva a Rach a la cama, por favor.-**

**-yo puedo irme a la cama-** protestó.

**-Claro que sí-** dijo Santana mientras que disparó a Quinn una última mirada antes de que se llevara a Rachel por el pasillo.

**-Quinn, ¿No me oíste antes?-**

**-es ridículo! Esta es la cárcel!-** dijo de nuevo.

**-O tal vez es un lugar que fomenta el uso de las puertas, en lugar de ventanas del segundo piso-** respondió cruzando los brazos.

**-Tal vez deberías reconsiderar por qué tus hijos están tratando de colarse por las ventanas del segundo piso-** respondió de nuevo.

**-Prepárate para la cama, Quinn-** **-Recuerda que tener tu propia habitación es un privilegio. cálmate o tendrás que cambiarte con Santana. Y lo digo en serio.-**

**-No voy a quedarme aquí por mucho tiempo, ¿sabes?-** contesto con enojo.

Shelby se volvió con las manos en las caderas. **-¿eso es lo que piensas?-**

**-Lo sé-** dijo cruzando los brazos.** -Esto es sólo temporal.-**

**-Vamos a hablar por la mañana-** dijo girando suavemente lejos de la chica.

**-No, maldita sea! Vamos a hablar de eso ahora. no sabes nada de mí!-**

La mujer mayor se puso las manos en las caderas.** -¿Quieres probar esa teoría?-**

El rostro de Quinn vaciló un poco.

**-Es tarde-** respondió. **-Vete a la cama.-**

**-Yo no dormiré aquí!-** respondió mientras Shelby salió de la habitación.

Resopló y se dejo caer sobre la cama. no iba a admitir lo agotada que estaba usando toda la energía.

**-Rubia tonta-** Santana llamó desde el marco de la puerta. Tenía los brazos doblados y ella tenía su ceño patentado. **-No hables con mi hermana.-**

**-Ella me habló, McTits-** Quinn dijo mientras se acomodaba a centímetros de la cara de Santana. **-Puedo estar en tu casa, pero recuerda que soy la capitana. Y estás oficialmente en la parte inferior. Prepárate-**

Santana negó con la cabeza. **-Jodete-**

**-Sala ahora!-** Shelby gritó desde lo alto de las escaleras.

miró a la rubia y luego de vuelta en la dirección de su madre.

**-No me importa lo que te pasó. Lo único que me importa es que te vayas de mi casa-** Santana le susurró al oído

**-No te preocupes. Estaré fuera de aquí!-** , dijo entre dientes.

Quinn la vio salir. Se sentó tranquilamente en la cama y escuchó a todo el mundo ir a la cama por la noche. Había algo acerca de estar en casa de otras personas que le hacian daño. Principalmente porque sabía que no era la suya.

* * *

><p>Ella cerró la puerta detrás de ella. ¿Qué había sucedido? Quinn Fabray estaba al final del pasillo. ¿Qué? Oyó algo pitando en su bolsillo y de pronto recordó que había sobornado a su hermano por su teléfono. Tenía algo que la salvaba.<p>

Marcó a un número familiar.

**-Britt?** **Necesito hablar contigo**- dijo en voz baja mientras entraba en el armario para amortiguar su llamada.

Después de explicarle la situación, se hizo el silencio en el otro extremo.

**-Así que está viviendo contigo?-** Brittany le volvió a preguntar.

**-Sí-** dijo con un profundo suspiro.

Hubo un largo silencio en el otro extremo. **-sabes que yo siempre estoy a tu lado, S.-** Brittany tomó una respiración profunda. **-Y eres, sin duda, mi mejor amiga-**

**-Por supuesto, que lo soy-** Santana sonrió con un gesto a través del teléfono.

**-Pero tú y Quinn son más tercas que esas cabras que traban los cuernos en la parte alta de las montañas-** replicó Brittany.

**-¿Qué?- **

**-tú solo sigues luchando y luchando, hasta que estas muy enredada,-** dijo en voz baja. **-Tal vez deberías darle una oportunidad.-**

**-De ninguna maldita manera, Britt!-** la morena gritó tratando de amortiguar su rabia en el teléfono.** -no puede entrar en mi casa, ni en mi vida. No puedo permitir eso.-**

**-¿Cuánto tiempo hemos sido amigas?-** Preguntó la rubia. Hubo un cambio en su tono.

**-por siempre?..****-Bueno, desde que me mudé aquí.-**

**-¿Y cuánto has compartido conmigo?-**

Santana hizo una pausa. Ella no había compartido mucho con Brittany. Acaba de compartir lo suficiente para saber que había algo allí. Algo que Santana no quería decir.

**-Exactamente-,** dijo Brittany al silencio. **-no estás enojada con ella. Estás asustada porque es posible que tengas que ser vulnerable.-**

Espera, pensaba Santana. -¿Cómo sucedió esto? ¿Cómo surgió que en esta conversación se cambiaba súbitamente a ella?-

**-Eso no es verdad-** dijo entre dientes.

**-San, la he conocido desde hace mucho tiempo, y ninguna vez fue a mis pijamadas. Sus padres nunca han estado en sus juegos o en sus competiciones. Algo pasa ahí.-**

pensó en las palabras de su amiga. No, negó con la cabeza. no iba a sentirse mal por ella. No iba a pasar.

**-De ninguna manera, Britt yo no -**

De repente, la puerta de su armario se abrió.

**-¿Me estás tomando el pelo?-** Shelby preguntó con las manos en las caderas.

**-Me tengo que ir, Britt. Mamá-zilla, acaba de llegar.-**

**-Salúdala de mi parte!-** Santana escuchó a la rubia decir mientras que su madre le quito el teléfono.

**-Buenas noches, Britt-**, dijo Shelby al teléfono y colgó. **-querida, ahora haz acumulado un mes de castigo. A la cama ahora mismo!-**

* * *

><p>La casa estaba en silencio. Rachel le siguia dando vuelta a sus pensamientos estaba tratando de averiguar de la chica del pasillo. Sus recuerdos no eran tan reales como los de sus hermanos. Sin embargo, recordó que la gente tenía miedo, incluso si nunca lo admitieran.<p>

Oyó un suave golpe en la puerta. Había pasado una hora desde que el caos de la casa. Su madre y su hermana dejaron de gritar. Ella agarró un libro en su mesita de noche de modo que parecía como si estuviera haciendo algo.

**-¿Sí?**- contesto con el libro abierto en su regazo.

**-Hey calabaza,-** dijo su madre acercándose y sentándose en el borde de la cama. **-¿Cómo estás?-**

**-Estoy bien-** dijo con cautela. **-¿Por qué?-**

**-Muchas cosas han pasado esta noche-** dijo con cuidado.

**-No vas a preguntarme sobre mis sentimientos verdad?**- preguntó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

**-En realidad, si bicho- **respondió moviendo el pelo de la cara de Rach. Buscó los ojos de la chica para una respuesta. **-¿Tomaste tu inhalador después de que sonó la alarma?-**

Rachel miró hacia el otro lado y jugó con los bordes de las páginas de sus libros.

**-Rachel-** dijo con un movimiento de cabeza. **-Siéntate y toma una respiración profunda por mí, por favor.-**

**-Mamá-**, protestó.

-**Lo digo en serio-**

se sentó de mala gana. Shelby se inclinó cerca de su hija menor para oírla respirar profundamente.

**-Suenas bien, pero tienes que tomarlo-,** dijo sentándose.

la niña se recostó en su cama. **-No me gusta tomar esa cosa. No me gusta.-**

**-No importa. Me encanta una hija que puede respirar-** dijo con una sonrisa.

**me amarías si no pudiera?-** -le preguntó con una ligera sonrisa.

**-Ay Rach,-**dijo besando la parte superior de la cabeza. **-Te amo-**

**-Te amo más mami-** respondió Rachel con una sonrisa. la mujer le guiñó un ojo a su hija y salió de la habitación. **-Oye, mamá? ¿Estarán bien?-**

**-¿quién?** Shelby preguntó con un suspiro.

**-Ambas-**respondió después de un momento.

**-Yo creo que sí. Sólo están molestas en estos momentos.**

Observó cómo su hija de once años pensó detenidamente por unos momentos. Conocía esa mirada. La chica estaba construyendo sus palabras con cuidado.

**-Tenemos que ser pacientes, como estábamos antes. San y Noé mejoraron. La ira se desvaneció."** Eran menos condenas y más esperanzadoras declaraciones.

**-Por supuesto. Buenas noches** dijo Shelby cerrando la puerta.

* * *

><p>Rachel respiró hondo y se acomodó en la cama. No recorda mucho de cuando ella se alejó de la casa antes, pero se acordó de una cosa. Cuando estaba de nuevo en brazos de su madre otra vez se sentía segura. Esperaba que Quinn sentiría eso también. Ella no recordaba nada de cuando era sólo ella, San, Noah, mamá y papá. No recordaba eso.<p>

se acordaba de su padre. Vagamente, pero lo recordaba. Él había sido su único entretenimiento. Él se quedó en casa con ella. Sólo se suponía que era hasta que estuviera lista para el preescolar. Sin embargo, nunca vio eso. Hiram perdió su trabajo y todo parecía desmoronarse después de eso. Sin embargo, cuando apenas tenía 3 años, Sus momentos felices fueron la transición de regreso de Shelby después de que todo había sucedido. Sus ojos empezaron a volverse más pesados. casi estaban cerrados cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

**-Oye, ¿estás dormida?** Puck preguntó entrando en la habitación.

**-No,** murmuró Rachel rodando de lado para mirar a su hermano. **¿Qué pasa?**

**-ehh em ... Si ...**

Ella vio como su hermano mayor buscaba las palabras.

**-si una de esas chicas te dan un mal rato, me lo dices, ¿de acuerdo?"**

Frunció el ceño. **-¿De qué estás hablando?**

**-Las dos están enojadas. Si te dan un mal rato me lo haces saber.** Suspiró. **-¿Esa alarma te asustó?**

**-En serio, Noah. No tengo 5**, replicó con una mueca que parecía muy similar a la de Santana.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa. **-Sí,. Siempre serás mi hermanita. Siempre**

* * *

><p>Shelby salió del pasillo y vio que Quinn finalmente tenia su ropa de dormir.<p>

**-No te vas a sentar aquí y mírarme dormir ¿verdad? Porque eso sería espeluznante-** dijo Quinn mientras se arrastraba bajo las sábanas.

**-¿Tengo que quedarme contigo toda la noche? Tu comportamiento no ha demostrado que lo haces bien sola-** respondió.

Quinn frunció el ceño.

Shelby pensó . **-¿Tuviste una rutina en casa con tus padres?-**

Ella vio como la chica se había mantenido firme, se desmorono por completo.

**-No, no la tenia,-** dijo en voz baja..

**-Bueno, voy a dejar que duermas. Yo te despierto por la mañana. Puede ser que entre y ver cómo estás en medio de la noche. para los otros tres también. No haré que te despiertes, pero en caso de que- **Shelby observó cuidadosamente mientras la chica asintió con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta en la cama. -Bueno, entonces. **¡Nos vemos mañana, Quinn. Me alegra que estés aquí.-**

Apagó las luces y salió de la habitación dejando la puerta entreabierta. Vio a la niña por un momento en el pasillo. La rubia se echó en la cama tratando de ponerse cómoda.

vio como quinn se aseguró de que estaba fuera de la vista y se deslizó silenciosamente de la cama y hurgó en silencio su bolsa. Finalmente, sacó lo que Shelby supuso ser un viejo cordero blanco de peluche. Al darse cuenta de lo relajada que estaba, sintió una sensación de alivio cuando la chica enojada se acomodó en la cama. Caminó por el pasillo y estaba fuera de la vista.

* * *

><p>Santana se acomodo en su habitación. Miró su reloj. Era la 1 de la mañana. No podia dormir. Estaba muy enojada. Ella era un hervidero. Estaba tan enojado que estaba temblando. Podía sentir una rabia a un nivel incontrolable. Tenía que resolverlo. Necesitaba calmarse. Recordaba todos esos estúpidos ejercicios de respiración que su madre y su terapeuta trataron de reforzar en su rutina diaria. Sin embargo, una cosa funcionó. Sólo una cosa.<p>

camino por el pasillo hasta la habitación de su hermana. La vio acurrucada como siempre. La luz lateral estaba en marcha. dio un pequeño suspiro. sabía que Rachel no diría ni una palabra a nadie, pero la alarma la asustó. Era ruidosa, brusca y agresiva. se acercó a su pequeño cuerpo y de inmediato se sintió relajada.

**-San?-**

Oyó el murmullo chica.

**-Sí, bicho, soy yo. Vuelve a dormir.-**

Santana vio como los ojos cansados de Rachel se volvieron y la miraron.

**-Me alegra de que te tengo-** murmuró mientras se acurrucaba en los brazos de su hermana.

Santana soltó una risita. **-Me alegro de que también te tengo.-**

cerró los ojos y dejó que su cuerpo se relajara. Sintió que Rachel se movió en sus brazos de nuevo. **-Rach, duerme.-**

**-Espera, hay algo que tengo que hacer-** murmuró la joven mientras se sentaba y salió fuera de la cama. **-No te muevas-l**e indicó.

Santana. **-No te preocupes. No lo haré.-**

* * *

><p>Alrededor de la 1, Shelby se deslizó de la cama para controlar a los niños. Tradicionalmente era un ave nocturna. En el apogeo de su carrera en Nueva York, era la única forma en que funcionaba. Asomó la cabeza en la habitación de su hijo. Él estaba tumbado en su cama boca abajo babeando la almohada. Ella negó con la cabeza.<p>

Abrió la puerta de Quinn y vio que la cama estaba vacía. estaba a punto de entrar en pánico cuando vio un pequeño cuerpo acurrucado en el rincón más alejado de la habitación. había arrastrado la almohada de la cama y tiró la colcha ahora era como una luz en el suelo, en un rincón de la habitación.

Shelby se acercó al otro lado de la habitación, cerca del baño contiguo con Santana, para que pudiera ver a la chica mejor. vio que la rubia enojada ahora parecía un poco tranquila en su sueño. Quería saber qué le pasaba a la cama. Sin embargo, sospechaba la razón. llegó detrás de ella y estaba a punto de encender la luz del baño, cuando oyó un golpeteo de pisadas.

se escondió en silencio en el cuarto de baño mientras observaba a su hija menor de puntillas en la habitación. observó a Rachel a escondidas en el baño, la chica miró a la cama con una mirada perpleja.

La luz de la luna brillaba a través de la ventana, y ella con el ceño confundido. Rach se calmó cuando vio a Quinn acurrucada en un rincón. La niña caminó cuidadosamente hacia ella. Shelby asomó la cabeza y miró con curiosidad mientras que Rach puso su mono de peluche junto a Quinn. Ella sintió que algo la apretaba en el pecho de orgullo y angustia cuando su hija menor besó el mono de peluche con ternura inocente, y salió de puntillas de la habitación….


	4. Chapter 4

Elterceroendiscordia: Gracias por tu comentario como relación en esta historia puede que haya Brittana :), ya que esta historia va enfocada más a Rachel, Santana y Quinn pero como hermanas, bueno será más adelante ;) Saludos

FaberryLovers: Los habrá chica! jeje saludos!

**Espero sus comentarios, comentarios, comentarios jeje, fav y follows hasta la próxima!**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 4<p>

Cuando Quinn despertó, no abrió los ojos de inmediato. no quería estar aquí y tampoco recordar que esta era su vida. Escuchó los ruidos a su alrededor. La casa estaba en silencio. Después de vivir en el caos de la casa hogar, la casa de los Corcoran era muy tranquila.

Sin embargo no era tranquila y misteriosa como la casa de sus padres. Era diferente. negó con la cabeza. no iba a ser feliz aquí. De ninguna manera. Necesitaba abrazar la ira de nuevo.

Se dio la vuelta y se sentó. había dormido en el suelo porque se sentía más segura y más cómoda que la cama. Buscó alrededor el cordero. Tenía que guardarlo antes de que Santana la viera. no tenía por qué dar a esa chica más fuego para utilizarlo en su contra. Sintió algo desconocido y frunció el ceño.

Había una viejo, mono de peluche a su lado. muy similar al personaje de dibujos animados del Curioso George. miró a su alrededor. apostaría que la hermana pequeña de Santana se lo dejó en medio de la noche.** ¿Cuál era su nombre?** **Rachel.** negó con la cabeza. iba a negarse a reconocer la ternura del gesto.

**-Estás despierta-** dijo una voz en la puerta.

frunció el ceño en respuesta. Shelby estaba apoyada en la puerta abierta de la habitación. le dio a la chica una sonrisa suave. Esperó a que Shelby le preguntara por qué estaba en el suelo, pero la pregunta nunca llegó. Quinn sacudió su propia sorpresa y se centró más en su ceño fruncido.

**-Si yo fuera tú, me doy una ducha ahora-** dijo Shelby.** -los chicos aún no han despertado.-**

continuó con el ceño fruncido, pero se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el baño.

**-Ese es George-** dijo tomando al mono como Quinn metió rápidamente su cordero en su bolsa. -**Tal vez Rachel te dirá la historia de cómo lo consiguió.-**

**-Genial-** se burló. Quinn puso el mono en la cama, en la que no durmió.

**-George es muy especial para Rachel. Estoy sorprendida de que te lo diera-** dijo cruzando los brazos.

**-Bueno, ahora me siento muy especial-** dijo entre dientes.

**-Ya basta con la actitud, Quinn-** le entrego a Quinn un nuevo par de toallas. **-haz estado en esta casa menos de 24 horas y claramente Rachel te adora. Por favor, no seas así-**

Quinn miró a Shelby. No podía recordar la última vez que fue regañada por su mala actitud.

negó con la cabeza. **-Está bien. Como sea.-**

**-Nos vamos en unos 45 minutos. Prepárate. Vístete y ven abajo.-**

resopló y se fue al baño.

* * *

><p>Santana escuchó la puerta de la habitación de Rachel abriéndose. Sus ojos se abrieron de inmediato. Rachel seguía abrazadola. Tenía que salir de aquí antes de que Quinn la viera. Vio a su madre en la puerta con una expresión en su rostro que sólo Shelby podía entender.<p>

**-Hola mamá, necesito una ducha-** dijo a toda prisa como salió de la cama,.

**-Santana-** dijo tratando de detenerla. **-Quinn está en el baño. Los tres hablaremos de esto más tarde.-**

Miró como su hija mayor fruncía el ceño y luego miró hacia atrás rápidamente a Rachel antes de salir por el pasillo. Oyó que la rubia entró al pasillo.

Como Santana cerró la puerta de Rachel detrás de ella, Quinn salió de su cuarto. -**Pensé que tenías tu propia habitación- **la rubia se burló.

**-Pensé que nunca te bañabas. ¿Siquiera bañas?"** Santana soltó de nuevo. Vio un ligero vacilar en el rostro de Quinn.** -como sea. Necesito el baño de todos modos.-**

Cuando oyó que las puertas se cerraron, Shelby volvió su atención a su hija menor que se sentó en la cama y se frotaba los ojos. se sentó en la cama y se frotó las piernas.

**-Buenos días, cariño-** dijo suavemente.

Rachel parpadeó un par de veces y miró a su madre. Vio a George.

**-¿Por qué tienes, a George?-** Preguntó . miró a su madre con una mirada auténtica que nunca superó. **-se lo di a Quinn anoche.-**

**-Lo sé-** dijo tras una pausa.

**-Oh-** la joven suspiró. **-estaba tratando de ser amable. es mi nueva hermana ¿no es asi?-**

**-Sí-** dijo mirando a su hija con cuidado. **-De alguna manera sí, pero de alguna manera no-**

**-se tiene que ajustar, ¿verdad?-**

Shelby asintió mientras se preguntaba cómo esta precoz niña de 11 años lo entendió. **-ha tenido un momento muy difícil, Rach.-**

**-Lo sé. Y no quiere estar aquí. odia a Santana, San y Puck están enojados y estresados. Se ... Sé que no es mi hermana, pero me siento mal por ella... -.** Rachel miró los ojos de su madre. -**no tenía a nadie. Yo Siempre he tenido a San-.**

Había algo en los ojos de Shelby que Rachel no podía comprender.

**-Yo Sólo... yo pensaba que George podría ayudarla-** le interrumpió.

Shelby recuperó la compostura. **-Lo sé, Rach, pero no creo que esté preparada para ello. Creo que aprecia a George, pero no creo que vaya a admitirlo. Tal vez puedas tratar de dárselo otra vez esta noche.-**

Rachel le dio una pequeña sonrisa. De repente, miró hacia la puerta. **-Mi hermana ¿está bien?-**

Su madre siguió su mirada hacia la puerta abierta. **-Está enfadada, pero va a estar bien.-**

**-eso espero-** intervino.

**-Sí-** Shelby sonrió. **-Espero-**

* * *

><p>Puck entró en la cocina y se encontró con un silencio incómodo. Rachel y Santana estaban sentados en la mesa del desayuno comiendo cereal, Quinn estaba sentada tan lejos como pudo en un taburete, en el mostrador con su oído enterrado en su propio tazón de cereal.<p>

**-Hey-** dijo con cautela.

Vivir en una casa con su madre y dos hermanas había sido bastante malo.

Vio cómo las mujeres seguían algo silenciosas. Decidió hablar con su apuesta más segura.

**-Rachel, casi terminas?-**

Ella apartó la atención de las niñas de quien había estado mirando, y asintió con la cabeza.

**-Si casi termino-** contestó secamente. **-Mamá, ¿puedo irme caminando a la escuela con Kurt?-**

La cabeza de Quinn se disparó. **-Kurt Hummel? El hermanito de Finn?-** -preguntó, sorprendida.

**-Sí,-** dijo Santana dejando caer su plato en el fregadero. **-Los enanos son amigos. ¿Tienes un problema con eso también?-**

La rubia disparó a la muchacha una mirada de muerte y luego se dio cuenta de Rachel mirándola también. **-No-** dijo finalmente. **-Es que-"** miró el rostro de Rachel con cuidado. **-Yo sólo salía con su hermano. No me di cuenta que eran amigos. Kurt es... un buen chico.-**

Santana y Puck se rieron. **-Es un poco detestable-** Puck se rió. **-Pero... es buen chico.-**

**-Tú y Hudson habían salido el año pasado, -¿qué pasó?-** Preguntó Santana.

La chica negó con la cabeza. Esto no era algo que quería discutir en la cocina de los Corcoran. Lo reconsidero. O nunca con los Corcoran.

**-No vamos a ninguna parte con esto. Y no es de tu incumbencia. Se acabó-** dijo ella.

**-como sea-** murmuró Santana.** -Vamos, Rach.-**

Santana se dirigió hacia la puerta.

**-Hey-** Shelby dijo.** -Quinn, te voy a llevar a la escuela. Tengo que firmar algunos papeles con el Sr. Figgins.-** Santana murmuró algo. **-Santana-** su madre la regañó. **Está castigadas lo que significa que tienes el placer de tomar un paseo con tu madre a la escuela. Felicitaciones. Puck, tú y Rach pueden irse.**

**-Adiós-** murmuró Rachel y apenas tuvo tiempo de responder antes de que Puck prácticamente corrió con ella por la puerta trasera.

**-¡Mamá!-** Gritó Santana.

**-mírenme las dos**- les ordenó. **-Ambas están en serios problemas. Su comportamiento hacia los demás es ridículo. Es infantil y agotador. No sólo están castigadas, para el próximo mes, pero pueden pasar tiempo juntos.-**

Quinn trató de abstenerse, pero vio que Shelby se dio cuenta de su reacción.

**-castigo en esta casa significa que sus privilegios se eliminan. Deben pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo conmigo, las tareas,deberes lo que sea-** explicó . estaba tratando de transmitir que los castigos físicos no eran en esta casa. No estaba segura de si la joven rubia la entendía. hizo una nota mental para hablar de ello más tarde.

**-no voy a estar aquí mucho tiempo-** Quinn respondió.

Santana contestó antes que su madre lo hiciera.** -No tienes ni idea de cómo funciona el sistema. Nada con Servicios de protección infantil se resuelve en un mes. NADA! Estás con nosotros durante un mínimo de seis meses!-**

Las palabras les causaron tanto a las niñas...

Shelby se aclaró la garganta. **-Entren al coche.-**

Ambas chicas estaban de mal humor en el coche, Quinn no iba a soportarlo. Estaban a la mitad de camino a McKinley. Tenía que recuperar algún tipo de control.

**-He oído que te mudaste de Nueva York-**dijo Quinn. **-Pensé que estabas en Broadway... ¿Qué tal un terapeuta? ¿Eres un terapeuta falso, como la Dra. Phil? Porque eso me hace sentir tremendamente...-**

**-Oye, no hables con mi madre de esa manera!**- Santana soltó desde el asiento trasero.

**-San, cálmate-** Shelby le respondió. **-Quinn, espero más respeto de tu parte. Ahora, para responder a tu pregunta. Aunque mis padres apoyaron mi carrera en Broadway sabían que no iba a durar para siempre. Recibí mi licenciatura de Columbia. Me llevó un año más que la mayoría, porque yo estaba haciendo ocho funciones a la semana, pero lo hice. Cuando estaba casada con el padre de Santana e incluso mientras estábamos divorciados, tuve la oportunidad de tomar algún tiempo y ganar mi doctorado en unos pocos años-** Ella llamó la atención de su hija en el asiento trasero. **-Éramos un buen equipo. Fuimos capaces de equilibrar nuestro trabajo y nuestros hijos-**

Quinn se dio cuenta de que Santana se había vuelto terriblemente tranquila en el asiento trasero. Shelby miró a su hija en su espejo retrovisor.

**-Pensé que fuiste a Londres para una gira con Wicked cuando abrió sus puertas-** dijo mirando a la mujer.

**-Lo hice-** dijo con una mandíbula apretada. **-Pero eso fue un error. Yo estuve allí por mucho tiempo.-**

**-¿Por cuánto tiempo?-**

**-Cállate, Quinn,-** siseó Santana. **-Deja de interrogar a mi madre a menos que estés listo para tomarla también, porque tengo más de un par de preguntas para hacerte.-**

Quinn resopló pero se silenció y miró por la ventana.

Shelby dejó que la tensión abrazara el coche, como todo lo que quedaba por decir, cubrió en el silencio.

* * *

><p>Quinn se sentó en silencio en la reunión con el Director Figgins. no quería estar aquí. Seis meses? Seis meses con los Corcoran. No quería dejar que las lágrimas cayeran, pero estaban amenazándola. No, no iba a hacer esto.<p>

**...Y aquí está su agenda,-** oyó decir al director.

se giró para mirar a esta mujer. ¿Quién se creía que era?** -¿Me estás tomando el pelo?-** preguntó mirando entre el director y esta mujer que parecía estar tomando el control de su vida.

**-Sé que clases están tomando Noah y Santana. Sabré el tuyo-** dijo. Ella se volvió hacia el hombre.** -¿Ya terminamos?-**

**-Gracias por venir, señora Corcoran-** dijo cortésmente de pie. Miró torpemente a Quinn. **-Lo mejor de la suerte.-**

**-como sea**- murmuró y salió al pasillo. oyó los tacones de Shelby haciendo clic detrás . se volvió y se encaró con ella. **-Por favor, no me encamines a las clases también. Mi vida ya es bastante humillante-** Aunque se burló, Shelby pudo ver que estaba suplicando.

**-No lo haré.** **Solo debes estar preparada después de la escuela. Voy a recogerte, tienes tu cita de seguimiento del médico-** explicó en voz baja.

**-¿Ya terminamos?-** -preguntó con un suspiro.

**-Sí.-** dijo.** -Espero una mejor actitud cuando te recoja-**

negó con la cabeza y comenzó su día. Ella no iba a buscarla, pensó mientras doblaba la esquina. Vio a Karofsky sosteniendo un granizado. lo agarró de la mano y lo arrojó a un estudiante de primer año al azar. Dio un gran suspiro. Se sentía mucho mejor. Era Quinn Fabray. la maldita Lider. Y nadie, especialmente un Corcoran, le diría qué hacer.

* * *

><p>Santana llegó a los vestuarios antes de tiempo. Le había robado a un estudiante de primer año el teléfono y le envió mensajes de texto a Brittany antes de que se reunieran en la práctica. Gracias a la idiotez de Puck, él también perdió su teléfono. suspiró. Tal vez fue porque puck se lo dio a ella. negó con la cabeza. No, no iba a pensar en eso. El día había sido largo. Compartió tres clases con Quinn. Había pasado todo la clase mirando a la rubia. Sin embargo, Quinn le dirigió la sonrisa malvada infame que había llegado a la marca registrada y no dijo una palabra. Era una sonrisa que le daba escalofríos. Después de estar en las Cheerios con ella durante tanto tiempo, sabía sin duda que estaba tramando algo.<p>

**-Hey-** oyó una voz detrás de ella y sonrió.

**-Hey, B-** dijo con una débil sonrisa. Se sentía más relajada cuando la veía. envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su mejor amiga.** -Odio a esa perra-** se quejó en su hombro.

Brittany se rió entre dientes. **-Que mal ¿eh?**- **Nunca estamos en un estado de ánimo en los abrazos. sabes que significa, que tu cuota de abrazos ahora ha caducado-** dijo con una risa. **-¿Estás bien?-**

**-No me gusta esa maldita perra!-** dijo alejándose. **-La quiero fuera de mi casa.-**

Se enderezó al oír la puerta abierta en los vestuarios. Aprendió hace mucho tiempo que podía ser más ella misma alrededor de Britt. Sin embargo, Santana Corcoran No fue así para los demás. No iba a ser débil. Su rostro moreno frunció el ceño más profundamente cuando la rubia que estaba alrededor camino hacia ella.

**-Pónte cómoda en la parte inferior de la pirámide-** dijo Quinn.

**-Es mejor que cierres tu boca-** respondió a como ella avanzó lentamente hacia la rubia.

**-Por favor-** respondió rodando sus ojos. **-¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿No estás castigada?-** Su voz estaba provocándola.

Britt sostuvo a Santana cuando ella se acercó a la rubia quien le dio una mirada de suficiencia. Santana quería tan desesperadamente borrar esa mirada fuera de su cara.

**-San, cálmate,-** Britt le susurró al oído.

no le hizo caso. Ella tampoco pudo romper su mirada cuando estaban en la habitación de invitados.

Quinn se dirigió hacia la puerta. Giró sobre sus talones y le dio a Santana otra sonrisa. **- no voy a necesitar un paseo a tu casa en mal estado. Estoy fuera. Díle a tu familia que pueden joderse-**

Eso fue todo. se molestó. Se arrancó fuera de los brazos de Brittany y Quinn abordó al suelo. El vestuario parecía a punto de estallar en gritos. Santana tomó la delantera y se volcó sobre Quinn por su pelo para que Santana estuviera a horcajadas de ella. Su palma voló bruscamente y conecto con el rostro perfecto de la rubia.

**-¡Perra!-** gritó.

Quinn gritó con angustia mientras negaba, encontró su equilibrio, pateó a Santana y se desplomó en el suelo, estrellándose en los casilleros Quinn mantuvo la cabeza en su lugar, mientras que Santana le dio una fuerte bofetada

**-Vete a la mierda, puta! Toma tus tetas yanquis, y quítate de mi cara!-** Quinn gritó.

Santana se puso de lado y la empujó. Frunció el ceño y tomó a la rubia. Inmovilizándola contra los casilleros, trajo su cara más cerca de Quinn.

**-Estas son 100% reales, loca perdedora de Lima -** soltó. Cerró la salida a Quinn de los casilleros.

Quinn se obligo a salir de ella y golpeó el cuerpo de la morena en los casilleros.

**-¿Estás loca perra de mierda,-**

A lo largo de su lucha no vieron a las otros Cheerios entrar en temor y en interés. No oyeron los gritos de Brittany de protesta. Sin embargo, lo que las llevó a parar fue un silbato.

**-¡Cállense!-** Sue Sylvester gritó después de que ella sopló el silbato tan fuerte que Quinn estaba segura de que sus tímpanos vibraban.

**-Brittany, lleva a todo el mundo fuera, a la cancha-** le ordenó. Señaló a las niñas con fastidio y frustración. **–Ustedes a mi oficina!-**

* * *

><p>Kurt charlaba junto a Rachel mientras caminaban por la calle a la escuela secundaria. Lima era una ciudad pequeña basta con que las dos escuelas estuvieran anidadas en la misma esquina de la ciudad. Rachel tiró su mochila más pegada a su cuerpo. No podía dejar de pensar en Quinn. ¿Qué había ocurrido? Sí hubiera sido lo mismo lo que había pasado con ellos?<p>

**-Rachel? Rachel?-** La voz de Kurt finalmente hizo en su cabeza.

**-¿Sí?-** -preguntó mirando con curiosidad.

**-¿No es tu mamá?-** Rachel miró por encima del hombro y siguió la mirada de su amigo.

**-Sí,-** dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Shelby paro su Range Rover junto a los dos niños en la acera. bajó la ventanilla.

**-¿Quieren que los lleve?-** -preguntó con una sonrisa.

**-Mamá, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?**- preguntó con confusión.

**-Quinn tiene una cita y me voy a reunir con la entrenadora Sylvester-** dijo mirando hacia a su Blackberry.

La niña de 11 años, frunció el ceño. **-¿Qué hicieron?-** -preguntó con curiosidad.

**-¿Tuvieron otra pelea?-** Kurt le preguntó mientras se apoyaba en el auto de Shelby.

frunció el ceño y miró a su amigo. Después se volvió hacia su madre.** -Por favor, di que no.-**

**-Rach, esto no te concierne.** **-¿Quieren un viaje o no, chicos?-**

Miró a Kurt brevemente e ignoró los suplicantes ojos de su amigo. suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. **-Estamos bien, mamá-,** -**sólo son cuatro cuadras más.-**

**-Está bien, cariño. Compórtate con Noah. Estaré en casa con las chicas, hasta la cena cariño-** dijo y con un guiño.** -Gracias por caminar con ella, señorito Hummel.-**

Kurt se encogió de hombros, avergonzado. **-Está bien, señora.-**

**-Adiós, muchachos.-**

observó a su madre en el coche con el ceño fruncido. Kurt continuó parloteando a su lado.

**-Rachel, estás escuchando?-** Oyó a Kurt preguntar.

**-No, de verdad,-** susurró

**-No? ¿Por qué?**- le preguntó acercandose a la escuela McKinley. Él la miró con curiosidad.

**-No importa-** Rachel murmuró. lo miró con más atención era más consciente. **-¿Qué estabas diciendo?-**

* * *

><p>Quinn miró a su alrededor. Santana estaba hirviendo a su lado. no podría estar aquí. no podía estar sentada en la oficina de la entrenadora Sylvester. No podía volver con los Corcoran '. No podía ir a casa. Ni siquiera podía sentarse aquí. Sin embargo, sabía una cosa: Saldría de aquí.<p>

**-Tengo que ir al baño,-** dijo poniéndose de pie.

**-hey-** Sue la llamó desde su escritorio.

Santana frunció el ceño. **-No puedes estar hablando en serio.-**

Endureció su rostro. **-Voy a hacer pis en el piso de aquí entonces.-**

Santana se burlaba.

**-Santana!-**

La morena se congeló mientras su madre entraba.

**-Siéntate, Quinn**- Shelby le ordenó.

La rubia no tuvo otra opción, Shelby cerró la puerta de la oficina .

**-Reina del hielo,-** Sue hizo una seña a la mujer.

**-Lucifer-** Shelby le respondió y tomó su asiento.** -¿Por qué estoy aquí?-**

**-Traté de enviar a uno de sus monos voladores, pero creo que el mensaje se perdió en la tormenta.-**

**-¿Qué está pasando, Sue?-** preguntó molesta por las posturas de las chicas.

**-Parece que su hija mayor gemela-** Santana miró a Sue indignada. La mujer continuó. -**Y su nueva hermana, gemela muda.-** Quinn se burló en voz alta y se cruzó de brazos con más fuerza. Sue no le hizo caso. **-Se metieron en una pelea.-**

Shelby negó con la cabeza. **-¿Alguna vez hablas como un ser humano normal?-**

**-No, Yo soy parte de dios,-** dijo Sue con un encogimiento de hombros.

**-Como Hércules? Sabía que estaba expulsado de los cielos. No fue capaz de contenerse-** dijo Shelby con aire de suficiencia. **-Bienvenidos al mundo.-**

**-Su ingenio me asombra. Gracias por su cálida bienvenida. Ya odio este lugar.-** Sue suspiró y miró a las mujeres. **-Tenemos que hablar de algunas cosas.-**

* * *

><p>Rachel se sentó en las gradas viendo la práctica de brazos cruzados. Kurt estaba hablando tranquilamente junto a ella acerca de algo nuevo. Deseaba no estar viendo la práctica. quería estar ayudando a Quinn. quería ser incluida, pero en lugar de eso estaba condenada a las gradas.<p>

**-Tenemos que hacer que nuestro año sea grandioso-** dijo Kurt. Sus palabras habían captado. **-Están haciendo un musical en la escuela-**

**-Oh, cierto-** dijo Rachel y veía su hermano gritarle al otro jugador. Estaba tirando a otro jugador por su casco.

**-Rachel, qué te pasa?** **no estás prestando atención-** dijo algo más molesto, no estaba recibiendo la atención de su amiga que estaba tan distraída. Rachel no estaba prestando atención. Su mente estaba por todo el lugar. No dejaba de mirar por encima, la práctica Cheerios, se dio cuenta de que Quinn y Santana no estaban allí.

**-perdón, sólo tengo cosas en mi mente. ¿Estás tratando de salir para el musical?-** -preguntó ella.

**-Por supuesto**. **-Y tú también!-**

**-Estoy muy ocupada, Kurt**- murmuró. **-Mi entrenamiento musical ha sido deficiente y no tengo un conjunto de habilidades fuertes.**

**-Estás bromeando ¿no? Será genial! tienes un montón de tiempo hasta las audiciones de todos modos-** dijo alentadoramente.

**-Hola chicos-**

Rachel dejó pasar la nueva figura que estaba de pie debajo de ellos en las gradas.

**-Hola Sr. Schuster-** dijo educadamente relajándose un poco. **-El es Kurt.-**

**-Hola, Kurt-** le contestó cortesmente

**-Hola-** Kurt le respondió observando cuidadosamente al Sr. Schuester. **-Es el profesor de música española?-**

El profesor se echó a reír. **-yo no enseño música española, hago el programa de coro, aquí en la escuela secundaria como un extra curricular, y enseño español durante las horas regulares.-**

El rostro del niño se iluminó.** -Eso es perfecto! ¿Usted da lecciones privadas?-**

Will Schuester le dio una sonrisa, pero negó con la cabeza. -**No, no lo creo.**- le dio a los niños un guiño. **-Pero tal vez podamos arreglar algo.-**

* * *

><p>Sue se inclinó hacia delante en su silla. Desde hace unos minutos que ha estado mirando en silencio a las tres delante de ella.<p>

**-Por favor, Sue-** dijo Shelby con fastidio. **-Sé que te gusta mantenerte al tanto, pero tenemos que hacer algunas cosas.-**

**-Estas chicas se lanzaban al suelo y a los casilleros, que más bien parecían que estaban luchando por sus vidas en el Coliseo-** dijo casualmente. El rostro de Shelby se endureció y miró a las dos niñas. **-Aunque admiro su nivel de lucha, prefiero para que sea en el otro equipo o para la gente fea.-**

Shelby se aclaró la garganta con rabia y miró a Sue.

Sue no le hizo caso y continuo. **-Estoy anunciando que al final de la práctica de hoy, ustedes dos no estarán porque decidieron lanzar este silbante, a partir de la próxima semana tres de nuestras cinco prácticas serán en la mañana, después de la escuela**.- Su tono era informal, como si estuviera anunciando lo obvio.

**-¿Prácticas en la mañana?-** Santana soltó. Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación. **-Nuestras prácticas son de más de dos horas... Eso significa que tendremos que estar aquí-**

**-5:30 am.** Sue contestó. Shelby abrió la boca para reprender, pero Sue finalmente las miró a todas. **-Son las líderes de este equipo. Háganlo juntas, y asi ganaremos. no pueden de esta manera-** miró a Quinn. **-Hemos hablado ya y si quieres ser la líder animadora, comienza a actuar como tal.-**

Quinn contuvo la respiración esperando que Sue no sacará todos sus trapos sucios delante de las Corcoran. Volvió a Santana, y Quinn lanzó un suspiro de alivio.

**-Tú, Corcoran, haz ejercido un liderazgo por lo cual eres la segundo al mando. Nos hemos centrado en tu energía y habilidad**, dijo, Quinn no pudo evitar fijarse en la misma mirada de pánico en el rostro de la morena que ella sólo había sentido antes. Rodó los ojos. Como si Santana Corcoran tuviera de qué preocuparse.

**-Los tres días que tienen prácticas en la mañana, van a pasar la tarde conmigo. Tendrán sus citas sin excepción-** dijo Shelby.** -Esta lucha termina ahora.**

**-Ustedes son las líderes de mi equipo, o por lo menos que quieran ser las líderes de algún equipo perdedor, échenle ganas!-**

Shelby miró a las chicas. **-En esos días que no tienen prácticas después de la escuela van a estar conmigo para ir a sus citas.-**

La madre hizo contacto visual con cada una de las niñas y observó sus caras. **-Si no quieren asistir a ninguna de las citas con el médico, la terapias, entonces perderán una práctica Cheerio.-**

Santana cogió una mirada al rostro endurecido de Sue, pero la entrenadora de porristas asintió.

**-OK , señoritas,-** dijo Sue con una inclinación de cabeza.

Quinn quería huir de todo esto. no se sentía bien, no iba a admitirlo, pero Santana la había herido cuando peleaban. no podría estar aquí.

**-¿Algo más?-** Quinn oyó a Shelby preguntar.

Santana no oyó el resto de la conversación. estaba furiosa. Su día se sentía tan fuera de control. Su madre estaba saliendo por el campo de fútbol.

**-Mamá, ¿a dónde vamos?-** Santana preguntó con los brazos cruzados. coló una mirada a Quinn.** -Las dos necesitamos que recuerdes que no estamos en la práctica.-**

**-Es una lástima-**

observó a su madre ver en las gradas. Ella comenzó a caminar con paso ligero. vio como Quinn también la siguió. estaba tratando de distanciarse de ellas, pero no había funcionado. Tal vez,había ganado, Santana pensó para sí misma. Su sonrisa de satisfacción se convirtió en un ceño fruncido.

**-¿Por qué está hablando con ella?-** dijo mientras se movían más cerca de Rachel, Kurt, y el Sr. Schuester.

**-Santana-** susurró Shelby. **-Por favor, compórtate.-** Se volvió hacia Will. -**Buenas tardes, Will.-**

**-Shelby**- dijo con una sonrisa.

**-ya veo que haz encontrado a Rachel, mi hija meno-** dijo Shelby dándole un guiño.

-Por supuesto- Will respondió. **-es una gran niña.-**

El ceño de Santana se profundizó.** -Rach, vas a venir con nosotros, ¿ok?-**

**-No, Santana, en realidad se quedara aquí y Puck se la llevará a casa-** dijo **-Rachel, espera aquí a Noah por favor. Sr. Hummel, ¿necesita que lo lleve?-**

Él negó con la cabeza. **-No, señora. Mi hermano me va a llevar a casa.-**

**-Está bien-** Shelby asintió. **-Adiós, Rach. ¡Nos vemos en casa.**-

* * *

><p>Durante todo el intercambio, Quinn nunca se sintió más fuera de lugar. Ellos adoraban a Rachel. no era una niña. sintió una oleada en el pecho. Nadie la había adorado a ella de esa manera. dio un suspiro. Nadie nunca lo haría. no quería estar cerca de esta familia, ya que pretendían preocuparse por ella. No sabían nada . estaba siendo retirada de la prácticas, para ir a reuniones con gente que quería "ayudar. Ella había estado en una casa hogar por una semana con gente que quería "ayudarla". Su administrador de caso quería "ayudarla" . Su terapeuta que se vio obligada a verla quería "ayudarla". Y ahora la madre de su rival, que pasó a ser la nueva madre de crianza, gracias a una broma casual, quería ayudarla.<p>

Levantó la vista y vio que ahora se dirigían hacia el estacionamiento. Tenía que salir , no podía estar más aquí. Fue entonces que el fuego en su alma y la ira en su cabeza dio el poder a sus piernas y corrió.

Santana levantó la vista justo cuando se acercaban al Range Rover de su madre.

**-Hey Rubia tonta- **Santana llamó.

Quinn no parecía escucharla

-**Mamá-**

**-Santana, auto ahora!-**

Santana observó con leve diversión, cuando su madre salió corriendo después de Quinn. Su madre era muchas cosas. Sin embargo, la forma en que era tan ágil, elegante y con clase mientras corría después de la rubia cada vez más angustiada, recordó el fuego tenaz que su madre lo había hecho. Era un fuego que le permitió siempre ganar.

Shelby hizo un montón de cosas. No era más que un cantante. Sus hijos no tienen la capacidad atlética de sólo su padre. Corrió a toda velocidad después de Quinn. La chica más joven, casi había llegado a la carretera antes de mirar por encima del hombro, Shelby estaba persiguiéndola. **¿Por qué estaba aún tratando?** En ese momento, no estaba segura de si se fue lento o si se tropezó, pero de cualquier manera se cayó. Cayendo de golpe contra la acera con un ruido sordo, que aun sentía los dolores persistentes de su pelea con Santana junto con lesiones antiguas, que olvidó que tenía, gritando por el dolor.

Se sentía muy lejos cuando Shelby la ayudó a levantarse. se había dado por vencido. no podía huir de ella. Tenía que encontrar otra manera de traer a los Corcoran abajo.

**-¿Estás bien?-** Quinn no respondió. se estremeció ligeramente cuando la mujer puso su brazo alrededor de su espalda.** -Es una buena cosa que vayamos a los médicos hoy en día, ¿eh?-**

Quinn frunció el ceño, pero se cruzó de brazos y se dejó llevar hasta el coche. Shelby le ayudó a subir al asiento trasero y Santana se volvió hacia ella. Santana le dio una sonrisa indescifrable.

**-Ni una palabra, Santana,-** Shelby advirtió mientras subía al asiento del conductor. **-Mira hacia delante.-**

* * *

><p>Rachel miró a su hermano. Kurt seguía hablando.<p>

-**No entiendo por qué no podemos simplemente quedarnos en casa-** se quejó el chico con un suspiro.

**-Bueno, yo puedo, pero prefiero pasar el rato aquí en lugar de en el garaje-** Se volvió y miró a su amigo con confusión. **-¿Por qué es que siempre hay que tener una niñera? Tenemos 11 años por el amor de Dios.-**

Rachel apoyó las manos en las gradas de metal frío y se inclinó hacia adelante. balanceó su peso en las manos mirando a su alrededor. no quiso contestar la pregunta de su amigo curioso. sabía la respuesta, pero ella no quería. Miró a su amigo sospechoso. Tenía que demostrar que no era un niña.

**-Vamos-** dijo ella poniéndose de pie. **-Vamos a recorrer los alrededores.-**

**-Yo pensaba que tenías que estar aquí-** dijo con un tono descarado.

**-¿Vienes o no?-** -preguntó mientras caminaba por las gradas.

* * *

><p>Santana miró con el ceño fruncido mientras llegaban.<p>

**-¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?-** -preguntó con incredulidad.

**-Quinn tiene una cita y tú estás castigada. Eso es todo lo que necesita saber-** abrió el asiento del conductor. La morena vio que Quinn trató de abrir la puerta en el asiento de atrás y no podía.

-**Mi mamá puso las cerraduras a prueba de niños, torpe-** Santana se burló mientras salía.

Quinn frunció el ceño a como Shelby abrió las puertas para Quinn.

**-Eso es ridículo-** murmuró.

**-¿Me echas la culpa?-** Shelby preguntó mientras las tres caminaron

Quinn y las Corcoran se sentaron en silencio en el salón.

Santana miró a su alrededor. Estudió a la rubia. comenzó a darse cuenta de que tal vez era algo más que la plaga lo que causo a Quinn faltar por una semana, pero no iba a admitirlo. Quinn Fabray no iba a conseguir su simpatía o amistad. Simplemente no iba a suceder.

**-No van a entrar todas conmigo verdad?-** Q dijo mirando a Shelby y luego mirando a Santana.

**-Quinn-** la enfermera la llamó.

la rubia dio un profundo suspiro cuando ambas, Shelby y Santana la siguieron. suspiró aún más pesado cuando la primera parada fue para saber su peso. Estar en las Cheerios no era un secreto de que todas ellas estaban obsesionadas por peso. Aunque Sue hizo que las chicas se pesaran, ella y Santana nunca tuvieron que hacerlo delante de todas. Quinn miró por encima del hombro a Santana antes de que ella se subiera a la báscula, y se quedó sorprendido y agradecido de que Shelby había hecho que Santana se quedara de pie en la esquina, fuera de la vista, aun Shelby estaba apuntando con una advertencia, luego le dio a Quinn un gesto tranquilizador. De allí las tres se fueron a una sala de examen.

Quinn suspiró,. La enfermera le tomó la presión y se sentó de brazos cruzados sobre la mesa de examen. evitó los ojos de Santana. no quería estar allí. no quería que Santana se enterara.

* * *

><p>El médico entró<p>

**-Hola, Quinn-** dijo con una cálida sonrisa. **-Hola Shelby-** El médico le tendió la mano.

**-Me alegro de verlo, Dr. Wiseman.-** dijo. **-Ella es mi hija mayor, Santana.-**

**-Eso es maravilloso-** el médico respondió asintiendo con la cabeza a Santana. **-Veo que las dos son Porristas. Debe ser bueno.-**

Las dos chicas hicieron eco de lo mismo gruñido incómodo y disgustado.

**-Sí, bueno, doctor Wiseman-** Shelby comenzó a buscar a las dos chicas. **-Quinn y Santana se metieron en una pequeña pelea hoy. Chicas, qué es exactamente lo que sucedió durante la pelea?-**

Santana miró a su madre con su boca abierta en espera de una explicación para llenarlo. Quinn arqueó la ceja.

**-Pues tu hija me dio una bofetada y me golpeó contra los casilleros,-** Quinn entre dientes.

**-Hiciste lo mismo! Porque le dijiste a mi familia que podríamos irnos a la mierda!-**

**-¿Quieren añadir otra semana de castigo?-** Shelby preguntó con una voz tranquila que de alguna manera se podía oír por encima de los gritos de las chicas.

Las chicas murmuraron de nuevo en silencio.

**-Bueno, vamos a empezar para que puedan salir de aquí-,** dijo el Dr. Wiseman. Le tendió una bata para Quinn.** -Necesito que te desnudes completamente luego voy a estar de vuelta en un par de minutos para verte.-**

Santana miró a su madre.

**-Vamos a esperar fuera de la sala, Quinn-** dijo liderando a Santana por la puerta y siguiendo al médico.

la rubia le dio a Shelby un guiño agradecido y la morena se sentó en el banco fuera de la habitación.

**-¿Por qué estamos aquí, mamá?-** Santana preguntó una vez que la puerta estaba cerrada.

**- porque necesita una cita de seguimiento.-** dijo Shelby.** -Ahora, vamos a hablar de lo que pasó hoy.-**

**-Preferiría no hacerlo- **murmuro pateando su asiento.

**-Santana, esto tiene que parar-** dijo Shelby. **-He hecho una cita con el Dr. Goodwin para la próxima semana.-**

**-¿Por qué?-** Santana suspiró.

**-No sé- Santana-** dijo su madre con sarcasmo.** -¿Por qué te parece? ¿No crees que yo sé lo que significa tener Quinn aquí podría ..? Y al parecer estoy en lo cierto, porque ya lo ha hecho. ¿No es así?**" Santana miró hacia otro lado.** -Además, te acostaste en la habitación de Rachel de nuevo ayer por la noche. ¿Por qué?-**

Santana no respondió.

**-¿Fue porque no podías calmarte?**- Shelby preguntó con un suspiro. **-Cariño, no puedes seguir usando a Rachel para ayudar a calmarte.-**

**-¿Por qué?-** Santana respondió con frustración. **-Lo único que tiene que hacer es estar allí, Eso es Y-.**

**-Santana, tienes que tratar de discutir lo que te molesta, no te aferres a ella en silencio, esperando que te puedas calmar,** dijo Shelby. **-Me alegro de que lo haces, pero-**

**-¿Tienes miedo a que la lastime?-** preguntó en estado de shock.

**-No- **dijo sin dudarlo**. Estoy preocupada de que no sabes cómo sacar tus sentimientos y Rachel tiene preguntas para ti y no entiende lo que está mal. Y no voy a hablar con ella acerca de eso.-**

El doctor Wiseman regresó antes de que Santana pudiera responder.

**-Yo te haré saber si ella te necesita-** dijo el Doc en voz baja y abrió la puerta.

Un gruñido sordo fue recibido en el otro lado. Santana se inclinó hacia delante y vio a Quinn. lanzó una mueca a la chica antes de que la puerta se cerró. Esa perra estaba escuchándolas. negó con la cabeza.

Santana se cruzó de brazos.

**-San, tienes que resolver esto-**

seguía sentado allí en silencio. **-Es una mala idea, mamá.-**

**-Shelby-** el Dr. Wiseman dijo cuando asomó la cabeza. **-¿Puedes venir aquí un segundo?-**

**-Quédate aquí-** dijo Shelby con una mirada de advertencia.

La cortina fue retirada alrededor de la mesa de examen. Shelby vio que Quinn estaba sentado con las piernas colgando por el borde de la mesa y la parte posterior de su vestido estaba abierto y su espalda estaba expuesta al médico.

**-¿Puedes venir por aquí, por favor?-** -Preguntó el doctor Wiseman.

Shelby tomo la mano de Quinn con un apretón y la siguió alrededor.

Santana vio como la puerta se cerró. miró por el pasillo casi fue abandonado. Había pocas enfermeras en el control de enfermería, pero eso fue todo. Se puso de pie en silencio y apoyó la oreja contra la puerta.

**-Ve esto de aquí-** oyó decir al médico. **-Cuando el cinturón la atravesó, fue un corte muy profundo. Los otros han sanado bastante bien. Sin embargo, este de aquí, está infectado. Quinn, ¿has tenido ayuda de alguien que te atiendas esto?-**

Santana escuchó Quinn una respuesta. **-No-** dijo la rubia, que no sonaba como su estado normal.

**-Bueno, necesitaras a alguien que limpie esto-** dijo el Dr. Wiseman. **-Vamos a ver una última cosa y luego habremos terminado-** Santana escuchó cambiando en la habitación.

Santana apretó la oreja a la puerta. No oyó una respuesta.

**-Muy bien-** dijo gentilmente Él

**-Scoot, hacia el extremo de la mesa. ¿De acuerdo? Y pon tus talones ahí-** Los rasgados del papel sobre la mesa se pudieron oír, pero nada más. Santana frunció el ceño. ¿Estaban haciendo un examen?** -Bueno, esto se pondrá un poco frío... Aguanta, de acuerdo... lo estás haciendo muy bien Quinn-**

Santana se quedó inmóvil cuando oyó que Quinn soltó un pequeño sollozo.

**-Las cosas se están curando mejor, cariño-** dijo el Dr. Wiseman en voz baja. **-Está bien, voy a tomar esto. Respira profundo.-**

Santana se quedó mirando la puerta. Ella retrocedió. No pudo haber sucedido. No a Quinn. Santana negó con la cabeza.. No le pudo haber ocurrido a ella también….


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

* * *

><p>Puck se quitó el casco y se limpió la frente con el brazo. Entrecerró los ojos y examinó las gradas.<strong> ¿Dónde diablos estaba?<strong> Dio un resoplido. Guardó sus cosas y se dirigió a la escuela.

**-Hey, hombre.-**

Finn Hudson se acercó a su lado.** -Hey, amigo,-** respondió Puck. **-¿Qué pasa?-**

**-¿Has visto a Kurt?-** Finn preguntó entrando al vestuario. Finn miró a su alrededor. **-Tal vez se fue a casa.-**

**-Amigo, tienes que verlo mejor-** dijo Puck con movimiento de cabeza.

**-Sí, probablemente sólo están vagando-** **Está bien.-**

**-como sea-**. **-Eso podría estar bien para Kurt, pero no por Rachel.**

**-da igual, hombre-** replicó . **-Escucha, a lo mejor están juntos, ¿te importa enviar a Kurt al coche. Quiero una ducha rápida.-**

Finn salió de la vista de Puck. El capitán siguió por el pasillo. No hacía falta ser un científico para saber dónde estaba. Sin embargo, todavía tardó unos quince minutos para encontrarla. Y no la encontraba exactamente.

* * *

><p>Rachel llevó a Kurt por el pasillo.<p>

**-¿A dónde vamos?-** -preguntó, siguiendo con curiosidad. Él la conocía lo suficiente para saber que tenía una mente propia, pero su lado aventurero raramente hacia acto de presencia.

**-Mr. Schuester dijo que nos podía dar lecciones-** dijo Rachel en realidad así. **-Vamos a hablar con él al respecto-**

Llamando a la puerta de la sala del coro, la abrió un poco y sin esperar respuesta.

**-¿Hola?-** -preguntó ella.

Divisó al Sr. Schuester sentado en su escritorio en la habitación del fondo.

**-Hola, señorita Corcoran-**dijo Will con una sonrisa mientras entraba. Kurt entró detrás de ella y su sonrisa se desvaneció un poco. -**Hola, Kurt.-**

**-Nos preguntábamos si nos pudiera ayudar-** dijo Rachel con cuidado.

**-Cualquier cosa-** manteniendo la sonria.

**-Queremos clases de canto-** Kurt intervino.

hizo una inclinación de cabeza. **-Por supuesto. Rachel estás aquí con tu hermano y hermana en las prácticas,-¿por qué no vienes?-**

Rachel asintió con la cabeza y dio una sonrisa agradecida.

**-¿Kurt puede ir también?**- -preguntó

**-Mi hermano, Finn tiene las prácticas, al mismo tiempo-**le informó

hizo una inclinación de cabeza. **-Me alegro de que hayan considerado esto, Rachel.-**

Rachel sonrió, pero luego cayó. **-Yo... no sé cómo pagar por estas lecciones-** dijo con desánimo.

Kurt la miró con un gesto alentador. **-Vamos a pagar, aunque! Podemos encontrar algo mejor.-**

El joven vio como el maestro extendió la mano y acarició la espalda de Rachel.

**-No te preocupes-** dijo con una sonrisa. **-No te voy a cobrar.** **Ya se nos ocurrirá algo.-**

Sr. Schuester miró a Kurt y le sonrió. le revolvió el pelo al niño. **-¿Quieren empezar mañana?-**

Rachel sonrió. **-Estaríamos encantados.-**

**-Fabuloso-** Kurt dio una palmada y luego reaccionó para arreglar su cabello.** -Tenemos un Musical de la escuela en la que nos encantaría su ayuda. Cuando lleguemos a las partes, necesitaremos toda la práctica que podamos conseguir.-**

le dio al muchacho una sonrisa. **-Eso suena muy bien. ¿Por qué no traen sus piezas de audición mañana?-**

Rachel miró el reloj. **-Eso suena muy bien**.** tenemos que irnos-** hizo un gesto hacia el reloj. -**La práctica estará terminando en cualquier momento.-**

**-Claro-** dijo con una sonrisa. Lideró a los dos niños pequeños a la puerta y la abrió. **-Espero con interés trabajar con los dos.-**

Rachel asintió con la cabeza.

**-Gracias, señor Schuester!-** Kurt exclamó.

Rachel comenzó a salir por la puerta y vio a su hermano caminando por el pasillo, dio un profundo suspiro.

**-Vamos, Kurt-** murmuró.

**-Rachel?-** miró de nuevo al profesor. Apoyó una mano en el hombro y otro en la de Kurt. **-Me alegro de que todos estamos haciendo esto juntos.-** le dio a su hombro un apretón tranquilizador. **-Saluda a tu madre de mi parte.-**

**-Rachel-** Noah la llamó.

**-Nos vemos más tarde-** le dijo al hombre mayor y se acercó a su hermano.

* * *

><p>Quinn se puso su uniforme. Se secó las lágrimas con la palma de sus manos. no queria tener ningún rastro de lágrimas en su rostro al ver a Santana. sabía que Shelby supo lo que había pasado. Se sentía como si todo el mundo supiera. Rodo los ojos.. se mordió el interior del labio. Era peor que todo el mundo la conociera. Fue peor porque se sentía como un gran elefante en la habitación. Un elefante grande y gorda.<p>

**-Bueno, aquí dice que tienes un poco de fiebre-** dijo el Dr. Wiseman suavemente mientras miraba a través de la gráfica. -**Hay que tomarlo con calma Quinn.- -Por favor, ya no trates de entrar en peleas.-** le dió a la chica una sonrisa débil. Otra sonrisa de simpatía, gruñó. **-Te voy a dar dos tipos de medicamentos para el dolor, durante el día y la noche- El que tomaras por la noche te ayudará a dormir.** **Hay que dejar que alguien te ayude a limpiar tu espalda por la tarde. No queremos que esta infección vaya a empeorar- También te daré antibióticos para evitar una infección menor que fue claro en tu examen. -** El Dr. Wiseman suspiró. **-Hay que cuidarse, Quinn.-**

Shelby le dio a Q una pequeña sonrisa. negó con la cabeza otra vez. Era una sonrisa de simpatía.

**-Nos aseguraremos de ello-** dijo Shelby con una sonrisa.

**-Voy a hacer las recetas para que estén listas para recoger en una hora-** dijo con una sonrisa. **-Ten cuidado. Vamos a programar otro seguimiento para la próxima semana.-**

Quinn asintió y observó como Shelby abrió la puerta. Santana estaba de pie en el otro lado, estaba inclinada contra la pared opuesta. La morena miró hacia otro lado y siguió en silencio.

Shelby miró a su hija con cuidado mientras se dirigían hacia el coche. no necesitaba su instinto maternal para decirle que su hija había estado escuchando en la puerta.

* * *

><p>Puck miró a Rachel. sabía, que Rachel se había dado cuenta que estaba enfadado.<p>

**-Ve y encuentra a tu hermano, Kurt-** dijo Puck sin romper la mirada de Rachel.

**-Um ...-** Kurt dijo en voz baja.

**-Kurt, por favor, sólo tienes que ir -**dijo en voz baja.

El muchacho se acercó a su mejor amiga. **-¿Vas a estar bien?-** Preguntó Kurt.

le dio una sonrisa débil. **-Él es mi hermano, por supuesto si.-**

Se burló. **-Finn mi hermano, él no dudó en golpearme una vez.-**

Rachel apartó los ojos vigilantes de su hermano y miró a su amigo. **-Bueno, eso es terrible. Noah no me haría daño.-** Miró a su hermano mayor, de nuevo.

**-Muy bien, como sea-** dijo caminando por el pasillo. **-Nos vemos mañana-**

se volvió y miró a su hermano. Ella se encogió de hombros .** -Así que, en escala del 1 al 10, ¿qué tan enojado estas?-**

suspiró. **-Bastante enojado, Rach-** dijo sin levantar la voz.

**-San me hubiera gritado. Podrías gritarme?-** -suplicó. Odiaba cuando su hermano se enojaba.

**-bicho, tenemos estas reglas por una razón.** **Tenemos que verte en todo momento-** dijo mientras se apoyaba contra la pared.

Rachel se apoyó contra la pared al lado de él. Su hombro rozó el codo. Miró a sus pies.

**-tú y Santana nunca tuvieron las mismas reglas-** dijo cruzando los brazos. **-No soy un bebé, Noah. Y tienes que dejar de tratarme como tal.-**

**-Yo y San, Rach?-** Suspiró. **-No es lo mismo y lo sabes.-**

Puck la observó mientras que ella inclinó la cabeza y dijo en voz tan baja que apenas podía oírla. **-Las cosas malas simplemente no me sucedieron a mi-** susurró. **-¿Por qué todo el mundo siempre actúa como si fuera sólo yo?-**

Puck dejó su bolso y se arrodilló delante de ella. **-Debido a que en muchos aspectos, eras sólo tú-** la miró a los ojos. **-Y Rachel, no me gusta cuando San se mete en problemas. Nunca.-** Suspiró. **-Santana siempre me ha defendido. Siempre.-** Se mordió el labio. **-Y-'**

Rachel bajó la cabeza. **-Asi que.. .-** Se mordió el labio. **-Así que hicieron esas reglas estúpidas porque no crees que puedo cuidarme yo misma?-**

Tenía lágrimas de rabia que brotaba en sus suaves ojos marrones.

Puck dio un profundo suspiro. Su honestidad era extrañamente suave y difícil de aceptar. **-Sí, bicho. Nosotros lo hicimos.-** Vio cómo las lágrimas caían por las mejillas de Rachel. **-Pero ¿sabes qué? Tal vez pueda hablar con mamá. Okay? Porque tienes razón, eres muy vieja.-**

Le dio una sonrisa llorosa y se limpió la cara con las manos. **-Soy más joven, Noah. No más **_**vieja.-**_

**-como sea-** dijo poniéndose de pie. **-¿Estás lista para ir a casa?-**

asintió con la cabeza. Caminó junto a él. Él la miró. Odiaba verla triste. Habían pasado tanto tiempo tratando de sacarla de ese lugar en su cabeza. El miedo siempre había sido su instinto inicial. Ocho años, la terapia y un hogar seguro todavía no podían deshacer eso. Y sabía que en el fondo de su mente nunca lo haría. Sin embargo, él nunca iba a dejar de intentarlo.

**-¿Quieres un paseo en en el coche covertible?-**

Levantó la mirada y le dio una sonrisa.** -No, gracias. Estoy usando una falda. Eso no es muy de señoritas-** Él se rió entre dientes. **-Está bien.-**

**-Pero podrías dejar que me siente arriba del carro-** dijo con una sonrisa.

**-Tienes 11. lo siento es la ley-** le dio un pequeño empujón, y salieron del estacionamiento. **-mamá me mataría.-**

**-Buen intento, bicho-** dijo con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>La farmacia había sido toda una pena. Santana no estaba segura de cómo estar enojada. Ella quería estar enojada, pero no podía olvidar lo que había oído.<p>

**-¿Eso es todo?-** oyó al farmacéutico preguntar.

Santana se dio cuenta que su madre la observaba.** -Sí, eso es todo-** dijo Shelby. **-Quinn, ven aquí por favor donde pueda verte.-**

Santana escuchó un resoplido fuerte desde el pasillo a su derecha. miró a la rubia. Era la primera vez que ella no fruncia el ceño hacia ella. Era la primera vez que la trató de ver. la había conocido durante casi dos años. no sabía nada de ella.

**-¿Qué estás mirando, Whopper?-** se burló.

**-Sólo tu fea cara, Barbie,-** siseó Santana.

la rubia miró por encima del hombro y vio que Shelby estaba todavía en el mostrador. se acercó a Santana.

**-por un segundo no pienses que sabes **_**algo,**_** de lo que has escuchado hoy -** ladró. Los ojos de Santana se hicieron más grandes, pero ella no dio marcha atrás.

**-Cálmate, Rubia-** dijo con una sonrisa. **-Se mucho más de lo que piensas.-** por un segundo no iba a permitir que Quinn Fabray tuviera ventaja. Sintió que su animosidad hacia la chica, sube a la superficie y ahoga su empatía. **-No eres más que una niña débil que pretende ser una cobra.**- negó con la cabeza. **-Así que cálmate, porque ya no tienes el poder,.-** Le dio a la rubia una mirada de arriba abajo degradante. **-Y por lo que escuché, ni siquiera puedes pelear.-**

Q estaba temblando de furia.

**-Chicas, vamos-** Shelby intervino.** -Quinn, lo digo en serio.-**

Santana siguió a la niña en el coche. Mantuvo la sonrisa en su cara hasta que ella se sentó en el asiento delantero. afuera estaba oscuro, vio a Q que salto en el asiento trasero y cerró la puerta. A medida que se retiraron del estacionamiento y se dirigían hacia su casa, el ceño de Santana se desvaneció. La ira que abrazó, se liberó.

* * *

><p><em>Santana se apoyó contra la pared de su cuarto en su departamento de Manhattan Brown Stone. Había sido el peor día. Su padre había muerto el martes y hoy lo enterraban. tenía ocho años. ¿Qué no eran los funerales para las personas mayores? Y lo peor de todo es que su madre no había estado allí. Hiram, su padrastro, estaba cuidando de ellos.<em>_** ¿Dónde estaba mamá?**_

_De repente, el hombre abrió la puerta. _

_**-¿Qué estás haciendo?-**__ -preguntó mientras Hiram regresó a la casa._

_-__**¿Dónde están tu hermano y hermana?- **__se burló._

_**-No lo sé- **__dijo Santana. __**-¿Dónde está mi mamá?-**_

_**-Cállate, Santana,**__ dijo entre dientes mientras agarraba una última maleta y la arrojaba al a Chevy. __**-Ve a buscar a tus hermanos.-**_

_Ella miró por la ventana. __**¿De dónde saco ese coche feo? Si es que lo podían llamar carro**_

_Pisó a subir las escaleras….. _

**-**_**¿Qué fue lo que te dije?-**__gritó golpeando la puerta detrás de él._

**-**_**¿Qué estamos haciendo!- **__ lo desafió. __**-¿Dónde está mi mamá?-**_

_Se inclinó a su nivel. Tomo el hombro de santana con un apretón fuerte. __**-Cállate, Santana, sabes dónde está tu gran madre? Ella te dejó, se fue a Londres, porque no te ama -.**_

**-E**_**res un mentiroso!**__ gritó tratando de aflojar su apretón._

_Levantó su brazo y se estrelló contra su mejilla. Ella giró la cabeza y lo miró mientras sostenía su mejilla._

_**-Eres un pedazo de mierda, Santana. Nadie te quiere. Nadie te amará! Eres un fracaso! la gente siempre va a ser mejor que tu! Las personas que creías haber querido, te abandonarán! te traicionarán ¡Y entonces van a morir!- **__Hiram estaba temblando de furia y en una última instancia, sacudía a Santana. Santana nunca lo había visto así._

_**-Deja ir a mi hermana!**__ Puck dijo empujando de lado a Hiram obligando al hombre aflojar su agarre._

**-P**_**edazo de mierda! **__ gritó. Empujó al chico y le dio una patada en el estómago. __**Maldita sea!.**_

_Santana se arrodilló junto a su hermano. En silencio, preguntándole si estaba bien._

**-**_**Ustedes dos, escuchen y escuchen muy bien. Digan adiós a esta casa. Ya nos vamos,**__ Hiram grito cuando salió de la habitación._

**-Prefiero**_** morir antes que ir contigo-**__ Santana entre dientes._

_Se detuvo en el umbral. __**-Eso se puede arreglar.**_

_Santana se volvió hacia su hermano mayor y lo ayudó a ponerse en pie. __**-¿Estás bien?**__ Él asintió con la cabeza mientras se sostenía el estómago. __**-¿Dónde crees que va?"**__ -preguntó ella._

_recibió su respuesta cuando un grito resonó en la antigua habitación de piedra de color marrón._

**-**_**Rachel!**__ Susurró._

* * *

><p>Santana se devolvió de golpe a la realidad cuando su madre le tocó la pierna. miró a su alrededor. estaban en el garaje. se desabrochó el cinturón y se dirigió tranquilamente a la casa.<p>

Los cinco se sentaron alrededor de la mesa en silencio. El sonido metálico de los tenedores y cuchillos parecía amplificar el silencio.

Rachel miró a todos con atención. estaba esperando a que alguien digiera algo, nada. Tomó otro bocado de su comida, pero no aparto los ojos en caso de que algo pasara. Su madre se secó la cara con la servilleta y la dejó con cuidado sobre la mesa. Rachel se enderezó. Algo iba a decir.

**-Muy bien, tenemos algunas cosas para revisar como familia**, comenzó .

Quinn resopló y sacudió la cabeza.

Shelby vio. Santana frunció el ceño ante la falta de respeto y Puck miró a las chicas en molestia.

-**Reglas. Tú y tú,** dijo señalando a Santana y Quinn. ** castigadas.**

Ambas chicas pusieron los ojos pero no se sorprendieron por la sentencia. Rachel las miró con una cara joven, pero bastante neutral. Tenía la boca abierta, ligeramente entreabierta. Ella pateó las piernas ligeramente mientras su madre seguía mirando alrededor de la mesa. Rachel se dio cuenta de la mirada de su hermana, era diferente. No había duda de que Santana estaba todavía enfadada, pero había algo diferente en su mirada. Quinn parecía diferente también. parecía realmente incómoda. Su cara reflejaba un malestar que fue mayor que la causada por el aire de la habitación. Se veía físicamente incómoda. **¿Su hermana le pegó tan duro?**

**-Puck-** señaló a su hijo. **-castigado durante una semana por tu papel como cómplice de Santana en su atraco sin teléfono. No hay teléfono.**

**-Solo Escuela, la práctica, casa, a menos que se indique lo contrario.**

Rachel observó a su hermano con una mirada ausente y complaciente. Como gran parte de un pez gordo como él pretendía ser, parecía importarle muy poco su vida social.

**-Bicho-** su madre le llamo la atención. -**Castigada por esta noche. vas a hacer tu tarea con este grupillo.- **El rostro de Rachel cayó.

**-¿Qué?-** la morena preguntó con incredulidad.

Santana dejo de mirar, miro a su hermana, sorprendida. Rachel rara vez estaba en problemas.

**-¿Estabas en lo que se suponía que tenias que estar hoy?** Shelby preguntó con un aire retórico. tomó un bocado de su ensalada y esperó una respuesta. Rachel miró a Puck con una mirada de traición. Él la miró y se encogió de hombros confundido. **-No lo culpes, Rachel. El Sr. Schuester me llamó para hablar de tus lecciones.**

Rachel se desinflo. Santana miró a su hermana con los ojos entrecerrados. **¿Perdón?**-preguntó con un arco en su ceja. **¿Tu qué?**

miró a su hermana mayor . Sabía que a Santana no le gustaba el señor Schuester. observó el rostro enojado de su hermana. Santana rara vez le gustaba alguien, se dio cuenta.

**-Mis lecciones,** dijo con un suspiro.

**-Mamá, no puedes estar hablando en serio? ** preguntó con enfado.

**-Estoy con Kurt, San. No es tu problema,** se quejó.

**-Rachel ** Shelby advirtió.

**-¿Por qué esto es tan importante?"** Preguntó Quinn.

**-Nadie te preguntó,** Santana ladró.

**-Santana! **Shelby le respondió.

Quinn se sentía tan fuera de lugar. vio como Santana y Rachel discutían sobre el Sr. Schuester, el maestro de español .bajó la mirada hacia su plato. Los manteles estaban en su lugar. Los vasos estaban en el lado derecho. Sin embargo, las cosas no eran en la forma en que se debían colocar. sacudió la cabeza. Todo siempre tenía su lugar. Mientras disfrutaba de lo ridículo de "estar castigada " que ahora estaba experimentando, sabía que, sin duda, ella era la que estaba fuera de lugar.

* * *

><p><em>Quinn se apoyó en la mesa antigua tratando todo lo posible prestar atención. Sabía que iba a estropearlo de todos modos. Era inevitable<em>

_**Quinn, estás escuchándome?**__ La voz de su padre rompió la barrera de sus pensamientos._

_**-Sí, señor**__ dijo en voz baja de pie. _

_-__**Cuando te pedí poner la mesa, quise decir que la pusieras bien,**__ protestó. __**¿Qué diablos significa esto? te di instrucciones claras. ¿Eres una idiota o simplemente eres estúpida? No es tan difícil, Quinn. ¿Por qué haces las cosas tan difíciles? Las Fiestas se suponen que tienen algo bueno hasta el regalo. Has conseguido que nuestra mesa parezca un desastre. La gente pensará que somos pobres, sin Dios, vagabundos**_

_la rubia miró la mesa, había colocado los cubiertos de tela-servilleta envueltos a la izquierda de los platos, en lugar de en el centro de todas los platos_

_**Quinn.**_

_Volvió a mirar a su padre. respiró hondo. sabía lo que venía._

_**-Sube las escaleras y espérame.**__ Su tono era de hielo. Siempre lo fue._

* * *

><p><strong>-Quinn?-<strong>

levantó la vista y Rachel estaba mirándola.

**-¿Ha terminado con tu comida?** Preguntó Rachel.

asintió ligeramente. levantó la vista y vio a Santana mirándola mientras ella cargaba el lavavajillas en la cocina contigua.

**-San? ** Rachel la llamo.** San?**

la morena siguió intercambiando una mirada dura con Quinn por unos cuantos segundos, antes de rompió su mirada y tomó los platos de su hermana. Santana vio como su madre la llamaba y salió de la habitación.

Quinn puso los ojos y frunció el ceño a Santana, pero siguió a Shelby por las escaleras.

Santana la vio salir de la habitación. **-¿Por qué la odias tanto?"** oyó a su hermana preguntar. la miró brevemente y luego miró hacia otro lado para lavar los platos.

**Yo no la odio, Rach, **dijo en voz baja. **"Ve a hacer tu tarea, ¿de acuerdo?"**

**San,** Rachel comenzó de nuevo.

**Rach, vamos,** la regañó. Rachel dio un salto y se encogió. San cerró los ojos en remordimiento. **Lo siento. Sólo tienes que ir, ¿de acuerdo?**

**esta bien**, dijo en voz baja.

* * *

><p>Shelby cerró la puerta del dormitorio de Quinn.<p>

**-no necesito que me ayudes,** dijo Quinn entrando en el cuarto de baño y cerrando la puerta.

**-Lo dudo mucho**, dijo entregando a Q un vaso de agua y un puñado de pastillas. **-Este medicamento te hará descansar. Por favor trata de no luchar esta noche.-**

**-como sea,-** dijo tomando las pastillas en la palma de la mano y mirando a ellos por un momento.

**-¿Tiene una razón para no tomarlas?** Preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado.

**-Deja de tratar de ser mi amiga,** Quinn ladró. Poco a poco tomó las primeras píldoras.

**-Yo no soy tu amiga, Q. Y no estoy tratando de serlo. Estoy tratando de ser una madre. Ahora, ¿vas a dejar que te ayude?-** Preguntó . **-Te ves sonrojada. Y sé que te debes sentir muy mal.**

Quinn negó al mirarla. No quería escuchar esto. No recordaba la última vez que había sido mimada. Su madre nunca lo intento. Los Padres que cuidan eran de ficción. eran tan realistas como las viejas películas en blanco y negro en la televisión

Shelby intentó de nuevo. **-¿Quieres decirme por qué te has acostado en el suelo?"**

no respondió, pero se puso tensa.

**-Muy bien** dijo . **-¿Quieres dejar que te ayude?**

-**No realmente** dijo en voz baja.

**-Quinn, vamos a luchar así toda la noche?"** preguntó honestamente.

**-Probablemente,** se quejó la rubia. **-No sabes nada de mí.**

se rió entre dientes. -va**s a sacar esa tarjeta de nuevo?"** Se sentó en la cama junto a la chica. Quinn se alejó de ella. **-Bueno, Quinn, podrías pensar que yo no sé nada de ti, pero sabes que estás a salvo aquí, tu sólo no quieres ser vulnerable aquí. ¿Puedo contarte un secreto?"**

**-me da igual,** murmuró

**-Tú no eres la única que no quiere ser vulnerable **dijo suavemente.

**-Su hija no es tan grande como piensas que es,** escupió.

**-Ella pretende ser un montón de cosas **dijo con una sonrisa. **Al igual que tú.**

Un silencio cayó sobre ellas. Quinn negó con la cabeza y aún así evitó los ojos de Shelby. observó como los ojos color avellana de la chica examinaron sus manos. Finalmente, habló.** ¿podemos seguir adelante?"** dijo finalmente en voz baja.

se quito la blusa y en silencio le entregó la crema antibiótica.

**-Gracias,** susurró.

**-como sea**, respondió ella.

-**Quinn, tu actitud tiene que parar,** dijo suavemente. **entiendo que estás enojada -**

**-¿De verdad no lo entiendes,** dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. **-Eso nunca debería haber ocurrido. Estoy aquí porque...** Se interrumpió.

Shelby continuó frotando el ungüento en la herida infectada. Ella asintió en silencio y esperó un par de compases antes de hablar. **-Quinn, ¿qué ocurrió que nu.-''**

**-Yo no hablare de esto,** le espetó. **-¿Has terminado?**

suspiró.** -Sí-.**

se puso una camiseta suelta y una sudadera McKinley. Cogió sus pantalones de yoga y se dio cuenta que estaba en medio de Shelby. **-¿Vas a quedarte ahí?-**

**-la actitud, Q,** Shelby la corrigió. **-Estás castigada recuerda. Tienes cinco minutos para cambiarte y luego venir abajo con tu tarea.**-

**-No tengo nada,** espetó.

**-Quinn, cada vez que utilices esa actitud tuya, tienes un día extra de castigo, **Shelby advirtió.

**-Esos castigos que me ponen no son un castigo,** replicó Quinn.

ladeó la cabeza. **-Confía en mí, niña, lo es. Ni siquiera has estado aquí una semana.**

**-no voy a estar aquí mucho tiempo**, dijo con una voz frustrada. **-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?**

**-Q, cinco minutos. Tarea abajo. Voy a estar checándote,** dijo Shelby. Su voz seguía siendo tranquila.

**-No tengo nada** dijo cruzando los brazos.

**-Santana tiene tareas. comparten clases. tienes algunas** se dirigió a la puerta. **Cada vez que mientes otro día se añade. Me estoy cansando de esto, Quinn.**

la rubia negó con la cabeza mientras que Shelby salia de la habitación. ¿Quién diablos creía que era esta mujer? Ni siquiera podía llevar la cuenta de cuántas veces se había preguntado.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta. Se puso los pantalones de yoga.

**-QUÉ!** -gritó mientras lanzaba la puerta abierta.

lanzó un suspiro de frustración al ver una pequeña morena junto a su puerta. **-Hola,"** dijo Rachel en voz baja.

**-¿Qué quieres?** resopló, y empezó a hurgar su mochila.

suspiró aún más fuerte cuando vio que la pequeña se sentó en su cama.

**-¿Fue tu padre?**

Quinn se quedó inmóvil ante la pregunta. ¿Por qué esta niña le está preguntando?

**-Cállate, Rachel,** gruñó. **Por favor, déjame.**

**-el fue, ¿no es así?**

**-¿Qué sabes tú de eso?-** replicó.

Su fachada se deterioró cuando notó el silencio. Ella dejó de buscar en su bolso y volvió a mirar a la chica en la cama. Hubo caída en su postura como si estuviera ocultándolo. Quinn la miró con pesar.

**-Lo siento,** susurró sentada al lado de la muchacha. **-Yo ... um ...** Honestamente no sabía qué decir. Mientras miraba a la pequeña morena, se hundió ¿**Dónde estaba su padre?** Ella recibió una respuesta sin pedirlo.

**-Mi ... mi papá murió,** susurró Rachel. Se miró las manos.

Quinn sintió simpatía. El padre de la niña había muerto. no sabía nada. sintió una vaga idea de traición, a sus propios instintos para simpatizar con ella. La niña no podía saber. simplemente no podía.

**-Entonces, ¿qué sabes tú de eso?** Quinn preguntó con un tono un poco menos dura.

Terminó de recoger sus libros. Ella le devolvió la mirada a la chica. vio como Rachel eligió cuidadosamente sus palabras. Finalmente, el silencio se rompió.

**-A veces las personas ya son monstruos y simplemente no quieren verlo ... o no se puede.** suspiró. **-Y otras veces la gente no lo es y la forma en que algunos de ellos se convierten sin que ellos lo sepan es... Y entonces se llega a un punto en que ya es demasiado tarde y no se puede volver."**

Quinn la miró fijamente. Ella se limitó a mirarla. Tanto desde que el día entero comenzó a entrar en desesperación. La mudanza, La nueva cárcel, sus dolores en el cuerpo. Su pelea con Santana. Su cólera se elevó a la parte superior.

**-Rachel, no tienes ni idea de lo que estás hablando**, susurró Q. -**¿Quieres que hable contigo acerca de los monstruos?**

**-a la mierda, Fabray,** Santana gritó desde la puerta. Quinn ni la había visto a la chica pasar

**-¡No! ¡No! ¡NO!"** Quinn gritó cuando ella se acercó a Rachel. **-A la mierda todos ustedes y su puta mierda!"**

Santana entró y tiró de Rachel hasta la puerta. **-Dije atrás!**

**-Mira a tu alrededor, Santana!** gritó. **-Mira esta casa. por favor no pienses que me conoces."**

**-Oh, Quinn,** Santana protestó. **-No actúes como si hubieras nacido en una cuchara de plata. He visto tu casa..**

**-Ni se te ocurra!** la rubia gritó lanzando sus libros en frustración.

Santana se movió.

**-Ah, claro, pobre e inocente Quinn!** se burló. continuó con su voz burlona: **-Papá lo hizo, ¿no?**

**Q se quedó helada. Su ira se levantó. Eso la hizo explotar.**

**-Cierra la boca!** la rubia gritó después de un minuto de silencio. Cogió una lámpara cercana, esta vez, la tiró a San. Rompiendo la cerámica en el piso.

**-Puta de mierda!** gritó abalanzándose hacia ella.** -No rompas nuestras cosas.**

La morena la empujó contra la pared, agarró la bolsa de Quinn, y corrió a la ventana. abrió la ventana, apenas se estremeció al oír el sonido de la alarma, ni se dio cuenta de la pequeña niña

**¡No! **Quinn gritó.

Santana abordó con Quinn al suelo. Quinn trató de empujarla. golpeó a la morena en la cara con la palma abierta. San se estremeció, pero apenas tuvo el tiempo suficiente para traer el brazo hacia atrás y golpear muy duro a la rubia . Las dos rodaron por el suelo gritando. Santana tomó la delantera de nuevo y comenzó a ponerse de pie. Quinn llegó y golpeó las rodillas de Santana haciendo que la chica se caiga de bruces. La ira de las chicas tomó así las riendas y las dominó. Los brazos volando, las bofetadas y los gritos aumentaron el ruido. Ambas chicas parecían no inmutarse por los gritos alarmantes a su alrededor y tampoco notaron a la niña temblando y sollozando en el suelo, que se las arregló para acurrucarse en la esquina. Tanto las niñas lograron volver a sus pies, comenzaron a golpearse la una a la otra de nuevo. la rubia ignoró las protestas de su cuerpo. Se sentía como si estuviera perdiendo la batalla, pero no iba a dejar a esta chica ganar. no podía. Dejó que su ira intensa la llevara, cuando ella trajo otra mano hacia atrás para golpear a Santana, Sin embargo, la palma no llegó en contacto con la cara de la chica. Sintió una envoltura de brazos alrededor de su cintura. Ella trató de zafarse de él.

Los ojos de Quinn sea abrieron de golpe mientras observaba a Puck cerrar la ventana y luego volver corriendo por la puerta. Oyó a lo lejos la voz de Shelby tratando de llamar la atención de Santana a como ella estaba tratando de zafarse de los brazos de su madre. Santana estaba respirando pesadamente. Su respiración casi se tensó.

Santana estaba temblando sin control. No podía respirar. Todo lo que quería hacer era matar a Quinn Fabray. Si no podía matarla, quería lanzarle cada golpe y cada objeto que podía. Lo necesita para aliviar la presión en su pecho. acaba de estallar. Sintió una envoltura de brazos alrededor de su cintura por detrás

**-Cálmate,** oyó la voz de su hermano. **-La estás asustando!**

**-Suéltame**, Santana siseaba con ganas de golpear a Quinn.

Su hermano la sacudió y giró su cuerpo. **-Mírala, Santana! ¡Basta! ¡Ahora!**

La morena miró en la dirección que su hermano la dirigió, Rachel estaba temblando. sollozaba en un rincón, temblando. Sus rodillas estaban hasta el pecho. estaba mirando a Santana con miedo.

Santana al instante se relajó como la culpa se apoderó de ella. trató de salir del agarre de su hermano.

**-Rachel, -**

**-NO,** Puck le susurró al oído. **-Hiciste esto, San. Retrocede. Ve a tu habitación y cálmate.**

La rubia no podía luchar mucho en los brazos de Shelby. Su cuerpo estaba cansado,

**-Quinn, respira,** Shelby le susurro al oído. vio como Puck llevó a Santana a la habitación. Se dio cuenta de Rachel en la esquina y antes de que pudiera preguntar, Puck regresó a la habitación la levantó en brazos y se la llevó. Shelby miró a su hijo salir y luego se volvió hacia Quinn. **-Tienes que ir a la cama. Esto no estaba bien.**

**-¿Qué pasó?** preguntó señalando hacia Rachel.

La rubia observo, como Shelby miró con tristeza y luego vuelta a su espalda hacia la puerta. Finalmente, habló. **-Las cosas le han sucedido a Rachel. A todos ellos, Quinn. Y Rachel no puede afrontar, a la clase de comportamiento que tú y Santana acaba de mostrar. No está bien en muchos niveles. ¿Entiendes?** Su voz era suave, pero aún firme.

Quinn asintió.

**-¿Estás herida?**

Negó con la cabeza. **No lo creo. **Sintió su cuerpo exhausto

**-Ve a dormir. Voy a ver cómo estás en la mañana,** dijo Shelby.

Quinn se bajó contra las almohadas y vio a Shelby. Le dolía el cuerpo. cerró los ojos recordando a su cordero, ya empezaba a levantarse cuando la puerta de la habitación volvió a abrirse y ella instintivamente contuvo el aliento. Shelby le dirigió una débil sonrisa y se acercó a su bolso. Sacó el cordero y se lo entregó a Quinn

**-no quiero que te levantes**, Shelby dijo en voz baja , besando a Q en la frente. Hizo un gesto hacia la puerta del baño. **-Voy a estar en la habitación de Santana. puedes llegar a través del cuarto de baño.**

Quinn apenas tuvo tiempo para envolver su mente alrededor de todo lo que pasó, cuando el sueño superó su cuerpo.

* * *

><p>Puck sacudió a su hermanita suavemente, en su regazo, en la silla grande en la habitación de Rachel; al lado de su cama. seguía llorando en su hombro. Podía sentir su cuerpo temblando. Podía sentir su respiración en el pecho y la tensión de su respiración. Él le frotó la espalda con dulzura.<p>

**-¿Está bien, bicho,** murmuró.** -Aquí estoy.**

-**quie-quiero, a mamá,** susurró Rachel. Sus lágrimas empapaban su camisa.

**-Mamá está con San,** le dijo. -Estás atrapada conmigo.- Él esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

**-Yo quieroo, a Sanny,** susurró, su respiración todavía atrapada en el pecho.

**-esta muy enojada ahora, nena,** dijo en voz baja. **-Hay que calmarse y respirar..**

**-No-por-favor,** Rachel sollozó.** Pp-por favor.**

**-Shhh, Rach, **trató de calmarla a como él le frotó la espalda.

Se levantó con sus pequeñas palmas empujando contra sus hombros. Ella lo miró con lágrimas por la cara.

**-Pp-porf-**' la niña trató de zafarse, pero sus respiraciones se hicieron más tensas en la garganta. Apenas podía aspirar suficiente aire para respirar.

Puck frunció el ceño y dio un profundo suspiro. Él la levantó y la colocó de nuevo en la silla. Abrió el armario de Rachel y vio el nebulizador en el estante superior. Se volvió hacia Rachel y comenzó a configurarlo en la pequeña mesa auxiliar entre el estante de madera y su cama. Cuando terminó y lo enchufó, miró a Rachel. Todo su torso exhaló con respiraciones tensas, pero ella negó con la cabeza. Odiaba usar el nebulizador. siempre lo había odiado.

**-Nnn-noo,-** se las arregló para salir. Él la miró y pasó la mano por la cabeza.

**-Vuelvo enseguida**, susurró.

**-No-oo-porfavor,** Rachel sollozó. **-Pp-por favor.-**

Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Vio a Santana que se encontraba en el pasillo. Santana se incorporó un poco al ver a su hermano. Su rostro era claramente angustiado y las huellas de sus lágrimas eran evidentes.

**-¿ella está bie-'** Santana pregunto , pero Puck la cortó.

-**Mamá, ¿sus medicinas del botiquín del nebulizador?** -preguntó negándose a mirar a Santana.

Shelby asintió. **-Dentro de veinte minutos, Noah. Nos puede oír desde el otro lado del pasillo.**

Puck asintió y salió de la vista. Abrió el botiquín y tomó la medicina y regresó a la sala. Miró a Santana una última vez, y volvió a entrar en la habitación de su hermanita, cerró la puerta tras él.

Rachel estaba justo donde la había dejado. Sus sollozos y respiraciones todavía se veían atrapados en su pecho mientras exhaló con mayor intensidad. Él le dio un suave beso en la frente y cargo el nebulizador. La levantó por un segundo y se acomodó y la atrajo hacia su regazo. Le entregó la boquilla del nebulizador. lo apartó débilmente.

**-Rachel,** dijo en un tono serio. **-No voy a luchar esta noche. Voy a dejarte, pero para ello necesito que dejes que te ayude.**

Ella cedió y se acomodó contra su pecho. Él la meció en silencio

El brazo que no sujetaba el nebulizador lo envolvió en su cintura. Ella apoyó las manos en las suyas. Se sentía tan pequeña en sus brazos. Cerró los ojos y sintió su respiración en su pecho. Su espalda se lanzó contra su pecho. Quería gritarle a Santana, pero sabía que no era lo que Rachel necesitaba. Comenzó a tararear en su oído. Comenzó a tararear la única canción que podría calmarla siempre desde que era pequeña.

Recordó el primer día en que Rachel llegó a casa del hospital. había tenido que pasar más tiempo allí que los bebés normales, porque nació antes de tiempo. Él recordaba haber oído esa canción por toda la casa. Después de todo lo que había pasado, nadie quería escucharlo. Sin embargo, después de que Rachel salió del hospital, fue una de las primeras cosas que había querido escuchar. Lo que se había convertido en un recordatorio inquietante de lo que ya no estaba, siguió siendo un consuelo para una persona.

* * *

><p><em>Se ajustó la guitarra en sus brazos. Era demasiada grande para él. Sin embargo, su padre le ayudó ajustar la posición del instrumento, así cubrió su cuerpo con facilidad. Él puso sus dedos sobre las cuerdas y toco unos acordes. Miró a su padre.<em>

_**-¿esos eran?,**__ preguntó._

_Leroy dio una sonora carcajada.__** -Claro, amigo.**_

_**-¿Crees que puedo aprender todo de la canción?**_

_**-Noah, puedes ser un genio de 7 años, pero aprender a tocar un instrumento y una canción de los Beatles en un día, es una gran expectativa ¿no crees?"**__ Leroy se echó a reír._

_Noah rodo los ojos. __**-Supongo que sí.-**_

_-__**Sin embargo podemos cantar la canción,**__ dijo Leroy. __**Tu mamá estará en casa en cualquier momento. **__Miró alrededor de la cocina de su apartamento de Manhattan. __**-Sanny, ¿dónde estás, calabaza?**_

_**-Me estoy escondiendo, papi,**__ Noah oyó gritar a su hermana desde el gabinete. _

_**-Papá, San de nuevo esta en el armario,**__ Noah gritó. _

_**No!**__ Santana gritó desde el armario._

_**-San, sal y ayúdanos a cantar la canción. Rachie necesita comer**__, dijo Leroy._

_Él miró con una sonrisa mientras Santana salió del armario como un gato detective. Leroy recogió a Rachel desde el corralito y la puso en su silla alta._

_**-¿Cómo empieza? **__Leroy preguntó con una sonrisa mientras abrochaba a Rachel en la silla_

_**-Cierra los ojos y te besare**__, Santana cantó con una sonrisa. _

_Noé observó a su padre como veía a San con orgullo. Él sonrió, abrió los ojos y empezó a cantar. A Rachel le encantaba esta canción. Iba a cantarla mejor que Santana. estaba seguro de ello._

* * *

><p>De vuelta al presente, Puck, finalmente dejó que las letras tomaran el control y cantó en voz baja a como él le tenia el nebulizador.<p>

Cierra los ojos y te besaré  
>Mañana te echaré de menos<br>Recuerda. que siempre te seré fiel  
>Y cuando esté lejos<br>Te escribiré cada día  
>Te enviaré todo mi amor<p>

Apoyó su mejilla cerca de su frente y sintió que sus respiraciones se ablandaban. Las cosas no habían sido perfecto entonces. Sin embargo, había sido lo suficientemente grandes. A los 7 años, tenía la ilusión de que sus padres eran felices, pero no . Toda la familia habían estado juntos en ese momento. Rachel se agitó en sus brazos y trató de empujar el nebulizador lejos.

**-No, Rach,** **diez minutos más.**

Suspiró y continuó cantando en voz baja mientras terminaba el tratamiento.

Fingiré que estoy besando  
>Los labios que tanto extraño<br>y espero que mis sueños se hagan realidad  
>Y mientras esté lejos<br>Te escribiré cada día  
>Te enviaré todo mi amor<p>

Todo mi amor te enviaré  
>Toda mi amor, cariño esa es la verdad<p>

Puck sintió que su cuerpo se relajaba ligeramente en sus brazos. Se movió y la trajo a la cama. Él se recostó sobre las almohadas y puso a Rachel encima de su pecho para que él todavía pudiera sostener la boquilla del nebulizador. la meció suavemente y continuó cantando.

Cierra los ojos y te besaré  
>Mañana te echaré de menos<br>Recuerda que siempre te seré fiel  
>Y cuando esté lejos<br>Te escribiré cada día  
>Te enviaré todo mi amor<p>

Todo mi amor te enviaré  
>Todo mi amor, cariño, esa es la verdad<br>Todo mi amor, todo mi amor  
>Todo mi amor te enviaré<p>

Terminó la canción y vio que había finalizado el tratamiento. Puso el nebulizador lejos.

**-Rach?** -le preguntó en voz baja. **¿Estás durmiendo? Rachel?-**

Noah en silencio trató de levantarse. sintió un apretón en la camisa.

**-Quédate**, susurró con voz cansada.

**-Está bien, bicho,** murmuró.** Está bien.**

* * *

><p>Santana se quedó mirando continuamente a la puerta con pesar. miró a su madre en tono de disculpa.<p>

**-Por favor, déjame verla-**

**-No puedo, San**. **estas muy molesta.**

**-No quise decir eso, mamá. Por favor. Tengo que hacerle saber que estoy bien,** le rogó.

**-No,** dijo de nuevo. Ella envolvió su brazo alrededor de su hija mayor. -**Respira, Santana. tu corazón está latiendo muy rápido. tienes que calmarte.**

Santana sacudió. No podía entender que había hecho eso. Había tantas cosas que no podía decir. No podía respirar. No se había sentido así en muchos años. Había dañado a su propia hermana. había sido la responsable de ese miedo. Eso fue aún más paralizante.

**-vamos, San,** susurró. **Sólo relájate. Respira.** la tranquilizó.

**-Mamá, yo no** ... **no quise decir eso-**murmuró su respiración todavía entrecortada.

**-Santana, vamos a hablar de esto en la mañana, pero nada estaba bien esta noche. Veo que estás enojada. Veo eso. Voy a llamar mañana por la mañana para ver si puedo conseguir cita y ver a la Dra. Jacobs mañana ok ? este enojo viene de alguna parte y -'**

**-Es ella, mamá, está viviendo con ella-**

Shelby suspiró. **Voy a decir esto una vez,sé que no es sólo ella. Está bien estar enojada, pero esto es absolutamente inaceptable. Estas peleas no están bien. entiende lo que está pasando, pero no estás permitiendo.** Shelby respiró hondo y levantó la barbilla para que Santana la mirara.** Ella quiere que alguien la golpe, San, eso es todo lo que sabe y no estás ayudando.-**

Vio a su hija como las palabras penetraron

**-Mamá, por favor, déjame ver a Rachel,** susurró después de unos minutos.

**-No, cariño,** **no, hasta la mañana.**

Shelby le frotó la espalda a su hija. Sabía que mil cosas deben estar pasando por su mente, pero ahora sólo quería verla dormida.

* * *

><p>La casa estaba finalmente tranquila. Shelby podía oír los suaves ronquidos de Santana contra su pecho. Con la puerta del baño abierta podía oír la respiración suave de Quinn en su habitación. cerró los ojos. <strong>¿Qué estaba pensando?<strong> Cuando era niña, nunca pensó que esta iba a ser su vida. Cuando dijo que sí al matrimonio con Leroy, nunca pensó que esta sería su vida. Cuando ella dijo que sí a su carrera, cuando decidió volver a la escuela, cuando tenía noches sin dormir, de escribir, mientras balanceaba a uno de sus hijos de nuevo para dormir, no creía que su vida iba a ser así. No estaba segura de en qué momento se sintió tan ajena, pero sabía que en los últimos ocho años había estado trabajando para luchar contra su camino de regreso.

Bajó la mirada a su hija. Su pelo oscuro y su respiración suave. La gente tenía sus nociones preconcebidas acerca de Santana. La mayoría de todos los padres era parciales con sus propios hijos. Sin embargo, muy pocas personas conocían a Santana a como Shelby la conocía. la mujer peinó el cabello de su hija inconsciente. La mayoría de la gente probablemente nunca, se dio cuenta de la oscuridad de la habitación. Sin embargo, eso era un reto que se enfrentaba. Ella no pudo evitar sentirse responsable de eso. siempre se sentirá responsable de eso

_Shelby se paseaba por la oficina de SPI. Estaban en una sala de juegos. Estaba rodeado de juguetes y juegos. Hubo algunos cómodos sofás. Se suponía que debía simular un ambiente de casa, pero sin duda no estaba en casa. suspiró. no había visto a sus hijos en meses. No se lo habían permitido. levantó la vista hacia el reloj por enésima vez._

_**-Van a estar aquí**__, le dijo Natalie.__** -El ayudante en caso los recogerá ahora.**_

_**-¿Rachel viene?**__ Preguntó Shelby._

_Natalie sacudió la cabeza. __**No, todavía no es capaz de moverse. La próxima semana tal vez en dos semanas.**_

_Shelby se enjugó una lágrima. Centrarte en los otros dos, recordó. Sólo respira. Oyó la puerta de la sala de visitas abriendo. se puso de pie. sintió que se quedaba sin corazón._

_**¡Mamá!**__ Noah gritó y corrió hacia ella. Shelby se arrodilló y abrió los brazos. Él la abrazó con fuerza. A los 9 años, tenía un fuerte apretón. Su chico fuerte, pensó para sí misma. Ella le dejó abrazarla. lo abrazó con fuerza de no querer dejarlo ir. Levantó la mirada hacia la puerta y vio a su Sanny. sintió que su corazón se detuvo. Sus ojos eran tan diferentes. Mientras que la niña de 8 años, siempre había sido dura como una roca, había algo diferente en sus ojos ahora. Shelby sintió a Noah aflojar su agarre. Con su brazo, todavía alrededor de los hombros de su madre, miró a su hermana._

_**-Vamos, San. Es mamá,**__ dijo Noah. _

_San frunció el ceño y miró al ayudante en caso y luego de nuevo a Natalie. Shelby miró mientras lágrimas de rabia se formaron en los ojos de su hija. Ella corrió a su madre. Shelby nunca ha sido tan terrible._

_**-Nos dejaste- **__ gritó. golpeó a Shelby con sus pequeños puños. Shelby apenas tuvo tiempo de registrar sus éxitos que en realidad le estaban perjudicando. __**-Nos dejaste!**_

_**San**__-, dijo Shelby suavemente.__** Santana, lo siento mucho.**_

_la mujer abrazó el cuerpo de su hija a pesar de los éxitos de ella. la niña continuó golpeando su pecho durante unos cuantos segundos antes de que ella se derrumbó en su madre, mientras sollozaba._

_**-lo sé, nena,**__ Shelby le susurro al oído de la pequeña. __**-Lo siento mucho.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>SPI Servicios de Protección Infantil <em><strong>(CPS) <strong>_(_Child Protective Services_)**_

_**All My Loving de the Beatles (Es la canción que Puck le estaba cantando a Rachel)**_

_**Si desean alguna traducción, de cualquier fic háganmelo saber! **_

_**Espero sus comentarios, comentarios, fav y follows hasta la próxima!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Este capítulo es algo enfocado a Rachel. **

**Gracias por los Fav y Follows : -) **

**Qué les pareció este capítulo?**

**Espero sus comentarios, Follows y Fav, Hasta la próxima!**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 6<p>

Shelby abrió los ojos y volvió a mirar el reloj. gimió. 3 de la mañana. Santana estaba dormida a su lado. Sus mejillas manchadas fueron evidentes en la luz del mañana. se inclinó y la besó suavemente. Lanzo las mantas hacia atrás en silencio, caminó a través del cuarto de baño y en la habitación de Quinn, la rubia se había quedado por suerte en la cama. Sin embargo, estaba segura de que era sólo por los medicamentos. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y sintió la frente de la chica durmiendo. Suspiró. Aún estaba caliente. Sabía que iba a protestar por no ir a la escuela, pero no le importaba. Su cuerpo necesitaba descansar. De pie, cerró las cortinas para bloquear el sol y cerro tanto la puerta del baño y la del dormitorio.

Una vez en el pasillo, oyó sollozos procedentes de la habitación de Rachel. Dio un suspiro triste y caminó en silencio a la habitación. Su hijo balanceaba su pequeño cuerpo, estaba abarrotada en sus brazos tratando de calmarla. Sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de él y descansó su mejilla contra su hombro.

-**Fue sólo un sueño-** dijo Noah en voz baja.

Rachel vio a Shelby entrar en la habitación. Se levantó de Noah y se apoyó en sus brazos que descansaban sobre su espalda ahora.

**-Hey bicho-** le dijo suavemente.

Pasó la mano por el pelo de su hija . Le dio a Noah un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza rapada.

**-Mamá, no importa-** dijo mientras Rachel se metió en los brazos de su madre.

**-Vete a la cama, Noah,-no has dormido lo suficiente.-**

**-Mamá, estoy bien-** . -**Realmente no importa yo p-**

**-Noah-** dijo más severamente.

Él suspiró y se levantó. se puso las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones de chándal.

**-Probablemente va a necesitar otro tratamiento de nebulizador-** dijo en voz baja en la puerta cambiando su peso de un lado a otro. **-Esta es la tercera vez que despertó esta noche-** la miró con una triste mueca. -**dormía en mis brazos por ratos, pero seguía despierta.-** le acarició la espalda suavemente. **-Adiós, bicho-**

**-gg-gracias, Noah,-** la niña murmuró en el hombro de Shelby.

**-Por supuesto-** dijo besándola suavemente.

**-Gracias, cariño-**la madre le respondió.

Observó en silencio mientras su hijo se fue. Podía sentir a Rachel en su pecho. le frotó la espalda.

**-¿Qué estabas soñando, mi dulce niña?-** preguntó con la mejilla apretada contra la frente de Rachel.

Rachel la miró. supo que la niña sabía la respuesta.

**-ee-él estaba detrás de mí,-** susurró finalmente.

**-Está bien, bicho,-** la tranquilizó. **-Aquí estoy.-**

**-Sanny- es- está bien?**- consiguió preguntar.

**-Ella está bien-** le aseguró aún a su agitada hija.** -¿Puedes tararear conmigo? Cantar un poco? te ayudará a respirar.-**

Negó con la cabeza. **-Quiero ver, a mi hermana.-**

Dio un profundo suspiro.** -Muy bien-** susurró. **-ok.-**

Rachel se soltó de los brazos de su madre y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

**-Cariño-** dijo en voz alta. **-¿Quieres cambiarte de ropa primero? ¿Todavía llevas lo que llevabas a la escuela ayer.-** le dio una suave sonrisa.

la miró seria y meneó la cabeza.** -Quiero ver a Santana.-**

**-Ya lo sé, bicho-** **-Pero hay que quitarte esa ropa. Ven aquí.-**

Shelby ayudó a cambiar a Rachel sus medias y falda. Cuando quito la blusa de su cuerpo cansado, vio las cicatrices que aún se alineaban en la espalda. Ocho años más tarde todavía la hacían hervir la sangre. Estaban descoloridas, pero siempre podía detectarlas. ayudó a guiar los brazos de su hija a través de su blusa. dio un pequeño suspiro. Le Había comprado esa blusa hace casi dos años. Todavía le quedaba grande. En realidad, aún parecía muy grande.

**-¿Ves? llevó muy poco tiempo-** susurró besándola en la frente. La respiración de Rachel todavía estaba enganchada en el pecho.

**-¿Podemos verla ahora?-** -preguntó.

**-Ella está durmiendo, bicho-** dijo siguiéndola por el pasillo.

**-No importa-** respondió la niña mientras abría la puerta y se metía en la cama junto a su hermana.

miró mientras que Rachel se relajó. Su pecho todavía estaba abarrotado de sus sollozos. Sus mejillas estaban todavía húmedas por las lágrimas. Sin embargo, a como Rachel estaba tan cerca como pudo de Santana y envolvió su brazo alrededor de ella, su cuerpo parecía liberar la presión y la ansiedad. La madre se apoyó junto a Rachel en el otro lado. le frotó la espalda mientras trataba de calmar su respiración. Sabía que necesitaba el nebulizador en la mañana, pero también sabía que necesitaba a su hermana ahora en el momento. Ellas dependían de la una a la otra de una manera en que Shelby todavía estaba aprendiendo sobre eso . Agarró el teléfono de su bolsillo. Todavía llevaba la ropa de la noche anterior. Dejó el teléfono para que vibrara con el fin de despertarla a tiempo. se acostó junto a sus hijas, y cerró los ojos mientras esperaba que mañana no fuera muy caótico.

* * *

><p>Rachel se despertó con un sobresalto. Estaba acurrucada junto a Santana y había envuelto su brazo alrededor de ella. A pesar de que sabía que estaba a salvo, todavía estaba asustada. No podía escapar de esos sentimientos paralizantes que quedaron atrapados en su pecho. Su rostro se ensombreció aún. Su corazón latía cada vez más rápido por segundo. movió la cabeza en un movimiento oscilante en la almohada. Las lágrimas tuvieron la oportunidad de salir.<p>

**-Rach?-** la madre preguntó sentada cuando oyó gemir a su hija. **-Cariño, estás bien?.-**

Santana abrió los ojos al oír los sollozos de la pequeña.

**-Bicho-** dijo en voz baja. **-¿Qué pasa?-**

Rachel siguió llorando, pero permitió que Santana la tomara en sus brazos. Su hermana le frotó la espalda. Sus respiraciones se volvieron tensas de nuevo.

**-Rach-** dijo Shelby frotándole la espalda. **- respira.-**

La pequeña niña abrió la boca para tratar de decir algo, pero sólo los sonidos de la respiración tensa salieron.

**-Vamos, bicho-**. **-Vamos a ponerte el nebulizador.-**

La niña negó con la cabeza en el hombro de Santana.

**-Puedo abrazarla, mamá-** dijo suplicante.

**-No, San-** dijo suavemente. -**Hay que prepararse para la escuela.-**

**-Mamá-** Santana dijo mirándola con desesperación.

**-no vamos a discutir sobre esto ahora-**le dijo con firmeza.** -Vamos, Rach.-**

**-Yo QQ-quiero ... Yo no-n**- no fue capaz de terminar la frase, sus respiraciones entrecortadas la interrumpieron.

**-Vamos, bicho-** Shelby dijo mientras sacaba a Rach fácilmente de los brazos de Santana. **-Vamos-** la pequeña se inclinó hacia el lado de Shelby, y comenzó a salir de la habitación. **-Prepárate, San.-**

**-Lo siento, Rachel-** Santana le respondió a como Shelby se la llevó de la habitación.

**-Esta bii- en-** escuchó.

* * *

><p>Santana se miró en el espejo. Estaba envuelta en una toalla fresca de la ducha. podía oír a Shelby tararear en voz baja a Rachel en el pasillo. Su odio a sí mismo había tomado un nuevo nivel. Ella había causado este desastre.<p>

**-Santana, ya estas cambiada?-** dijo desde la puerta.

Santana saltó. No se había dado cuenta del zumbido que había cesado.

**-no quiero ir a la escuela-** dijo dirigiéndose a su madre. Hizo un gesto hacia la puerta de Rachel en el pasillo. **-¿Está bien?-**

**-Ella está bien-**. -**tu y yo tenemos que hablar de lo de anoche. Tienes una cita con la Dra. Jacobs esta tarde.-**

**-Mamá, no quiero verla-** dijo con una rabieta. . **-Estoy bien... Anoche, anoche yo estaba enojada, pero no voy a hacer eso otra vez-**

**-San-** dijo cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

**-Mamá, te lo juro-** **-Ahora, ¿puedo quedarme en casa?. Estoy segura de que dejarás que Rachel se quede en casa.-**

**-San-** Shelby comenzó de nuevo. **-Vas a ver a la Dra. Jacobs. No hay discusión. Lo que ha pasado entre tú y Quinn no volverá a suceder.-**

**-Sólo dije que no lo haría-** dijo agitando su brazo.

**Hey, para con esa actitud. Vas a ir a la escuela. Esto es algo más que Quinn. lo sabes. Sabía que esto no iba a ser fácil para ninguno de ustedes y me dijiste eso también. Recuerdas?**

**-Mamá, estoy bien. Sólo necesito descansar. Por favor, deja que me quede en casa con ella **.**Me necesita.-**

**-Y te tiene, San. No vas a faltar a la escuela. Y si vas a descansar. No tienes Cheerios esta noche. Noah te traerá directamente a casa.-**

**-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-** -preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

**-Sue, envió un correo electrónico esta mañana. Aparentemente todas las prácticas se cancelan esta noche por el mantenimiento de campo y otras cosas.-**

**-Mamá, Sue tiene una práctica aunque haya un terremoto o lo que sea-** replicó.

**-Bueno, no más-** dijo con un suspiro. **-No importa de todos modos no ibas a ir. Vas a la escuela y volver a casa.-**

**-Mamá-**

**-San, ya basta-** dijo Puck desde la puerta. **-Ponte tu uniforme y vámonos. Vamos a llegar tarde.-**

Santana frunció el ceño.

Miró por encima del hombro a la puerta de Rachel. Dio un paso más cerca a Santana. **-Prepárate, San.,-** su voz era tranquila y extrañamente serio.

**-Noah-** Shelby le dijo.** -Baja las escaleras.-**

La mujer miró a su hijo salir. Se volvió de nuevo a la morena. **-Prepárate ahora. No estoy discutiendo contigo. ¿Quieres que me quede aquí para asegurarme de que estés lista? ¿O puedo regresar con tu hermana?-**

Negó con la cabeza.** -Está bien.-** frunció el ceño y se fue a coger su uniforme del armario.

Shelby volvió a entrar en la habitación de Rachel, y vio a Noah arrodillado a lado de la cama junto a la joven

**-que tengas un buen día, ok bicho?-** dijo

Rachel asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a sacarse la boquilla del nebulizador.

**-Déjalo-** dijo Noah. **-Tengo que irme de todos modos.-**

Se puso de pie. Rachel alargó la mano y le agarró la mano.

Lo sacó de nuevo. Frunció el ceño y le tomó la mano. **-Rachel, dije que dej-'**

**-No te enojes con San-** dijo la niña seria en voz baja.

**-ok-,** dijo. **-Ahora vuelve a ponértelo-**

Ella rodó los ojos.** -¿Por favor?-**

**-Está bien, bicho-** dijo con una sonrisa. Guió la boquilla del nebulizador de nuevo a su boca. **-te veo al rato-**

Se volvió y asintió con la cabeza a su madre y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

**-Noah-** ella lo llamó. Se detuvo en el último escalón de la escalera y se volvió para mirarla.** -No le grites a Santana.-** Rach le dijo

**-necesita a alguien para decirle que estaba fuera de lugar-** respondió con un soplido mirando a la puerta todavía abierta.

**-Sí-** dijo Shelby poniendo la mano en su hombro.** -Ese es mi trabajo, no el tuyo.-** suspiró. **-Además, Quinn se queda en casa hoy.-** Vio el ceño de su hijo. **-tiene fiebre y la recuperación de una infección. Eso es todo lo que necesitas saber.-**

* * *

><p>Shelby vio como Santana y Noah subieron al coche y salieron por el camino. Odiaba que tuviera que recordarles a menudo ser adolescentes y no adultos.<p>

**-Mamá, esto se terminó-** murmuró en voz baja en la silla.

Shelby se volvió para ver a Rachel mirándola con cansancio. dio un suspiro. Se volvió del nebulizador y apoyó la boquilla en la parte superior de la misma. Rachel se metió lentamente en su cama. Shelby se inclinó a su lado en silencio pasando la mano por el pelo.

**-¿Cómo te va, bicho? ¿Quieres hablar de lo de anoche?-** preguntó cuidadosamente.

**-Estoy bien-** respondió en voz baja.

**-¿Puedes decirme lo que soñaste?-**

hizo una pausa por unos momentos antes de finalmente hablar.** -Soñé que estaba de vuelta en casa-** susurró. **-Tenía miedo. Él estaba gritando y arrojando cosas. Me escondí y me encontró.-**

miró a su madre. **-¿Por qué me odió tanto? ¿Por qué nos odió a todos nosotros?-**

**-No lo sé, cariño**- respondió tratando de reinar en sus propias emociones. **-Era un hombre muy enojado. Era odioso. Ustedes tres no hicieron nada malo-** levantó la barbilla de Rach para mirarla. **-Tú no has hecho nada malo.-**

**-Oh-** dijo en voz baja mirando sus manos.

**-¿Quieres decirme lo que tú y Quinn hablaron anoche?-**

**-Yo sólo le pregunté acerca de lo que hizo su padre y le dije que papá estaba muerto-** dijo apenas en un susurro.

dio un profundo suspiro al oír las palabras de su hija. **-bicho, tienes que dejar que Quinn tenga algún tiempo. Tienes que darle la oportunidad de venir a ti. Cuando está enfadada, es necesario retroceder y dejar que se enoje.-**

Rachel pensó en esto por un momento. Su ceño fruncido. negó con la cabeza. **-No, mamá, necesita a alguien. Está sola.-**

**-Pero necesita la oportunidad de estar enojada también, bicho,-** dijo en voz baja. **-Sé que tu hermana está muy triste y-'**

-**Sé que San está arrepentida. No estaba enojada con ella-** dijo rápidamente, se sentó y miro a su madre. **-¿Acaso piensa que estoy loca?-**

**-no lo creo. esta molesta consigo misma. Tendrá una cita con la Dra. Jacobs esta tarde. Tú y Quinn van a esperar afuera conmigo durante la cita. puedes traer el libro que estás leyendo para tu reporte.-**

**-¿Por qué estás molesta con ella?-** Preguntó Rachel. **-Yo soy la que se asustó. no hablaba en serio.-**

**-Tienes que hablar con ella sobre eso, pero creo que piensa que se podría haber detenido-** dijo Shelby con cuidado.

Ella vio como su hija menor frunció el ceño.** -No, mamá, Soy yo. Yo soy la que está dañada. La escuela tiene que decirte cuando hay un simulacro de incendio o de lo no cunda el pánico. No pude estar en la feria de la escuela porque era muy ruidoso. Tuvimos que irnos recuerdas? Me tienes que empacar pequeñas comidas, para que no tenga que quedarme en la cafetería por un largo tiempo. Me siento como muy rara. No puedo hacer cosas que otros niños les gusta hacer. No puedo hacerlo porque tengo miedo ".**

**-Rachel Corcoran, no estas dañada-** dijo con firmeza. le levantó la barbilla. **-¿Me oyes? no eres rara.. Eres muy inteligente, te doy el cuidado y amor más de lo que nunca sabrás.-**

**-sólo quiero ser normal, mamá. Me estoy haciendo mayor. Esto debe desaparecer, ¿no?-**

**-No sé, bicho. Espero que sí, pero si no lo haces, está bien-** **-Lo has hecho muy bien en la escuela, Rach. Más que bien.-**

**-¿Puedo ir a la escuela hoy?-**

Shelby sonrió. **-No, bicho- Tu respiración todavía esta muy tensa. Vamos a tener que hacer por lo menos un tratamiento más.-** tocó la nariz de Rachel. **-¿Qué dices ? Vamos a ponernos algo de ropa cómoda y ver una película?-**

Rachel asintió.

* * *

><p>El trayecto hasta la escuela estuvo en silencio. Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra. Santana quiso lanzar un ataque sobre la ausencia de Quinn, pero sabía que había causado la pelea, así que no iba a cavar su propia tumba. el mustang se detuvo en el estacionamiento de McKinley<p>

**-Nos vemos después de la escuela-** iba a bajar de la puerta pero Noah la detuvó.

**-Espera, San-. -Tenemos que hablar.-** le dijo con calma.

Dio un profundo suspiro. sabía que esto iba a suceder. lo sabía.

**-Santana, lo que pasó anoche est...- **

**-Lo sé. ¿ok? Lo sé-** lo interrumpió negándose mirar a su hermano.

**-No, no, San. estuve con ella toda la noche..-** miró a su hermana con desesperación en sus ojos.

**-¿No crees que lo sé?-** murmuró tratando de ocultar sus ojos, lo miró. sacudió la cabeza y se lamió el labio superior como si fuera a desplomarse su culpabilidad. **-Lo digo en serio, Noah. ¿no crees que sé que la asusté?**

**-¿Cuál es tu problema con Quinn?- -**le preguntó a quemarropa. **-Tú y yo hablábamos de cómo íbamos a ser mejores en esta situación, recuerdas lo que era estar en el refugio y luego en hogares de crianza, y sin Rach. ¿Te acuerdas? Prometimos que seríamos mejores-**

**-Lo sé-** murmuró. **-No ... No puede ser ella. ¿De acuerdo? Descubrí algunas cosas sobre lo que pasó ayer. Y es demasiado. Si se tratara de algún extranjero o alguien que no conociera, yo podía haberlo hecho, pero ...-** Santana no terminó.

Noah negó con la cabeza.** -Así que déjame ver si lo entiendo, porque la conoces, te dan ganas de odiarla más? Porque no sabes lo que le estaba sucediendo en su casa?-**

Santana se secó una lágrima perdida. miró con fiereza a su hermano. **-¿Ya terminamos? Voy a tratar de ser mejor, pero no voy a hacer esto contigo. Como tú eres el que habla.-**

Su mirada se endureció.** -Hey, nunca te he herido o a Rachel -**

intentó no estremecerse al oír su voz rara vez levantada. Él nunca hizo eso con ella. **-Pero ¿y la tortura de Karofsky. No soy la única que está enojada, Noah. Es sólo que tú sabes cómo controlarlo-**

**-No-** dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. **-Por favor. sabes que es diferente.-**

**-es una mierda-** murmuró. Cogió el pomo de la puerta.

**-Santana-** su voz era tranquila. Estaba mirando seriamente al volante. Se volvió y la miró a los ojos. -**va a tener miedo de ti ahora. Ella no lo creía, pero así será. Será mejor que arregles esto.-**

**-Lo haré-** aseguró.

**-San, te amo y todo eso, pero tienes que dejarme a mi también, ¿esta bien?-**. Le dio una pequeña sonrisa. **-Somos hermanos, ¿no?-**

Santana rodó los ojos. **-Así es.-** lo miró. **-Nos vemos después de la escuela-**

Él asintió con la cabeza. **-No caigas en la trampa de entrar en problemas. Mamá, te va a matar.-**

**-Por supuesto-** La morena sonrió y se dirigió a la escuela.

* * *

><p>Quinn abrió los ojos. Miró su entorno y se levanto de la cama recordando lo que había pasado. La casa estaba en silencio. Mierda, pensó. Llegaba tarde. Tenían que ser las siete, mierda, mierda. Corrió al baño, peinó su cabello y se puso su uniforme. ignoró el dolor en su cuerpo y el cansancio en los huesos. no iba a llegar tarde. sería inaceptable.<p>

abrió la puerta y bajó corriendo las escaleras. Redujo la velocidad al ver a Rachel y Shelby acurrucadas en el sofá viendo una película.

**-Tengo que ir a la escuela-** dijo, con las manos en las caderas.

Oyó a su figura materna, suspirar y levantarse del sofá. **-¿Puedo hablar contigo en la cocina?-** le preguntó cortésmente.

**-No-** replicó molesta. **-Tengo que ir a la escuela.-** Miró el reloj. **-Mierda, ¿en serio? Ya son las 11 a.m.? Tengo que irme!-**

**-Quinn, te vas a quedar aquí y descansar. tienes fiebre. estás luchando contra una infección. Te quedarás. Ahora, vamos al piso de arriba y atender tus heridas.-** Shelby hizo todo lo posible para mantener la voz baja, pero vio el aspecto de la más joven mirando a la rubia.

**-No, ¡estoy bien!-** respondió. **-Confía en mí he estado en la escuela sintiéndose mucho peor que esto!-**

**-No puedes discutir con ella, Quinn-** dijo una voz suave desde el sofá. **-La mente de mamá ya está hecha. Es posible que también le hagas caso -**

Shelby observó con interés calmado, como el rostro de Quinn se desinflo e incluso se suavizó ante el comentario.

La rubia en cambio negó con la cabeza. no iba a sentirse mal por la chica en el sofá. No. Claro que parecía agotada y estaba segura de que fue debido a la pelea de Santana la noche anterior, pero no. No simpatía. Se mordió los labios y negó con la cabeza.

**-Gah! Caminare a escuela. No voy a tratar con esto-** replicó.

**-Si sales por esa puerta, Quin..-** La madre le advirtió pero fue interrumpida

**-la escuela está a más de cinco millas-** dijo Rachel de nuevo desde el sofá. **-sabes que quieres estar aquí, pero simplemente no quieres ceder-**

resopló y miró fijamente a la chica. negó con la cabeza, pero firmemente cerró la puerta. **-Bien, pero sólo estoy cediendo porque nos reuniremos con Jackie en cuatro horas, ¿no? Ya he perdido la mayor parte de mi día escolar de todos modos. Y no necesito tu ayuda.-**

la rubia caminó por las escaleras. La mujer miró a su hija con sorpresa.

**-Tal vez deberías hablar con ella más a menudo-** se rió en voz baja y siguió a la rubia por las escaleras.

Cerró la puerta detrás de ella. miró a Shelby.

**-te dije que no necesitaba tu ayuda-**

**-Es una lástima-** Hizo un gesto hacia la bolsa. **-Esta tarde Jackie debe tener un plan para obtener el resto de tus cosas. Tengo entendido que sólo has tenido la bolsa por una semana.-** Q la miró, pero luego regresó de nuevo a la bolsa. no iba a dar las gracias.

-**te dije que no necesito tu ayuda,-** dijo mientras agarraba la pomada. Se subió la blusa y trató de aplicar el medicamento en su espalda. no podía alcanzarse. **-Maldita sea-**

**-¿vas a dejar de ser terca?-** preguntó desde la cama. **-Ven y siéntate aquí por favor.-** se rindió y se sentó junto a ella. -**Si peleas de nuevo con Santana como lo hiciste ayer por la noche, estás fuera de las Cheerios.-**

**-¿Qué?-** la chica preguntó alejándose.

**-Esto no está en discusión-** Le entregó sus pantalones de chándal. **-¿Por qué no te cambias primero.-** Quinn resopló y fue al baño a cambiarse. **-Vas a estar descansando durante casi todo el día. Me alegra que te acordaras de la cita con Jackie. le contaremos acerca de tu pelea y de San. tienes la opción de irte si deseas.-**

Q salió del baño con una mirada de perplejidad en su rostro. **-¿Qué? ¿En serio?-**

**-No hay garantía de que podrás ser colocada en el distrito, sin embargo, Jackie necesita saber acerca de eso.-**

Frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para hacer otra pregunta, pero la puerta se abrió.

**-¿Eso es ..."** Rachel comenzó. **-¿Eso es lo que solíamos usar?-**

Quinn se apartó ante la pregunta. Ella frunció el ceño a Shelby. **-¿la golpeaste?-**

**-¡No!-** Rachel dijo de pronto. **-Mi mamá nunca nos golpeó. Nunca.-**

La rubia miró de Shelby.

**-Rachel, sal por favor-** dijo suavemente pero con firmeza.

**-Lo siento-** oyó el susurro de la Corcoran más joven y la estrecha puerta.

**-¿Qué estaba diciendo?-** dijo con el ceño aún fruncido.

Shelby la miró. **-Te lo dije anoche, Quinn, han pasado muchas cosas con ellos, pero no es mi historia que contar, al igual que no es tu obligación decirles la tuya. Pero ustedes tienen un montón de cosas en común. Ahora date la vuelta para que podamos terminar esto.-**

Bretaña vio a su amiga de inmediato, de pie con los brazos cruzados contra la pared.

-**Una mala noche?-** la rubia preguntó inclinándose junto a su mejor amiga.

**-No tienes ni idea-** dijo con un suspiro. **-No tengo ni por dónde empezar.-**

Bretaña le dio una pequeña sonrisa. **-Tal vez desde el principio? no estuviste en Cheerios, a dónde fuiste?-**

Santana intentó formar las palabras. quería escupirlo. Bretaña era su mejor amiga por el amor de Dios. debería haber sido capaz de simplemente reventar toda la información que había aprendido acerca de Quinn Fabray, pero en ese momento, como su mejor amiga la esperaba con paciencia, no era tan fácil.

**-Quinn tenía una cosa y luego ... todos nos fuimos a casa, después yo y ella nos metimos en una pelea ...-** Santana fingió no notar el ceño de Bretaña, mientras movía su cabeza y los ojos

**-Está bien ...-** Brittany dijo mientras miraba a su amiga con cuidado. **-¿Por qué fue la pelea?-**

La cara de Santana volvió a endurecerse. **-Por Rachel-**

Bretaña hizo un gesto suave. Sabía que cualquier amenaza hacia Rachel era un paso por encima de la línea de Santana. Ella continuó. sabía que la morena se rehusaba a hablar. Necesitaba conseguir algo de ella antes de que se cerrara completamente. Tenía que traerla de vuelta a sí misma. **-¿No me estás hablando por alguna razón en particular? Tú siempre hablas conmigo.-**

No del todo, Santana pensó inmediatamente. Ella amaso el labio mientras trabajaba en su respuesta. **-Lo sé. Lo siento**- respondió recogiendo sus pensamientos. **-Es sólo que tenerla en la casa y lo de crianza, la pelea... Me fui... perdí anoche y ...**-Santana respiró hondo y miró a un grupo de estudiantes que pasaban. les lanzó una mirada antes de volver a su mejor amiga. respiró hondo de nuevo.** -Yo ... um ... asusté a Rachel. la asusté porque estaba muy enojada..-**

Bretaña lanzó un profundo suspiro. Ahí estaba. No era sólo porque que había un enemigo por el pasillo, era que su presencia causaba que Santana se convirtiera en una persona que no quería ser.

**-No la soporto, Britt,-** dijo tratando de contener las lágrimas. **-Pero ... Yo sólo lo estoy haciendo por qué no puedo ... no puedo dejar que sea el motivo. Mi familia es -'**

**-Rachel no puede estar enojada conmigo. Estoy segura de que mamá no está bien y Puck probablemente esta de mal humor-**

Bretaña apoyó la cabeza en la parte superior de Santana. **-Creo que estás enojada contigo misma más que nadie. Tal vez en lugar de trabajar de porque el odio, deberías empezar a centrarte de donde viene, y de todo lo que no quieres.-**

Santana buscó sus ojos. negó con la cabeza. **-Supongo que sí.-**

**-Sé que es así-** susurró enganchando su meñique con Santana. **-Y voy a estar aquí en cada paso-**

* * *

><p>Quinn se sentó en su habitación por un tiempo, antes de que finalmente bajara. Shelby estaba trabajando en la cocina en lo que parecía ser algo de almuerzo. era sin duda muy doméstica, trabajaba y estaba sola. Había muchas preguntas que Quinn negó con la cabeza y decidió concentrarse en la pequeña morena.<p>

**-¿Quieres ver este clásico de Broadway conmigo?-** un hilo de voz preguntó desde el sofá.

se cruzó de brazos y examinó a la pequeña niña. finalmente se sentó a su lado. Sin embargo, se aseguró de dejar espacio entre ellas.

**-Entonces, ¿qué es esto?-** -preguntó, con los brazos aún cruzados.

**-Los Miserables-** -**el año pasado para la navidad mi mamá me trajo el DVD del elenco original.-**

**-Parece fascinante-** replicó con aire de fastidio. **-¿Por qué estás en casa?-** Quería saber más acerca de los Corcoran y parecía más fácil a través de Rachel.

Apartó los ojos de la pantalla. **-Estaba enferma- **respondiendo en voz baja se volvió hacia la pantalla.

-**¿Estás bien?-** preguntó después de un momento de pausa.

**-Estoy bien,-** le respondió tranquila siguiendo centranda su atención en la pantalla.

Quinn se congeló cuando la joven se recostó en el sofá y apoyó la cabeza en su brazo.

**-Este es un clásico**- Rachel le respondió. **-¿Ves musicales?-**

**-No-** dijo con un ceño preguntándose de cómo la chica iba a reaccionar si la apartara.

Rachel tosió un par de veces. Quinn podía oírla.

**-¿Estás bien?-** -preguntó aún con la chica apoyada contra ella.

**-Sólo tengo asma-** dijo en voz baja. **-Estoy bien.- **

La rubia se mordió el labio y no se dio cuenta que se relajó en el respaldo del sofá. **-¿algo saco eso?-**

Rachel apartó la atención de la televisión y miró a Q.

**-Sí-** dijo apartando la mirada de ella. **-Me asusté anoche. Los Gritos y el fuerte ruido ... me dio miedo. Es estúpido ..-** Su voz se desvaneció.

La rubia se mordió el labio con más agresividad.** -Lo siento mucho por eso.-**

**-Lo sé,-** murmuró de nuevo, en respuesta dejó escapar otra tos.

Sus intentos de obtener información de repente se volvieron menos amenazantes. era sólo curiosidad. abrió la boca para hacer otra pregunta, pero fue interrumpida.

**-Q, todavía estas castigada. No hay televisión. Por favor, ven y ayúdame con el almuerzo,-** Shelby la llamó.

Quinn rodó los ojos. Rachel se sentó.

**-Bicho, ven aquí, por favor-** su madre gritó.

Rachel apagó el televisor y se dirigió a la cocina. Shelby estaba de pie en la estufa calentando lo que parecía ser una sopa.

-**Ven aquí, bicho-** se acercó tímidamente a su madre. **-Respira profundo.-** dio un gran soplo de aire. Quinn se dio cuenta de que ella le ocultaba los ojos .estaba avergonzada.

**-Ve a buscar arriba el nebulizador por favor-**.

Los hombros de la niña se hundieron y su cara cayó.** -Mamá-** dijo en voz baja mirando a Quinn.

**-Bicho, no voy a discutir-** le advirtió.

Quinn vio como Rachel se balanceó de un lado a otro. Ella finalmente vio a la niña balanceándose en el brazo de su madre y le susurró algo al oído. La madre dio un suspiro.

**-Claro-** respondió Shelby. **-Yo lo haré por ti.-** Se volvió hacia la chica mayor.** -Vamos, Quinn ayúdame.-**

Shelby apagó el gas en la estufa y subió las escaleras. Quinn siguió mirándola. **-¿No acaba de decirle a Rachel que ibas a ir arriba y traerle el Neb esa cosa?**

**Lo dije en serio Quinn. Estás castigada. Vamos.-**

Quinn suspiró y siguió. En la parte superior de las escaleras, abrió con la pregunta en la punta de la lengua,** -¿Qué estamos haciendo?-**

Shelby no respondió hasta que estaban en la habitación de la joven corcoran.** -vamos a llevarle el mono y el nebulizador-**

Quinn miró alrededor de la habitación. vio todos los carteles de Broadway en la pared y las fotos de sus pequeños amigos y amilia. La mayoría de las imágenes eran recientes en su mayor parte**. -Espera, pensé que habías dicho que Rachel debía tomarlo.-**

miró a Quinn. **-Ella necesita esto. Esta avergonzada, pidió ayuda-** dijo simplemente.

**-la tratas demasiado como una bebé-** dijo Quinn sin darse cuenta que lo dijo en voz alta hasta que shelby hizo una pausa con el mono de peluche y el nebulizador en sus brazos.

**-Bueno, al principio puede parecer de esa manera-** dijo Shelby con una respiración profunda.  
><strong>-Y tal vez así será, pero ella necesita esto.-<strong>

**-Eso puede ser cierto-** la rubia continuó . **-Pero también es cierto que la mimas demasiado.-**

Shelby suspiró. **-no sabes lo que ha pasado y-**

**-Tienes razón. no,-** dijo mientras tomaba el nebulizador . **-Pero sé que no me gustaría ser mimada. No quiero seguir por ahí como una patita perdida.-**

**-Estás castigada, Q-** **-Te lo dije antes que era un privilegio estar sola.-**

**-Es tu respuesta para todo?-**

**-Sí, sobre todo cuando es la respuesta. Te haz Añadido una semana más. Vamos haz tu tarea que yo sé que no terminaste. Tenemos media hora para terminar y comer un almuerzo antes de que los niños lleguen a casa. Para irnos a la cita tuya y de Santana -**

**-De Santana?-** Preguntó.

**-Sí, de Santana-** Shelby no quiso decir más. Todo lo que dijo fue.** -Vamos.-**


	7. Chapter 7

**El capítulo se sumerge en el pasado de cada uno. **

**Mariangeles: **En efecto chica, Hiram golpeaba a sus hijastros, se sabrá más en los próximos capítulos gracias por el review saludos!**  
><strong>

Gracias por sus reviews ;)

**Advertencia: Este capítulo describe algunas escenas bastantes intensas. **

_**Espero sus opiniones, comentarios, que les pareció este capítulo fav and follows , Hasta la próxima actualización! : -)**_

* * *

><p>Capitulo 7<p>

Cuando Santana entró por la puerta con Puck detrás de ella, Su hermanita se sentó cansadamente en el sofá con su mono escondido en el brazo y el nebulizador en la otra. Santana vio a Quinn, la chica seguía trabajando en su almuerzo en la cocina mientras trabajaba en otro conjunto de problemas. Ella rodó los ojos y se concentró en la única persona que había querido ver durante todo el día.

**-Hola,-** Santana susurró dejando caer su bolso y ella misma junto a Rachel dejandole un beso en la frente.

la miró y sonrió. **-Hola,-** dijo alrededor de la boquilla del nebulizador.

**-San-** Shelby la llamó. **-Por favor, ven aquí estás castigada.-**

Santana rodó los ojos se puso de pie, y sintió una mano que la agarraba. Rachel se levantó y la siguió dejando el nebulizador al lado de su mono de peluche.

**-Rachel, quédate aquí. Ponte eso de nuevo-** dijo desde la puerta de la cocina.

**-He terminado- **replicó la niña.

San frunció el ceño, pero permitió a Rachel caminar con ella a la cocina.

La mujer miró a las chicas. Puck estaba parado en el refrigerador buscando un bocadillo.

**-Rachel, ven aquí-** la madre dijo suavemente.

Santana vio como Shelby escuchó la respiración de Rachel. **-Muy bien, estén listas-** dijo

**-¿Listas para qué?-** Santana preguntó mirando a la rubia.

**-Quinn y sus citas-** respondió. Miró a Santana con su uniforme y luego veía a Rachel que estaba en pantalones de chándal y con la camiseta vieja de Noah. **-Ahora vayan a cambiarse niñas. Quinn y Puck vamos.-**

**-¿Por qué tengo que ir?-** la rubia resopló.

**-Estás castigada-** Rachel se encogió de hombros. **-Es como seguir al líder, pero todo el tiempo. Seguir a mamá.-**

**-Ella no es mi mamá-** murmuró Q a como todos ellos subían las escaleras.

* * *

><p>Quinn contuvo la respiración mientras se acercaban a la oficina de SPI. Odiaba ese lugar. No le gustaba ni un poco. incluso había tenido la tentación de quedarse en el Range Rover después del paseo más torpe de su vida. Santana estaba mirándola. Rachel estaba tratando de romper el estado de ánimo sentandose en el asiento del medio. Sin embargo, Quinn no quería estar cerca de Santana ni un poquito. Compartir el asiento trasero con ella seguramente no estaba en la cima de la lista.<p>

llegó a la oficina. Shelby prácticamente la sacó del coche. la había amenazado de nuevo con tener que compartir una habitación con Santana. Esa amenaza trabajó y consiguió sacarla del coche. la niño de 11 años, se quedó mirándola. estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no mirar hacia atrás. no iba a mirarla. se iría pronto. Le diría a Jackie que se iba. Sería un mandato no una solicitud.

Shelby se sentó con sus hijos fuera de la oficina. Hubo un saludo muy rápido entre Jackie y ellos. Quinn se quedó atrás con los brazos cruzados. simplemente le diría a esta mujer que quería salir. quería ir a casa. Quería dejar a los Corcorans ahora. iría a otro lugar sólo para esperar el momento oportuno para regresar a casa. se iba a casa. Tenía que haber alguna otra casa hogar en Lima que la llevaría. En realidad no tuvo la intención de activar la alarma de incendios en el último hogar de grupo. Suspiró, de repente volvió a la realidad. estaba en la oficina de Jackie con Shelby Corcoran. Apenas Jackie se sentó cuando Quinn abrió la boca.

**-Quiero salir-. -Esto es una mierda. No puedo vivir aquí.-**

**-Quinn, vamos a calmarnos-** dijo Jackie. Quinn notó que Jackie miraba a Shelby.

**-No la mires a ella- **respondió con un suspiro. **-Esto se trata de mí. Me quiero ir a casa. ¿Por qué no simplemente puede recogerme mi mamá?-**

**-Q ¿cuántas veces te lo he explicado?-** Jackie le preguntó con un voz de cansancio.

**-aparentemente, no es suficiente-** se rompió. **-Mi madre no ha hecho nada malo.-**

**-Dos días en el Hogar Corcoran y no es posible que puedas pensar en eso-**dijo Jackie. -**eres una estudiante de honor y -'**

**-No me llames estúpida, porque si lo entiendo-** dijo con un suspiro. -**no entiendes mi mamá siempre ha sido así. ¿Y qué si ella tiene un par de copas. Puedo cuidarme.. Y ...- **Quinn se fue apagando. no se había dado cuenta de que estaba despotricando. Sin pensar empezó a hablar. Deseaba desesperadamente una vez, que las palabras salieron de su boca **-Ahora que Él se ha ido, voy a estar bien.-**

Jackie respiró hondo y miró a la chica . Q se dio cuenta de que ella no veía a Shelby.

**-Quinn, eres una niña del estado ahora. Ellos ya no tienen sus derechos como padres. Todo eso se fue una vez que, Servicios de Protección Infantil, comenzó nuestra investigación. Tus padres demostraron razones a la policía para creer .. esa noche que estaban dañándote, cuando te llevamos al hospital para que te examinaran, estabas muy herida y nos dijiste que era él -**

**-Y lo fue! Pero no mi madre! ¿Por qué no puedo verla?-** preguntó con frustración.

**Q, tu madre tenía un nivel de alcohol por encima del límite. Además de eso se dejó caer por medicamentos sin receta-** dijo Jackie con otro suspiro. **-no ha estado en una reunión conmigo, donde no se ha apestando a alcohol. La estamos investigando como madre. su comportamiento, no está bien.**- la miró con cuidado. **-¿Entiendes? no puedes ir a casa, Q. Tienes que ser fuerte.-**

**-Me siento segura en mi propia casa! Esta mujer me está asfixiando!- **gritó con frustración. **-¿Qué pasa con mi hermana? ¿No puedo ir a vivir con ella?-**

Odiaba pedirle eso pero era lo único que tenia. Tenía que agotar sus opciones.

**-Es difícil de encontrar, Q. Todavía la estamos buscando.-** vio que Quinn frunció el ceño y continúo. **-Los abogados están en contacto con ella. está en Nueva York y ...-** Jackie fue parando.

**-la encontraron ¿no?-** preguntó exhausta.

**- te lo puedo decir más tarde cuando sepa algo más, pero creo que es un poco más complicado que eso.-** suspiró. -**Shelby no es tan mala, y qué haz estás haciendo?-** Preguntó Jackie.

**-Ella me lleva a las citas médicas. Me fuerza a tomar las medicinas para mi infección. Inmovilizándome para hacerme su lacayo. Diablos, estoy harta!-** se dio por vencida. sacudió su cabeza.. **-De cuanto estamos hablando aquí, como un mes, con ella?-**

Jackie la miró e hizo una pausa. Quinn sabía que la pausa era una mala señal. Sin embargo, no parecía importarle, ya que todavía tenía la esperanza inflada en su pecho. necesitaba a alguien para hacer estallar su realidad. no estaba segura de si podía manejarlo.

**-Quinn, estamos en el proceso de establecer un plan para el caso de tu madre, para que consiga sus derechos de nuevo. Tenemos que hacerlo en mínimo, tres meses de visitas supervisadas, y si demuestra la mejoría nos movemos a las visitas no supervisadas. tu caso es revisado en última instancia, en 6 a 12 meses para ver si tu mamá ha seguido el plan y ha podido establecer una relación contigo. Va a ser un rato.-**

Lo había hecho. Quinn se hundió de nuevo en su silla. mínimo seis meses? negó con la cabeza. Nunca debió haber salido esa noche. nunca debió haber salido.

-Ahora- Jackie comenzó de nuevo.** -Tuve la oportunidad de obtener el resto de tu ropa. Están en esas maletas por ahí.-** Quinn no las veía. Ella continuó. **-He creado tus citas de terapia, que comienzan la próxima semana. Ahora, sabes que tu padre ya no estará de prueba?-** se negó a mirarla. **-A partir de las acusaciones que realizaste en el hospital esa noche -'**

**-Yo no lo acuso! Me hiciste una pregunta estaba asustada y cansada ... ... yo sólo ... **-no termino. se quedó mirando en silencio sus manos atrapada en una memoria...

_**¿Pensaste que era una broma?**__ Quinn de 15 años vio como su padre cerró la puerta de su dormitorio. __**-Respóndeme!.-**__ Nunca gritó. Siempre quiso que él gritara más. La furia helada de su voz la horrorizó aún más._

_**-No, señor-**__ respondió con la cabeza bien alta. _

_**-¿Entonces por qué diablos crees que tu comportamiento en la escuela sería tolerado?- **_

_**-querías que fuera mejor señor, no es así?- **__dijo en voz baja mirando a sus pies. _

_**-Mírame, Q,- **__le ordenó. lo hizo. __**- crees que porque estabas en las animadoras del equipo para la universidad podías hacer cualquier mierda que quisieras? ¿Crees que estaría orgulloso?**__**tienes que hacer algo mejor que esto. tendrás cuatro años más de escuela secundaria para tener éxito. ¿Creías que ascender en la escala social y llegar a ser perfecta es lo que tenías que hacer, porque eso es lo que hizo Frannie?**__**¿Crees que arrojar a esa humillante escoria de kike Israel al contenedor de basura con sus lacayos sería suficiente? No, Quinn, mal . Se suponia que no te iban a pillar. Y las personas tienen la intención de estar en su lugar. ¿No es así? "**_

_asintió con la cabeza. __**-Sí, señor-**_

_**-Y es nuestro trabajo ponerlos ahí-**__ siguió al frente de ella. _

_**-Sí, señor-**_

_Comenzó a desenroscar su cinturón. __**-Es nuestro trabajo quedar atrapados por los idiotas que piensan que estamos haciéndolo mal .?-**_

_**-No, señor.**__- Se tragó su miedo y trató de no temblar._

_**-Ahora-**__ dijo sacando su cinto. __**-¿Qué te gustaría hacer primero? Hacerlo por mi o ser castigada?-**_

_hizo todo lo posible para no temblar. sabía que si hacía las paces con él, tal vez no usaría ese cinturón durante mucho tiempo. levantó la vista y lo miró a los ojos. Lentamente, se sentó sobre sus rodillas._

**-Quinn, Quinn-** dijo Jackie suavemente. **-no quieres ir por ese camino. Lo que hizo tu padre es un delito grave si estás presionando los cargos o no, el estado tiene un caso en su contra. El abogado se pondrá en contacto pronto. Shelby estará contigo en cada paso.-**

**-no quiero hacer eso- **murmuró.

**-Lo sé-** dijo otra vez con voz burlona suave, o al menos así es como Quinn oyó.

**-Shelby, ¿podrías decirme cómo va Quinn en tu casa?-** Preguntó

Quinn miró a la madre, lista para que dijera lo dañada e inútil que era.

**-Nos estamos ajustando. Hubo una pelea entre ella y Santana anoche. Había cosas tiradas. Se me fue de las manos . Dejaré que Q te lo diga en un par de minutos cuando salga**- Shelby miró a la rubia sorprendida. -**está castigada por su actitud constante, pero creo que estamos trabajando en ello. fue al médico. tiene una infección. Esta tomando antibióticos. Creo que estaría bien en nuestra casa si ella se permite . Siempre es bienvenida-**

frunció el ceño y miró a Shelby y luego otra vez a Jackie. Shelby asintió y salió de la habitación.

**-¿qué te parece?-** preguntó una vez que la puerta estaba cerrada. **-Háblame de esta pelea.-**

**-Quiero salir. ¿Dónde está el hogar de grupo más cercano?-** preguntó rápidamente.

**-Si quieres salir se puede- sin embargo, no le has dado la oportunidad a Shelby. Y, honestamente, creo que puedes aprender mucho de los niños y Shelby Corcoran para el caso. Yo no sé lo que sabe , pero su experiencia en Nueva York fue un una pregunta difícil-** Quinn la miró con el ceño fruncido. La mujer mayor barajeo más papeles sobre su escritorio. **-Pero si deseas moverte a otra casa hogar, vas a tener que moverte de distrito, las escuelas de cambio y todo eso .-**

-**¿Me estás tomando el pelo?-** le preguntó con indignación. negó con la cabeza.

**-No, Te diré algo. Tu y yo nos reuniremos de nuevo la próxima semana- l**e entregó una tarjeta. **-llámame si tienes algún problema. Saldrás de esto, Quinn. Sólo tienes que intentarlo.-**

* * *

><p>Puck se sentó frente a las chicas fuera de la oficina de Jackie. Rachel vio cómo su hermano hojeó una revista.<p>

**-¿Te ...-** ella comenzó, pero se fue apagando. **-¿Te acuerdas cuando vinimos aquí?-**

Puck la miró durante un rato. Santana los miró y apartó la mirada de regreso a su propia revista. **-No hemos venido aquí-** dijo en voz baja. **-Estábamos en Nueva York.-**

**-Quiero decir-** dijo llamando la atención de Puck mientras miraba un poco más la revista. **-Quiero decir ... La oficina. ... No importa.-**

**-Rach, ¿qué vas a decir?-** preguntó cerrando suavemente la revista en una mano y apoyándose ambos antebrazos sobre los muslos.

miró a su hermano.** -¿Esto hace que pienses en lo que pasó?-**

Santana miró a su hermano y luego a Rachel.** -Por supuesto, sí,-** dijo finalmente. **-Pero éramos diferentes.-**

**-¿Cómo?- **preguntó en voz baja. Puck se echó hacia atrás y observó a Santana, a sabiendas de que ella sabía algo. **-No creo.-**

**-¿Qué sabes tú, bicho?-** le preguntó con cuidado.

**-Basta ya-** murmuró.

Rachel se apoyó contra la pared y se miró las manos. Los tres dejaron que el silencio cayera sobre ellos de nuevo. Santana se perdió en sus pensamientos, pero fingía leer el último número de la _Revista People_ . Rachel lo vio y tuvo su oportunidad.

**-Vi su espalda, San-** dijo en voz baja. **-No había nadie allí para protegerla.-**

Santana la miró. **-Rach ...-**

**-San, ella necesita ayuda ahora mismo-** la miró con los ojos grandes. **-¿Por qué no lo haces? Cuando yo estaba ...-**

**-es diferente-** interrumpió rápidamente. San suspiró.

El hecho era protegerla. no había sido capaz de luchar lo suficientemente duro para ella. Santana apartó la mirada de Rachel cuando la puerta se abrió de repente.

**-listas para irnos?-** Preguntó Shelby. **-Quinn ya casi ha terminado.-**

* * *

><p>Santana se quedó en silencio cuando todos se fueron al coche y se dirigieron a la oficina familiar de la Dra. Jacobs. había estado allí desde que podía recordarlo. no odiaba a la mujer. Tenían una relación extraña y mutua. Sin embargo, sabía lo que significaba estar allí con ella, sobre todo antes de su chequeo mensual regular, esto significaba que había perdido el control. El rostro de Rachel hizo eco en su mente. Ella siempre esperaba mucho de Santana. A pesar de que Santana la defraudara una y otra vez...<p>

_Santana de 8 años veía el ventilador de techo que crujía en círculos. Odiaba el maldito ventilador. se suponía que es verano. Su padre le había prometido ir a Hampton. En cambio, estaban en este agujero de mierda. No estaba segura de lo que era un agujero de mierda, pero había oído decirlo de su padrastro, acerca de Bronx . estaba segura de que deben estar en el mierda Bronx . miró hacia abajo al lado de la cama. La cama improvisada de Puck estaba en el suelo. Cuando Hiram le había dicho a los tres que estaban compartiendo una habitación y una cama, Noah no había sido feliz.. Su cama estaba vacía. Santana sintió como se le escapó una lágrima, porque podía oír el cinturón golpear la piel desnuda de Puck detrás de la puerta cerrada. Ni siquiera podía recordar lo que había hecho mal. Se volvió hacia su derecha y vio su hermanita dormida. se inclinó y puso sus manos suavemente sobre sus orejas tratando todo lo posible no despertarla._

_**-Shhhh-**__ susurró mientras Rachel comenzó a agitarse. __**-Acabará pronto.-**_

_Los ojos de la bebé se abrieron y ella saltó. Ella solía ser una de los niñas más enérgeticas de 2 años en Manhattan. Ahora, ella saltó cuando se despertó._

**-**_**Cierra los ojos**__- susurró usando sus manos que acababan de estar en sus pequeñas orejas para ahora tomarla de las mejillas. -__**Sanny está aquí. Cierra los ojos.-**_

_Nunca se le ocurrió que los niños de ocho años debían hacerlo, pero era su trabajo. era la hermana mayor. Cuanto más pensaba en ello estaba segura de que Puck estaba siendo golpeado por algo que Santana hizo. casi algo que ella hizo. Pero Puck nunca gritó. estaba segura de que él alimentó más su ira. Mientras ella yacía allí tratando de convencer a Rachel dormir, lo único que oía era el cinturón. Nunca lo oyó llorar. Era más fuerte que ella. siempre lloraba Se mordió el labio inferior. Había llorado cuando ella había tenido su turno antes de Noah. siempre lloraba._

_La puerta se abrió de golpe. su hermano entró tambaleándose en la habitación. Tenía la cara manchada de lágrimas, pero sus ojos estaban enojados y decididos._

_**-Entra ahí, pedazo de mierda-**__ dijo Hiram empujando al muchacho en la habitación. Vio a las dos chicas en la cama._

_Santana frunció el ceño instintivamente al hombre. Apenas habían estado allí una semana y estaba bastante seguro de que había encontrado una excusa para derrotar a los dos, Santana y Noah, al menos, una vez al día. Sin embargo, ella y Noah se consideraban exitosos porque aparte de cada golpe ocasional, Rachel se había escapado de su ira._

_**-¿Qué estás mirando, maldito coño?- **__escupió._

_Santana frunció el ceño más profundo. no tenía ni idea de lo que era, pero sabía que debía sentirse ofendida. apartó la mirada de él y luego de vuelta a Rachel, que se había revuelto en sus brazos al grito del hombre. Santana podía sentir su temblor y se aferró con más fuerza._

_**-Te he hecho una pregunta!-**__ -bramó. Él agarró la parte posterior de la camisa de Santana. se estremeció ante las ronchas todavía curándose._

_Rachel dejó escapar un sollozo en sus brazos. _

_**-¿Por qué mierda estás gritando?- **__bramó la Corcoran más joven._

_Los ojos de la chica se abrieron en señal de protesta. _

_**-No.-**__ Su voz sonó apenas como un susurro al darse cuenta de lo que iba a hacer._

_**-Joder, te voy a dar algo para gritar-**__ gritó mientras tomaba a Rachel por su antebrazo y la agarró de los brazos de Santana. _

_**-¡No!- **__Gritó Santana. __**-es muy pequeña. ¡No!-**_

_Incluso vio a su hermano desde el otro lado empujarlo y tratar de ir tras él. -__**Por favor, ¡No!**__- Gritó._

_Sostuvo a Rachel por su brazo mientras ella sollozaba. __**-Ella no ha llegado**__**a su turno todavía.**__- Santana lo veia . Él la sacudió.__** -Ella no es muy pequeña. ¿Eres tú, Rachel? ¿Es demasiado pequeña para una nalgada? Tal vez el cinturón?-**_

_Santana saltó del colchón y corrió hacia él. __**-Por favor, por favor. Haré lo que sea dejala- **__le suplicó._

**-**_**No**__-Noah suspiró con ojos suplicantes. __**-tómame de nuevo. Pero Por favor, no a ella.-**_

_Hiram dio una leve sonrisa. __**-Después de una semana con ustedes chicos, ¿por qué no lo vi antes? Así es como yo quiero que se comporten.-**__ Sacudió a la pequeña con sus palabras. . le quitó el cinturón y el camisón , dejándola desnuda. Arrojó los artículos a Santana. -__**no va a necesitar esto. No te preocupes. lo haré lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuches.-**_

_Santana corrió tras él, pero antes de que ella o Noah pudieran llegar a la puerta la cerró de golpe con llave._

_**Ay Rachel -**__ dijo sonriente en el otro lado de la puerta. Santana podía oír la paliza empezar. __**-no eres una peleadora como tu hermano y tu hermana.-**_

_Santana se deslizó por la puerta, con lágrimas de rabia. Puck la golpeó lo que pareció toda una vida, Santana escuchó lo que fueron los gritos de Rachel…._

* * *

><p>Santana abrió la puerta familiar y se sentó. en ese momento, se acordó de que EL dejó de golpearla Él había visto su poder sobre ellos. Santana cerró los ojos en su memoria, lo que provocó gritos de Rachel dando ecos en su cabeza. Ella nunca luchó contra él. apenas y se movía. Lo único que había hecho era llorar.<p>

**-Santana? Santana?-**

El adolescente negó con la cabeza. No había sido capaz de protegerla

**-San, donde quieras que estés, vamos de vuelta-**dijo la Dra. Jacobs suavemente.

Santana la miró.

**-Así que ... Háblame de Quinn- **comenzó la Dra. Jacobs.

* * *

><p>Quinn levantó la vista cuando se dio cuenta de que Shelby estaba en el mostrador de la recepcionista. vio su oportunidad. Se odiaba más que nada. Tenía que afirmar su odio hacia si misma mediante la comparación de su vida a otra persona o, comparando su vida a otra persona.<p>

La pequeña morena estaba sentada junto a ella leyendo su libro . Se dio cuenta de Puck sentado a su lado. sólo tenía que esperar a su oportunidad. Cuando Puck se puso de pie y fue a usar el baño ella tomó su tiro.

**-Así que, Rach-** comenzó ella. La pequeña morena miró como si ella había llamado a la reina de Francia. **-Cuando tu padre murió, fuiste a vivir con tu madre?-** Ella conoció otra mirada de asombro. Rachel la miró de nuevo en la más absoluta confusión.

**-Um, no estoy segura de si eres consciente de tu total falta de sutileza allí o no, pero ...-** Rachel se fue apagando. Ella miró a su madre y luego a Quinn. -**Bueno, eso no es así ... Yo ...-"** Quinn observaba mientras buscaba las palabras. -**Mi padrastro nos llevó ... yo no recuerdo todo ... Apenas,-** ella respiró. **-.. Algunas ...-**

-**Así que él fue el que te golpeó?-** preguntó directamente. Divisó a Puck, pero se sintió aliviada cuando se detuvo a hablar con Shelby.

vio como Rachel luchó con su respuesta. Finalmente, ella respondió: **-Sí-**. Salió como un pequeño susurro.

**-¿Él golpeó a Santana y a Puck?-** preguntó a toda prisa. Si había tomado un momento ella pudo haber notado a Rachel más silenciosa.

**-Quinn-** Puck la llamó desde el otro lado de ella. **-¿Puedo hablar contigo por aquí, por favor?-**

suspiró, pero siguió bajo la mirada vigilante de Shelby.

Puck la miró con ojos duro

**-Si quieres saber sobre nuestro pasado pregúntame. No, no, la interrogues,-** su voz era tranquila, pero dura. Quinn odiaba eso.

**-Oh, vamos- ¿De qué otra manera se supone que voy a encontrar algo?-** Ella lo miró. **-Además, no es como que ibas a decirme algo-**

Él resopló. **-Al igual que tu-** dijo con una sonrisa.

Para su sorpresa, Puck no respondió de nuevo. lo miró y él estaba mirando a Rachel.

**-¿Qué quieres saber, Quinn?-** -le preguntó de mala gana.

**-Quiero saber lo que pasó-**

Él suspiró y dijo en voz baja, mientras que Shelby se sentó junto a una Rachel silenciosa. **-Nuestro padrastro nos llevó durante el verano. Nadie sabía dónde estábamos. Mi madre no podía encontrarnos.-**

lo miró. Ella sabía que había algo más en la historia que no estaba diciendo. Lo vio mirar a Rachel. **-¿Por qué eres tan protector con ella?-**

Puck la miró. De pronto se sintió vulnerable y expuesto bajo su mirada.

**-¿Qué?-** -preguntó ella con irritación.

**-¿Tu papá te golpeó?-** de repente, preguntó.

frunció el ceño._ ¿Dónde estaba viniendo eso?_ Él negó con la cabeza ante su falta de respuesta.

asintió y se miró las manos. **-Tú no eres la única, Quinn. entiendo lo difícil que es para ti. Sí, pero no estás sola.-**

**-¿Cómo lo sabes?-** preguntó

**-Después de todo lo que había sucedido, servicios sociales nos tomó... Ellos tenían que evaluar a mi madre como una madre en forma. no sabía dónde estábamos ... Y después de todo, quería asegurarse de que fuera seguro. 'Estábamos separados. Y tu no estás sola en esto Quinn -**

Ella apartó la mirada de él. No quería saber más. Su honestidad le dolía en el pecho. dio un suspiro. Se sentía como que estaba sola.

* * *

><p>Santana cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. <strong>-¿Qué quieres decir?-<strong> preguntó

**-Te metiste en una pelea, ¿no?-** Preguntó la doctora.

**-Entonces...** Santana desafió.

**-¿De verdad vamos a jugar a ese juego, Santana?-** preguntó con un dejo de fastidio.

Santana suspiró. Se miró las manos. **-Todo lo que ella recuerda es que la salvé. Eso no es lo que pasó.-**

**-Quinn trajo esto? Eso es por lo que se pelearon?-**

negó con la cabeza.** -No, eso es lo que me hizo pensar.- **suspiró. **-Rachel me dijo que no había nadie allí para salvar a Quinn ... Yo no fui capaz de salvar a Rach.-** Santana se negó mirar a la doctora. **... Me enojé con Quinn esa noche porque en su cita con el médico me di cuenta de lo que le había pasado... y ... y eso ... No sé ... algo sucedió ... . Metí la pata . Y no puedo dejar de estar ... enojada. No ... No entiendo de dónde viene esto de ... "**

Dra. Jacobs la miró. **-Muy bien, Santana. Muy bien. Vamos a centrarnos en eso entonces, ¿ok?**


	8. Chapter 8

Bueno hola a todos lectores he aquí una actualización gracias por sus reviews y sigan leyendo que en unos cuantos capítulos viene la acción x3.

Espero sus comentarios, opiniones, reviews, fav and follows. Hasta la próxima =)

* * *

><p>Capítulo 8<p>

En el auto, el camino a casa, fue prácticamente silencioso. Todos ellos parecían muy ocupados en sus propios recuerdos. Shelby siguió la mirada de los niños a través del espejo retrovisor tratando de medir como estaban todos. Tan pronto como entró en el garaje, los cuatro estaban fuera del vehículo como un rayo.

**-Santana, Quinn-** les dijo en voz alta. Ambas se detuvieron en la puerta. Santana miró. Quinn no se dio vuelta. **-Ayúdenme en la cena, por favor.-**

Santana suspiró, pero fue a la cocina y comenzó a llenar una olla con agua. La rubia la miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Ella sintió el movimiento de la niña más pequeña a su lado.

**-¿Qué estás haciendo?-** Rachel preguntó cuando subió al banquillo.

Santana se encogió de hombros. **-Pasta?-** Miró a Quinn. **-¿comes pasta?-**

la rubia oyó a Santana burlarse.

**-Sí-** dijo con un encogimiento de hombros. **-como sea.-**

**-Bueno, ven aquí y ayúdame- **dijo una molesta Santana. **-hay verduras en la nevera que necesitan cortarse y todo eso.-**

Antes de que ella pudiera protestar, Shelby caminó a ella **-Bicho, ¿qué estás comiendo?-**

Rachel se encogió de hombros con cansancio. **-Fruta?-** Shelby arqueó una ceja. **-¿Puedo tomar un batido?- **preguntó la morena

Shelby asintió y se volvió hacia la rubia. **-¿Cómo te sientes?-**

Quinn estaba mirando las verduras de brazos cruzados, en lugar de cortarlas. Le tomó unos momentos antes de que mirará a la mujer mayor y con un movimiento de cabeza le respondió:** -Sí, por supuesto.-**

**-Eso no fue un sí o un no-** dijo Rachel con la barbilla descansando en su palma.

Shelby le entregó a la más joven un poco de fruta. **-Por favor, lava estas y córtalas. Haz suficiente para dos.-**

**-sólo quiero uno.-** Rachel dijo en voz baja.

**-El otro no es para ti cariño.-** respondió del mismo modo en voz baja.

Una media hora más tarde, los cinco se sentaron en silencio en la mesa. El silencio era diferente, que el silencio de la noche anterior porque no había miradas en este momento. Todos estaban en sus propios mundos separados. Santana se sentó en silencio mirando su pan de ajo quemado.

**-Está bien, Santana,-** su madre le había dicho. Si sólo había sido su familia, Santana no le habría importado. Sin embargo, debido a que Quinn estaba presente, ella estaba mortificada.

* * *

><p>A Quinn no le importaba el pan quemado. No era un problema. Simplemente estaba agradecida de que no fuera la única que quemó el pan. El otro único hogar que había visitado para la cena, además de los Corcorans habían sido con los Pierces. Ellos parecían perfectos también. fue agradecida porque siempre había disfrutado de sus visitas. Mantuvieron su sano juicio en una forma que tomó años para que comprendiera totalmente. A veces no te das cuenta de que necesitas mantenerte a flote hasta que te estás ahogando. Eso es lo que había estado con los Pierces. Ellos habían sido pre-aprobados por sus padres debido a la condición social de la elite Pierce. Al parecer, al ser un cirujano en Lima y tener buen estado en el club de campo fue suficiente para entrar en la buena voluntad de Russell Fabray.<p>

Santana y la amistad de Brittany deberían haber hecho las cosas más complicadas para Quinn. Tendría que haber sido más fuerte, celosa, pero no lo era. Santana fue capaz de ofrecer algo a Quinn: la normalidad. Quinn frunció el ceño y pensó más profundamente, al menos eso es lo que ella pensaba. Sin embargo, el pan quemado significaba que Santana no era perfecta. Ella necesitaba más pan quemado.

Puck encontró gran interés en su plato de pasta o al menos eso fingía. no dejaba de mirar hacia la rubia. desesperadamente quería responder más preguntas, pero al mismo tiempo no. Se había convencido de que estaba respetando su espacio. Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más se recordó que no podía empujarla. De repente, sintió el movimiento de la mesa y miró hacia arriba y alrededor, a las mujeres en silencio. Él se rió internamente cuando sus ojos finalmente se posaron en Rachel que estaba apoyando la barbilla en la palma de su mano mientras empujaba sus frutas y verduras alrededor de su plato. Su codo se había deslizado cuando empezó a quedarse dormida, haciendo que el brazo y la cabeza cayeran. la Miró con una sonrisa divertida, Rachel se irguió y apoyó la barbilla en el codo.

La madre se acercó a su lado y frotó la espalda de la pequeña niña. La mirada de Quinn en las acciones de ella, no pasaron desapercibido por Shelby.

**-Despierta, calabaza-** susurró. **-Termina tu comida, por favor.-**

**-no te gusta eso?-** Santana dijo mirando a la pasta virgen de Quinn.

**-No tengo hambre-** respondió en voz baja.

Shelby miró a la rubia. Arqueó la ceja. Con un tono suave le dijo:** -O comes la pasta o comes el resto de proteína del refrigerador.-**

Quinn observó a Rachel.

**-Está hecho con leche de soja y fruta. Es muy delicioso-** aseguró la Corcoran más joven

asintió en silencio. **-Me quedo con el batido.-**

Santana se burlaba a como Shelby se levantó y echó a andar hacia la cocina. **-Santana, suficiente. Terminen chicos. Entonces la tarea.-**

**Y noah que?**

Shelby entrecerró los ojos, fue a la cocina y sacó el resto del batido de proteínas para Rachel.

* * *

><p>Después de que terminó la cena, Quinn y Santana se habían ido a la sala.<p>

**-Ok Niñas, aquí está la cosa-** comenzó en voz baja. **-Esto termina ahora. Sé que han tenido mucho estos días, pero tenemos que llegar a algún tipo de compromiso.-**

**-Las dos sabemos que estamos castigadas-** dijo la morena. **-¿Qué más quieres de nosotras?-**

**-Civilidad-** respondió mirando a ambas chicas.** -Si tienen un problema, vengan a mí. ¿Entendido? Irán a terapia, escuela y Cheerios luego a casa. Eso es todo. Este comportamiento no será tolerado. Si continúa así , no hay Cheerios.. ok?-** no esperó la respuesta de las chicas, además de sus miradas.** -Santana, ve ayudar en la cocina y saca la basura. Dile a tu hermano que tú y él van a hacer la tarea en la cocina. Quinn irá con ustedes en unos minutos.-**

La rubia observaba a la morena irse .. se volvió de mala gana, de nuevo a Shelby. no quería hablar. quería ocultarlo.

**-Vamos arriba, Quinn-** **-Vamos-**

**-Pensé que Puck y Santana estaban castigados. ¿No tienen que venir? ¿No estás rompiendo las reglas?-** Había un estrabismo de Sarcasmo en su voz.

**-¿Prefieres que ellos vengan con nosotras para limpiarte la espalda?-** preguntó como un desafío.

suspiró mientras seguía a la mujer por las escaleras. Se sentaron en la cama de Quinn, NO, la cama de invitados, recordó. Se sentó frente a Shelby y una vez que ella levantó su propia camisa, sintió a la madre que empezó a limpiar la herida en la espalda con un spray antibacteriano. se estremeció ante la frialdad y la picadura. Shelby comenzó entonces a aplicar la pomada.

* * *

><p>Así que, escuché que eras buena amiga de Brittany mientras crecían. <strong>-¿Fuiste muchas veces a comer a su casa?-<strong> Ella trató

Quinn frunció el ceño de nuevo. **-Sí-** respondió en voz baja. -**Cuando mis padres estaban en el club... o en alguna otra parte. Ella fue mi mejor amiga mientras crecía. ¿Cómo sabes eso?**

**-Jackie lo mencionó-** dijo ligeramente. **-¿Te gustaba ir allí?-**

**-realmente no quiero hablar de mí-**

**-Está bien-** Shelby iba a intentar de otra manera diferente. **-ayer mencionaste que Rachel era muy mimada.-**

**-Sí-** dijo a regañadientes. Aférrate a tus armas, se recordó a si misma. . **-Ella se va a ahogar.-**

**-Al igual que tú?- ** intentó de nuevo. Suspiró. **Sé que sientes que ese podría ser el caso contigo. Sin embargo, tu eres parte de esta familia, al menos por un rato. Estoy segura de que este día fue duro para ti. Espero que ayudes con los quehaceres y seas respetuosa, pero no espero que te guste la situación**

Quinn no quería hablar más de esto. Ella regresaría de nuevo a su conversación de elección: Uno que no se trataba de ella. **-¿Por qué la mimas tanto?-**

**-Porque-** Shelby dio un profundo suspiro que ella realmente podía sentir en su espalda.** -Muy bien, siéntate.-** Quinn se cambió y observó detenidamente como ella cambiaba desde el baño.. **-Han pasado muchas cosas con ell**a.-

**-Bueno, por lo que tengo entendido, ella no es la única-**Quinn contesto en fuego en cuanto ella se aproximo desde el baño. Vio el rostro de Shelby. **-Lo siento, pero ... ¿por qué es ella tan especial? Tienes otros dos hijos.-**

observó el rostro de Quinn. **-Cuidado con la actitud. Y sí, ella no fue la única persona que ha pasado por muchas cosas. Quinn, no es mi pasado que contar. Tal vez algún día, cuando Rachel este lista- La** joven se volvió hacia la madre y la miró. -**Ella confía en la gente, demasiado. Y nos asusta. Encima de todo lo que pasó todavía confía en la gente. Continúa impresionándome hasta nuestros días. Santana y Puck mantienen a la gente tan lejos de ellos como les sea posible, como si siempre estuvieran listos para una pelea. Pero Rachel ... Desde que era pequeña, incluso después de que todo ocurrió, ella tenía la esperanza que nosotros no teníamos. Incluso cuando estaba en terapia, en el SPI, y en el hospital, confió en la gente. Santana y Puck se parecen más a ti. Son impulsivos e inicialmente desconfiados. Tú pones encimas las paredes. Cuando tuvieron reuniones y visitas con SPI, tiraron sillas, zapatos y lámparas. Rachel confiaba en sus palabras suaves. Estaba asustada pero necesitaba que la gente fuera buena. Esperaba demasiado para que ellos fueran buenos... y cuando no lo eran ... **Shelby le buscó los ojos y se dio cuenta en ese momento, que necesitaba dar una explicación , incluso si sólo iba a ser parcial.

-**Alguien trató de llevársela en el supermercado. No mucho tiempo después de nos mudamos a Lima. Estaba a punto de cumplir 6. Este hombre la convenció de ir al estacionamiento para buscarnos. Todos la estábamos buscando desesperadamente. Santana la vio afuera y la llamó. El hombre salió corriendo. Nunca nos dimos cuenta de quién era. San no lo vio, pero no importaba porque ella ya estaba a salvo. Muchas cosas han sucedido, Quinn y todos estamos en el borde de nuestros asientos con ella. Todavía no entiende realmente lo que pasó.-** vio como Shelby sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa. **-Rach sólo pensaba que se había perdido en el supermercado. Todo lo que recuerda es que la encontramos.-** se enderezó. -**Tal vez ellos te lo dirán si comienzas a escuchar..-**

La rubia negó con la cabeza. Todavía no tenía su respuesta. no sabía lo que pasó antes. No entendía lo que era tan malo. En la parte posterior de la cabeza, una voz le susurraba la respuesta, pero ella no quería escucharlo. Shelby comenzó a hablar de nuevo antes de que Quinn pudiera pensar en algo que decir.

**-Bueno dejándola en la oscuridad no la estabas ayudando-** respondió. Shelby le dio a Quinn una mirada que la muchacha no sabía leer..** -Lo que estoy diciendo es que sólo tiene once años, ¿verdad?-**

Shelby la observó detenidamente. Buscó los ojos de edad de la joven por respuesta. Ella finalmente asintió.

La rubia se miró las manos.

**-Veo que Esto es difícil para ti, Quinn.-** suspiró. **-Pero te quiero aquí okay es necesario que nos des la oportunidad, sé que esta casa no es como la tuya-.-** La mujer vio su rostro.

**-no-** respondió. ** no quiero que lo sea. Sólo que... aquí no es donde pertenezco.-**

**-¿dónde perteneces?-** preguntó cuidadosamente.

Ella la miró por un momento.** -No lo sé-** dijo finalmente.

**-Bueno-** respondió Shelby mientras se ponía de pie. **-Tal vez no pienses que perteneces aquí. No sé. Pero yo te prometo esto. Si me das una oportunidad, te prometo que voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para asegurarme de que lo encuentres.-** suspiró. **-Ahora abre tus libros. Sé que tienes un montón de trabajo que hacer**

* * *

><p>Santana miró alrededor de la mesa del desayuno a Puck y Quinn. vio a lo lejos a su madre profundamente ocupada en la computadora con su propio trabajo. Se volvió de nuevo a la pareja en la mesa. Estaban tan concentrados en sus tareas que le daban ganas de vomitar. Se asomó por la esquina y vio a Rachel, metida en la sala de estar leyendo un libro. Había hablado con la Dra. Jacobs acerca de su ira. Sin embargo, ella había dado detalles de movimiento en lo que ella quería tirar, en lugar de por qué quería tirarlas. Mientras que se había sentido más tranquilo durante la cena, en ese momento, sentada frente a la rubia capitana de las Cheerios que odiaba, quería cerrarse de nuevo.<p>

**-Entonces, capitana, MI capitana-** replicó sobre la mesa en un susurro. **-¿Cómo es exactamente que tienes padres estrictos y duermes con Finn Hudson?-** la morena inclinó la cabeza y le arrojó a la chica una sonrisa cuando le susurró: **-¿Cómo diablos lo haces?-**

Puck hizo un gesto con el pie debajo de la mesa y golpeó a su hermana en la espinilla.

Quinn levantó lentamente la cabeza y le dio una mirada que podría cortar un vidrio.

**-Cállate-** le respondió la rubia tratando de mantener la voz baja. **-Cierra la boca, estúpida.-**

**-No me llames estúpida. Por Dios Quinn mira quién habla-** le espetó todavía tratando de mantener la voz baja.

**-enserio, San? ¿Por qué inicias esto?-** Puck preguntó con enfado.

**-Porque esta es mi casa**-

**-Oh, cierto-** Quinn dijo arrojando su pluma.

**-por un segundo no pienses que me conoces-** replicó Santana entre dientes. **-Te acostaste con ese Gigantusaurus y amor esperado. Admítelo, tú estabas con ese gran pájaro de ojos saltones por lo que, un año?- nuevo nivel patético si me lo preguntas, sobre todo porque tiene el cerebro de un animal atropellado-**

-**Vete a la mierda-** respondió causando a la morena saltar. **-Ya he terminado. Me voy de aquí.-**

**-No, no lo harás-** interrumpió Shelby de pie y mirando a su hija mayor. **-Voy a hablar contigo en un segundo- **Se volvió de nuevo a la rubia. **-Déjame ver tu tarea.-**

**-No-** **Es mía-**

**-No voy a discutir contigo-** dijo con severidad.

Q le entregó Shelby sus papeles. **-Ves? Ahora ¿puedo ir a mi habitación?-**

Shelby arqueó la ceja y suspiró. Al menos se refería como su habitación.

**-Espera en la sala de estar con Rachel voy a traer un vaso de agua para que tomes tu medicamento-** finalmente le dijo.

**-como sea-** la rubia contestó saliendo de la habitación.

Cuando se volvió hacia Santana, la morena sabía que estaba en problemas. Shelby miró a Puck.

**-Noah, ¿puedes llevar a tu hermana a la cama, por favor?-**

**-Puedo hacerlo yo misma, mamá!-** Rachel gritó desde la otra habitación.

Puck apretó los labios en una mueca y rápidamente se dirigió a la sala . **-está tratando de deshacerse de mí para que pueda gritarle a Santana en privado- **dijo poniendo los ojos en su hermana.

**-Me gustaría saber por favor-** dijo Rachel con interés optimista.

**-Sí, claro-** se rió cuando él la levantó y la arrojó por encima del hombro lo que la hizo contener el aliento en el pecho.

**-¡Ten cuidado!-** Santana gritó desde la otra habitación.

**-Estoy bien-** dijo Rachel con una tos. **-que tengas una noche encantadora, Quinn. Siento que mi hermana fuera una bruja para ti. Fue un placer pasar el día contigo.-**

Santana frunció el ceño mientras la rubia le dio una pequeña sonrisa que inmediatamente se convirtió en un ceño cuando se dio cuenta que estaba siendo observada.

La madre vio como su hijo llevó a Rachel por las escaleras. Se volvió hacia su hija y le sostuvo la mirada. **-Quinn, ven aquí, por favor-** dijo clara y distintamente.

Santana vio como la rubia venia

**-Voy a decir esto una vez-** dijo pacientemente. **-Si ustedes 2 tiene uno más de estos botines, aquí o en la escuela o en cualquier otro lugar, estarán compartiendo una habitación.-**

**-¡Mamá!-** Santana soltó.

**-Eso es todo lo que voy a decir- **dijo con voz tranquila. **-Quinn, sírvete una poco de agua. Santana, dame tu tarea.-**

El poder de la voz fría y dominante de su madre parecía forzar la animosidad. Santana ni siquiera se apartó de su madre para mirar a Quinn. No se atrevía.

* * *

><p>Otra media hora más tarde, había una incómoda tensión que cubría la casa. La rubia trató de ignorar las miradas de Santana , a como la morena se miraba desde su tocador.<p>

**-No sé lo que estás mirando, pero no estoy en eso**- Quinn entre dientes.

-**Yo no te tocaría ni con un palo de diez pies- **respondió la morena marchándose hacia el baño para tomar su pasta de dientes. **-Además, no me gustan las chicas.-**

Quinn se burlaba.** -Seguro que no .-**

**-cállate-**. **-Escucha, es muy desagradable tener que compartir el baño contigo, así que estoy segura de no compartir la habitación. No, de ninguna manera. Así que tenemos que trabajar en algo aquí, Barbie.-**

**-como sea. Ya me estoy muriendo. Compartir la habitación contigo sería como el infierno.-**

Santana se alejó de la rubia y se metió a la cama. Después de su conversación escalofriante abajo, Shelby le dijo a ella y a Quinn que tenían que ir a la cama temprano porque había sido un día tan agotador. En ese punto, Santana sabía lo suficiente como para no discutir.

**-Ve a la cama, Rach-** escuchó a su madre decirle a como ella asomó la cabeza en la habitación de su hermanita. Su madre la miró.** -Va a estar bien, San.-**

* * *

><p>Puck se tambaleaba por las escaleras mientras cargaba las dos maletas. No eran pesadas, pero las maletas que sostenía siempre le hacían recordar...<p>

_**-Muy bien, Noah, lo estás haciendo muy bien-**__ dijo Ellie ._

_**-¿Puedo ayudarte?-**__ preguntó el hombre Bryan._

_**-¡Lo tengo!-**__ Noah de 9 años respondió tirando las maletas por las escaleras en Brown Stone -__**no voy a estar aquí por mucho tiempo. Mis hermanas y yo vamos a vivir con mi madre otra vez..-**_

_Bryan sonrió. __**-Está bien.-**__ Su voz era suave y profunda como la de su padre, Noah recordaba. __**-Bueno, tendrás tu propia habitación aquí.-**_

_**-No me importa- **__replicó caminando por las escaleras. __**-¿Dónde están mis hermanas?-**_

_**-Ellas no están aquí, hijo,- **__dijo suavemente.__** -Rachel acaba de ir al refugio que dejaste y Santana sigue esperando un hogar de acogida.-**_

_**-Yo no soy tu hijo- **__replicó.__** -¿Por qué no puede venir aquí?**_

_Ellie miró a Bryan y se arrodilló frente a él.__** -Estamos trabajando con Natalie para que tus hermanas estén aquí también. Pero ambas necesitan un poco más de atención médica más de lo que nosotros podemos darle. Y pensamos originalmente que sólo te traíamos a ti, por lo que sus habitaciones no están listas. Estamos tratando, Noah.-**_

_El niño frunció el ceño. __**-No, no lo están. Nadie lo está. Simplemente... quiero ir a casa de mi mamá.-**_

_**-No se puede,no por un rato- **__dijo Bryan en voz baja. __**-Te diré lo que haremos. Yo y Ellie vamos a trabajar muy duro para traerlas aquí y hasta entonces vamos a hacer todo lo posible para trabajar con el refugio para que los tres puedan reunirse y jugar ¿de acuerdo? -**_

_**-¿Qué necesitan de mí?- **__preguntó después de una pausa._

_Bryan pensó por un segundo. __**-paciencia y honestidad. Puedes estar tan enojado como quieras pero es necesario hacérnoslo saber.-**_

_frunció el ceño. __**-está bien..-**_

* * *

><p>Quinn observaba a Santana irse asu habitación. Ella le recordó que no estaba aparte de la familia. volvió a entrar en su habitación. Estaba a punto de permitirse ceder a su propio agotamiento y escapar de su nuevo infierno. Hubo golpes a su puerta. La puerta de la habitación de invitados, se corrigió.<p>

**-Hey-** dijo Puck desde la puerta.** -Mi mamá me pidió que trajera esto para ti.-** Dejó dos maletas en el suelo. **-Esto es tuyo ¿no?-**

**-De quién más podría ser?-** respondió entre dientes.

**-No tienes que ser una perra-** dijo con sorna. **-Puedo tirar tus cosas por la ventana.-**

**-He oído que eres muy bueno para tirar cosas-** murmuró.

**-Cállate, correcaminos,-** dijo sentándose a su lado. **-Escucha, sólo... Estaba pensando en lo que hablamos antes.-** Se dio la vuelta y vio el ceño de Quinn.** -La gente apesta Quinn, y lo siento por el tiempo que tardaste para salir de allí.**

**-No sabes lo que estás hablando-** dijo en voz baja.

Él encontró su mirada.** -no?-** Suspiró y se miró las manos. **-Yo entiendo que estás enojada ok? Cuando me mudé aquí, empecé a ir la escuela Franklin Junior, en la primera semana, tiré a Michael Hartland por la ventana de la cafetería.-**

Sus ojos se abrieron. **-fuiste tú?-**

Puck se encogió de hombros. **-Sí,-** respondió casualmente. **-Él empujó a Santana. Así que yo lo empujé.-** Suspiró. **-Así que mi mamá, nuestro gerente de caso, y la Dra. Jacobs hicieron un trato con el juez -**

**-Ven a la Dra. Jacobs, también? ¿No deberían todos ver a otras personas?-** Preguntó Quinn.

**-No, es la terapeuta familiar. Estuvimos muy cómodos con ella.-** encontró nuevamente el hilo de sus pensamientos. **-de todos modos, yo tuve que irme por un momento- **vio que tenía la atención de Quinn. **-Fui a este campamento de entrenamiento básicamente. Eso me pateó un poco el culo.-**

**-Bueno, eso es bueno, Puck, pero no tengo otro lugar adonde ir- **respondió con un dejo de tristeza. **-Esta es mi última parada y yo estoy fuera. Tú tuviste a tu familia después de volver de ese campamento de entrenamiento. La gente está tan harta de mí.-** Se miró las manos. **-Tengo mínimo de seis meses aquí y luego qué? No lo sé.-** Ella lo miró mientras se reformó su ceño fruncido. **-Gracias por tratar de hacerme sentir mejor con tu propio partido de compasión, pero voy lanzar un golpe en otro lugar.-**

**-Se pone mejor- **dijo Puck en voz baja.

**-Como sea-** murmuró.

El chico salió de la habitación.

* * *

><p>Shelby se sentó con cuidado en la cama de Rachel. Podía oír su respiración pesada a través de la puerta. Puso el nebulizador junto a la mesa y cogió la máscara del buro. Rachel negó con la cabeza.<p>

**-No-** murmuró. **-No quiero usar la máscara. Es para bebés.-**

**-No, es para cuando estás muy cansada- **le aseguró .

La madre arqueó una ceja mientras Rachel frunció el ceño. **-no soy una bebé, mamá. y me tratas como a una-**

**-Lo sé-** le dijo en voz baja **-Voy a tratarte mejor-** miró a su hija que estaba mirándola en shock. **-¿Qué-** preguntó ella.

**-lo admitiste...-**

**-Lo siento, cariño-** le respondió. **-Sólo no te preocupes.-**

Rachel miró hacia el otro lado y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada. **-Lo sé-** murmuró. **-Simplemente quiero ser grande.-**

**-No me presiones-** Shelby sonrió.

La niña menor dio un pequeño suspiro y cogió la máscara. la sostuvo en la boca y shelby le ayudó a ponerle la banda alrededor de la cabeza. Su madre fue a presionar el botón de encendido. Rachel puso su mano sobre la de ella para detenerla.

**-¿Puede ...-**comenzó en voz baja. **-Sé que está en problemas, pero puede entrar San ?-**

* * *

><p>Santana alcanzó su punto máximo de la habitación. Estaba esperando para que su madre saliera.<p>

**-Hey, perdedora-** murmuró su hermano desde la puerta.

**-Déjame en paz, Puck,-** le frunció el ceño

**-¿Por qué empezaste esta noche?-** preguntó con curiosidad.** -Cada vez que bajas la guardia, actúas como una tonta otra vez-**

**-Viniendo del más tonto-** se burló saliendo de la cama.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta, tan pronto como la puerta al otro lado del pasillo se abrió. Su madre la miró y a su hermano con cuidado.

**-Rachel está preguntando por ti, San- **dijo finalmente. **-Siéntate con ella, pero no vas a dormir ahí. Todos ustedes necesitan su descanso.-**

**-Duermo bien con ella, mamá,-** Santana protestó.** -Además, me necesita.-**

**-te tiene, también, pero San no voy a discutirlo-** dijo con una voz severa pero tranquila. -**Y si tu comportamiento continúa, lo digo en serio mantén tu ira bajo control o tu tiempo con Rachel será limitado.-**

Santana asintió y pasó junto a su madre. **Sólo un rato, San**, oyó que su madre le decía. Rachel levantó la mirada hacia la entrada de Santana. Ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa bajo la máscara.

**-Hey- **susurró mientras se metia en la cama junto a su hermana. Ella retorció sus manos y las miró fijamente mientras recogía sus pensamientos. **-No he tenido la oportunidad de hablar contigo acerca de la noche anterior y te diré que yo ..-** captó la mirada de su hermana. sacudió la cabeza con emoción mientras cerraba su mirada con la de ella. **-Realmente lo siento. No quise decir ... no era mi intención asustarte.-**

Santana sintió edificio emoción en su pecho como un cañón a punto de explotar. Luego sintió una mano sobre la de ella tranquila.

**-Lo sé.-** La voz de Rachel fue ahogada bajo la máscara. **-Simplemente me dio miedo. Nunca estuve enojada contigo. Solo.. me dio miedo, pero nunca de ti.-**Rachel tomó otra profunda respiración del nebulizador mientras se apoyaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de San. **-Asi que no tienes que seguir pidiendo perdón.-**

negó con la cabeza. Sí, lo haría. Pasaría el resto de su vida pidiendo disculpas.

Sintió un codazo en el costado. **-San?-** oyó un pequeño susurro.

**-Sí, bicho?-**

**-Deja a Quinn, ¿de acuerdo?-** Respondió Rachel. Su voz aún sonaba amortiguada por la máscara.

**-¿Qué?-** Estaba realmente sorprendida.

**-Me gusta ella. es nuestra nueva hermana.-** Santana soltó un bufido fuerte. -**En serio-** Rachel gimió. Miró a su hermana mayor con ojos grandes. **-nos necesita. Tienes que dejarla en paz, ¿de acuerdo? Al menos un tiempo.-**

**-Bien, pero sólo por ti-** Santana murmuró. **-Nadie más.-**

le dedicó una sonrisa de satisfacción. se echó hacia atrás en Santana. Después de un golpe, se sentó de nuevo. **-Una cosa más.-** Santana no pudo evitar reírse ante la gravedad de la voz de Rachel a pesar de la máscara. **-Es necesario, que me permitas tener mis clases de canto en paz. No sé cuál es tu problema con el señor Schuester. Soy una mujer. Tengo talento y Él me va a ayudar a crecer como actriz.-** La niña mayor trató de ocultar su risa, pero fracasó. **-En serio-** continuó Rachel.** -Nunca tendré éxito, contigo de esta manera.**-Su voz se calmó. **-Por favor, sólo quiero ir, al menos por un rato?-**

Santana la observaba. La joven siempre fue tan convincente. Ella la miró en silencio, con una ceja arqueada. Exhaló profundamente. **-Bien-** susurró. **-Inclínate hacia atrás ahora y duerme.-**

**-Tengo que terminar esto-** murmuró Rachel indignada a como ella hizo un gesto hacia el nebulizador.

**-Como sea**- respondió

se inclinó hacia Santana y cerró los ojos con una respiración profunda. Sólo unos minutos más de esto, y podía quitárselo y dormir. Este había sido el día más largo de la existencia de la raza humana, Rachel pensó.

Santana sintió a Rachel acurrucarse a su lado. Contó hasta cinco lentamente en la cabeza mientras peinaba el cabello de la niña de nuevo. A las cinco, respiró hondo y miró hacia abajo. Rachel estaba profundamente dormida.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Cariño, ¿me puedes pasar el jugo?<strong>__- Preguntó Leroy. Shelby lo miró. Sus rasgos americanos puertorriqueños y africanos mezclados juntos con gracia. A veces estaba sorprendida.__** -bebé, el jugo.-**_

_Suspiró. Enfócate Shelby, se dijo a sí misma. Pasó el jugo a su esposo._

_**-Oye, mamá,-**__ Noah de casí 7 años la llamó desde el lado contrario. __**-Ella se mueve de nuevo.-**_

_La madre miró la mecedora en la sala de estar. Los diminutos puños de Rachel se suscitaron en el aire por encima del borde._

_**-Está despertando-**__ Santana de 5 años, le respondió a su madre. __**-Sólo tiene 4 semanas y lo único que sabe hacer es dormir.- **_

_-__**Y caca!**__- Noah suspiró. __**-Cuando será divertida, mamá?-**_

_**-Denle unos meses más, Noah-**__ Shelby les aseguró mientras levantaba a su pequeña hija y le arrullaba en voz baja. __**-Buenos días, mi dulce niña.-**_

_Hace aproximadamente once meses Shelby llegó a casa con una gran botella de vino blanco. Se había preparado para hablar con su marido acerca de su matrimonio. Más específicamente necesitaba hablar con él sobre su desinterés sexual aparente en ella. Ahora, estaba feliz con una recién nacida. miró por encima del hombro a su marido con una sonrisa. Tenía que seguir fingiendo. No estaba preparada para ser la mujer cuyo marido la dejó. Ella no estaba dispuesta a ser eso. Quería quedarse en la dicha ajena. Contuvo a la bebé cerca._

_sintió una mano en su espalda y un suave beso en la mejilla. _

_**-¿Quiere que la tome?- **__-preguntó con una sonrisa. __**-Se parece a ti.-**_

_**-No, yo la tengo-**__ respondió con una sonrisa._

_**-Vengan aquí, mis pequeños bribones-**__ Leroy sonrió tomando a Santana y Noah en sus brazos. _

_Ambos chillaron de risa. __**-¡Papá!-**__ Él los dejó y levanto los brazos_

_**-Creo que tengo que conseguir un sándwich Corcoran!- **_

_Shelby se rió entre dientes mientras sostenía a su bebé cerca.__** -Mira a esas personas tontitas. ¿Las conocemos, mi pequeña ?-**_

_Leroy persiguió a Noah y a Santana en todo su Departamento Manhattan Brown Stone.__** -Voy por ustedes. ¿Dónde están?-**_

_Santana chilló de la risa. Noah explotó con gritos de alegría. Shelby negó con la cabeza. _

_**-Vamos, mamá!- **__Dijo Noah._

_**-Sí, tienes que proteger a Rachel del Papá Monstruo- **__dijo Santana corriendo alrededor _

_**-¡Mamá! ¡Vamos!-**__ Noah gritó de nuevo a través de la cocina._

_**-Vamos, Rachel-**__ Shelby dijo.. __**-Vamos por ellos.-**_

Shelby se despertó con un sobresalto. Ese había sido un momento que siempre había querido preservar. Era un momento, incluso mientras vivió que no quería dejar ir. Se dio cuenta, finalmente, que tenía que hacerlo. Leroy la amaba y ella lo amaba. Sin embargo, él no la amaba como un marido podía amar a una mujer. Después de largas conversaciones y despedidas de respeto, se quedaron con tres hermosos hijos y una amistad, pero no amor. En un momento, pensó que era lo peor que le podía pasar. Estaba muy equivocada.

Se dio la vuelta para comprobar su reloj. levantó la vista cuando, no vio el reloj. Su reloj siempre estaba a la izquierda de la cama. Se incorporó y sintió un peso a su lado. Abrió los ojos. estaba en la habitación de San. Miró a su lado y vio a una Santana dormida. El resto de la tarde se acercó corriendo hacia ella. Había checado a Rachel y Santana y ambas se habían quedado dormidas. Había caminado con cuidado de regresó a su habitación. Al parecer, se había quedado dormida con Santana. había estado atrapado en una memoria que la ayudó en el sueño.

Shelby salió del cuarto de San y se asomó a la habitación de Puck. Estaba tirado en el colchón. Rachel seguía acostada quieta y en paz en su cama. Por último abrió la puerta de Quinn. No se sorprendió al ver a la rubia en la esquina. Tenía la esperanza de que el medicamento la dejara inconsciente de nuevo. Sin embargo, la medicina no podía conjurar pesadillas

La rubia estaba acurrucada en un rincón llorando en voz más baja que apenas Shelby había oído

**-Quinn-** susurró acercándose a la chica.

**-Vete-** susurró.

**-Voy a sentarme junto a ti, ¿de acuerdo?-** se sentó junto a la rubia y envolvió su brazo alrededor de ella.

**-Dije que te fueras-** murmuró débilmente. Para su sorpresa, la muchacha se apoyó en ella.

**-Shhh-** susurró a la chica palpitante en sus brazos. **-Estoy aquí. Estás a salvo.-**

Se apoyó en la madre Corcoran y sollozó. La mujer le frotó la espalda.

**-yy yo nunca quise que las cosas sucedieran de esta manera-** murmuró.

**-Lo sé, cariño. No es tu culpa. Nada de esto es tu culpa-** le susurró suavemente peinando su cabello. Se había preguntado si el día y todos los eventos habían agotado a la chica. En realidad le afecto más por la noche.

La chica seguía llorando por lo que parecieron horas. Por último, Shelby la sintió más cerca. La chica le permitió permanecer relajada en sus brazos.

**-Gracias-** susurró.

**-¿Quieres quedarte en en el suelo?-**

**-Sí, por favor-** la rubia le susurró en voz vulnerable que Shelby apenas oía.

**-Está bien- **susurró mientras se acercó a la cama y agarró una almohada

Quinn la miró.** -no tienes que ...-** empezó a decir.

**-Pero yo quiero- **susurró. **-Cierra los ojos. tienes práctica mañana.-**

se dejó caer en los brazos de la mujer fingiendo no bajar la guardia. Ella permitiría que el manto de la temprana mañana cubriera su vulnerabilidad y la enterrará en el ayer como si eso no hubiera ocurrido.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

* * *

><p>Santana abrió los ojos y se acercó a su lado. La cama estaba vacía. Dónde estaba Rachel? Luego recordó a su madre que la llevaba a su habitación. ¿Dónde estaba su madre? Miró el reloj. Quedaban alrededor de treinta minutos antes de la hora de levantarse. Tal vez podría tener algo de tiempo con Rachel. Su Hermanita era la única en la familia que era una persona mañanera.<p>

Fue a usar el baño primero. Cuando terminó y se lavaba las manos, la curiosidad pudo más que ella. Abrió la puerta contigua a la habitación de la rubia.

Frunció el ceño en confusión y desaprobación, cuando vio a su madre dormida acurrucada con Quinn, durmiendo como solía hacerlo con ella y Rachel. Y estaban en el suelo. Frunció el ceño. Esto no iba a suceder.

Volvió a su habitación y cerró la puerta con fuerza. se encogió con ganas de tomar algo de nuevo. Agarró sus almohadas y las arrojó al otro lado de la habitación. Respiraba con dificultad en la frustración. Necesitaba controlarse

Se fue por el pasillo hasta la habitación de Rachel.

Quería gritar. Quería despertarla, pero la pequeña niña aún estaba escondida alrededor de las almohadas, respiró hondo y se metió bajo las sábanas junto a ella.

Rachel se movió en su sueño y entreabrió los ojos. **-Hola, Sanny-** susurró. Se deslizó junto a Santana y puso su brazo sobre ella.

**-Hey bicho-** susurró.

San se sintió instantáneamente relajada y el sueño se hizo cargo de ella de nuevo.

La puerta se cerró de golpe causando a Shelby saltar. Sintió a Q igual en sus brazos. La rubia de repente se disparó. Evitó los ojos de la madre Corcoran.

**-Um... gracias... uh...-** se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el baño. **Um... necesito alistarme-**

Shelby observó a Quinn retirarse al baño. Suspirando mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Santana. Era la principal sospechosa en el portazo. No se sorprendió al encontrar sus almohadas tiradas y su cama vacía. Se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta del dormitorio de Rachel y vio a la más joven acurrucada en los brazos de San. Suspiró y decidió que iba a hablar con ella más tarde. Así empieza otro día.

* * *

><p>Una hora más tarde, Puck entró en la cocina para buscar algo de comer. Rachel estaba en el mostrador tratando de tomar a un vaso. Puck la dejó en el suelo y le dio el vaso.<p>

**-Te tenemos un taburete por una razón, bicho** dijo abriendo la nevera.

Santana entró en la cocina mientras apretaba su cola de caballo.

**-¿Has visto mi chamarra de piel?-**preguntó.

**-Está en el armario debajo de las escaleras-** dijo Rachel sirviéndose un poco de leche de soja.

**-¿Por qué?-** preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

**-Porque ahí es donde se supone que deben colgar sus chaquetas-**Shelby interrumpió entrando a la cocina con Quinn detrás de ella.

Santana se volvió y apoyó los brazos en la mesa y miró a la rubia. Lucía el mismo uniforme. Odiaba que estuvieran en el mismo equipo. Odiaba que ella fuera la capitana, pero lo que más odiaba es que todavía estaba en su casa. Y ahora estaba tomando a su madre. La rubia la miró a los ojos y San le devolvió la mirada.

**-Quinn,** Shelby le dijo tratando de no ver la tensión que estaba tratando de romper. La rubia la miró. -**¿Te gustaría un batido o una tostada?** Sabía que la chica no se sentía bien y ella no decía nada. Quería hablar con ella más tarde acerca de la cita que programó. Los cortes parecían peores esta mañana.

**-Tostada**, dijo con un murmullo sin romper la mirada con la morena

**-Dormiste bien, princesa?- **La morena le preguntó con una sonrisa. -**No estuvo cómoda tu cama?-**

San sintió un golpe en el brazo. miró por encima con frustración y era Rachel, la miraba con desaprobación. estaba a punto de pedir disculpas cuando su madre habló.

**Santana, acompáñame a la sala por favor ** La madre dijo con una voz que significaba que hablaba en serio, pero también manteniendo el aire causal.

La morena se bajó del taburete y siguió a su madre a la sala de estar. Shelby se volvió y la miró. Sabía que ella estaba buscando sus palabras y que se sentía frustrada. Miró a su hija y le dijo con cuidado.

**Deja a Quinn, Santana. ¿Quieres que sepa que todavía duermes con Rachel?** La cara de Santana cayó. Shelby continuó. . **Entonces no contrariarla por necesitar alguien que se quede con ella sé que podrías estar celosa y -'**

**No lo estoy**, dijo entre dientes. Vaciló y se desinflo ligeramente.

**De cualquier manera, Santana,** dijo cruzando los brazos. **Si me entero de que algo pasó en la escuela hoy, nunca esperes para ir a otra parte, otro juego con Britt por el resto de temporada. Tu elección..**

Shelby dejó a su hija mayor con una mirada de indignación y volvió a la cocina.

**¿Estás bien?** oyó preguntar a Rachel. **No te ves muy bien.**

La mujer miró a la rubia cuando volvió a entrar. Su rostro estaba enrojecido y su comportamiento en general era bastante desanimado.

**-Quinn-** comenzó Shelby.

Tomó las manos de la rubia a como Santana volvió.** -Estoy bien,-** respondió

**-Vamos-** dijo la morena desde la puerta mientras se ponía la chaqueta que cogió del armario. **-Vamos a llegar tarde a la práctica.**

**-¿Seguimos teniendo nuestra cita de café?- **la niña le preguntó a su madre mientras que los demás se metían a la camioneta Range Rover.

**-Vamos a tomar un café, Y tú puedes tomar el té descafeinado-** su madre le corrigió a como Rachel se metió en la parte trasera.

* * *

><p>Quinn metió sus cosas en su casillero. Había sido capaz de evitar a Shelby por la mayor parte de la mañana con los Corcorans. La mujer llevo a todos al McKinley para la práctica de la mañana. Rachel pudo salir y tomarse un café y un bagel con su madre antes de la escuela en lugar de pasar un rato en la escuela. Quinn simplemente tenía ganas de escapar. no quería ser parte de ello en lo absoluto.<p>

**-Hey-** una voz saludó interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

levantó la vista y Britt estaba de pie junto a su casillero. Esperaba que Santana estuviera allí, pero no podía verla. Sólo la había visto cuando salieron del Range Rover de Shelby. no quería hacer frente a la morena todavía. Había estado demasiada mortificada por su comportamiento infantil la noche anterior. Aunque una voz real en la parte posterior de su cabeza le dijo que Shelby no se lo diría. Tenía la sensación de paranoia de que Santana lo sabía de todos modos.

**-Tierra a Quinn-**dijo Brittany de nuevo.

**-¿Dónde está Santana?-** preguntó cerrando su casillero, dirigiéndose hacia el vestuario.

Sintió una mano en su brazo, tirando de ella hacia atrás.

**-Oye, no hagas eso,** dijo Brittany. **Eres mi amiga también, Quinn.**

**Lo siento,** murmuró.** Sólo..**. Miró a su alrededor en el pasillo vacío. **Sólo estoy cansada.**

Britt asintió. **Tú y yo tenemos que pasar el rato. Como antes**

**-Estoy castigada.** Q negó con la cabeza. **Nombra la última vez que la pasamos juntas.**

**-Bueno, no puedo, así que es por eso que deberías.** dijo la otra rubia. **Eres mi amiga, Q. Y estoy aquí para ti. Al menos para distraerte. **suspiró. **Sé que Santana puede estar un poco molesta y ustedes dos no se llevan muy bien, pero sólo dale una oportunidad.**

**-No voy a dar oportunidades,** dijo con cuidado. **sólo voy a sobrevivir a vivir con ellos.**

Ella comenzó a alejarse de Brittany.

Britt suspiró. **-Si necesitas un descanso, puedes venir y pasar la noche en mi casa.-**

se detuvo a medio paso. Poco a poco se dio la vuelta y miró a su amiga a la que pasó la mayor parte de su infancia ocultándole sus secretos.

**-¿Qué haría Santana?** **¿Qué no ustedes son pareja? ¿No estará celosa?** preguntó con inquietud.

**-¿Por qué habría de estar celosa?** preguntó la otra rubia. **-somos amigas.-**

**-No tires de eso conmigo. Tú eres más que eso y todo el colegio lo sabe.-**

Quinn estaba tratando de comenzar una pelea. estaba siendo agresiva y tratando de hacer un punto. no iba a ser un juego de simpatía de alguien.

**-Quinn,** Brittany dijo acercándose a ella. **Tú no eres esa persona que quieres decir. Sé que pretendes serlo, pero no lo eres, así que dejalo.** suspiró. -**Escucha, sé ... Antes, cuando estabas en problemas, todavía estoy aquí para ti lo sabes ...**

Su mirada se disparó. **No estoy en ese tipo de problemas.** dio un profundo suspiro y cerró su casillero. **Estoy cansada, Britt. Por favor, solo déjame en paz.** Vio la mirada herida de Brittany. **Vamos**, dijo con una sonrisa forzada. **Tenemos que correr.**

* * *

><p>Kurt vio a Rachel que se estaba preparando para la clase. Tenía una taza de té en la mano.<p>

**-Rachel!** la llamó.

Ella sonrió y metió la mano en su casillero.** traje un té para ti. Jengibre y menta.** Le tendió la taza de té al chico.

Él asintió con la cabeza y sonrió.

**-No creo que esto signifique que te perdono por abandonarme sin previo aviso ayer-** dijo con una inclinación de cabeza.

**-¿Qué? -**preguntó confundida.

Estaba hurgando las cosas en su casillero y se detuvo ante la acusación. Él la miró con incredulidad.

**-Rachel, no puedo creer que no hayas venido a la lección de ayer.-**

Rachel rodó los ojos y volvió a su casillero. No podía quitarse a Quinn de su mente. Se veía tan enferma. **-Lo siento, estuve enferma.-**

-**El profesor Schuester no dejaba de preguntar por ti.**- Kurt tomó un sorbo de su té.

**-¿Qué quieres decir?**- preguntó mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

**-Bueno, no todos nosotros venimos de leyendas de Broadway. No dejaba de hacer referencia a la técnica que por supuesto, genéticamente es la técnica de tu madre y cómo tenía que emularlo,-** dijo Kurt con un aire.

**-Lo siento-** dijo con un encogimiento de hombros, sin saber si una disculpa era lo que se necesitaba

**-No sé si quiero ser parte de un club de fans Corcoran. Sólo quiero clases de canto-** dijo con un suspiro.

Ella puso su mano en el brazo.** – Y vamos a tomarlas. Vamos, no puede ser tan malo.-**

Él arqueó las cejas. **-Sii fue malo-** dijo. **-Confía en mí-**

**-Bueno, vamos a ir hoy. No va a ser tan malo.-** le contestó la morena.

Se detuvieron frente a su casillero. Él recogió sus libros y se dio cuenta de la pequeña morena, que se quedó en silencio.

**-oK,** dijo Kurt mientras trataba de recuperarse de su actitud anterior. **Lo siento.**

**-No es eso,** dijo mordiéndose el labio. **Tengo que contarte un secreto.**

Ella sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa mientras se animó de inmediato.

**¿Sí?**

* * *

><p>Santana cerró su casillero en los vestidores de los cherrios. no iba a admitirlo, pero Quinn pasó una práctica decente. Ella lo miró de reojo. estaba buscando lo peor por el segundo. negó con la cabeza. no iba a pensar en eso.<p>

**-Hey-**

sonrió. **-Hey, Brit-.**

**-Eso no fue tan malo-** dijo Brittany saliendo del vestuario.

La morena asintió y siguió a la rubia, dejando sus preocupaciones acerca de Quinn Fabray atrás.

**-Entonces Quinn-** comenzó la rubia. Santana se desinflo al menos pensó que la estaba dejando atrás.

**-¿Qué pasa con ella?-** -preguntó con fuerza.

**-está bien?**- Preguntó de nuevo.

**-no quiero hablar de ella, Britts,-** respondió la morena abriendo su casillero. Encontró la mirada de su amiga. Era curiosa y con ganas. **-Ella está bien. ¿de todos modos por qué quieres saber?-**

**-Porque estoy preocupada,-** vio la frustración de Santana. **-Me preocupo por ti.-**

Santana frunció el ceño. **¿Por qué?**

**Porque me preocupo por ti,** dijo Brittany con una sonrisa.

La morena dejó caer los libros en sus brazos. **¿Qué?** –preguntó y empezó a recogerlos.

No observo la expresión de la rubia porque recogió rápidamente sus libros.

**Tú eres mi mejor amiga y... Sí,** la rubia sonrió.

Santana le dio una sonrisa nerviosa. **Si.**

**-Eres un buena amiga, San, y una buena hermana, pero parece que sólo le permites a una amiga ver eso**, dijo empujando su hombro. **-Quinn no es del todo mala.-**

**-Sin embargo lo es conmigo-** dijo con un suspiro**. -Estoy compartiendo un baño con ella. Tiene a mi mamá.-**

la rubia arqueó la ceja. **-Cómo que tiene a tu mamá?-**

**-No importa- **dijo.** -sólo ... Estoy teniendo dificultades para acostumbrarme.-**

Britt puso su mano sobre la morena, haciendo que la chica frunciera el ceño

**-Lo sé. Y vamos a salir de eso-**. Santana sonrió.** -Somos amigas no?-**

Santana dejó su falsa sonrisa. Sí, pensó. Amigas.

* * *

><p>Quinn suspiró. La práctica había terminado. Ahora sólo tenía que ocultarse. Ella sólo lo necesitaba... Dobló la esquina y inmediatamente frunció el ceño. no quería ocultarse. O bien, reconsideró, tirarle algo a alguien. La persona que vio cuando dobló la esquina le daban ganas de tirar algo.<p>

**Finn,** dijo con un suspiro.

**¿Cuál es tu problema? -**preguntó el chico alto apoyándose agresivamente contra el casillero junto al de la rubia.

Abrió su casillero y puso los ojos en blanco. **¿De qué estás hablando?**

**-Te vi esta mañana-** dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Rodo los ojos de nuevo y se preguntó lo que nunca vio en él. Ah, claro, era el mariscal de campo. Popular por asociación.

agarró sus libros y cerró su casillero.

**-Qué viste Finn? Correr en mi práctica?-**

**-¡No!** Dijo lanzando sus manos en el aire. -**Salir del Range Rover de Puck.-**

Pensó de nuevo en la mañana. había estado atrás Puck, estaba detrás del asiento del conductor. Probablemente parecía que conducía, o por lo menos a un idiota como Finn lo veía así. porque Shelby se marchó después de eso. Suspiró. No iba a lidiar con esto.

**-ya no es tu asunto, Finn, -** dijo caminando junto a él.

**-Hey-**, dijo tras ella. **-Es mi asunto.-**

**-En realidad no , Finn,-** dijo volviéndose hacia él. **-Terminemos con eso.-**

comenzó a alejarse de él.

**-Sólo porque eras mi novia , no quiere decir que fueras una puta- **él la llamó.

Se detuvo a medio paso y se volvió para mirarlo.

**-El hecho de que seas el hombre más débil que conozca, no quiere decir que alguna vez me importaras-,** se burló. **-Déjame en paz, Finn.-**

siguió por el pasillo con dignidad y gracia, hasta que oyó de él sus quejas en la otra dirección y se dio la vuelta en la esquina. no iba a perder la calma, a pesar de sentir que había perdido todo lo demás.

Santana observó a Quinn y Finn luchando desde el otro extremo del pasillo. No le importaba. No. No le importaba.

* * *

><p><strong>-Señorita Corcoran?-<strong> oyó a alguien llamándole a su espalda. Se dio la vuelta y frunció el ceño inmediatamente. Trató de recuperarse.

**-Profesor Schuester-** dijo ladeando la cabeza.

**-Sé que estás incómoda por mí, por el hecho de reunirme con tu hermana pequeña-** dijo casualmente.

Entrecerró los ojos y asintió con la cabeza en alto. Cruzando las manos sobre sus libros en su pecho **-realmente no creo-**

Puso sus manos en señal de rendición. -**Tienes razón lo siento. No sé lo que todos ustedes han tenido que pasar-**

La forma en que lo dijo hizo que Santana no se sintiera mejor. Mientras que él dijo que era una casualidad, lo oyó como una amenaza. Siguió mirándolo. Oyó en su cabeza a Rachel pidiéndole que confiara en ella. Suspiró.

**-Bueno, a mi hermana le gusta, así que no se atreva a meterse con ella-** respondió la morena con fiereza. hizo un esfuerzo para calmarse cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba amenazando a un profesor.

**-Sé que eres sobreprotectora, quiero decir, protectora con ella**, respondió. **¿Por qué no vienes a los ensayos? Sé que no tiene Cheerios esta tarde.** Vio su mirada acusatoria. **Sue lo anunció en el salón de maestros. Todo el mundo tiene que saber lo que Cheerios está haciendo. Así que siempre eres bienvenida.** Suspiró. **-Aunque, sé que Rachel quiere sentirse más independiente, pero si se te facilita detener tu ansiedad está bien.**

Empezó a alejarse. Tenía la boca abierta con disgusto con lo que acababa de ocurrir. Ella frunció el ceño.

**-Voy a estar allí**, respondió finalmente.

Se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando. Sonrió. **-No puedo esperar!-**

* * *

><p>Puck estaba apoyado en el casillero con una chica de primero. Estaban hablando casualmente acerca de algo y él estaba pensando en besarla. Y entonces lo oyó.<p>

'**- no quiere decir que fueras una puta.-**

Levantó la mirada con el ceño fruncido. La chica que seguía hablando, o más específicamente todavía estaba hablando con él, seguía acariciándole el brazo. Sin embargo, no se centró en eso. Vio cómo Quinn giró en la esquina. Miró a la chica y le acarició la mejilla.

**-Llámame-**, dijo la chica entregándole su número.

**-Claro-**, dijo con una sonrisa. **Me tengo que ir.**

Él endureció su mirada mientras seguía a Finn por el pasillo.

**-Oye, hombre, ¿qué fue eso?**-

**-Amigo, escucha, he enrollado con muchas chicas estúpidas, pero me gustaría pensar que iría después de alguien tan puta como Fabray,-** exclamó Finn.

**-Te lo advierto, amigo,-** dijo Puck encrespando los puños. Quinn y él podrían tener una relación muy confusa, pero nadie la llamaba así. Nadie diría esas cosas.

Finn negó con la cabeza y suspiró. **-Oh mi Diosss! estás durmiendo con ella!-**

**-No-**, dijo con calma-.

**-Oh, date un descanso Puck eres el Gran Hombre más puto que conozco y ella es -.'**

El chico alto nunca terminó la frase. Puck le dio un puñetazo en el lado de su cara. **-Te lo advertí,** dijo sacudiendo su puño.

Finn se estrelló con fuerza contra las taquillas.

**-Jesús!, Corcoran-** gritó. **Tú, tu hermana zorra y tu novia puta piensan que-´**

El pasillo se hizo eco con los puños de Puck contra la cara de Finn. Después de dos golpes en cada lado y Finn gritando en agonía, Puck se detuvo. Y se puso de pie.

**-No hables de ellas así me oíste- **

**-Corcoran!-** Gritó Figgins. **Hudson-Hummel! A mi oficina, ahora!-**

* * *

><p>Después del segundo periodo, Quinn apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Le dolía el cuerpo. Estaba caliente y tenía frío. No se suponía que la menopausia llegaría más tarde? Abrió la puerta de los vestidores. Tenía una hora libre y luego era el almuerzo. Sólo necesitaba dormir. Vio un banco de madera en la parte trasera de los vestuarios y se relajó. Por último. Se dejo llevar tranquila.<p>

Su cuerpo le dolía. sólo dormiría aquí hasta el quinto período y entonces ella sería de oro. Tenía que estar en un lugar donde la gente no estuviera tratando de gobernar su vida. sólo tenía que escapar. Ella puso su estómago en el banco de madera. Sólo necesitaba escapar, pensó una vez más, mientras sus ojos se cerraron.

* * *

><p><strong>-Así que golpeó a un compañero?<strong> Shelby preguntó boquiabierta a su hijo. no podía creer que estuvieran en la oficina del director de nuevo.

**-No sólo es un compañero de estudios, Sra. Corcoran, un compañero de equipo-** dijo el Director Figgins con desaprobación. **-Se supone que su hijo líder de nuestro equipo debe llevarlo a la victoria, no a golpear a sus compañeros de equipo.-**

**-Noah, causaste esto?-** preguntó mientras observaba a su hijo mirar con enojo el suelo.

no levantó la vista. Finalmente, lo hizo. Shelby vio algo en sus ojos y no estaba segura de cómo se sentía acerca de que sea allí.

**-Él llamó a Quinn puta.** **Y luego a Santana una zorra-**, dijo el muchacho con frialdad. **-realmente no quiero tener a Quinn en la casa, pero nadie debería ser llamado así**

vio a su hijo por unos momentos más antes, de mirar al director-

**-Suena como si estuviera defendiendo a su hermana y Quinn. Estoy ansiosa por oír cómo planea castigarlo por defender el honor de estas dos chicas.-**

El Director Figgins suspiró. Nunca pudo ganar con esta mujer, porque ella tenía una molesta tendencia de tener razón.

**-No permitimos la violencia, Sra. Corcoran,** comenzó.

**-Entiendo eso, pero ¿Estás permitiendo la violencia de otras mujeres?**

La conversación continuó en círculo y terminó con Noah obligado a tener detenciones adicionales en una fecha posterior. Sin embargo, Shelby le aseguró Figgins que Noah no comenzaría sus detenciones esa semana. Figgins no tenía mucha opción en el asunto. Aparte de que el muchacho tuvo que ser suspendido por las reglas del distrito en contra de la violencia. Sin embargo, su suspensión, gracias de nuevo a las palabras ardientes de Shelby sólo duraría el resto de la jornada escolar.

**-Así que, ¿vas a contarme lo que pasó?** La madre preguntó mientras salían a la Range Rover.

**-Él estaba siendo un idiota,-** se encogió de hombros. -**Así que lo callé.-**

**-Noah, realmente desapruebo la violencia-** dijo subiéndose al coche. -**Ya lo sabes, pero me alegro de que defiendas a Quinn.-**

**-Y San,** Noah corrigió. **-Quiero decir... Quinn ... no sé si somos amigos pero la respeto. Ella es prácticamente mi hermana ahora, y yo no voy a aguantar la mierda de Finn. Odio la forma en que trata a las chicas. Es que... Es una mierda-**

**-Muy descriptivo, querido-,** dijo con un suspiro.** -Si hay otro incidente como éste, Noah, voy a tener que castigarte. Tú cumpleaños es la próxima semana. Preferiría no ser uno de los que tienen que experimentar un castigo.**

**-Lo sé, mamá. Lo siento-** dijo, mirando por la ventana. **-Es una mierda ¿sabes?-**

**-¿Qué?-** Preguntó

**-Eso es por lo que puedo luchar ahora-** dijo en voz baja.

Ella dio un profundo suspiro. **-Lo sé-** susurró. **-Lo sé.-**

* * *

><p><strong>-Hey-<strong>

Quinn saltó despertándose. Se espantó cuando vio el reloj en la pared. Eran las 2:45. Había dormido por el resto del día escolar.

**-¡Oh Dios mío!-** dijo poniéndose de pie.

**-Cálmate, Fabray,**- dijo Sue Sylvester detrás de ella. **-Te Cubrí. Tus maestros pensaban que estabas reunida conmigo-**

**Vamos.-**

**-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-** preguntó todavía aturdida. Temblorosa re-hizo su cola de caballo.

no se sentía mejor. No, en lo absoluto.

**-Porque eres mi Lider-,** dijo. Su mirada se suavizó. **-Necesitas descansar, Q. Te ves como la muerte.-**

**-Bueno, me siento como ella..** **-Lo siento.-**

**-No te preocupes-**. se encogió de hombros. **-La próxima vez que decidas quedarte en el vestuario. Avísame. Pude oírte roncar desde mi oficina.-**

Sue desapareció en su oficina. la rubia suspiró

* * *

><p>Kurt y Rachel caminaron hasta la escuela secundaria. Rachel miró a su mejor amigo con cuidado. Tenía la misma cara de cuando ella le había dicho su secreto.<p>

**-¿Qué estás pensando?**- le preguntó finalmente.

**-En primer lugar, ¿de dónde sacaste todos esas paletas Tootsie pop?-** -preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Rachel se rió. **-Mi mamá me los compró para que la entregara a la clase..-** ella sonrió. De repente su sonrisa se desvaneció. **-¿Crees que la señorita Jenkins llame a mi mamá? Acerca de lo que haré.-**

Kurt inclinó la cabeza.** -Probablemente. ¿Vas a estar en problemas?**

**-Cálmate-** dijo Rachel. **-te lo haré saber.-**

El silencio cayó sobre ellos de nuevo.

**-Así que ...-** Kurt finalmente comenzó. **-Quinn vive contigo.-**

**-Sí-** asintió con la cabeza.

**-Pero no me puedes decir por qué?-**

**-No-** dijo al entrar a la escuela.

**-Pero el secreto era que ella está viviendo contigo?-**

**-Sí,-** dijo Rachel. **-¿Qué quieres decir?-**

**-No lo sé**- murmuró. **-Todavía estoy pensando en ello.-**

-**Hola, Sr. Schuester-** la niña sonrió al entrar a la sala del coro. frunció el ceño cuando vio a Santana en el umbral. **-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-**

**-Estoy observando-**, respondió Santana a la ligera.

**-¿Por qué?-**la pequeña Corcoran frunció el ceño.

**-porque puedo-** respondiendo de vuelta.

**-Vamos a empezar, ¿de acuerdo?-** Kurt dijo tratando de romper la tensión mientras daba una palmada.

* * *

><p>La mayoría del ensayo fue infernal. Rachel se quedó mirando a Santana con fastidio. San mantuvo rigidez cada vez que el señor Will Schuester sonrió o felicitó a la niña. juró que captó su mirada cada vez y sólo estaba felicitando a Kurt por esa razón, pero no estaba segura. Suspiró. Todo era simplemente agotador. El corazón de Rachel cayó cuando Quinn entró a la sala de coro. no necesitaba más de una audiencia. El Sr. Schuester debe pensar mucho de ella, pensó.<p>

Apenas a la mitad, Santana anunció que se iban.

**-Mi madre está afuera-** prácticamente siseó al señor Schuester, para gran vergüenza de Rachel.

**-Santana!-** Rachel dijo mortificada.

**-Lo siento-** se burló del maestro mientras conducía a Rachel por la puerta. Quinn las siguió en silencio. Kurt corrió tras ella.

-**Rachel?-** Preguntó Kurt. Él la miró con confusión.

**-Nosotros te podemos llevar a tu casa, Kurt,-** dijo Rachel, señalando a Santana en las costillas cuando empezó a oír una protesta.

Santana miró a Quinn a lo que Rachel se puso la mochila. **-¿Tiene la peste o algo así?-**

**-Kurt, ¿estás listo?-** preguntó una nueva voz.

Las chicas se volvieron y fruncieron el ceño a Finn. La cara de Santana se relajó y levantó las cejas con una sonrisa.

**-¿Qué te pasó en la cara?-** Preguntó Santana. **-Quiero decir no de lo que es obvio.-**

**-Cállate, Satanás!-** El chico alto silbó.

**-No hables con mi hermana de esa manera!-** la pequeña morena respondió caminando hacia el gigante.

**-Hey ahora,-** dijo Santana deteniendo la niña por la mochila. **-Deja que yo me preocupe, de Gigantusaurio pene flácido.-**

**-Vamos-** la rubia murmuró mientras pasó junto a Finn ignorando su sonrisa burlona.

Las tres caminaron en silencio por el pasillo.

**-Rachel, no sé de estas cosas de coro. Pero no quieres ser una super-friki-** dijo San yendo por el pasillo. **-Sé que te gusta la música, pero hay que encontrar una... actividad socialmente más responsable.-**

La pequeña miró a su hermana y luego a Quinn. La rubia se encogió de hombros. **-¿Cómo qué?- **replicó la morena

Todas se acercaron al coche. La madre salió del asiento del conductor cuando las vio. Puck se bajó del asiento delantero y se apoyó en el coche.

**-Rachel!-** La madre dijo acercándose a las chicas con pasos de gigante. **-Acabo de recibir un mensaje de tu maestra.-**

La Corcoran más joven hizo una mueca.** -¿Sí?-** -preguntó intentando no encogerse.

**-Así que lo hiciste?-** la madre preguntó con una mezcla de incredulidad y shock.

La niña asintió con la cabeza y miró al suelo.

**-¿Por qué?-** la mamá preguntó ignorando las miradas confusas del resto de los chicos.

La morena se encogió de hombros. **-Ella fue bastante desagradable y terriblemente mala conmigo.-**

**-¿Quién?-**Santana preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

**-Jeanie Marks-** respondió.

**-Que no merece lo que hiciste, Rachel. tu comportamiento fue muy inadecuado y aterradoramente pensado y ejecutado-** dijo Shelby con un movimiento de cabeza.

**-¿Qué hiciste?-** Puck preguntó con interés. Él parecía irradiar de orgullo.

Los hermanos mayores miraban con interés.

Rachel se miró los pies. **-Bueno,... Como dije que fue mala... Y ... Aparte me dijo que yo ... parecía un chango** ... ... **lamí una paleta Tootsie pops, y una por cada compañero de clase... Y... Ellos lo dejaron en su mochila**...** Fue algo así como una masa pegajosa...** "

Quinn resopló con el fin de contener su risa. Santana ni siquiera intentó hacerlo. Puck miró a su hermana con orgullo.

**-No se rían-** Shelby dijo tratando de ocultar su propia sonrisa. **-Ese fue un mal movimiento, Rach. Estás castigada por una semana.-**

Santana observó divertida como Rachel dio una sonrisa de satisfacción. **-No se supone que quieras estar castigada- **le susurró al oído

**-No me gusta hacer la tarea sola-** susurró a su vez con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Quinn se sentó rápidamente en la mesa de examen. Cuando Shelby le dijo a todos que tenían que ir de nuevo a los médicos, no había sido feliz. Santana no lo estaba cuando se les dijo que tenían que esperar al doctor. Todos ellos estaban esperando afuera de su puerta. Q vio al médico hablando en voz baja a Shelby. no era bueno. No era nada bueno.<p>

Finalmente se volvieron a mirarla.

**-La infección empeoró, Quinn-** el médico le informó.

**-Genial-** suspiró. **-¿Es por eso que me siento como la muerte?-**

El médico le dio una leve sonrisa. **-Sí-** continuó más solemne.** -Vamos a tratarla, pero vamos a tener que hacer una cirugía sencilla podemos llegar más tarde esta noche y'-**

**-De ninguna manera-** respondió. **-No voy a hacer eso.-**

**-No tienes opción, cariño,** Shelby dijo acercándose a la chica.

**-Es ridículo!** **Sólo deme un poco de medicina-** dijo frenéticamente.

**-Me temo que no es tan fácil. tu piel ha crecido a lo largo de la infección. Necesitamos operarte. Tenemos que quitarlo y luego darte algunos antibióticos fuertes a través de una vía intravenosa.** El médico la miró casualmente.

**-No, no voy a hacer esto-** murmuró.

Shelby intercambió miradas con el médico. -**Voy a escribir lo que hay que hacer.-**

Quinn vio como el médico salió de la habitación.

**-No he ido a los médicos en toda mi vida-** dijo con un suspiro mientras Shelby la ayudó a vestirse.

**-Bueno, es la primera vez para todo-** dijo llevándola hacia el pasillo.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Este Range Rover era más estrecho que nunca. Quinn estaba seguro de ello. Ella estaba aplastada en la ventana. Suspiró. Tal vez, no estaría tan aplastada si se hubiera escabullido tan lejos que pudo de Rachel, que estaba en el asiento del medio. No quería estar aquí. no quería ir al hospital. Dios, no quería hacer nada de eso.

**-¿Estás bien?-** Rachel preguntó en voz baja.

Quinn levantó la vista y se dio cuenta de que el coche se había detenido y no quedaba nadie, además de Rachel y ella.

**-Estoy bien-** dijo con una débil sonrisa.

La rubia cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho e hizo todo lo posible por mantener la compostura mientras se abría camino al hospital. Se estaba cerrando a todo el mundo y lo más importante su apariencia. no necesitaba su simpatía.

Caminaron a través de las puertas automáticas. siguió sin rumbo por caminos de paso. Shelby estaba pidiendo direcciones. De repente sintió una mano en su uniforme. Miró a su lado y vio que Rachel se aferraba a un lado de su falda. Su rostro se suavizó. La pequeña miró a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido. La rubia supuso que la morena ni se dio cuenta de que extendió la mano para aferrarse, porque estaba demasiada ocupada escaneando el pasillo y de sus habitantes frente a ella. abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Santana envolvió sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Rachel y como le dio una mirada a Quinn, se acercó a Rachel unos pasos delante de ellos. Quinn no estaba segura de que significaba la mirada.

Finalmente, llegaron.

**-Quinn Fabray. Está aquí para el chequeo-** dijo la enfermera en el mostrador.

**-Por supuesto.**

**-Rellene este documento.-**

La rubia miró a su alrededor. No quería estar aquí y no quería que nadie estuviera aquí por su culpa. Sonaba como un disco rayado.

**-Quinn-.** Escuchó que llamaban su nombre. Se desanimó. No puede estar pasando.

**-Hey Quinnie-** El Dr. Pierce sonrió.

**-El médico me dijo que ibas a venir, te sacaremos de aquí en poco tiempo-**

La joven rubia miró por encima del hombro para asegurarse de que los otros tres estaban fuera del alcance del oído. Todos estaban sentados en silencio en la sala de espera. no parecía darse cuenta de sus caras de ansiedad.

**-¿Lo sabes?** -preguntó con un gemido cansado.

Le dio una pequeña inclinación de cabeza**. -Si, calabaza. Sabes que tu padre y yo no nos la llevábamos muy bien**. Su voz, sorprendentemente, no fue revestida por simpatía, sino que era sutil con comprensión.

negó con la cabeza con un gesto lloroso. Miró hacia abajo a sus pies. **-Pero a él le caías bien . Siempre fue así.-**

**-Le gustó lo que hacía, Quinn, pero no lo que soy-**, dijo el Dr. Pierce con una sonrisa. -**Y lo que soy es el mejor cirujano de aquí. Así que vamos a hacer esto.-**

**- Yo solo quiero dormir….**

**-El sueño no va a hacer que esto desaparezca-** dijo Shelby suavemente.

**-Vamos a admitirte-** dijo el Dr. Pierce.

Shelby se volvió a Santana y Puck. **-Quédense aquí, ¿de acuerdo?-** señaló hacia el pasillo. -**ya vuelvo.-**

Rachel se levantó y fue con su madre. **-¿Puedo ir?-**

Shelby se agacho a la pequeña. **-No, bicho, quédate aquí por favor. Quédate con Sanny,. sabes lo mucho que odia los hospitales.-** Vio una mirada de pánico, la niña en silencio asintió. se inclinó y besó a su hija en la frente. **-Tú estás bien-**

La madre se dirigió a la rubia en silencio por el pasillo. Miró con una mueca de preocupación como los ojos suaves de la chica comenzaron a estar más cansados.

La rubia miró el vestido doblado sobre la cama. No podía hacer esto. no iba a hacerlo.

**-Q-** dijo el Dr. Pierce**. -Tenemos que echar un vistazo para ver lo que tengo que hacer.- **Vio la mirada de la chica con vacilación. **-Te prometo que voy a mirarlo y ver si no necesitas cirugía. **Suspiró. **-Escucha, sé que las cosas te han absorbido últimamente. Realmente, no lo sé. Sólo puedo imaginarlo. Pero confías en mí, ¿verdad Quinnie?.-**

La joven se mordió el labio y asintió con la cabeza. El Dr. Pierce lanzó una mirada más a Shelby y levantó la parte superior de Quinn. Él frunció el ceño ligeramente mientras examinaba la espalda de la chica. Miró en silencio a Shelby y asintió.

* * *

><p>Santana estaba con los brazos cruzados y las piernas cruzadas mientras observaba por el pasillo. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo iba a estar aquí. Fruncía el ceño para volver a su cara, cada vez que la curiosidad acerca de la situación de Quinn, aparecía en su mente. Se suponía que no la soportaba. Sin embargo, estaba empezando a olvidar por qué.<p>

**-Tengo hambre-** dijo Rachel en voz baja. **-¿Tienes algo de dinero?-**

Santana la miró. Sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa.

**-Dudo que aquí haya máquinas expendedoras para vegetarianos-**

**-quiero dulces-**

**-Rachel-** dijo rodando los ojos.

**-¿Tienes algo de dinero?-** volvió a preguntar.

**-No, pero ¿sabes qué?-** se puso de pie. **-Iré a pedir.-**

caminó con cuidado por el pasillo donde estaban su madre y Quinn. vio un puñado de puertas. No estaba segura de qué puerta estaban Quinn y su madre. Hasta que oyó la voz de la rubia.

**-No voy a hacer esto!-** Oyó el grito procedente de la rubia.

Cayó algo en la habitación.

Una enfermera salió de la habitación dejando la puerta entreabierta. La morena miró cuidadosamente a través de la grieta. Quinn estaba sentada con la espalda hacia la puerta. Su Uniforme de cherrios estaba levantado. Otra enfermera y Shelby estaban tratando de tranquilizarla. Su madre estaba acariciando su cabello y tratando de calmarla. Santana vio la bandeja que Q había derribado en el suelo.

**-Cariño, sólo tenemos que tomar tus signos vitales-** dijo la enfermera con suavidad.

**-No voy a hacer esto!- **Gritó**. -Por favor. Por favor-** susurró. Santana podía oír su voz. Miraba a Shelby. **-Voy a estar bien, lo juro- **

**-Deja que me vaya por favor- Por favor, deja que me vaya a casa-** No le hacía falta imaginar la súplica en los ojos llorosos de Quinn. Podía oírlo.

Fue en ese momento que Santana se dio cuenta a través de la puerta abierta, vio la espalda de Quinn porque su parte superior estaba aún levantada. Santana se congeló cuando la respiración se atascó en su garganta.

* * *

><p><em>Las puertas de la ambulancia se abrieron de golpe y fue llevada a una gran luz. Incluso desde donde estaba tumbada en la camilla boca abajo, sabía que había un cambio. no estaba en la cabina con poca luz de la ambulancia. no se quejaba de dolor con cada bache en el camino. <em>

_Había estado tan agradecida de salir de esa casa y esa habitación, pero no había visto si llegaron a Rachel. Estar fuera de la ambulancia fue un paso más cerca para encontrarla._

_Respiraba entrecortadamente en la máscara que los enfermeros sostenían para ella. Los médicos y enfermeras se afanaban a su alrededor. No podía concentrarme en nada. No podía recordar cuánto tiempo había tenido el cinturón. Apenas recordaba cuando su brazo se sentía como que estaba siendo roto en dos. Todo lo que quería era asegurarse de que llegaron a su hermana. ¿Dónde estaba? no podía oírla. ¿Por qué no podía oírla?_

_**-¿Qué tenemos aquí?**__- oyó a un médico preguntar._

_**-niña 8 años paliza brutal con lo que parece un cinturón y su brazo se rompió en al menos dos lugares-**_

_...Sus voces se desvanecieron en el fondo. _

_Parpadeó a través del dolor de su cuerpo. __**-Santana, levántate**__- se dijo. Se levantó de la mesa con su brazo fuerte._

_**-Whoa, allí,-**__ escuchó a un médico decir. Vio a un joven médico que se sentaba al lado de ella para que pudiera verla. __**-¿Cómo te llamas?-**__ -preguntó. _F_runció el ceño. __**-¿Dónde está -¿Dónde está mi hermana?-**__ preguntó con voz ronca mientras empujaba la máscara de respiración a un lado._

_**-Ya viene detrás de ti-,**__ dijo el médico mirando a los otros enfermeros de guardia, que examinaban las heridas de Santana. _

_se estremeció ante el contacto a su espalda. __**–Necesito**__-. __**-Tengo que ver... -Tengo que verla- **_

_**-no estaba despierta cuando yo**__-... __**-Cuando la vi.-**__ Santana sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a exhalar mientras los recuerdos destellaron de nuevo a ella de apenas unas horas antes. -__**Tengo que asegurarme de que este bien. po-por favor.-**_

_-__**Hay que estar bien**__-, dijo el joven médico. __**-No se le puede ayudar a menos que estés bien.-**_

_**-No me importa**__- dijo fríamente. __**-es...**__ hizo una mueca de dolor otra vez. -__**Todavía no tiene tres años los va a cumplir en un par de semanas.**__- La morena se enjugó las lágrimas -__**Tengo que verla**__.-_

_Las puertas de la sala de emergencia se abrieron y un grupo de médicos se apiñaban alrededor de otra camilla, apresurados. _

_**-Dos años, niña-. Inconsciente en la escena. Extensos daños... Es malo-**__ informaron los médicos. _

_**-Podemos ver eso-**__ dijo un médico en frustración mientras corrían pasando por la camilla de Santana. -__**Que alguien me traiga un maldito equipo de trauma!-**_

_Un médico se alejó abriendo así una vista de foto de la niña en la camilla. Santana levantó la cabeza para mirar. El pequeño cuerpo estaba tendido sobre su espalda. Apenas podía verla magullada, cara manchada. Sin embargo, la pequeña mano inerte que yacía junto al cuerpo inmóvil seguía agarrando la pulsera trenzada que le había dado. Supo de inmediato quién era. __**Rachel **__susurró._

_**-Es necesario que te recuestes, cariño,-**__ dijo el joven médico. __**-¿Cómo se llaman?-**__ -preguntó frenéticamente. -__**¿Tenemos alguna información?-**_

_**-son las dos niñas Corcoran que faltaban.-**__ Un médico mayor se acercó a Santana bloqueándole la vista de Rachel. __**-Santana? Está bien. Vamos a cuidar bien de ti.-**_

_Ya no podía ver a su hermana. __**-Vete a la mierda!-**__ Santana soltó. no entendía realmente el peso de su insulto, pero sabía que Hiram le gritaba eso a ellos todo el tiempo. Se levantó. Tenía que llegar a Rach._

_**-¿Qué estás haciendo?-**__ médico de guardia le preguntó. -__**Recuéstate en la camilla!-**_

_Santana empujó a los demás y caminó con una leve cojera lo más rápido que pudo hacia Rachel. De repente, había alguien más en su camino._

_**-Ven aquí, chico-**__ un enfermero dijo tratando de recoger a la niña. _

_**-¡No me toques!-**__ -gritó pateándolo en las rodillas. Sintió otro brazo alrededor de ella, comenzó a agitarse y a gritar a pesar del dolor que sacudía todo su cuerpo. __**-me necesita! Déjenme ir!-**__estaba gritando tanto que ni siquiera sintió la aguja que entraba en su brazo, después la oscuridad se hizo cargo…_

Santana volvió al presente con un sobresalto. Había por lo menos seis marcas de latigazos en la espalda. La morena estaba muy familiarizada con ellos. Se dio cuenta de uno claramente infectado. Probablemente era la razón por la qué estaba allí. La rubia se debatía. no era la perra líder que la gente conocía. Por primera vez, Santana dejó ver a la niña asustada, la niña asustada que todavía se sentía como si fuera a veces.

* * *

><p><strong>-Déjame ir!-<strong> gritó. **-Quiero ir a casa-**

La rubia trató de levantarse. **-No puedo hacer esto. Déjame ir!-**

**-Quinn, hay que prepararte para la cirugía-** Shelby intentó. **-Por favor, escúchame.-**

La mujer tomó el rostro de la chica**. -no es una opción, cariño. Estás herida y enferma, tenemos que arreglar esto. Entiendo que tienes miedo, pero voy a estar aquí en cada paso-**

Quinn hizo una pausa por un momento cerrando los ojos bordeados de lágrimas **No**, se dijo. no iba a permitirse a sí misma necesitar esto. la apartó.

**-Por favor, deja que me vaya-** dijo**. -No voy a desnudarme! No voy a hacer esto! Sólo déjame ir!-**

comenzó a empujar a una de las enfermeras frente a ella. Shelby fue a interceptar, pero algo o alguien la detuvieron. Alguien se le adelantó.

Santana no estaba segura de lo que se hizo cargo, pero algo hizo. Entró en la habitación con pasos de gigante y no oía las llamadas de su madre. Puso su mano sobre la chica. La rubia dejó de luchar más por la sorpresa en estado de shock. Santana se acercó a la cara de Q.

**-Cálmate-** Santana susurró en un tono que casi sonaba suave. **-Mira, lo entiendo. no quieres la ayuda de nadie, pero ambas sabemos que te sientes como una mierda por sólo permitir que te ayuden. Si no lo haces, te sedaran, tienes que calmarte-**

**-Santana- **la voz de su madre finalmente rompió las barreras de la rubia.

Q hizo un gesto débil, identificó algo diferente en los ojos de la chica, algo familiar. volvió a procesar sus palabras. La realización la golpeó como un tren. La morena había hecho esto antes.

**-Quiero que todos ustedes me dejen mientras me cambio-** dijo mirando a las mujeres en la habitación.

Shelby asintió, ella y Santana empezaron a salir detrás de las enfermeras.

**-Excepto Santana-**

La morena miró a Q por un momento. No estaba segura en lo que se estaba metiendo. La madre miró a las dos chicas.

**-Vamos a estar fuera. Quinn tienes diez minutos- **dijo Shelby.

La puerta se cerró, se levantó de la mesa de examen. Santana dio un paso adelante para ayudarla.

**-Estoy bien- **dijo rápidamente. **-no necesito tu ayuda.-**

**-Entonces ¿por qué quieres que me quede?-** contraatacó.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Quinn comenzó a desplegarse el vestido.

**-Date la vuelta, Sicko-** dijo entre dientes.

Santana lo hizo. No estaba segura de lo que estaba sucediendo. Miró con desesperación el pomo de la puerta con ganas de abrirla y no estar aquí. Era demasiado.

**-Si le dices a alguien sobre esto, te voy a matar-** dijo con veneno familiar, pero fue inusualmente débil.

San negó con la cabeza. **-no quiero hacer publicidad de que eres mi nuevo plan de estudios adicional, muchas gracias.-**

Otro silencio las cubrió.

**-¿Cuándo te sedaron?-** le preguntó mientras se ataba la parte posterior de su vestido con una mueca de dolor. **-puedes darte la vuelta ahora.-**

San se dio la vuelta, pero no miró a la chica. Quinn esperó a que respondiera a su pregunta. vio a la morena con ojos nuevos. La familiaridad se estaba convirtiendo en mucho, pero su curiosidad era casi demasiada.

Un golpe interrumpió sus pensamientos.

**-Todo listo?-** oyó a Shelby preguntar desde el otro lado.

**-Sí-** dijo la morena levantando los ojos al encontrarse con los ojos de Q. -**está todo hecho-**

se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Quinn perdió la esperanza de una respuesta. Se miró las manos. Tal vez no vio lo que creyó ver en los ojos de Santana.

**-Cuando Rachel y yo fuimos traídas aquí-** La voz de San, entró por el silencio y la trajo al cuarto

Quinn miró a la chica mira por encima del hombro. No la miró a los ojos, pero miró en otra dirección. -**Tenía 8 años-** dijo en voz baja. **-Sólo quería... estaba tratando de llegar a ella... y pateé a un enfermero en las rodillas-**

sonrió y la morena la miró a los ojos.

**-Era un peligro para el personal- dijo** con un suspiro. **-Mira, sé que no quieres hacer esto, pero hay que ponerte bien o de lo contrario sólo va a empeorar.-** le dio una pequeña sonrisa. **-Así que deja de ser una tonta.-**

Se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta. San se reunió brevemente los ojos de su madre.

**-Santana?-** Quinn la llamó desde la cama. Se dio la vuelta. **-Esto no quiere decir que somos amigas.-**

Santana se burlaba. **-Tendrías que pagarme más dinero en el mundo para ser tu amiga-**

Q negó con la cabeza y vio como la morena salió de la habitación por un breve momento en que no se sentía tan sola. Sin embargo, una enfermera entró de nuevo con un kit de vía intravenosa y volvió a estar enojada.

* * *

><p>Rachel vio como Santana desapareció por el pasillo. Sintió una acumulación de ansiedad en el pecho.<p>

**-¿A dónde va?-** -preguntó sin dejar de mirar el pasillo.

**-ella te lo dijo, Rach,-** Puck dijo sin levantar la vista de la revista.

Rachel no respondió. Había algo en todos los hospitales que era lo mismo. Una camilla con personas vestidas con batas pasaron corriendo junto a ella.

**-Muévanse! Tenemos que llegar hasta la sala de emergencias,- **el doctor gritó.

Dio un paso a un lado y miró detrás de ellos, a como la camilla desapareció. Sintió un ardor familiar en el pecho. Quinn iba a morir? ¿Dónde estaba San?

**-Rachel,-** dijo detrás de ella.

Vio otro equipo de médicos delante de ella.

**-Rachel-** Puck le susurró al oído. Se volvió y su cuerpo estaba arrodillado detrás de ella. lo miró con ojos suaves y jóvenes. Estaba molesta. Esto era demasiado para ella. **-¿Quieres venir a sentarte conmigo, bicho? Este lugar está un poco raro.-**

Se mordió el labio y asintió con la cabeza y lo siguió de vuelta a las sillas. Se sentó lo más cerca que pudo a él. Apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Podía oír su corazón latiendo tan rápido como el de ella. Los olores de los hospitales eran los mismos. Los sonidos eran lo mismo y tenían el mismo aspecto. Sintió su brazo que estaba envuelto alrededor de suyo de nuevo tirando de ella en su regazo.

**-Noah-,** comenzó. No quería ser un bebé.

**-¿Por favor?-** le susurró al oído.

Asintió con la cabeza. Sabía que su hermano Puck nunca lo admitiría, pero él la necesitaba tanto como ella lo necesitaba. Apoyó la parte posterior de la cabeza contra su pecho. Seguía mirando por el pasillo a la espera de Santana.

**-¿Está con Quinn?- **Preguntó Rachel.

**-Probablemente. Mamá también-** dijo Noah mientras descansaba su mejilla contra el costado de su cabeza.

**-No puede estar sola-** susurró mirando hacia abajo.

Puck sintió un dolor en el pecho y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Rachel con un poco más de fuerza. Él sabía que no estaba hablando de Santana. **-No, bicho. Voy a asegurarme de que no lo esté.-**

Otra camilla corrió. Puck sintió que su hermanita se tensaba en sus brazos. Él siseó el costado de su cabeza suavemente. Podía sentir que su aliento se enganchaba en el pecho. Tenía que sacarla de aquí. Era demasiado.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Entonces, ¿quieres decirme lo que Santana hizo<strong>__?- Natalie preguntó casualmente apretando el botón del ascensor._

_Miró a la mujer alta. Puede tener 9 años, en realidad casi 10. Pero no iba a delatar a su hermana, incluso si fuera culpa de ella de que no iba a ver a Rachel. Noah negó con la cabeza. Ella no debería haber tirado esa silla. Ambos coincidieron en que odiaban las reglas en la casa hogar. Sin embargo, Santana parecía que no se preocupaba por eso. Ella estaba rompiendo las reglas. Y esta visita, fue lo único que, además de tiempo con Noah, podían quitarle para que viera que las reglas no estaban allí para divertirse._

_**Noah?**__ -preguntó al ver que el muchacho había estado en silencio._

_**-¿Voy a ser capaz de estar un largo tiempo con Rach?**__ Puck preguntó en voz baja mientras el ascensor sonó._

_**-Creo que sí, pero tendrás que ser muy suave-**__ dijo Natalie. _

_Él la miró con ojos indignados. ¿Cómo iba a pensar que no lo haría?_

_**-Nunca he sido todo menos amable con ella,**__ dijo con el ceño fruncido.__** Es mi hermanita-**_

_**-Lo sé, amigo-**__ dijo. __**-Tu mamá me lo dijo- ¿sabes? Creo que sólo necesitaba escucharlo de ti.-**_

_Él asintió con la cabeza, satisfecho. Se había asegurado estar en su mejor comportamiento. Incluso cuando Luke O'Neal trató de empujarlo en el desayuno no lanzó sus cereales en su cara. Era astuto. De cualquier manera, se aseguró de no quedar atrapado. Necesitaba ver a Rachel._

_El vestíbulo tenía animales en todas partes. Noah frunció el ceño. Sabía que este era el ala bebé, pero ¿por qué todo el mundo asume que los bebés amaban a los animales. Se detuvieron afuera de una puerta. Miró a Natalie._

_**-Ha estado sola todo este tiempo?**__ -preguntó mirando a la mujer a los ojos._

_No respondió de inmediato. Ella lo miraba de la misma manera que todos los otros adultos lo miraban: no le podían decir la verdad._

_No esperó su respuesta. __**-Debería haberme traído hasta aquí antes.-**_

_No tuvo que esperar por ella. Abrió la puerta frente a él. Rachel estaba acostada en una cuna grande como la cama del hospital, excepto que tenía lados que no eran de madera, como eran cuando era pequeña, eran de metal. Lo reconsideró quizás eran un plástico duro. Tenía la cara magullada. Tenía un ojo negro. Llevaba una bata de hospital fea que parecía demasiado grande para ella. Tenía un chupete de color amarillo en su boca y apretaba una pulsera de trenzas en una mano y un oso de peluche en la otra._

_Había tantas máquinas conectadas a ella. Tenía una cosa extraña en su dedo. Tenía monitores. Había una línea de vía intravenosa. Noah endureció su rostro. Ella no debería estar aquí._

_**-No ha hablado con nadie desde que está aquí. Todos estamos muy preocupados por ella,-**__él oyó a Natalie diciéndole por detrás. Se volvió y la miró. Estaba de rodillas detrás de él._

_**-va a hablar conmigo-,**__ dijo. _

_Se acercó a la cama en silencio. Rachel abrió los ojos con un salto. Instintivamente retrocedió._

_**-Bicho, soy yo-**__ susurró. _

_Soltó su oso y lo miró. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. trató de levantarse._

_**-No, cariño, tienes que recostarte-**__ dijo una enfermera. _

_Noah levantó la mano. -__**Lo tengo-**__ Sin decir una palabra, se metió en la cama con ella. Era un poco más alto y corpulento que todo el mundo en su clase, pero haría cualquier cosa por ella y sabía que lo necesitaba. Se acostó a su lado y dejó estirar sus brazos con ella._

_**-Su ritmo cardíaco está bajando. Se está tranquilizando**__- dijo una enfermera mirando en el monitor del corazón. -__**ha estado tan al límite desde que fue traída, pero teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias...-**_

_La enfermera se apagó cuando el muchacho lo miró. El volvió su atención de nuevo a Rachel. Alargó su mano y cogió la mano._

_**-¿Quieres quitarte el chupete binkie y hablar conmigo, bicho?-**__ Noah le preguntó con suavidad. Rachel miró a Natalie y la enfermera. __**-No te preocupes por ellas. Es sólo tú y yo.-**_

_Rachel sacó el chupete y se acercó a su hermano mayor. _

_**-Sanny?-**__ -le preguntó en voz baja. Su voz era áspera por falta de uso._

_**-está bien- **__dijo con una sonrisa. -__**quería venir hoy, pero no pudo.-**_

_Sus cansados ojos buscaron los suyos__**. -Ella está bien-**__ dijo de nuevo._

_**-Cántame mi canción?-**__ le susurró al oído._

_Lo Dudó. Le dolía mucho cantar esa canción ahora que su padre se había ido. Sin embargo, sus grandes ojos castaños lo hicieron reconsiderar. Él tiró de ella suavemente en sus brazos y tarareaba en voz baja al oído. Después de un rato, finalmente comenzó a cantar._

_**-Cierra los ojos y te extrañare**__… susurró mientras cantaba la canción en voz baja._

_Un silencio cayó sobre ellos. Rachel se puso su chupete y se apoyó en él. Ella estaba temblando ligeramente, pero se sentía más segura y así lo hizo. Natalie se acercó a la cama y sugirió que mirarán una película. Natalie le susurró en el oído a Noah y le dijo que Rachel no había estado comiendo. Dos horas más tarde, una película había terminado y el niño había convencido a Rachel comer la mitad de la comida que le trajeron. Él sólo le había gruñido a un enfermero que había tratado de tomar los signos vitales de Rachel. Natalie miró al chico inmediatamente y negó con la cabeza con desaprobación. Aparte las cosas se sentían casi normal, además del hecho de que estaban en el hospital y ella estaba herida._

_finalmente se quedó dormida agarrando a Noah. _

_**-Noah, es hora de volver-**__ dijo Natalie. _

_Se sentó en silencio y tuvo cuidado de no despertarla. Con facilidad y suavidad, se levantó de la cama. comenzó a alejarse en silencio, pero se detuvo en la puerta. Se volvió y la miró. se veía tan pequeña y sola en esa cama. No podía dejarla así._

_**-No puedo dejarla. Despertará sola-**__ dijo. __**-Tengo que despertarla. Tengo que decirle..**_

_**-Noah, no lo creo-**_

_Se acercó a su oído. __**-Bicho, bicho-**__ susurró. Se movió y con un salto, abrió los ojos. le apartó el pelo suavemente__**. -Me tengo que ir-**__ Las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en los ojos de Rach._

_**-No!**__ Gritó todavía con su chupete. __**–No!**__ comenzó a sollozar._

_**-Lo siento mucho, cariño, pero él se tiene que ir**__- dijo Natalie suavemente. __**-Voy a tratar de traerlo de vuelta mañana.-**_

_**-¿No puedo quedarme?**__ Noah le pregunto. observó a Rachel que comenzaba desesperarse._

_Una enfermera entró le quitó el chupete y le puso una máscara de respiración sobre la boca. _

_**-Lo siento, Noah- **__dijo Natalie.__**-Vamos a centrarnos en ella.**_

_Volvió a mirar su pequeño cuerpo. No quería dejarla. No podía, pero tenía que hacerlo._

_**Estoy aquí contigo todo el tiempo, bicho.**__ Respiró profundo.__** -Estoy aquí-**__ susurró. __**-Sé valiente.**__ Alzó la mano y le besó en la frente. __**Te amo bicho!**_

_Rachel siguió llorando, una enfermera trató de calmarla y a Noah se lo llevaron. Quería luchar. Quería patear. Sabía que eso era lo que haría Santana, pero que no podía hacer eso delante de Rachel. En su lugar, tuvo que hacer lo que le hacía daño, tenía que alejarse de ella. Natalie se detuvo en los ascensores y esperaron en silencio. El chico estaba mirando a sus pies. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron._

_**-Debería haber recibido ayuda antes-**__ dijo mientras la puerta del ascensor se cerró. _

_No vio a Natalie mirándolo. _

* * *

><p>.<p>

Puck fue sacado de su memoria por las respiraciones de Rachel enganchados más en su pecho. Podía sentirlo en su espalda. Mientras que su pequeño cuerpo de setenta libras apenas le causaba perturbación, se estaba volviendo demasiado estresado.

**-Rach?** murmuró tratando de llamar su atención. se volvió y apoyó la cara contra él. Ella no podría estar aquí. Estaba empezando a enloquecer, porque estaba empezando a recordar.

Dio un pequeño suspiro de alivio cuando vio a Santana y Shelby caminando hacia ellos.

…

**-¿Qué ha pasado ahí dentro?-** Shelby preguntó mientras ella y Santana se iban de nuevo hacia la sala de espera.

**-Nada- **Santana se encogió de hombros mientras deliberadamente apretó el paso de nuevo yendo con sus hermanos.

Estaba preocupada por su hija. Estaba preocupada por Quinn. tenia la esperanza de que estaba esperando que ellos volvieran a la sala de espera antes de que Rachel viera una camilla de un algún tipo dirigiéndose a cirugía o que escuchara un monitor de frecuencia cardiaca. Necesitaba alimentar a sus tres hijos y llevarlos a la cama, pero también tenía que poner a otra niña en una camilla para la cirugía. Respiró hondo mientras se convenció. Necesitaba tenerlos juntos y lo más importante, necesitaba un plan.

Shelby vio a su joven hija acurrucada a noah sabía que tenían que salir del hospital. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que todo había sucedido, pero ningún hospital trajo todo de vuelta. Siempre fue así. Divisó el pecho de su hija que se empezaba a levantar.

**-Parece que va a llevar un tiempo-** dijo Shelby suavemente mientras Rachel se levantó de las rodillas de Puck y se inclinó hacia el lado de su hermana. San comenzó acariciarle el pelo largo y oscuro. -**Vayan a buscar algo de cenar. Yo les enviaré un mensaje-** Bajó la mirada a la Corcoran más joven. **-¿Todavía tienes tu inhalador en la mochila?-**

La niña asintió con la cabeza mirando alrededor.

**-Deberías volver con Quinn-** dijo Rachel en voz baja.

**-Nos vemos mamá- **respondió Santana tranquilamente tomando la mano de Rachel. Le dio a su madre una mirada suave. **-Vamos, bicho. Si tienes suerte eliges el restaurante.-**

San empezó a bajar por el pasillo con Rachel. Puck besó a su madre suavemente en la mejilla y siguió tras ellas.

Shelby los observó hasta que desaparecieron en el ascensor. los necesitaba tanto como la necesitaban. Se fue por el pasillo de vuelta con Quinn, con la esperanza de que pudiera convencer a la chica para ir a la cirugía.

**-Shelby-** oyó su nombre detrás de ella.

Se volvió. **-Valerie,** dijo con una sonrisa. Alargó la mano hacia la madre de la mejor amiga de su hija. -**¿Qué te trae por aquí?-**

**-Simplemente le traje la cena a Tom**. Dio un pequeño suspiro. -**He oído que Quinn está viviendo contigo ahora.-**

asintió. No estaba segura de cuanto sabía su amiga de la situación. Ella eligió honrar la privacidad de Quinn.

**-Ella y Britt han sido amigas desde siempre.** **Una vez que las chicas comenzaron la escuela secundaria ella llegó con menos frecuencia. **Valeria Pierce negó con la cabeza. **-Tendría que haber visto las señales**... **yo hubiera...**

Shelby tomó la mano de su amiga. **Podemos enterrar lo que nosotros debimos haber hecho. Dios mío, no lo sé, pero eso no ayuda a nadie.-**

**-¿Está en cirugía?** -preguntó la mujer de cabello rubio.

**-Todavía no-**dijo con un suspiro. **.-Está luchado. Está asustada. Y no la culpo.-**

**-Lo estás haciendo bien, Shelby-** dijo Valerie con una sonrisa, la mujer se sintió aliviada de que Shelby había tomado a la chica. Le liberó de esa carga. Sin embargo, Shelby vio diferente a Valerie. Estaba acostumbrada a luchar por sus hijos. Para la mayoría de la gente parecía que era angustioso, y de una manera lo era, para Shelby era una necesidad. Eso no hacia a Valeria una mala persona. Era mejor, porque en su línea de trabajo, Shelby vio a la gente llevar a los niños a salir de la piedad y su propia necesidad…

**-Gracias** asintió. **Ella estuvo en tu su casa mientras crecía. ¿Cuáles fueron las cosas que disfrutaba?-**

Valerie pensó**. Era una niña tan linda. Tranquila, obediente y educada. Pasó un gran tiempo con la abuela de Brittany antes de morir. Tenían una relación muy especial. Recuerdo lo que me dijo una Judy muy intoxicada, le valío, no le importaba que Quinn fuera al funeral-.** Sacudió la cabeza de nuevo. **-Había tantos signos. No sabía que fuera tan malo.**- encontró los ojos de Shelby. -E**s un hueso duro de roer. Significa mucho para nosotros y puedo ver que significa mucho para tí. Si la conozco como creo que sí, se va a calmar cuando se dé cuenta de que te llevaste a los niños. Rachel está creciendo tan rápido.**

Shelby dio una sonrisa de orgullo. **-Lo sé. Es difícil de creer, pero sigue siendo mi niña.-**

**- siempre lo será-** dijo Valerie con una sonrisa. **-Voy a dejar que vuelvas con Q**. **Envíale todo mi amor.-**

Shelby asintió y echó a andar por el pasillo. Abrió la puerta de Quinn. Una enfermera estaba a su lado tratando de encontrar una vena para ponerle la vía intravenosa y estaba luchando con claridad.

**-¡Ay!** ¿**Está busca de una vena o estás cavando en busca de almejas?** Q ladró.

**-Quinn-** Shelby la regañó.

**-Te dije que no quiero estar aquí**, a**puesto a que Rachel se quiere ir a casa. ¿Nos podemos ir?-**

**-Acabo de enviar a los niños afuera un rato**-

**-¿Por qué?** -preguntó, mientras su cara se redujo ligeramente.

**-Porque vamos a estar aquí por un tiempo** respondió en voz baja**. -Cuanto más tiempo luches, más tiempo vamos a estar aquí.** Llamó la atención de Quinn. **-Y no importa..-**

Quinn frunció el ceño. Miró a la enfermera**. -¿ya lo has encontrado?-**

No quería que todo el mundo estuviera esperando porque estaba siendo estúpida. comenzó a repensar en el apego de Rachel con ella antes. Odiaba los hospitales tanto como Quinn. Frunció el ceño. Santana había dicho que tenía 8 años cuando ella y Rachel entraron aquí.

Rachel Tendría 3 ¿no? Quinn se mordió el labio. Estaba asustada en el hospital ahora. No podía imaginar estar a los 3 años en el hospital.

**-No quiero hacer esto** dijo Quinn mirando Shelby.

**-Quinn-**

**-Pero quiero salir de aquí-** terminó. **-Y tengo la sensación de que haciendo esta mierda es la única manera que puedo.-**

Shelby suspiró y le dio una sonrisa. **-Gracias.-**

**-No lo hago por ti**-, dijo, mirando a la enfermera de nuevo mientras continuaba buscando alrededor de la vena. **-Ni siquiera lo hago por mí** **. Yo** ..." miró hacia otro lado por un momento. **-Lo estoy haciendo porque Puck y Santana no saben nada acerca de la comida vegetariana.** **Quiero decir ... eres su mamá y yo solo estoy tomando tu tiempo..**

Shelby se inclinó y besó a Quinn en la frente haciéndola saltar de sorpresa.

**-Gracias-** susurró** - no estás tomando mi tiempo. Quiero estar aquí contigo. Los niños van entender eso-**

**-Lo dudo-** murmuró.

**-Te lo garantizo- **

Tomó más de veinte minutos, pero finalmente estaba lista para la cirugía. Dr. Pierce entró a la habitación.

**-Muy bien, Q-** dijo suavemente. **-Vamos a llevarte ahora. Pronto estarás de vuelta con Shelby relájate.-**

**-No es relajante-** Murmuró

Ella miró ansiosamente a su alrededor.

**-Voy a estar aquí cuando te despiertes Cariño, **Shelby dijo dándole un beso en la frente de nuevo.

Quinn se apartó. No iba a acercarse a esta mujer. No era su madre. Pensó de nuevo, no es que su madre nunca fuera alguien reconfortante.

**-Nosotros nos ocuparemos de ella-** dijo el Dr. Pierce

La mujer vio como la camilla de la rubia desapareció por el pasillo y sintió una punzada familiar.

* * *

><p><em>Se quedó sin rumbo fijo por la ventana de la sala de espera. <em>

**-Ella**_** va a estar bien, Shelby**__, Natalie le aseguró._

**-**_**no sabes eso-**__ dijo sin levantar la vista de la ventana. Sacudió la cabeza tratando todo lo posible de mantener sus lágrimas de rabia. __**-Lo que ese bastardo le hizo, a ellos... sabes que va a dejar huella. Pasaré el resto de mi vida preguntándome cómo serían sus vidas si no los hubiera dejado.-**_

**-**_**Shelby, pensaste que estaban a salvo con tu marido. No podrías haber predicho que esto iba a pasar -**__._

_**- lo debería haber sabido-**__ masculló. -__**Ver a San y Noah hoy, me rompió el corazón. Ella esta tan enojada conmigo. Tiene todo el derecho a estarlo. Vi la culpabilidad en los ojos de Noah. ¿Cómo puedo solucionar esto?-**_

**-**_**Tomando un paso a la vez con paciencia y tolerancia- **__dijo en voz baja._

_Shelby negó con la cabeza. Ella tenía que centrarse en el momento. __**Que cirugía está teniendo Rachel?-**_

_**Es para reparar algunas heridas**__ informó Natalie. __**-Están tomando pequeños pasos a la vez.-**_

_Shelby suspiró. __**-Yo sólo quiero abrazarla. Eso es todo lo que quiero.-**_

**-**_**Corcoran?-**_

_Se volvió hacia el doctor. -__**Soy Shelby, la madre.-**_

_El médico sonrió amablemente. __**Parece que sólo necesitará una cirugía más para la próxima semana y luego puede salir del hospital**__. El doctor miró a Natalie. Tuvo cuidado de no decir a casa. El caso era demasiado complicado para ser tan fácil ir a casa._

**-**_**¿Podemos verla? **__Preguntó Shelby. __**¿Puedo cogerla?**_

_El doctor asintió y las condujo por el pasillo. El papel de la pared de los animales parecía que estaban burlándose de ella._

**-**_**La pusimos en una cama especial para adultos en caso de que quieras sentarte con ella- **__informó al tiempo que abría la puerta._

_Su pequeña niña estaba acostada tranquilamente en la camilla. Shelby se acercó y le acarició el pelo suavemente._

_**-Hola mi pequeña,**__ Shelby contuvo las lágrimas. __**-Estoy aquí. Mamá está aquí.**_

_Agarró la pequeña mano entre las suyas. Hizo todo lo posible por ignorar los tubos y los monitores. Vio los moretones en su cara y le trajo tanta furia a su corazón. El pequeño cuerpo se agitó y saltó al sentir las manos de alguien._

_**-Shhhh-**__ susurró Shelby. __**-Es sólo mami. Estoy aquí, cariño.-**_

_Los ojos amoratados de Rachel se abrieron. Miró a Shelby en estado de shock y pavor._

_**-Mami?-**__ susurró._

_Dio un sollozo. __**-Sí cariño, estoy aquí-**_

_Apoyó la mano en la mejilla de Rachel y apoyó la frente a la de ella le dio un beso tembloroso. La niña alzó la mano y puso la mano en la mejilla de su madre._

_**-No llores, mami- **__susurró. Estaba tan tranquila por la vía intravenosa que habían introducido en su mano. -__**Has venido. lo sabía.-**_

_La madre dejó escapar otro sollozo. __**-Lo siento mucho, Rach.-**__ Los ojos de la niña se estaban poniendo pesados de nuevo. -__**¿Puedo acurrucarme contigo? ¿mamá puede acurrucarse contigo?**_

_La niña asintió con la cabeza. Natalie sacudió la cabeza. Pudo haber tenido 2 años, haber pasado un trauma más allá de cualquier explicación, pero allí, en brazos de su madre, estaba en casa._

* * *

><p><strong>-Shelby<strong>- el Dr. Pierce la llamó. Levantó la vista y se enjugó una lágrima con el recuerdo.

**-¿Está bien?- ** -preguntó mientras se ponía de pie.

Dr. Pierce sonrió. **-Lo hizo muy bien.-**


	11. Chapter 11

capítulo 11

Shelby se puso de pie y miró al Dr. Pierce con una inclinación de cabeza. **-¿Cuándo puedo llevarla a casa? –a nuestra casa-**

El Dr. Pierce la miró con una pequeña sonrisa**. -Una vez que llegamos allí, nos dimos cuenta de que las ronchas estaban más bajas por la espalda, las nalgas y la parte superior de los muslos**

**-En su mayor parte, parecía que estaban sanando bien, pero había algunas que tenían que ser drenadas por la infección. Tendrá que usar vendajes por el fin de semana ya despues el Dr. Wiseman puede retirarlas el lunes.** **-Aunque no cubrimos las infecciones en su mayor parte, todavía le estamos dando una vía intravenosa completa de antibióticos**. **Quiero asegurarme de que este todo bien-.** Vio la mirada de Shelby, de confusión. **-Vete a casa con los niños.** **-Despertara por lo menos, en 12 horas-**

Frunció el ceño. Ella acababa de quitar el recuerdo de ver a su hija de dos años en el hospital. No quería dejar sola a Quinn aquí. Incluso si estaba inconsciente, no podía hacerlo. Dolía mucho

**-No puedo dejarla aquí**- dijo abrazando con más fuerza su abrigo que fue cubierto sobre sus brazos.

**-Shelby-** dijo el Dr. Pierce suavemente. **-Ella te tiene. Estarás aquí antes de que despierte. Dormirá toda la noche.** Suspiró y miró por encima del hombro mientras recogía sus pensamientos**. -Tus hijos se ven agotados-**

Siguió su mirada y vio a sus tres hijos salir del ascensor. Dio un profundo suspiro. No podía dejarlos solos esta noche. Sabía que al menos uno de ellos tendría pesadillas esta noche. Sobre todo sabía que estaban atrapados en su pasado a causa del hospital. Sin embargo, todavía estaba destrozada. No podía dejarla sola.

**-Sí, lo están**- dijo con otro suspiro mirando su reloj. -**Son casi las 10**. Negó con la cabeza. **-No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué no puedo llevármela? -Por qué no puedo llevar esos medicamentos a casa conmigo?-**

Miró por encima del hombro y vio los ojos de Puck, y en silencio le dijo que se llevara a las chicas a la sala de espera.

**-Porque son más agresivas y efectivas de esta manera**- **-Tiene una infección terrible, Shelby. Estamos arreglando esto-** le dio una suave sonrisa. **-Valerie todavía está aquí. Ella está muy molesta por todo esto, sobre todo porque la conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo...** **-Estoy muy molesto por toda esta situación**. **-Britt no conoce los detalles, pero está preocupada también-** **Escucha, voy a decirle a Valeria que se quede con Q así no estará sola**. **Melanie está de vacaciones de otoño de Yale y está en casa con Brittany**. **-Sé que a Valerie le encantaría quedarse-** Vio como Shelby lo considerado y miró por encima del hombro de nuevo. **-Rachel está bien?-** de repente, se preguntó.

Shelby se volvió y vio que estaba sentada en el regazo de Puck con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro y Santana frotándole la espalda. Podía ver desde el otro lado de la habitación las respiraciones enganchadas de la joven Corcoran. Suspiró.

**-Ha tenido el nebulizador durante toda la semana. Probablemente necesita otro tratamiento- Además de que todos no somos fans de los hospitales- Han pasado demasiado tiempo en ellos.** **Necesito llegar a casa.-** La mujer puso la mano en la frente. **-Se honesto conmigo, Tom.** Lo miró a los ojos. **-Quinn está bien. Va a estar bien, ¿verdad?**

**-Sí, Shelby, lo estará**. **Siempre hay riesgos menores, menores complicaciones, pero ella está mejorando.** **-Todo lo que necesita es descanso y estos antibióticos-** El Dr. Pierce le aseguró. Sacó su teléfono**. -Déjame llamar a Valerie. Nos sentaremos con ella**. **¿ok?** Shelby asintió y le dio un pequeño guiño. Miró a los niños. **-Voy a dejar que les digas y si quieres te puedo llevar de regreso a su habitación.**- Puso su mano en el hombro. **-Va a estar bien.-**

Le dio a su viejo amigo una sonrisa pero salió más como una mueca. **-Gracias, Tom.- **

Él tenía el teléfono en su oído mientras esperaba que su esposa contestara. Asintió con la cabeza. **-Por supuesto**- Él miró en la dirección de los niños. **-Si ella no puede esperar el nebulizador antes de que llegue a casa házmelo saber.-**

Shelby hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza y se dirigió hacia los niños.

* * *

><p><strong>-Está despierta?-<strong> Rachel preguntó que seguía apoyada a su hermano, pero se incorporó un poco. Shelby dio una sonrisa a la cara de su hija cansada.

**-No, cariño-** dijo, sentándose al otro lado de los niños. **-va a pasar la noche aquí-**

**-¿Qué?-** Preguntó Santana.

**-¿Por qué?-** Rachel preguntó inclinándose hacia su madre.

**-Tiene que estar conectada a una vía intravenosa de antibióticos por la noche.** El **Dr. Pierce cuidará bien de ella**. **Las infecciones están siendo atendidas, pero no puede tener el IV en casa. va a estar durmiendo por el resto de la noche.** Permitió que los niños absorbieran sus palabras.

**-¿Está bien?-** Noah preguntó apretando su agarre suavemente sobre Rachel.

**-Lo está. Y va a mejorar una vez que tenga todos esos medicamentos en su sistema-** les aseguró

**-va a odiar a estar aquí-** dijo Santana poniendo su mano tranquilizadora en la espalda de Rachel.

**-Lo sé- -Pero va a mejorar**- Vio a su hija cuidadosamente mientras procesaba la información.

**-No deberías dejarla-** susurró Rachel. **-No puedes. Somos su familia.-**

Shelby se mordió el labio. **-Va a estar con Valerie, bicho. No estará sola. Y vamos a estar de vuelta antes de que despierte.-** Vio temor en Rachel. **-Lo prometo-**

**-Puedo verla antes de que nos vayamos?-** La pregunta de Rachel era apenas un susurro.

**-Bicho, es tarde. Está durmiendo-** dijo Santana suavemente.

**-Sólo... Tengo que asegurarme de que este bien-** murmuró.

Shelby le dio una pequeña sonrisa. **-ok bicho.-** Ella le tendió la mano a su hija más joven y la niña la tomó. **-¿Quieren venir?-** preguntó mirando a sus dos hijos mayores.

Noah negó con la cabeza. Santana se cruzó de brazos.

**-No-** dijo ella con claridad.

* * *

><p>Santana vio como su madre y su hermana iban desapareciendo por el pasillo.<p>

**-Esto es una mierda-** le dijo a su hermano.

**-¿Crees en ella como familia**?- Noah preguntó apoyándose contra la parte posterior de la silla de la sala de espera.

**-¿Qué piensas, Sherlock?-** Preguntó Santana.

**-Es... Extraño...-** dijo ya cuando Rachel y Shelby finalmente desaparecieron por la esquina**-Quiero decir es Quinn Fabray-**

Santana lo miró atentamente.**-Sí, lo sé.-**

**-Familia-** dijo Noah con una risita. Sacudió la cabeza y miró a otro médico pasando. **-Tenemos que salir de aquí. Odio este lugar-**

Miró por encima de su hermano. Dio un suspiro y se miró las manos. Sintió que sus manos estaban pegajosas. Odiaba los hospitales también, pero hace ocho años que no estaba allí tanto como Rachel, que ni fue capaz de visitarla mucho como Puck. **-La vistes más que yo en el hospital.-**

**-Eso es porque eras un dolor de traseros.-** dijo con una pequeña sonrisa dándole un codazo en el hombro.

Se arrepintió de sus palabras cuando vio el rostro caído de su hermana.

**-Yo... Odiaba que ella estuviera allí sola.** **Eso es lo que la estaba asustando**- dijo Santana. negó con la cabeza. -**Estaba tan... Yo no...**- Santana recogió sus pensamientos. **-Estaba enojada... y yo-**

**-Tenías todo el derecho de estarlo-** Noah comenzó.

Santana lo fulminó con la mirada, pero se suavizó. **-me necesitaba.**

Suspiró. **-tenias ocho.-**

**-Eras el mayor y no sabías tirar sillas o destruir tu habitación**- dijo Santana cruzando los brazos con más fuerza.

Noah se encogió de hombros. **-Todos tenemos nuestras habilidades-** Él le dio una suave sonrisa. **-La tienes ahora. Eso es todo lo que importa-**

**-Sí... Y en vez de estar castigada en casa por toda esta mierda ahora la estoy asustando en su lugar. Así que mucho mejor ahora que soy la causa de su ansiedad.-**

Puck observó a su hermana batallando consigo misma internamente. Extendió su brazo y lo envolvió alrededor de sus hombros tirando de ella en su costado. La chica se hundió en su hermano.

**-Lo que pasó no fue culpa tuya-** murmuró. Le besó la parte superior de su cabeza con suavidad. **-Eres mi hermana y yo no estaba enojado contigo**. **Rachel no lo está, ni mamá.** Hizo una pausa y la miró a los ojos. **- deja de ser enojada contigo sobre lo que pasó.-**

**-Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo**,- Santana gruñó apoyándose contra su hermano.

* * *

><p>Rachel tomó la mano de su madre y se dirigió con ella por el pasillo. Sintió que su corazón empezaba a palpitar con rapidez. Tenía miedo de Quinn. No quería dejar a la chica que había llegado a aceptar como su hermana. No podía hacerlo. Su madre le dio un apretón tranquilizador.<p>

**-Prometo que no estará sola, Rach,-** La madre dijo inclinándose cerca de su hija.

Se detuvieron en la puerta y Rach podía ver a a la rubia a través de la ventana. Shelby dio un triste suspiro mientras observaba a su hija ir tranquilamente por la puerta. Examinó todas las máquinas conectadas a la niña dormida. Dio un pequeño sollozo ahogado. Se volvió hacia su madre.

**-Va a estar bien, bicho,-** Shelby susurró inclinándose hacia abajo y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su pequeña hija.

**-Rachel, voy a estar con ella toda la noche, ¿de acuerdo?-** Valerie dijo desde el marco de la puerta.

Había conocido a la niña desde que se habían mudado a la ciudad. Vio como Rachel miró a Valeria y luego a Quinn.

**-No puede despertar sola-** susurró. **-Da miedo- **

**-No lo estará, bicho-** susurró mientras besaba suavemente su frente **-Vamos, vamos a casa. Estaremos de vuelta antes de que despierte-**

La niña miró a su madre y le dio un pequeño guiño. **-Adiós, Quinn-** le susurró a la rubia en el oído. Shelby se acercó a la cama y le dio un suave beso en la frente. **-Estaremos de vuelta en la mañana-**

Mientras ella y Rachel se alejaron de la rubia, sentía una culpa familiarizada en su pecho. Regresó a ese mismo día…

_Shelby balanceaba a la niña en sus brazos, alrededor de la habitación. Poco después de que le habían permitido meterse en la cama del hospital junto a ella, las enfermeras le permitieron coger a la pequeña. Con todas las máquinas que estaban conectadas, no fue tan fácil a como Shelby recordaba coger a su bebé. Dio un profundo suspiro. Solía ser capaz de recogerla fácilmente al levantarse. Le dio una suave sonrisa. Recordó cuando todavía estaba con Leroy y cómo todas las mañanas iba a saludar a su bebé. Ella siempre estaría de pie en la cuna a la espera de comenzar su día._

_Ahora no podía levantar a su hija con la misma facilidad. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que si Rachel podía levantarse a sí misma. Para llegar a ella desde la cama-cuna, las enfermeras tenían que ayudar a Shelby a maniobrar alrededor de los cables del monitor del corazón, la cosa rara del oxígeno en el dedo, una vía intravenosa en su mano pequeña que sólo podía bombear la medicina en su cuerpo si su mano estaba estable por debajo de una tabla rígida, y otros cables que no conocía. Sin embargo, cuando por fin la tenía, la niña estaba acurrucada en sus brazos mirando hacia ella. La tenía en sus brazos de nuevo…_

_La balanceaba suavemente durante más de una hora cuando Natalie dijo que era hora de irse. No estaba segura de en qué momento cayó dormida. Sabía que era el cansancio, pero ella quería también dar crédito de que estaba a salvo en sus brazos de nuevo. Agarró a la niña con un poco más de fuerza en los brazos. No podía dejarla aquí. recordó que esto no ayudaría a traer a sus hijos de vuelta. Discutir con SPI no ayudaría._

_**-Adiós por ahora, mi niña-**__ Shelby susurró mientras se movía de nuevo a la cama._

_Rachel comenzó a agitarse en sus brazos. __**-Mami?-**__ -le preguntó en voz baja._

_**-Lo siento, bicho. Te veré más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?-**__ susurró dejándola en la cama._

_En ese momento, la niña se despertó y se dio cuenta de la pérdida de contacto de inmediato._

_**-No-**__ la niña gimió cuando llegó a sus brazos para que Shelby la levantara de nuevo. __**-No, no, no te vayas.-**_

_Shelby recogió a Rachel en sus brazos. Esto nunca fue cómo se lo imaginó, dejándola y particularmente nunca fue cómo se imaginó ver a sus hijos de nuevo._

_**-Ella Lo hizo con su hijo ayer-**__ dijo Natalie en voz baja. __**-Tuvimos que dejarla llorando con la enfermera-**_

_lanzó una mirada a Natalie. __**-Mi hijo tiene nueve años. Soy su madre. No voy a abandonar sus sollozos.-**_

_Rachel agarró con fuerza a su madre. Shelby sintió su pequeño pecho agitado contra el suyo._

_**-Respira, bicho. Shhhh, mamá está aquí- **__dijo en voz baja al oído de la pequeña. Se volvió hacia el enfermero cuando la agitación continuó. __**-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué está haciendo esto? Nunca ha hecho esto antes.-**_

_**-Ha desarrollado una ansiedad bastante intensa por lo que pasó...**__ La voz del enfermero se apagó. _

_Shelby besó la parte superior de la cabeza de su hija. Ella sacudió a Rachel y le frotó la espalda._

_**-Shelby, tu tiempo ha terminado, es hora de irse-**__ dijo Natalie un poco más severamente. __**-Sé que esto es difícil.-**_

_**-No, en realidad no lo sabes!-**__ dijo en voz alta. Cerró los ojos con frustración cuando Rachel soltó un sollozo chirrido. __**-Shhh, bicho. Perdón bicho- Estoy aquí.-**_

_**-Shelby, ya sea que la acuestes en su cuna o la enfermera se la llevara, pero es hora de irnos-**_

_**-No puede respirar, está herida y aquí sola.-**__ sintió su propio esfuerzo levantándose en el pecho._

_**-Es hora de irnos-**__ dijo Natalie de nuevo. _

_**-Me quedo con ella-**__ interrumpió una enfermera _

_Rachel sólo se aferró cansada. __**-Voy a estar bien. Lo siento. Perdón-**__ dijo sollozando._

_Shelby sintió lágrimas de su propio dolor. Le acarició el pelo, la besó por última vez y se la entregó a la enfermera. __**-Perdón, bicho. Mami lo siente mucho-**_

_Caminó hacia la puerta tratando de bloquear los lamentos dolorosos. Ella se volvió de nuevo y vio como la enfermera trató de calmar a su bebé. -__**Te Amo mi pequeña-**__ dijo en voz alta._

_Vio como una enfermera trató de abrazarla suavemente y poner una máscara sobre su cara. __**-Te ayudará a respirar, cariño-**__ dijo la enfermera._

**-**_**No-**__ Rachel sacudió la cabeza y trató de incorporarse. Sus pequeñas manos trataban de agarrar las barras para ponerse de pie. __**-Yo quiero ser buena. Mami, vuelve-**_

_Shelby se quedó congelada en la puerta. Rachel todavía podía verla en la puerta. Sollozó más fuerte y sacudió la cabeza tratando de empujar la máscara._

_**-Voy a estar bien, mamá-**__ Rachel gimió. Shelby lamió su labio superior mientras las lágrimas caían sin control. __**-No Mee-Dejes.-**_

_Otra enfermera pasó junto a Shelby causándole dar un paso adelante en la habitación. Hizo caso omiso a las llamadas de Natalie y volvió a la cama, tomó la mano de Rachel, que no estaba rígida por la tabla del IV._

_**-Lo siento, bicho. Es sólo por un tiempo-**__ susurró. _

_Rachel abrió la boca y dejó escapar un sollozo mientras trataba de sentarse y volver a los brazos de su madre. _

_**- Vamos a sedarla. Tiene que calmarse-**__ un enfermero le informó a como enfermera inyectaba medicamento en el IV. _

_**-Puedes abrazarla hasta que se duerma-**__ Natalie le respondió desde la puerta._

_Shelby inmediatamente levantó a su hija en sus brazos y le frotó la espalda. La máscara estaba empujando en su hombro, pero no le importaba._

_**-Shhhh, mi dulce niña-**__ le susurró mientras apretaba su mejilla en la cabeza de Rachel. __**-Nunca hiciste nada malo. -**_

_**-Cierra los ojos, y te besaré. **_

_**-Mañana te extrañaré-**_

_**Recuerda que siempre te seré fiel-**__ Shelby le cantó en voz baja al oído. _

_Sintió a la pequeña niña que se relajó en sus brazos._

_-__**Te quiero mucho, bicho-**__ susurró mientras acostaba a su niña. _

_La forma en la que dormía le parecía menos angustiosa. Se puso de pie y miró a la enfermera reemplazar la máscara sobre el rostro de Rachel. Ella la había dejado. _

_Sintió una mano en su brazo. _

_**-Es hora de irnos-**__ dijo Natalie en voz baja. _

_Shelby negó con la cabeza y la siguió hacia la puerta. _

_**-Volveré, bicho-**__ le susurró a su bebé dormida. __**-Lo prometo-**_

**-¿Mamá?-** Rachel preguntó tomando la mano de su madre y, finalmente, con lo que trajo de vuelta a Shelby al presente. Vio lágrimas en los ojos de su madre. **-¿Estás bien?-**

**-Estoy bien-** murmuró. **-Vamos a llevarte a casa, bicho-**

**-Y a San y Noah**- Rachel le corrigió

Sonrió. **–Ellos también-**

* * *

><p>Los niños no estuvieron en la cama hasta las 11:15 por lo tanto Shelby estaba agotada. Rachel luchó en contra por tener que llevar la máscara del nebulizador otra vez. Finalmente fue capaz de dejárselo cuando le prometió que iba a poder dormir en la cómoda cama king size de Shelby. Santana casi se echo a llorar por el agotamiento de su fracaso en encontrar su camiseta favorita. Noah ni siquiera se molestó en cambiar su ropa. Cuando Shelby fue a preguntarle si estaba listo para la cama, estaba profundamente dormido Y cuando regresó a su propio dormitorio para asegurarse de que Rachel aún tenía la máscara, Santana estaba durmiendo junto a la niña en la cama de Shelby. Afortunadamente el nebulizador todavía lo tenía. Esperó hasta que terminó y con mucho cuidado y en silencio se lo quitó, con cuidado de no despertarla a ambas. Le asombraba que podían dormir por el volumen de la máquina.<p>

Suspiró y se fue a su cuarto de baño para cambiarse rápidamente. Se lavó la cara tratando de aliviar el agotamiento de su cuerpo. Bajó las escaleras, cerró todas las puertas y apagó las luces. Silenciosamente, caminó al piso de arriba. Entró en su cuarto de baño una vez más para lavarse los dientes. Oyó un suave ruido desde la puerta. Miró por encima de su reloj sobre el fregadero. Suspiró. 12.30. El tiempo suficiente para tener cinco horas y media de sueño, llevarse a los niños, listos y alimentados y llegar al hospital a las siete. Dio una sonrisa exhausta y volvió a su habitación. Recordó el suave ruido de la puerta. Al otro lado de Rachel estaba Noah, profundamente dormido. Sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa. Al menos él se cambio con un pantalón chándal y una camiseta pensó, mientras se acurrucaba en el lado de Santana. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el sueño se hiciera cargo.

Unas dos horas más tarde, los ojos de Shelby se abrieron a la oscuridad. Sus oídos se agudizaron cuando oyó susurros.

**¿Estás bien, Rach?-** Santana la tranquilizó con voz cansada.

Shelby sonrió tranquilamente en la sinceridad y el amor de su hija en sus simples palabras.

**-¿Crees que Quinn esté bien?** Rachel le susurró en la oscuridad.

Sonrió de nuevo en la compasión y la gracia de su hija menor. **-Ella está bien-** escuchó la respuesta Santana. **-Está a salvo en el hospital-**

**-Yo estaba a salvo-** Rachel murmuró. Dio un pequeño suspiro. **-Pero no me sentía segura. Me sentí asustada y sola.-** Hizo una pausa y Shelby permitió a las niñas tener su momento. **-Eso es lo que recuerdo. Recuerdo que estaba sola, que la gente venía a visitarme y después se iban**... **Eso es lo que soñé.-**

**-A nadie se le va a dejar, bicho,-** oyó murmurar a Noah.

**-¿Qué pasa si algo sale mal?-** Rachel tembló ligeramente. En la oscuridad, Shelby simplemente pudo ver como su niña trató de mantenerse firme.

**-Bicho, no pasará **dijo Noah. Shelby lo oyó.** -Te lo prometo. Nada saldrá mal.-**

**-No puedes decir eso, Noah,-** dijo Rachel. Shelby sonrió ella oyó la sonrisa en su voz. **-Vas a dar mala suerte- **terminó.

**-Te voy dar suerte, si no te callas. Es tarde- **dijo Santana acurrucándose instintivamente de nuevo en Shelby, suponiendo que su madre todavía estaba durmiendo.

**-No quiero dormir-** murmuró.

Noah dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. **-Rach, no tienes que dormir.-**

Shelby sonrió cuando Santana se burlaba. **-Sin embargo-** continuó Noah. **Podemos cantar **_**Crazy Girl-**_

**-Funny Girl-** Rachel lo corrigió.

**-En tu cabeza,-** Noah terminó. **-Duérmete-**

Shelby se rió porque el silencio cayó sobre ellos una vez más. Cerró los ojos. Tres horas más.

* * *

><p>Cuando abrió los ojos tres horas más tarde, fue recibida con una sonrisa de su hija menor.<p>

**-Levántate-** **por favor-** susurró. **-Te hice café.-**

La madre le dio una pequeña sonrisa y San dio un gemido. Cuando Rachel trataba de ayudar y hacia café siempre exageraba y lo hacía tan fuerte.

Cuando la mujer finalmente fue capaz de arrastrar a Noah y Santana al coche, Rachel estaba buscando algo en el piso de arriba y fue la última en llegar con velocidad por las escaleras. La niña sacudió la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de lo decepcionante de todo, cuando llegaron al hospital Q seguía durmiendo.

La mujer observó a Rachel ver a Quinn con cuidado.

**- durmió toda la noche como Tom dijo-** Valeria respondió mientras tomaba de su taza de café. Bajó la voz y se inclinó más cerca de Shelby. **-Ella lo ha estado haciendo muy bien.-**

**-¿Puedo quedarme un rato con Q**?- Rachel preguntó de pronto rompiendo su mirada pensativa.

**-¿Por qué?-** Santana preguntó con más dureza.

**-Yo sólo... Quiero, ¿ok? es mi otra hermana. No seas egoísta-** murmuró.

Santana le rodó los ojos. **-Podemos ir a la cafetería-** Noah sugirió mientras seguía a Santana que salió de la habitación.

Valeria miró a los niños que deambulaban por el pasillo. **-Voy a seguirlos-** contestó en voz baja

Shelby hizo un gesto de aprecio y miró a su hija con cuidado. **-Rach?-**

**-Mamá- **dijo mirándola a los ojos **-Te dije a solas, por favor. Seré rápida. Te lo prometo-**

negó con la cabeza. **-Está bien**- Le dio una sonrisa confiada. **-Voy a esperar afuera, pero esta puerta permanece abierta ok?-**

asintió .Vio como su madre desapareció de la vista. En silencio, Se quito la mochila de los hombros.

**-Te he traído algo-** susurró, sin saber que su susurro era lo suficientemente alto para que su madre lo escuchara desde la puerta. -**Creo que me escuchas, donde quiera que estés-** **Espero que estés durmiendo-** sacó cuidadosamente el cordero de peluche que encontró en la maleta de Quinn. **–..Pensé que podrías necesitar esto-** **Realmente no sé su historia...** **Supongo que es una de ellas. Parece a una de ella, pero... Pensé que podrías necesitarlo-** Rachel se metió en el extremo de la cama de Quinn. Shelby tenía que intentar todo lo posible para contenerse de entrar ahí y decirle a Rachel que tuviera cuidado. La niña Corcoran puso el cordero junto a la rubia. **-Cuando tenía 3 años, me mudé de nuevo con mi mamá y yo tuve un binkie... Bueno, un chupete, pero lo llamé mi binkie-** **Y parecía bastante tonta con él.** **Tres años era inusualmente grande para un binkie... Me refiero a un chupete.** **Y... **Rachel tocaba sus manos. **-Pero... pasaron cosas y lo necesitaba... Me hizo sentir a salvo. -Bueno, de todos modos, el hada binkie vino, me refiero a la hada del chupete, que más tarde descubrí era mi mamá, y me dio a George.** **Me le dio... Pero mamá dijo que necesitabas tiempo antes de que te lo diera, así que pensé en traerte tu cordero**. **George me mantiene a salvo cuando tengo miedo y yo... Me imaginé que tu cordero también lo hace. -No te preocupes, Me aseguré de que Santana no lo viera-**... **Y vi el cordero cuando te di mi mono en tu primera noche en mi casa. Quiero decir nuestra casa.**- Rachel se bajó de la cama. **-Espero que te sientas mejor, Q-**

Rachel tiró su mochila atrás sobre sus hombros. Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta y se detuvo y corrió de vuelta a la cama. **-Me alegro de que estés en la familia, Q- Te** **veré después de la escuela- **Hizo una pausa. **-E incluso si San lo descubre, se burle de ti, ella no es tan cruel.-**

Shelby observaba desde la vuelta de la esquina oculta como Rachel reajustó el cordero y luego se dirigió a la puerta. Shelby se escondió de la vista y miró a Quinn a través de la ventana en la habitación. Dio una pequeña sonrisa cuando vio a la rubia con los cansados ojos abiertos y ver a Rachel irse. Quinn cogió una última mirada a Rachel y abrazó el cordero más cerca mientras se dormía de nuevo.

**-Mamá -¿se supone que tenías que estar en pasillo**-. Bajó la mirada. **-No se lo dirás a nadie. ¿Verdad?-**

**-Decirles qué?-** preguntó con una sonrisa.

Rach ladeó ligeramente la cabeza y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

**-Vamos a ver a tus hermanos-**

* * *

><p>Santana miró sobre su hombro para asegurarse de que Rachel estaba abrochada.<p>

**-Gracias por llevarnos Señora Pierce-** dijo Santana cortésmente.

**-Cuando quieran chicos-** dijo Valeria desde el asiento delantero. **-Tengo que recoger a Bretaña de todos modos-**

**-¿Por qué quieres sentarte en medio, Santana?- **Rachel le preguntó de una manera no tan tranquila.** -Siempre me siento en el medio-**

Puck miró sobre su hombro y frunció el ceño. **-¿Qué está pasando?-**

**-Nada-** dijo Santana, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Valeria se detuvo en el camino conocido y Santana no pudo evitar sonreír. Bretaña salió corriendo al coche.

**-Hola!-** dijo subiéndose a la parte trasera.

**-Hey-** respondió con una sonrisa tonta.

**-¿Estás bien, San?-** Rachel preguntó empujando a su hermana.

frunció el ceño. **-Estoy bien-** Se dio la vuelta hacia adelante y trató de no mirar a Brittany el resto del trayecto a la escuela.

* * *

><p>Quinn se despertó con el sol brillando en su habitación. Parpadeó un par de veces y dejó que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la habitación.. Buscó en su memoria. No recordaba estar con los Corcorans. Su mente se detuvo cuando escuchó el sonido discreto.<p>

Mierda, pensó.

**-Buenos días-**

**-Por favor, dime que no me quedé aquí-** Quinn gimió cuando se inclinó.

Shelby arqueó la ceja. **-No te quedaste aquí-** sonrió. -**Pero eso sería mentir. ¿Cómo te sientes?-**

**-Cansada-** dijo mientras trataba de incorporarse. Trató de meter su cordero en silencio a su lado. Vio a la mujer mirándola. Se mordió el lado de su labio. **-Voy a darle las gracias. Más tarde..**. Buscó los ojos interrogantes de Shelby. Sentó el cordero en su regazo. **-una mujer muy buena me lo dio. Ella...**- shelby observó a la rubia. **-Ella me entendió, pero nunca me interrogó.**- sonrió.** -No siempre. Cuando era pequeña, me dio un cordero- -Me dijo que yo era como su oveja perdida que finalmente había encontrado.-** Quinn se rió de una manera que Shelby nunca había visto reír. Fue genuina. -**Su nombre era Mary. ¿No es gracioso? Cordero de Mary...** negó con la cabeza. **-Esa es la historia.-** Su sonrisa se desvaneció. -**Un poco estúpido...** Exhaló un suspiro tembloroso. -**Me alegro de que no me viera así-**

**-¿Era Mary Pierce?-** preguntó cuidadosamente. Vio como Quinn comenzó a llorar, permitiendo que sus lágrimas cayeran en la cama. **-Fue una gran dama. -vio mucho a Rachel cuando era pequeña. Melanie, y yo siempre íbamos a ver a Britt, Puck y Santana. Pero Rachel y Mary pasaron mucho tiempo juntas. Mary veía una gran cantidad de espectáculos musicales con Rachel cuando yo no podía-.** Shelby negó con la cabeza. -**Me alegro tanto de que la conociéramos, Q.-**

Shelby la miró mientras Quinn se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.** -Yo también-** susurró.

* * *

><p>Una vez que llegaron a McKinley después de que dejaran a Rachel, Noah inmediatamente se transformó en Puck y desapareció entre la multitud. Santana caminó junto a Brittany con confianza en la escuela. Entendió que ahora su trabajo era estar por delante del juego ya que Quinn estaba fuera, Tenía que estar en la cima. Negó con la cabeza. En la parte superior, sí, pero... no es que... Ella sacudió la cabeza de nuevo, tenía que dejar de hablar a sí mismo-<p>

**Tweedles! A Mi oficina**- oyó a Sue Sylvester gritarles.

Sintió que Brittany enganchaba el meñique con ella y juntas fueron a la oficina de la entrenadora.

**-Ok Corcoran**- ella comenzó cuando las chicas se instalaron en sus asientos.

**-Fabray está fuera de combate?-**

Santana hizo una pausa. Frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué estaba pausando? ¿Por qué tenía una pausa? No era como si le importara. No. No le importaba en absoluto.

**- vacilaste, eh? Interesante, Corcoran. Te Congelaste hasta el corazón. Quería que se llevaran bien, pero no quiero que estén rodando en flores como Teletubbies descerebrados. Trabajen en eso. Vuelve a disfrutar de una ventaja competitiva.-Hazme saber el lunes cómo esta. Tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer-**

Una pausa se apoderó de ellas.

Sue levantó la vista de su escritorio. **–Adiós-** dijo con más fuerza.

Britt y Santana se movieron por el pasillo hacia su primera clase. Se detuvieron en silencio en el casillero de la rubia.

**-Así que háblame-** dijo abriendo su casillero. -**¿Cómo está Quinn?** -**Supe que tuvo una cirugía anoche. Ella está bien ¿no?-**

Santana frunció el ceño y miró los ojos de su amiga**. -¿Qué?-** sacudió la cabeza y abrió su casillero junto al de la rubia. -**Sí, está bien. Ella es**... Santana buscó sus palabras. Recuperó su confianza mirando a un perdedor que pasaba, volviendo su vista de nuevo a Britt**-Ella está bien... creo que nos la llevaremos a casa esta tarde después de la práctica y esas cosas-**

la rubia dio una sonrisa. **-¿Crees que puedo venir a verla este fin de semana?-**

**-A** **Ella?** preguntó sin pensar.

La rubia se echó a reír. –**Sí-** se encogió de hombros. **-hemos sido amigas desde que éramos bebés.**

Santana no pudo controlarse, su sonrisa se desvaneció**. -No lo sé-** murmuró. **-todos estamos castigados.-**

Britt cerró los ojos y volvió a mirarla.** -No sólo voy a visitarla a ella.-** le dio una sonrisa. -**Tú y yo podemos pasar el rato**.- rodó los ojos en broma. -**Pero si estás castigada ok-**

-**No, creo que Quinn será la excusa perfecta. Déjamelo a mí. -te lo haré saber...** frunció el ceño de nuevo. **-Pero no estoy segura de cómo... He perdido toda forma de comunicación nacidos por el hombre...-**

la rubia se rió tomó su dedo meñique y se acercó a su oído. **-No frunzas tanto el ceño-** dijo en voz baja. –**Te provocarás arrugas.**- sonrió. **–Pero de todos modos estoy segura de que me encantarías-**

La morena vio a su amiga con cuidado y tomó su olor en el pasillo lleno de gente. Sólo eran amigas, ¿no?

**-Vamos, San-** se rió. **-Vamos a llegar tarde.-**

* * *

><p>A mediodía, Quinn tenía tres cuartas partes de su antibiótico. Shelby se sentó con ella todo el día. Y cuando dijo que todo el día, quería decir todo el día. La rubia trató de buscar en su memoria cuando fue la última vez que se enfermó. No podía recordarlo. Sabía a ciencia cierta que nunca nadie se sentó con ella.<p>

**-Necesitas algo?-** preguntó por enésima vez.

**-delfines**- respondió Quinn. **-¿Necesitas algo?-** replicó.

**-salmón-** respondió Shelby. Habían estado jugando de ida y vuelta por la última hora nombrando cosas al azar para pasar el tiempo.

No iba a admitirlo, pero encontró consuelo en la mujer, pero como siempre hablaba demasiado pronto. Siempre lo arruinó. Vio a otra rubia de pie fuera de su habitación.

**-¿Podrías traerme un Muffin?-** preguntó rápidamente.

Shelby la miró con sorpresa. **–Puedo comer, no?-** la rubia volvió a preguntar.

Sintió una punzada de culpabilidad por su nueva figura materna que se disparó de su asiento. Ella apretó los archivos que en el que había estado tomando notas y agarró su cartera. **-Muffin? Eso es todo? ¿Seguro que no quieres un jugo de manzana?-**

**-Lo que sea que creas que es mejor-** dijo metiendo el cordero tan sutilmente como pudo, debajo de sus sábanas.

**-Ya vuelvo-**

se sentó con una mueca de dolor y se acostó sobre las almohadas, se preparó para la batalla. Observó a Shelby desaparecer de la vista…. Cuando ella entró….

**-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?-** dijo entre dientes cerrando de golpe con tanta fuerza que rebotó unos centímetros.

**-Frannie, encantada de verte veo que tus ojos y nariz se han mantenido-** dijo con frialdad.

**-¿Qué estás haciendo, Q!**- Preguntó de nuevo. **-¿Tienes alguna idea de lo mucho que esto está arruinando a nuestra familia?-**

**-¿Qué familia?-** preguntó tratando todo lo posible de no fallar.

**-Cierra la boca ingrata, maldito pedazo de mierda**- susurró cerrando las cortinas. -**Tus acusaciones están fuera de la línea!-**

**-Mira a tu alrededor cerdo egoísta-** dijo con el ceño fruncido. **-No puedo hacer esta mierda!-**

**-No me extrañaría de ti-** Frannie ladró. **-Mamá es una ruina-**

**-Cuando no lo ha sido?**- respondió. -No puedes volver aquí después de cuatro años de hacer siempre la misma mierda y pensar que nada ocurrió ¡Vete!-

**-¿Quién te crees que eres, Q? -Eres una Fabray-** Frannie dio una carcajada. -**Vas a vivir con esa perra y sus hijos mixtos. Quiero decir, ¿qué son? Negros, blancos, estúpidos? -¿qué diablos son?-** se echó a reír de nuevo. **-Somos las Fabrays. O al menos solíamos serlos!. ¿Quién demonios haces? -Eres una pequeña mentirosa, perra egoísta. -Estás haciendo esto para llamar la atención porque nadie te quería. -Nadie te amará, Quinn! NADIE! Ninguna actuación estúpida y agotadora engañará a nadie. -Así que retira los cargos-**

**..**

_-¿**Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?-** su padre le gritó como la puerta se cerró de golpe._

_Quinn de 10 años se mordió el labio y miró hacia las escaleras. Su madre y su hermana estaban mirándola fijamente. Se sentía como el insecto más pequeño._

_**-No las mires, pedazo de mierda-** Russell le gritó mientras le agarraba el brazo y la llevaba a su habitación.** -¿Por el amor de Dios donde se te ocurrió la idea de que eras lo suficientemente buena para ser porrista? Lo digo en serio-**_

_**-Papá, yo...**-_

_Él la agarró por un brazo y con el otro brazo comenzó a desenroscarse en cinturon.** -No eres lo suficientemente buena, Quinn. Nunca lo serás. -Y me aseguraré de que entiendas eso-**_

_La rubia trató de retroceder. -**Papá, por favor. Voy a ser buena. Te lo voy a demostrar-**_

_Russell Fabray se detuvo. **–Demostrarlo?, cómo, Quinn?"**_

_**-Voy a ser la mejor!-** suplicó._

_Russell se rió entre dientes. **-La mejor, ¿eh, Quinn. Lo veremos. Pero nunca vas a ser la mejor. No siempre-** Terminó de desenroscarse el cinturón. -**Inclínate hacia delante.-**_

Quinn se quedo en silencio, ella ya no estaba sentada con la espalda recta. Ya ni siquiera sostuvo la mirada ardiente de su hermana mayor. **No lo hice... Yo no fui la que presentó los cargos. Fue el Estado-**susurró.

**-Mándalos a la mierda**!- Frannie gritó en su cara. La más joven Fabray siguió la mirada. Frannie extendió la mano y agarró la barbilla de Quinn con una mano y el brazo con la otra. La sacudió bruscamente. **-Puta de mierda!-** **¿Me oyes, Quinn?** -**Retira estos cargos ahora y tal vez, sólo tal vez pueda convencer a mi madre para que no te mate.** **–Eres completamente inútil!** **No quedará nada si esto continúa. De eso estoy segura, y me aseguraré de que-**

**-Es hora de que te vayas, Frannie-** un tono escalofriante llegó desde la puerta. Shelby estaba en la entrada con el Dr. Pierce y un guardia de seguridad. Quinn ni siquiera trató de mirar a los ojos de Shelby pero siguió mirando hacia abajo. Sabía que su hermana aún la estaba mirando. Tuvo miedo de mirar hacia arriba. Frannie apretó el brazo de la rubia como una advertencia, pero luego se enderezó y la soltó. **-Dije, es hora de que te vayas-** dijo de nuevo.

Quinn vio como Frannie enderezó su postura y le dio una sonrisa cortés.

**-Piensa en lo que le estás haciendo a esta familia, Quinn-** dijo tranquilamente caminando hacia la puerta.

Shelby siguió observando a Quinn a pesar de la salida de Frannie. Sin embargo, la rubia aún negaba encontrarse con los ojos de la mujer. No podía hacerlo. Simplemente no podía hacerlo. Sus hombros se tensaron al sentir el dolor del agarre de su hermana en el brazo. Dejó caer sus lágrimas en silencio, esperando desaparecer. **-No, nadie te amará, Quinn Fabray-** oyó el eco en su memoria. Se le dijo durante toda su vida. Sin embargo, la última vez que su padre se lo dijo fue cuando se fue de allí. Fue hace dos semanas. Casi tres.

..

_Era una noche como la mayoría de las noches. Su padre y su madre estaban borrachos y ella se escondía desesperadamente en su habitación con la esperanza de acallar su risa. Había sido el peor año de su vida y todavía tenía dos años más de escuela secundaria antes de que pudiera salir de este infierno._

**_-Quinnie-_**_ su padre arrastrando las palabras mientras se dirigía a su habitación. **-¿Por qué traes la ropa puesta?** -**Estoy listo para ti-**_

_El estaba cerrando la puerta de su dormitorio. Se quitó lentamente su ropa con sus temblorosas manos._

**_-Quinnie, sabes que sólo hacemos esto porque te amo-soy el único en este mundo que siempre te amará.-Nadie nunca te amará como yo-_**_ dijo mientras se subía encima de ella. _

**_-Por favor, yo-_**

_Un sonido de una bofetada resonó por toda la habitación. -**Tendrás que pagar por ello más tarde-**Se metió con ella en ese momento. **-Recuerda, Quinn, esto es el más cercano que conseguirás siempre de amor.-**_

_**..**_

**-Quinn?** dijo tocando ligeramente su mano.

se apartó. -**Estoy bien. Simplemente... Necesito un segundo-**

Shelby asintió y besó a Quinn en la frente.

**-Quiero decirte algo**-dijo suavemente. **-No sé mucho acerca de ti. Pero por lo que sé, Quinn Fabray, eres una mujer joven y dura. Eres tenaz con fuego y tienes una voluntad que desafiaría a cualquier ejército. Estás amando, pero rara vez lo muestras porque cuestionas su valor. Me preocupo por ti, Q y yo voy a luchar por ti y contigo. Me siento orgulloso de tenerte como hija sea durante mucho o poco tiempo. Pero siempre me preocuparé por ti y yo siempre te amaré, no importa lo que hagas. ¿Me oyes? No importa lo que hagas-**

La rubia la miró con un suspiro tembloroso. -**Por favor, no. Por favor, no lo intentes. Estoy demasiado dañada- Soy contagiosa. Voy a contagiar a Rachel, Santana y Puck.-**

**-Cariño, no estás dañada. No eres contagiosa. Simplemente necesitas que te recuerde lo increíble que eres. Y ese es mi trabajo. No hagas caso a esa chica que estaba justo aquí. Ella está triste, odiosa y sola.** -**Tiene miedo porque tuviste el coraje de dar la cara. Algo que nunca hizo ni será capaz de hacer.**

Shelby tomó el rostro de Quinn suavemente entre sus manos. **-Sé que no soy tu madre, pero voy a amarte como mi hija, si crees que te lo mereces o no. No importa. ¿De acuerdo?-**

Quinn sollozó en silencio y asintió con la cabeza. Ella no le creía, pero se sentía bien, que la chica pequeña en su interior le decía que ella podría. Shelby la besó de nuevo y se levantó.

**-¿Y sabes qué?-** preguntó desde la puerta.** -Te lo recordaré cada día. Dame un segundo. Ahora vuelvo.-**

* * *

><p>Frannie miró el ascensor en frustración. ¿Qué había en los ascensores?<p>

**-Maldita lentitud-** dijo entre dientes.

**-Tenemos que hablar**- Shelby apareció repentinamente

**-No tengo nada que decirte-** respondió con un profundo suspiro.** -Déjame en paz-**

**-En realidad, tengo algo rápido que decirte-** dijo con un tono uniforme. -**Vas a recibir una orden de restricción mañana por la tarde. Estoy presentando los documentos ahora. –Nunca vas hablar con ella de nuevo. Si veo que miras a Quinn o a mis hijos desde una distancia menor de cien pies, Me aseguraré de que estés detenida.-**

**-No tienes derecho-** Replicó

**-En realidad, tengo un montón de credenciales. ¿Te gustaría ver, niña?- **Shelby preguntó con una sonrisa. El ascensor sonó. **-Tu ascensor está aquí. Cuidado con esos papeles.-**

* * *

><p>Kurt y Rachel se acercaron a la escuela esa tarde. La chica estaba cabizbaja. Normalmente era muy habladora y ahora estaba en silencio. Rachel Corcoran era raramente silenciosa.<p>

**-¿Estás bien?-** El chico le preguntó mientras se dirigían hacia la escuela. **-Estás caminando inusualmente lenta. Generalmente eres muy rápida andando-**

Rachel dio una pequeña sonrisa. **-No, Kurt, yo no hice nada. Estoy cansada-** dijo con un suspiro. -**Quinn tuvo una noche difícil y por lo tanto no está con nosotros. Estoy cansada-**

**-También es un poco tarde-** dijo Kurt mientras continuaban entreteniéndose por el pasillo. Él se encogió de hombros. -No es que me queje. Todos sabemos que al señor Doodlehead le agradas más que a mí, pero... sólo decir que estamos quince minutos tarde, Entonces, ¿por qué estamos perdiendo el tiempo?-

-**Quince minutos!-** Rachel le preguntó por el agotamiento. -**¿Es una broma?-**

Agarró los brazos de Kurt y lo llevo por el pasillo hacia la sala de coro.

**-Sentimos llegar tarde-** dijo Rachel sin aliento.

Will estaba apoyado en su escritorio con los brazos cruzados. Él se irguió como los jóvenes niños de once años corrieron a la habitación.

Kurt vio como el joven maestro se irguió y sonrió. Él frunció el ceño.

**-Chicos llegan muy tarde-** dijo Will con un movimiento de cabeza.

**-Ella está teniendo un mal día-** dijo Kurt.

**-Chicos, en los negocios no se preocupan por los malos días-** les recordó mientras le entregaba la música infantil.

Kurt miró la cara caída de la morena.

Will sonrió. **-A pesar de esta decepción, estoy seguro de que todavía podemos tener un buen ensayo.**- Se arrodilló frente a la chica, él estaba cara a cara con ella. -**¿Tengo tu atención?-**

Asintió con la cabeza vigorosamente. **-Por supuesto, señor-** dijo con una sonrisa.

Kurt frunció el ceño al mirar que el maestro acariciaba el brazo de Rachel para tranquilizarla. Fue como si la habitación se moviera en cámara lenta por el resto de los ensayos. Fue como si Kurt estuviera viendo algo por primera vez. Algo que no era bueno.

* * *

><p>Puck estaba molesto. Él estaba más que molesto. Después de una larga noche casi sin dormir y su hermana de 11 años pateándolo en las rodillas, no necesitaba que su compañero gigante lo molestara.<p>

**-No me gusta ella, hombre**- dijo mientras se quitaba el casco.

**-¿Qué quieres decir?**- Finn preguntó tomando otro sorbo de agua. -**Te vi con ella. Te veo con ella.**-

**-Estoy saliendo con alguien, ¿recuerdas?** Puck dijo molesto. Él asintió con la cabeza en dirección de las Cheerios.

**-Whitney Richards, lo sé-** Finn se encogió de hombros. **-¿Pero sólo están teniendo relaciones?-**

Puck le lanzó una mirada amenazadora. Finn levantó las manos en una postura defensiva. -**Sin ánimo de ofender, hombre, pero quiero decir Tú y Whitney nunca, siquiera han hecho un status de pareja. Ya sabes. Cómo cuando estaba con Quinn-'**

**-Háblame de eso-** dijo volviéndose hacia él.** -Escucha por enésima vez no estoy con ella ni lo estaré nunca. Es básicamente mi hermana ahora. Y tengo dos de ellas. Sé lo que se siente. -No sé si te gustaría tener una hermana, pero mi pene seguro que conoce la diferencia y no estoy interesado en Quinn Fabray de esa manera. Sin embargo, he oído rumores de que ustedes pasaron por un montón de mierda mientras estaban juntos. Quiero saber de eso-**

Finn lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

**-Amigo, te perdoné por el golpe, pero eso es algo privado-** dijo retrocediendo lentamente.

**-Tú te mereces más golpes. Y no, no es privado. No cuando todavía las estás llamando esos nombres en el pasillo.-** Hizo una pausa. **-Estoy esperando-**

**-¿Esperando qué?-** Santana preguntó caminando hacia ellos. Puso las manos en las caderas y miró a Finn. **-Hey idiota-**

**-Hey Sata**- Finn estaba a punto de añadir algo más al final de su declaración, pero captó la mirada de Puck.

**-Te estoy entregando a Kurt, ya que tiendes a perder a este bebé-** dijo Santana con el ceño fruncido empujando al niño en dirección a Finn.

**-Santana, él no es un bebé-** dijo Rachel moviendo la cabeza y mirando con disculpa a Kurt, quien había estado actuando de manera extraña durante todo el ensayo. -**Lo siento, Kurt.-**

**-Está bien-** suspiró. -**Vamos, Finn. -¿De qué estás hablando?-**

**-Quinn Fabray**- dijo casualmente.

Los ojos de Rachel se abrieron. -**¿Qué? Noah, ¿por qué?-**

Santana miró a su hermano y puso la mano en la espalda de su pequeña hermana. **-Vamos a hablar de esto en el coche, por favor**- Ella captó los ojos de Puck y miró a la niña.

**-Nos tenemos que ir. Nos vemos el lunes, Finn.-**

**-ok-** refunfuñó.** -Vamos, Kurt-**

Kurt empezó a alejarse con su hermano, pero se detuvo. Puck agarró la mochila y caminó tranquilamente hacia el estacionamiento.

**-Hey, Rach**- gritó. Se dio la vuelta. Santana todavía tenía su brazo alrededor de sus hombros. **-¿Te puedo llamar este fin de semana? -Quiero hablar contigo de algo-**

**-Estoy castigada**- dijo caminando de nuevo hacia él. -¿Podemos hablar ahora?-

Kurt miró a la niña por un momento. Sus cejas se tejían de confusión y caos.

**-Yo... Yo... no creo que pueda venir a ensayar más. No me gusta el Sr. Schuester. Y no creo que sea buena idea que vayas.-**

La morena frunció el ceño. **-¿De qué estás hablando?-**

negó con la cabeza. **-No importa. Voy... Voy a hablar más al respecto el lunes... No es gran cosa**. Se encogió de hombros y se tragó el nudo en la garganta. **–Olvídalo-**

La niña asintió con la cabeza y se alejó de su amigo. **-Está bien. Te veo luego-**

Hizo una pausa y miró por encima del hombro una última vez viendo como Kurt y Finn se alejaron antes de volver a reunirse con sus hermanos.

* * *

><p><strong>-Te ves terrible-<strong> dijo Santana desde la puerta.

Q le dio una sonrisa débil. **-Estoy enferma. ¿Cuál es tu excusa?- **Negó con la cabeza.

La morena sonrió y acercó una silla. **-Rachel anda por el pasillo. Está ansiosa por verte.-**

**-¿Por qué?-** Preguntó Quinn.

-No lo sé, se encogió de hombros. -**Ella es un bicho raro.-**

**-Desde luego, no es como el resto de ustedes-** dijo rodando los ojos. Hizo una pausa antes de que formara sus palabras. Era pequeña, cuando todas las cosas le pasaron a tu familia, ¿no?-

Santana entrecerró los ojos ligeramente y se recostó en la silla con un suspiro. -**Ni siquiera sabes ni la mitad de eso.-**

**-Bueno, Tú no sabes nada acerca de mí**- dijo devuelta y alejándose ligeramente.

La morena respiró. **-Sí, era pequeña. Pero como he dicho, es un bicho raro. Ella tiene una memoria como una computadora súper rápida. Aunque, me gustaría que no. Santana se miró las manos. -Recuerda mucho de ello, y lo que no, recibe flashes gracias a las maravillas de la terapia- **Rodó los ojos.

**-Bueno, yo desearía no acordarme**- susurró Quinn.

Para su sorpresa, sintió una mano sobre la de ella**. –No-** Sus miradas se encontraron. Santana continuó. -**Si no lo recordaras, sólo te quedarías con la confusión y la ira y no recordarías nada de eso. Y es más difícil. Empezando que no tienes lugar a donde ir..**

**-Esto no quiere decir que seamos amigas- **dijo Quinn.

**-Demonios no**- dijo Santana sacudiendo la cabeza. **-Definitivamente no lo somos-**

Una enfermera entró. **¿Estás lista para ir a casa?**

Q hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza. Estaba agradecida.

**-Estoy lista para ir a su casa-** dijo sentándose.

..


	12. Chapter 12

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, pronto llega el drama y la acción y alguien sorpresa uhh... saludos.. espero sus reviews fav y follows hasta la próxima :)

* * *

><p>Al enfermero le tomó más de veinte minutos explicarle a Shelby cómo trabajaban los vendajes y cómo iban a ser limpiados. Otros diez para convencer a Quinn de que no podía caminar hasta el coche y que tenía que sentarse en la silla de ruedas. Todo esto tenía a Santana molesta. Eran las siete y estaba hambrienta<p>

**-Q-** dijo Shelby. **-Ponte en la silla de ruedas.-**

Santana rodó los ojos. Aparentemente seguían discutiendo sobre ello.

**-Quiero caminar**- respondió, con aire cansado.

**-no es una opción-** le respondió la madre.

**-Siéntate en la maldita silla-**

**-San!-** su madre la regañó.

Santana sintió un codazo en el costado y miró hacia abajo. Rachel la miraba con ojos de desaprobación. Dio un suspiro.

**-Por favor?- **preguntó con un movimiento de ojos.

La rubia le lanzó una mirada. Santana la reconoció. La perra está de vuelta, pensó. la morena arqueó la ceja y la miró.

**-Basta, Quinn-** Respondió finalmente. **-Siéntate-** dijo, señalando la silla

Q frunció el ceño pero aceptó. Santana vio como la chica se sentó en la silla que habían preparado con una almohada de dona. Podía ver la irritación en el rostro de la Líder porrista.

Santana asintió y decidió tomar el crédito por incompetencia de la chica. A Puck lo habían enviado a traer el coche. Quería desesperadamente ir con él, pero su madre le dio una mirada diciéndole que se quedara. Santana sintió una oleada de celos, cuando vio la mano de Rachel en el brazo de la silla de ruedas de Quinn mientras se abrían camino para salir de la habitación.

Sin embargo, sus celos rebeldes aumentaron, tan pronto como todos empezaron a seguir a Quinn por el pasillo. En ese momento, se dio cuenta de por qué su madre le pidió que se quedara. Rachel envolvió su mano con fuerza alrededor de la mano de su hermana pesar de que su mano estaba escondida y oculta en el bolsillo lateral de la chaqueta de letterman de Santana. Ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa; siempre era curioso cómo la pequeña mano de su hermanita cabía en los lugares más pequeños. le dio una sonrisa aún más grande mientras le apretaba su mano. La pequeña niña había soltado la silla de ruedas y el agarre de su mano. Su sonrisa se desvaneció un poco cuando un equipo médico pasó por delante de ellas empujando una camilla de hospital. Sintió a la pequeña moverse más cerca de ella. La abrazó con más fuerza.

Santana sintió que se le encogía el corazón mientras se acercaba a las puertas deslizantes del hospital. Odiaba esas puertas.

..

_Santana tiró de sus cordones lo más fuerte que pudo. Estaba frustrada. Era difícil atar sus zapatos cuando tenía roto un brazo. Frunció el ceño. La señora Natalie estaba en la puerta de su habitación. Se suponía que debía ir a ver a Noah. Estaba ansiosa por verlo, pero no había visto a Rachel. Dio un pequeño suspiro y se miró las manos. No la había visto desde que ambos llegaron en la noche anterior. sólo vio su pequeña forma ,brevemente en medio del caos en la sala de emergencia y la furia de su propio corazón. Sin embargo, a los ocho años no podía articular nada de eso. Ella ni siquiera podía sentir todo eso. Era demasiado._

_Natalie le habia dicho que podría ver a su madre. cerró los ojos, había querido a su madre todas las noches desde que se los llevaron de todo lo que creía saber sobre el mundo. Miró a su alrededor, pero quería ver a Rachel. En ese momento se sentía tan sola, pero sabía que su hermanita la necesitaba. era a Rachel lo único que quería a través de esto. A Noah también, a su manera, pero Rachel la salvó, porque físicamente necesitaba que Santana hiciera algo. Noah necesitaba a Santana como una hermana, pero quería a su hermana menor para abrazarla y susurrarle que ella estaba bien. Esto daba a Santana un propósito._

_La morena se quedó con una mueca en su cama. Le dolió moverse. Observó a Natalie que dejó de hablar con la enfermera. Tenía que salir de allí. Vio una camilla de ruedas pasar estratégicamente, silenciosa y dolorosamente se escondió junto a la camillar y hacia abajo en la UCI pediátrica. Ahí es donde una enfermera le dijo que estaba el cuarto en el cual estaba su hermanita. Miró a través de cinco puertas, cuando finalmente entro dentro de la quinta sala._

_Rachel estaba tirada sobre la cama. Tenía los ojos cerrados y su respiración se amplificó por la máscara que cubría su rostro. Los monitores aparentemente resonaron en los oídos de la chica. La pequeña tenía un moretón gigante en su ojo. Lo había conseguido cuando ella había tratado de levantarse y correr a Santana antes de que todo empezara. Santana quería apartar la mirada, pero no pudo. Había una cosa en su dedo, pero parecía que estaba ocupando todo su dedo, cuando en una persona normal sólo habría sido la punta. Y una bolsa en el lado con un poco de líquido amarillo. Suspiró. Su padre había estado tan cerca de tener a Rachel. Luego murió. Y todo lo que pasó su hermanita, Santana y Noah habían intentado luchar por ella, pero no pudieron. fue un recordatorio del fracaso. De todos sus fracasos._

_No llores, Santana! se dijo. Podía sentir como el labio inferior y la barbilla le temblaban mientras se acercaba más a su hermana. Ella estaba apretando un oso y algo más en su otro puño. Sus puños estaban tan pequeños, notó algo colorido en su otro puño… dejó escapar un pequeño sollozo. Era el brazalete que le había dado._

_Dio un gran sollozo. Sólo necesitaba abrazarla. Todavía oía la voz de su padre en la cabeza. __**-Siempre se puede volver, Sanny. Siempre. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es darte cuenta de que no estás sola-**__ estaba sola sin él ahora. En este hospital, en este momento como los sonidos del monitor que la rodeaba, nunca se sintió tan sola. Sabía que tenía que seguir adelante. Tenía ocho años, pero sabía que eso era lo que la naturaleza requería de ella. Sin embargo, ella se quedó. se ha quedado atascada en el momento en que fue testigo de la evidencia de su fracaso._

_Dejó escapar un sollozo._

_**-Rachel- **__susurró. Dio un paso hacia la cama, o esa era su intención, pero en lugar de eso se derrumbó en el suelo. Su dolor enmascarado recorrió su cuerpo mientras caía._

_**lo siento-**__ dijo sollozando._

_De repente sintió un par de brazos que la recogían. Ellos se la iban a llevar de la habitación. __**-Lo siento, Rach! Lo siento, bicho! Lo siento mucho!-**_

_Sus sollozos se hicieron a cargo mientras se la llevaban de la habitación. trató de patear solo para llegar a ella. No podía dejarla. En ese momento, se dio cuenta de si se iba, su hermana se quedaría sola. __**¡No!-**__ gritó mientras trataba de zafarse __**No. Yo no puedo dejarla!- **__ se volvió y miró al enfermero que la sostenía después a Natalie. -__**me necesita, no puedo dejarla sola, no puedo dejarla! necesita a alguien para abrazarla! Ella me necesita!-**_

_**-Santana, por favor, respira. Por favor, cálmate. - serás capaz de verla en tres días. Tú y tu hermano,-**__ Natalie intentó asegurarle__**. -Ella está muy medicada.-Escúchame. Necesitas respirar-**_

_Pero no podía. No podía oír nada de eso. Se arrastró de los brazos que la sostenían. Corrió hacia su hermana. Ella agarró los barrotes de la cama._

_**-Lo siento mucho, Rach,-**__ sollozó. Extendió la mano y le dio un beso en la frente. __**-Por favor, despierta. Lo siento mucho. Lo siento. Por favor, despierta-**_

_Sus gritos histéricos eran ruidosos y parecían distraerla de su ira, ella golpeó a una enfermera que se acercaba. No se dio cuenta de que había tanta gente tratando de llamar su atención. No se dio cuenta de que golpeó a dos enfermeras y pateó otro. Por último, un par de brazos la tomaron y la mecieron suavemente a tanto como la sacaron de la habitación. Cedió a todo lo que había estado sintiendo. Lo único que sabía era que estaba dejando a Rachel de nuevo..._

**..**

**-San?-**

Salió de sus recuerdos con un tirón en su mano. Rachel aún la sostenía con fuerza. Miró hacia abajo y vio a la pequeña, mirando por el pasillo detrás de ellos en una camilla que acaba de pasar.

**-¿Van a estar bien?-**

**-Espero que sí, bicho-** -**Vamos. Salgamos de aquí.-**

agarró la mano de su hermanita y se la apretó conduciéndola por el pasillo. Tenía que salir de allí. Tenían que alejarse de todo eso.

* * *

><p>La rubia miró su comida. no queria comer esto. Estaba sentada en una almohada hinchable, llamada dona. En una casa con gente que se sentía tan caliente y fría y no podía concentrarse. Cada momento los sentía como pellizcos. Esta no podría ser su vida en este momento. Esta negación persistente con su propia situación era molesta, estaba segura de que molestaba a todos los demás. Sin embargo, a los dieciséis años no podía desplomarse. Lo que sabía es que fue abruptamente sacada de su infierno. No era tan fácil como lo esperaba. Que su príncipe venia y la salvaba. ¿Por qué nadie la había puesto en los libros de niños? Rapunzel no podría vivir fácilmente feliz, después que tuviera todo lo que quería. Ella había sido la chica que había sido encerrada en la torre, alejada del resto del mundo durante mucho tiempo. El ''Felices para siempre'' fue sobrevalorado. Esa era ella….<p>

Levantó la vista a la comida, vio como Santana empujó su comida alrededor de su plato. Quinn sintió una punzada en el pecho. Sabía que Santana e incluso Rachel tenían algo en común que le daban comodidad. No la hizo sentir menos sola. Hizo que sus hombros se sintieran más pesados. hizo que el mundo pareciera menos atractivo. No quería que más personas se vieron afectadas especialmente, las personas que ella conocía.

**-¿No vas a comer algo?-** Preguntó la niña, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Q.

Dio un movimiento de cabeza. **- no tengo mucha hambre.-**

Rachel tomó su batido.-**Te gustaría el resto de este?- Tienes que comer algo para conservar las fuerzas.**

Dio un pequeño suspiro en la oferta de la muchacha**. -¿Qué vas a comer?-**

**-Salteado es vegetariano-** dijo con orgullo. **-Mamá sólo pone carne en él para San y Noah. Tengo un montón de nutrientes-** Ella le ofreció el resto del salteado con una mano extendida. **-Por favor tómalo. Necesitas fuerza. no quiero que vayas de nuevo al hospital.-**

Quinn frunció el ceño, pero tomó el platillo. se dijo a sí misma que no lo estaba tomando por ella sino por la chica que desesperadamente se preocupaba.

Santana vio el cuidado y ternura de su hermana hacia la rubia. La hacía sentir extrañamente celosa, pero no podía entender por qué. Rachel era su hermana, no Quinn.

* * *

><p>Quinn hizo una mueca más tarde esa noche cuando se puso un par de pantalones de chándal. Siseo por el dolor de espalda.<p>

**-¿Estás bien?-** Rachel le preguntó desde la puerta.

**-¿Cuánto tiempo has estado ahí de pie?-** le preguntó de pie con la espalda recta y volviéndose para mirar a la joven. **-¿Estás segura de que no eres una enana?- **Se burló

**-No-** replicó. **-sólo soy pequeña para mi edad-** dijo indignada.** -¿Necesitas algo?-**

**-No-** dijo mientras buscaba a través de las maletas.

**-Puedes desempacar ya sabes,-** dijo cuando se sentó casualmente en la cama de la rubia.

**-¿Por qué habrías de hacerlo?-** se rompió.

**-No te enojes conmigo**- respondió Rachel rápidamente tratando de no acobardarse. **-Somos mejores que cualquier hogar de grupo. Sabes que tengo razón.-**

**-¿Qué sabes tú de eso?-** preguntó rápidamente sin apenas levantarse.

**-¿Por qué sigues haciendo eso?-** Rachel preguntó en voz baja. Quinn mira hacia arriba y ve a la pequeña niña escurrir sus manos. **-¿Por qué ... .. ¿Por qué sigues tratando de negarlo?-**

Quinn buscó el rostro de la niña, sus posturas, nada. Tenía que encontrar algo para que pudiera mentirle. Su vulnerabilidad la golpeó muy duro. Le dolía mucho.

**-Porque, Rachel….** **-No quiero llegar a conocerte, no puedo.-**

Finalmente se encontró con los ojos de Rachel. En lugar de la herida que ella esperaba, vio algo diferente. Vio una valentía que esperaba en sí misma, pero que nunca fue capaz de tener. Y vio la comprensión de algo que nunca pensó que podría estar tan lleno en los ojos de alguien, sobre todo en los ojos una niña de once años. La niña miró hacia otro lado y comenzó a hablar.

**-Yo... .. Sé que tienes miedo, Quinn. ... lo entiendo... ..- **su voz era muy tranquila. Levantó la vista de sus manos y se encontró con los ojos de la rubia de nuevo. **- no tienes que dejar que conozca todos tus secretos.** **-Sólo... tienes que saber que yo ... yo soy una buena oyente. Y voy a estar aquí, cuando estés lista para decirme.-** **Sé...** tragó saliva y sus ojos comenzaron a empañarse. **- sé lo que es sentirse asustada y sola. Realmente... Quiero que sepas que me tienes a mí.-** Observó el rostro de Quinn con cuidado. Empezó a hablar muy rápidamente**. -Sé que soy pequeña. Y la gente lo dice. Sólo... Quiero que sepas que... Estoy aquí. Ya pienso en ti como mi hermana. ... quiero que no estés sola. Puedes sentirte de esa manera pero no es así.** **No tienes que -**

La niña dejó de hablar cuando la rubia le puso la mano sobre la de ella. **–Rachel-** dijo con un ligero temblor en su voz. **- he sabido que estabas de mi lado desde que me diste tu peluche. ... Y .. Quería darte las gracias por mi cordero.** **Tengo miedo de lastimarte por todo esto.-**

**-Nunca podrías lastimarme-** dijo en voz baja. **-Confía en mí ...-**

La mirada en los ojos de la niña rompió el corazón de la Q porque le dijo simplemente que alguien ya la había herido.

Rachel se miró las manos. **-Yo sólo… Eres mi amiga. Y me importas tanto como a San, y Noah ... -No quiero que estés sola. no tienes que llegar a conocerme ... Pero espero ... .. Espero que me dejas conocerte-**

Quinn observaba a la pequeña niña. Buscó sus ojos.

**-Rachel, yo...-**

**-Bicho, es momento de ir a la cama-** las interrumpió su madre desde la puerta.

La rubia miró hacia arriba y vio a Shelby apoyada contra la puerta que conducía al pasillo.

**-Qué estás haciendo?-** Santana preguntó desde el cuarto de baño contiguo.

La niña asintió con la cabeza y se levantó de la cama dirigiéndose a su madre.

**-Rachel-** Quinn la llamó.

La pequeña morena se detuvo y se volvió hacia la rubia. En cambio la rubia le dio una pequeña sonrisa. Una que apenas podía ver, pero Rachel sabía que estaba allí, escondida debajo de esa armadura.

**-Voy a tratar**- le dio una mirada seria. **-Pero no hay promesas-**

La niña asintió con la cabeza y sonrió lo suficiente

La madre entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

**-Santana, por favor vayan a cambiarse. Quiero que todos vayan a la cama temprano-**.

Quinn observaba por el rabillo del ojo mientras Santana desapareció en su habitación.

**-Cómo te sientes?-** la mujer preguntó, se levantó y cerró la puerta del baño.

**-Deja de preguntármelo-** dijo levantándose.

Caminaba con una evidente incomodidad a sus bolsas.

**-Bueno, necesito que me digas-** **necesitas descansar y cuidarte-**

**- Detente-** dijo con una fiereza en sus ojos**. -Déjame favor.-**

**-Mañana por la mañana vamos a necesitar cambiar tus vendajes-**

**-No haremos nada-** respondió enfrentando a la mujer**. -Lo tengo bajo control. Puedo hacerlo yo misma-** levantó sus brazos y se apartó de la mujer. **-Lo haré después de mi ducha.-**

**-Cuida tu actitud, Quinn-**. **-Además, no puedes ducharte con tus vendas.-**

**-¿Qué?!-** prácticamente gritó. **Esto no puede estar pasando. No. Yo puedo cuidarme!**

**-Cariño, los vendajes no se pueden mojar, te puedo ayudar con un baño de esponja o puedes lavarte el pelo en el lavabo es sólo por el fin de semana.-**

**-¡No!-** Gritó. **¡No! Esto no va suceder! Y no vamos... No me puedo decir esto ahora!-**

Shelby miró a la chica. Por supuesto, pensó.

**-Quinn cariño, estás a salvo en esta casa,- **

-**No me digas eso!-** respondió entre dientes bajando la voz. Se pasó las manos por la cara. Su respiración era superficial.** -... Tengo que hacer esto por mí misma! Y ahora me dices que no me puedo bañar?-**

**Sólo es por dos días, puedes lavarte en el lavabo o en la ducha, pero no puedes mojar las vendas-** le dijo suavemente.

**-¡Aléjate de mí!-** respondió apartándose de la mujer**. -Necesito... no entiendes. Tengo que... Mantenerme limpia!-**

**-Entiendo que Tú-** Shelby comenzó.

**-¡No! ¡No! Tú no entiendes!-** dijo con un grito. Ella echó la ropa abajo. miró con enojo a su puerta. **-Necesito una cerradura en mi puerta. Necesito una! no te conozco! Yo no ... No sé lo que puede pasar.-**

Shelby puso sus manos en alto**. -Cálmate, Q. No tendrás una cerradura en tu puerta. Nadie las tiene.-**

**-¿Y si me pasa algo!-** preguntó empujando su silla. -**Esta silla no me protegerá. No me dejas hacer nada. No puedo... Estoy atrapada aquí. Y ahora me estás diciendo que... no puedo... bañarme-.** la miró con lágrimas en los ojos. **-no entiendes!**

**-Quinn!-**

La rubia no podía manejar esto. **-¡No! No! No puedes protegerme. No me puede hacer mejorar!** Quinn lanzó sus manos y caminó muy de cerca a Shelby. Ella señaló hacia la puerta y dijo en voz muy baja**, -Mira a tus propios hijos! Mira a Rachel! Ellos están dañados! Estoy dañada también!**

Quinn respiró profundamente. estaba gritando tan fuertemente que le tomó un par de segundos darse cuenta de que Shelby no estaba diciendo nada. levantó la vista y vio que la mujer estaba alejándose un poco de ella. El primer pensamiento fue de que Rachel no oyera lo que dijo. Quinn no fue capaz de llegar a lo segundo.

**-Q-** dijo con calma**.-No estás dañada.-** Su voz era firme. **– Y ellos tampoco-. espero estos arrebatos pero también son inaceptables. tu castigo se ha extendido por dos semanas más. Podríamos negociarlo si tu comportamiento mejora-**

**-deja de estar tan jodidamente tranquila-** dijo entre dientes.** -Tus malditos castigos están llenos de mierda! ¡pégame!** Dio un paso más cerca de Shelby. No se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando frente a la mujer. **-Adelante! Pégame!-**

vio como la chica se acercó a ella. –**Dije que me pegaras!** -**sé que quieres.** se acercó y trató de empujar a Shelby. **¡Pégame!**

Shelby apretó la mandíbula y abrazó a la rubia. **–golpéame**- oyó el sollozo chica en su pecho. sentía que la chica trató de alejarla con su cuerpo débil. La mujer la sostuvo cerca. **Golpéame!** sollozó. **-Por favor.-**

Las piernas de Quinn se doblaron debajo de ella. **-Por favor.-**

sintió los brazos de la mujer a su alrededor. La comodidad parecía tan extraña, pero se dejó caer en ella.

Después de unos momentos, se sentó lejos de la mujer. Ella la miró en tono de disculpa, pero no dijo nada. Shelby ayudó a la chica a sentarse en la cama y le dio un par de pastillas.

**-Es el antibiótico y algo para el dolor-** dijo entregándole un vaso de agua.

Shelby vio como la chica bebió el agua y tomó las pastillas. Ella tomó el vaso de agua y lo puso sobre la cómoda.

**-Vamos a llevarte bajo las sábanas**- dijo suavemente.

**-Preferiría... Preferiría dormir en el suelo-** le respondió en voz baja.

**-No, Q-** le respondió con calma. **-No es bueno para tu cuerpo. Además tienes heridas que cicatrizan. En la cama. Ahora.-**

La rubia estaba agotada. Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir de nuevo. **-Por favor, no. Por favor.-**

**-Quinn, esto no está en discusión, Q-** dijo suavemente. **-Estás a salvo en esta casa. ¿Quieres que me quede aquí hasta que te duermas?-**

Frunció el ceño. -**No-** respondió rápidamente.

Shelby observaba su rostro. Ella se encontró con los ojos de la chica.

**-Bueno, me voy a quedar un rato-** dijo. **-Está bien?-**

Quinn no respondió. Shelby se puso contra las almohadas. Se echó hacia atrás. **-Vamos. ¿Qué tal esto? Voy a sentarme aquí por veinte minutos. Si aún estás despierta en ese tiempo puedes dormir en el suelo.-**

**-No soy estúpida-** respondió mientras yacía en la cama con una sonrisa. -**me drogaste con analgésicos somnolientos.-** Su sonrisa se desvaneció**. -Yo sólo... odio estar en cama.-**

**- lo sé, Q-** **Y eso está bien, pero tenemos que trabajar juntas para ayudarte a no tener miedo de ello- ** Ella buscó sus ojos. **-Estás a salvo aquí.-**

La chica negó con la cabeza. Sin embargo, con un suspiro, se permitió relajarse en las almohadas y se entregó al sueño.

* * *

><p>Una hora más tarde, Shelby dejó la cama de Quinn. La chica se había dormido. Se quitó las sabanas y tapó a la rubia. le dio un suave beso en la frente y poco a poco se deslizó fuera de la habitación.<p>

miró a Noah que estaba profundamente dormido como siempre. Sin embargo, no siempre había sido fácil ir a su habitación. A Ninguna de ellos. Shelby abrió la habitación de Rachel. El corazón le dio un salto cuando vio que la cama estaba vacía.

Cruzó el pasillo y dio un profundo suspiro. La niña estaba durmiendo plácidamente en los brazos de Santana en su cama. La levantó suavemente y en silencio la llevó a su cama. estaba agradecida de que los instintos naturales de Rachel la envolvieron alrededor de Shelby.

A como la mujer hacia su camino a la habitación de Rachel, pensó en esta batalla de las camas. Era algo en lo que había estado luchando desde el día en que los niños llegaban a casa. Después de lágrimas interminables, castigos y restricciones, y ocho años, Shelby todavía estaba luchando esta batalla. Las palabras de Quinn resonaron en su cabeza. Ellos no estaban dañados. Ellos no estaban durmiendo solos porque Shelby quería. tenía la esperanza de que creciendo, iban a dejar fuera esa necesidad. No se dio cuenta de lo poco realista que estaba siendo, pero las chicas ahora tenían dieciséis y once años y actualmente dependían una de la otra.

Colocó cuidadosamente a Rachel en su cama. Su hija menor se movió ligeramente. la calmó de nuevo tarareando en voz baja mientras la metía debajo de las mantas. Ella le besó la frente. NO, pensó. Ellos no estaban dañados. Ninguno de ellos lo estaba.

* * *

><p>Quinn se despertó a la mañana siguiente con un gemido. Dios, se sentía tan incómoda. sólo tenía dos vendajes , pero lo único que quería hacer era quitárselos. Salió de la cama y se dirigió al cuarto de baño contiguo. Divisó a Santana todavía durmiendo en su cama. negó con la cabeza y rodó los ojos. Cerró la puerta y se dio la vuelta. Lentamente se quitó los pantalones y miró sus heridas. Hizo una mueca al verlas.<p>

Ella podía cuidarse sola. Siempre había sido capaz de hacerlo. Ella siempre fue capaz de cuidar de sí misma.

..

_Quinn de 15 años se miró en el espejo. Tenía el camisón subido y un tubo de crema en la mano. Hizo una mueca cuando ella tocó su espalda y trasero. no podía llegar a donde necesitaba. Tenía que estar muy relajada para eso._

_Oyó el crujido de la puerta. saltó cuando vio a su madre en la puerta. Un parpadeo de esperanza la llevó a preguntarle a su madre en busca de ayuda. Ella tenía un vago recuerdo de su madre ayudándola. Parpadeó rápidamente. Miró el vaso de cristal en la mano de su madre. Su esperanza se había ido._

_-__**Te mereces lo que tienes, Quinn- **__su madre le replicó arrastrando las palabras. __**–siempre ha sido asi -**_

_Quinn la miró. Se quedó allí vulnerable mientras miraba a su madre _

_Ella lo sabía. Sabía que se lo merecía, pero ella nunca le hizo daño._

* * *

><p><strong>-Quinn, cariño?-<strong> oyó un golpe en la puerta. La chica sacó cuidadosamente su pantalón y abrió la puerta.

Shelby se quedó allí con una pequeña cesta de suministros.

**-Qué es eso?-** preguntó haciendo un gesto al tubo que la rubia estaba sosteniendo.

**-Algo que la entrenadora Sylvester me dio-** respondió en voz baja.

Shelby dejo las cosas en el buro y miró a la chica. **La entrenadora sabía?-**

-**Ella nunca dijo nada. Simplemente...-** la miró avergonzada. -... **.. Ella nunca dijo una palabra, pero me lanzó este tubo de crema en su lugar y dijo que era mejor, ya que tenía aloe en ella. nunca dijo nada, aunque -** Quinn miró hacia abajo. **-O al menos yo pensaba que no lo hizo, hasta justo antes de venir aquí, me llamó a su oficina ... .ella fue la que llamó a SPI una vez ... Eso hizo que me dieran una paliza ... bueno, eh ... después se disculpó y ... siempre pone un tubo nuevo de estas cosas en mi armario cada mes.** **no entendía por qué hasta en ese momento cuando me dijo que ella era la que llamó a SPI. No fue culpa de ella.**

**-Ella ha sido un gran defensora para ti, Q-** -**Más de lo que sé-** Shelby se detuvo. -**Mira, no estás sola.-** respiró hondo. **-¿Cómo quieres hacer esto?-**

**-No me vas a tocar- ** respondió rápidamente.

**-¿Puedes llegar hasta allí limpiar y cambiar el vendaje?-**

La rubia la miró desafiante. **-Sí-**

Shelby arqueó una ceja. **-¿Te gustaría probar o te gustaría que lo logrará hacer en cinco minutos?-** vio a la niña examinar su rostro ante la posibilidad. **- puedes tomarme el tiempo si quieres.-**

**-Esto es humillante-** gruñó dandose la vuelta.

**-Imagínate cuánto peor sería si empeorara-** respondió limpiando las heridas.

La mujer Corcoran pensó que había hecho un paso de gigante con Quinn esa mañana, sus logros se apagaron tan pronto como el resto de la familia se despertó. Santana y Quinn estaban prácticamente listas para la batalla una vez que se vieron. Las chicas siguieron discutiendo en la mesa de desayuno de todo, desde las rutinas de Cheerios. Noah le pidió a su madre retirarse de la mesa, pero debido a las reglas de su castigo, se vio obligado a quedarse. Rachel observó con interés. Noah trató de distraerla de toda esta locura, pero estaba fallando.

**-Chicas, ya basta-** dijo la mujer con frustración.

El teléfono sonó y Shelby se dirigió hacia el teléfono. **-Lo digo en serio-** respondió cogiendo el teléfono. **-¿Hola? ... Oh, hola Valerie... Sí...-..**

Santana y Quinn inmediatamente miraron hacia Shelby. la mujer les llamó la atención y se volvió.

**-Sí. Bueno, todos están castigados. ... .. Sí...-** Shelby miró directamente a Quinn. Sus ojos indicaban interés y esperanza. Shelby se sorprendió. Ella esperaba dudarlo. asintió con la cabeza en el teléfono. **-En realidad, sí... Vamos a hacerlo... Creo que es un buen idea... Sí,... .. Voy a hacerles saber... Sí...-**

**-Qué sucede?-** Rachel preguntó cuando su madre colgó.

**-Brittany va a venir a visitar un rato a Q-** dijo volviendo a sentarse en la mesa.

**-Pero estamos castigados**- respondió. Casi se caía de la silla a causa del codazo que le había dado Santana

**-Va a ser una visita rápida-** aseguró

Quinn miró mientras Santana se volvió más tolerable. Ella y Puck comenzaron a discutir acerca de su propia falta de amigos y cómo esa, fue la razón por la que Puck no se le permitió tener a nadie más. Rachel estaba intentando pero estaba fallando. Quinn utilizó el argumento como su cubierta mientras se acercaba a Shelby en el fregadero.

**-Sí, Quinn?-** la madre le preguntó sin mirarla.

**-¿Cuánto tiempo se va a quedar?**

**-No estoy segura. es el tiempo que desees tú-** dijo secándose las manos y mirándola **-Brittany no sabe de tu situación o los detalles, puedes responder sus preguntas cuando estés lista. Los Pierces han sido respetuosos.** **¿Quieres ver a Britt?**

**Bueno, ella sabe que yo estuve en el hospital y que vivo aquí,-** dijo con un gruñido.

**-Sí, sabe que estás viviendo aquí y que has tenido una cirugía menor-** Shelby le aseguró. - **no tienes que contestar ninguna pregunta si no quieres. Es tu amiga todavía no? Y está preocupada por ti**

**-Quiero a Rachel allí-** la rubia soltó.

la mujer le dio una sonrisa divertida. **-¿La quieres allí porque es una distracción?-**

La chica no respondió al principio, pero finalmente, añadió. **-Santana puede venir también.-**

**- no las necesitas como distractores-** **-Pero está bien.-** Q hizo un gesto de agradecimiento.

** sin embargo será una visita rápida-**

**-Lo sé..- ** respondió

* * *

><p>Santana agradeció a Quinn por su habilidad para pasar el rato con Brittany. Ella había pensado usarlo para su ventaja, pero Britt se le adelantó. sintió que su corazón dejó de latir cuando abrió la puerta. Le dio a Brittany una sonrisa mientras dejaba que ella y Valerie entraran<p>

**Debido a que estamos castigados tenemos que quedarnos en la sala- **Rachel le anunció.

**-Rachel.!** siseó Santana.

La pequeña niña se encogió de hombros. ¿**Qué? Es algo que sucedió.**

**-pero tampoco lo tienes que andar anunciando-** respondió ella.

**-¿de todos modos por qué estás castigada?-** la rubia le preguntó a la pequeña con una sonrisa mientras las tres se unieron con Quinn en el sofá.

Rachel suspiró. **-Es una larga historia.-**

Quinn interrumpió. -**que deberías decírsela.-**

**-Enserio Quinn?-** Santana preguntó algo molesta.

**-Chicas-** la pequeña Corcoran murmuró.

Santana respiró hondo y se instaló junto a Britt, en la sala de estar. buscó los ojos de su madre en la cocina de forma rápida, pero luego desvió la mirada. Se acomodó.

**-Cómo estás?-** Brittany le preguntó rompiendo el silencio.

**-Bien-** dijo cruzando los brazos. Ella se veía bien, ¿verdad?

**-Me alegro de que estés aquí-** Santana le dijo a la rubia con una sonrisa.

**-Yo también**- dijo con una sonrisa. Se volvió hacia la rubia. **-Así que te gusta vivir aquí?-**Britt intentó de nuevo.

Quinn estaba a punto de tirar un insulto sobre la forma en que era uno de los peores sitios en los que nunca había estado, pero le llamó la atención a la niña pequeña.

**-Está bien-** dijo finalmente.** -Pero no voy a estar aquí por mucho tiempo.-**

la rubia asintió tratando cuidadosamente de responder. **–bien?**

**-Espera, ¿Y a dónde vas a ir?-** preguntó la pequeña Corcoran mirándola

Quinn observó a la niña y luchó para encontrar una respuesta.

**-Yo..-** de repente perdió sus palabras. Ella había sido tan cuidadosa de no dejar entrar a nadie. Y aquí estaba esta chica con su optimismo obligándola a responder

**-Sí, Quinn, ¿a dónde irías?-** Santana se burló. **¿Estás segura de que hay alguna otra persona en esta ciudad que te quiera llevar?-**

Britt lanzó una mirada a Santana y la morena inmediatamente retrocedió. **-Quiero decir**, ella trató de cubrirlo. **-No ¿no quieres que la gente sepa que estabas viviendo aquí? no puedes rebotar de un lugar a otro. va a volar tu secreto.-**

**-Cállate, Santana-** dijo entre dientes.

**-No me diga que se calle**- Santana ladró.

**-San**- dijo Rachel suplicante.

**-Lo siento-** murmuró la porrista.

**-San, ¿por qué no me ayudas con el té, por favor?-**

**-Mamá-** comenzó a protestar.

**-Santana- **

Shelby observó cómo su hija mayor se puso de pie y fue a la cocina.

**-¿Puede darme las tazas por favor?-** preguntó.

Santana estaba viendo a Britt hablar con la otra rubia. Ella observó a Rachel apoyandose en el hombro de Quinn. Bastaba con la noche en la que Rachel y Quinn tuvieran una conversación larga e intensa, y de cuando Rachel se quedó dormida en la cama de Santana, Shelby se la había llevado. Nada de eso parecía justo. Estaba molesta. Ahora Brittany estaba aquí y Quinn ni siquiera respondía a sus preguntas.

**-San-** su madre la llamó. **-Las tazas?-**

asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a pasarles las tazas.

**-Rachel, ¿le has estado dando a Quinn un mal rato?**- Britt preguntó con una sonrisa. Santana no tuvo que enfrentarse a la rubia para saber que ella estaba sonriendo.

**-He tratado de ser la mejor anfitrión que pueda haber**- respondió la pequeña morena con orgullo.

Santana cerró la caja. La sonrisa de Rachel se desvaneció mientras miraba por encima del respaldo del sofá y en la cocina. conoció la suave sonrisa de su madre. La mujer le dio una sonrisa asegurandose. Rachel miró por encima a Quinn. Britt miró por encima a las madres y Santana. Oyó a Santana cerrar de golpe otro cajón. Britt miró a su madre que le dio un pequeño guiño para pedirle que continuara.

Brittany continuó con su pequeña charla con Quinn esperando encontrar un destello de la amiga con la que creció

mientras tanto Santana entregó una taza de té a la señora Pierce.

**-Gracias, querida-** respondió Valerie con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

**-De nada-** Santana murmuró.

Shelby vierte las últimas cuatro tazas de agua caliente en las tazas con bolsas de té.** -Aquí tienes-** dijo en voz baja. Ella se aferró a la primera taza por un momento examinando los ojos de su hija mayor. **-Si es necesario, toma un respiro. ¿De acuerdo?**

**-Bien**- respondió la morena con un susurro.

Santana entregó las tres niñas una taza de té. Brittany le dio una pequeña sonrisa tratando de aliviar sus frustraciones.

**- no bebo té-** Quinn dijo dejando la taza con fuerza sobre la mesa.

Santana abrió la boca. Estaba a punto de decir algo , pero vio a Rachel que la miraba con ojos suplicantes.

**-OK-** respondió sorbiendo su propio té. **-Haz lo que quieras.-**

Un silencio cayó sobre ellas. La pequeña Corcoran miró a las tres niñas.

**-Me alegra que estés aquí-** dijo Rachel rompiendo el silencio.

**-a mi también-** respondió Britt de forma rápida y con un aire genuino. **-Los Corcoran son buena gente.-** se encontró con los ojos de Santana. -**Podrán ser duros, pero son buenos.-**

Santana sintió que sus mejillas se enrojecían. Se miró las manos, que estaban envueltas alrededor de su taza.

**-Como he dicho-** prosiguió Quinn, rompiendo los pensamientos de Santana**, -No voy a estar aquí por mucho tiempo.-**

**-Escucha-** dijo Santana dejando su taza en la mesa con un sonido metálico. **-Hemos sido hospitalarios. Mi hermana es más que amable contigo. Y tu sólo sigues siendo una malagradecida ingrata-**

**-yo no pedí estar aquí-** la rubia escupió. **-Pensé que lo habiamos discutido. ¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto otra vez?-**

Rachel miró entre las niñas. Su enojo parecía haber formado una pared que las estaba rodeando.

**- sé que no quieres estar aquí, pero me alegro de que lo estés- **dijo Rachel en voz baja.

**-Chicas Esto es ridículo. Cálmense- **

**-No, Britt-** respondió Santana molesta. –**Ella ha sido muy grosera desde que llegó aquí-**

**-Bueno, ten en cuenta lo que ha pasado-** respondió la rubia, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió.

**-Lo que he pasado?-** Quinn le repitió. -**¿Qué demonios sabes? No te atrevas a pensar que sabes algo de mí.-**

**-Quinn, no es lo que - **

**-No le grites!-** Santana se interpusó.

**-Creo que es hora de que nos vayamos a casa-** interrumpió Valerie intercambiando un vistazo a Shelby y a Brittany.

**-Lo siento, chicas**- Brittany dijo levantándose.

**-¡No!-** Dijo Santana. -**Fue ella! ** Señaló a la rubia.** -Por qué todos fuimos castigados.?!-**

Shelby observó a la morena al borde de un colapso. Estaban muy cansados para esto. tomó un riesgo y ellas no estaban preparadas para los visitantes.

**-Despídanse chicas**- dijo Shelby en tono que no dejaba lugar a una discusión.

Rachel se puso de pie y miró a la señora Pierce. **-Lo siento**- murmuró. **–Nomas están enojadas. Sé que están contentas de verte.-**

Valerie envolvió a la niña en un rápido abrazo. **–Lo sé también, cariño. Gracias por recibirnos.-**

**-Esto es una mierda-** replicó Santana en voz baja mirando a Quinn.

**-Lo sé, pero tienes que dejar de enojarse la una a la otra por favor, ** Brittany dio una pequeña risa. su sonrisa se desvaneció. **-Pero en serio San-**

-**Gracias, Q,-** dijo Valerie con una sonrisa mientras ponía una mano en el brazo de Quinn.

la rubia se quedó mirando la mano como si fuera un objeto extraño. **-Uh ... de nada. Pero no entiendo por qué me estás dando las gracias...** Ella midió cuidadosamente sus palabras. **-Quiero disculparme por Santana y por mi comportamiento...-**

**-Siempre tenías tan buenos modales y gracia**- ** Si necesitas algo, hazmelo saber.-**

Quinn buscó los ojos de Valerie. Tan pronto como las palabras salían de su boca, Valerie sabía la trampa que ella misma había creado. Sabía que acababa de abrir una lata de gusanos que no era capaz de verdaderamente abrir. Ella y Tom no podían cuidar a la chica. Ellos no eran tan fuertes como Shelby**.** Fue una de esas situaciones en donde la elección que esperabas hacer, era lo contrario de lo que eras capaz de hacer.

**-Lo siento-** respondió la mujer repente.

**-Lo sé,-** dijo Quinn rápidamente. **-Está bien.-** Conoció culpabilidad en los ojos de Valerie. **-Está bien.-**

**-Bueno em.. a lo mejor vendré para una visita de nuevo-** dijo Valerie finalmente.

Quinn miró hacia abajo a sus pies. **-Sí, está bien.-**

**-Adiós, Quinn,-** Brittany dijo dandole a la rubia un abrazo inesperado. Quinn sintió que se tensaba en sus brazos. **-Nos vemos más tarde, ¿Ok?-**

le dio una pequeña sonrisa. **-Sí. Nos vemos..**

**-Gracias por el té-** Brittany saludó una vez más desde la puerta.

Shelby dejó que el silencio de la sala se asentara en ellos. Santana estaba desplazando su peso agresivamente de lado a lado. Quinn estaba mirando sus pies.

**-No entiendo por qué no puedo ir a casa-** dijo de repente. Fue argumentativa. y fue débil.**-Mi madre está bien. Sólo no- '**

**-No, no lo está**- Santana la interrumpió. **-Tú no lo entiendes. No te han alejado por diversión, Quinn.-**

**-¿Por qué te alejaron de Shelby entonces ¿eh?-** Preguntó.

**-¿Mamá?-** Rachel preguntó en voz baja.

**-Bicho, ve al sótano por favor. tu hermano está trabajando por ahí abajo. Pueden ver una película.-**

**-Pero estamos castigados-** protestó.

Shelby le dio una pequeña sonrisa. **–Tú lo dejas temporalmente por tu buen comportamiento-**

**-Y porque me quieres fuera de la habitación,?-** replicó Raquel bajando las escaleras del sótano.

Una vez que desapareció de la vista, Shelby se volvió hacia las niñas. Quinn negó con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero Santana se le adelantó.

**-¿Qué podrías pensar qué pasaría?-**. **-tu madre es una borracha!-** **estás aquí porque ella permitió que tu padre hiciera su regalada gana sobre ti y no sé qué mierda demás hizo!**

**Santana!-** Shelby la regañó.

**-No**-dijo mientras apretó los dientes. **-dejala terminar.-**

**-Lo digo en serio, Quinn,-** Santana estalló de nuevo.** -En qué diablos estas pensando! Esta no es la situación ideal para mí tampoco! Pero yo apreciaría si dejaras de joder en todo lo que mi madre está haciendo por ti.-**

**-¿Qué sabes, Santana?-** la desafío Quinn.

**-Quinn, no empieces-** dijo Shelby.

**-¡No!-** la rubia gritó entre lágrimas. **-Si puede hablarlo todo, ella puede manejarlo! ¿O a caso no puedes, Santana?** ¿**Quién eres tú para criticarme? Mírate! Mira a tu familia.** **Finges estar entera y sanada. Bien, pues déjame traer todo eso abajo**! Las tres miraron hacia la puerta del sótano. La música estaba empezando a sonar un poco más fuerte. Todas sabían que Noah estaba tratando de proteger a Rachel de este argumento.

**-Quinn, detente-** dijo la mujer interponiéndose entre ambas

**-¡NO!-¡NO! ** Su cuerpo estaba débil y agotado. Sacudió la cabeza y miró hacia otro lado para recuperar su impulso. Finalmente encontró las palabras de nuevo. **-Tu familia piensa que son altos y poderosos por traerme aquí, por huir del abuso...-**

**-Quinn, basta!-** la mujer interrumpió . el rostro de Santana empezó a endurecerse

Las rubia continuó gracias a su propia rabia. **-No me mires como si yo fuera la única jodida, Santana! Estás tan jodida! pasó recientemente ... .. ! Mírate! Sucedió hace ocho años!**- Ella dio un paso hacia Santana. Con un suspiro tembloroso y un dedo puntiagudo se reunió con los ojos de la morena. **-No te atrevas. ¡No te atrevas! Estas tan jodida desde entonces!-**

**- es suficiente!-** Shelby gritó. **-Arriba, ahora, Quinn! ¡Vamos!-** Se volvió hacia Santana, quien estaba congelada en el lugar. **-Ve al estudio y espérame.-** La niña no se movió. **-Lo digo en serio !Ve!-**

* * *

><p>Shelby subió las escaleras detrás de Quinn. La niña irrumpió en la habitación, pero aún Shelby sabía que ella estaba luchando agotamiento. Entraron en el dormitorio de la chica que estaba tan decidido a no llamarla propia.<p>

**-Quinn, acuéstate**- -**O por lo menos siéntate-**

**-Déjame en paz!-** gritó entre lágrimas. **-Por favor, solo sal-**

Ella la vio. La chica estaba cansada no podía pelear más.

**-Q-** Shelby comenzó de nuevo.

**-Te dije que me dejaras en paz.-**

se puso de pie. -** te quiero Q** **-vamos a hablar de esto más tarde.-**

* * *

><p>Suspiró mientras se alejaba de la habitación. Podía oír los sollozos ahogados de Quinn cuando descendía hacia las escaleras. Cuando llegó al pie de la escalera vio a Santana de pie en la puerta con los brazos envueltos fuertemente alrededor de su cuerpo.<p>

**-San?-** preguntó cuidadosamente.

-Y**o puedo manejarlo, mamá-**

**-Sé que puedes, Taz-** respondió la mujer con un pequeño suspiro acercandose cuidadosamente a ella.

**-No me llames así!-** gritó. **-Ya no soy esa niña nunca más!- ** soltó un suspiro **-Y papá me dio ese nombre! ¡No! No lo uses! Especialmente ahora que estoy molesta! ¿No ves que estoy molesta!-**

Shelby finalmente la alcanzó y la envolvió en sus brazos. **-Lo sé, San. Lo siento.-**

_.._

_Leroy había apodado a Santana "Taz" debido a su naturaleza determinada. Todavía podía oír la voz de su ex-marido en la cabeza**. -Ella es un diablo de Tasmania-** lo había dicho con una sonrisa.** -No importa si físicamente es imposible, pero esa chica nuestra será una pequeña traviesa-** Shelby se había reído. **-lo será-**_

...

volvió al presente y sintió que su hija mayor se agitaba en sus brazos.

**-No lo hagas-** susurró en voz baja tratando de empujarla. **-Simplemente no lo hagas.-**

Shelby permitió que su hija se alejara de ella. sintió que su corazón se hacía añicos. No estaba segura de en qué momento de los últimos ocho años Santana la había empujado. Sin embargo, en ese momento, mientras observaba a su hija sentarse lo más lejos de ella en el sofá del estudio, sabía que Santana se alejo lo más lejos. Incluso más de lo que había hace ocho años. -_Cuando había construido ese muro? ¿Por qué Shelby no lo había visto?_

**-Vamos a hacer este tiempo de silencio-** dijo Santana con un resoplido.

* * *

><p><em>Los juguetes estaban esparcidos por todas partes. La silla y la mesa de centro estaban volcadas. Shelby revisó los daños. Santana de 8 años se sentó malhumorada con sus rodillas encogidas hasta el pecho en el sofá. Ella sólo había lanzado uno de sus grandes rabietas. Shelby le había pedido a Noah que llevara a Rachel abajo para ver una de sus películas. sabía que se Santana sentía culpable por eso, pero tenía que ser coherente con los niños. Un Tiempo de silencio. Era básicamente un tiempo de espera, pero a diferencia de que la madre se sentara con la niña. Ambas tenían que sentarse allí. Sin hablar, sin juguetes. Nada, en silencio. Sorprendentemente, funcionó. calmó a Santana. Shelby observaba cuidadosamente a su hija. La niña no había tenido una rabieta así desde que hicieron sus visitas en Servicios de Proteccion infantil. No estaba segura de donde venía todo esto. Sin embargo, recordó que todavía, sólo había pasado un mes desde que le habian dado a sus hijos de vuelta.<em>

_**-Cariño**- dijo finalmente. **-tu tiempo de silencio ha terminado. ¿Puedes por favor venir aquí?-**_

_Santana se paró frente a su madre._

_**-Lo siento**- respondió con un tono sombrío._

_**-Está bien estar enojado, San-, **dijo Shelby. **-Pero lo incorrecto es tirar las cosas. ¿Entiendes?-**_

_**-Sí-**__murmuró._

_**-Tenemos que limpiar todo esto y entonces podemos ir a jugar-**_**_Cuando te enojes, recuerda que tu espacio seguro siempre está ahí. Recuerdas que hablamos de ello?-_**

_**-Cuando me enojo, me voy allí-** dijo la joven en voz baja.**-lo Recuerdo-**suspiró. -**lo siento sólo ... Me molesté.-**_

_**-lo sé-** respondió Shelby. **-puede estar molesta por cosas. A veces lo sabemos y a veces no. ¿Puede decirme por qué estabas tan enojada?-**_

_**- no quiero que esté sola**- susurró -**Me podría haber acostado con ella. Tendrías que haberla dejado dormir.-**_

_Shelby miró a su hija con cuidado. **-¿eso era lo único?- **Buscó los ojos oscuros de la chica. **-sentí como si estuvieras molestas cuando la llevé al baño antes. También te sentí así cuando le quite su 'binkie chupete'**. **¿Qué estabas sintiendo entonces?-**_

_la niña se miró las manos. **-Es mi trabajo. Todo eso es mi trabajo.-** miró los ojos de su madre. **-no quiero que le quites su binkie chupete. necesita eso. Ella también estaba molesta-**_

_**cari**ño-comenzó. -__**Yo soy tu mamá, de Noah y Rachel. Eres mi hija y quiero que disfrutes de ser una niña de ocho años, siempre y cuando sea posible.**__**Si tomas mis trabajos, ¿qué haría yo?-**_

_sonrió tratando de relajar a la niña. Ella sostuvo sus manos delante de ella esperando que la chica las tomara . En cambio, se quedó mirando en silencio._

_**cariño?- **Shelby preguntó en voz baja. **-San?**_

_**-¿Qué pasa si tiene que ser mi trabajo de nuevo?-**__ preguntó en voz baja. **-Papi dijo que teníamos que mantener las cosas igual para que ella no se confundiera ... Y te fuiste ... ..-** Shelby vio como la niña formaba sus palabras. __**-¿Qué pasa si nos dejas de nuevo?-**_

_**-Mírame, San.-**_

_Su hija la miró con los ojos grandes._

_**- no te dejaré de nuevo-**_

_Santana le echó los brazos alrededor del cuello de su madre y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro._

_**-Pero lo harás-**__ susurró Santana._

_**-¿Qué?-**_

_**-Algún día lo harás-**__ la chica susurró de nuevo. __**-como papi-**_

_La mujer dio una respiración profunda._

_**-Sí, Santana- **__dijo cuidadosamente.__** -Algún día voy a dejarte como papá, pero para eso pasará mucho mucho tiempo, hasta que envejezca. Tal vez te cases. Quizás tengas hijos hermosos. Pero te prometo, Sanny, que nunca te dejaré. Estás atrapada conmigo. me quedaré por aquí el mayor tiempo posible.**_

_**-Para siempre?-**__ murmuró en el cuello de Shelby._

_**-Para siempre.-**_

...

**¿Ya terminamos?-** preguntó finalmente. **-¿Mamá?-**

Shelby la miró. **-Ya han pasado diez minutos-** dijo su hija.

Ella respiró hondo y miró a la joven y bella chica. Sin embargo, lo único que podía ver era una niña triste.

**-San-** empezó.

**-Lo siento-** la interrumpió. **-ok? estaba molesta-**

**-Háblame, cariño –tenerla aquí es demasiado?-**

Miró a su madre. –**No vas a dejarla simplemente porque es difícil para mí-** dijo casi con furia

**-Por supuesto que no-** -**Pero necesito que hables conmigo. Sé que esto es difícil. Está trayendo muchas cosas en las que hemos trabajado durante los últimos ocho años .**

**-Lo sé, mamá, ¿de acuerdo?-** dijo sacudiendo la cabeza**. ok?-** Se mordió el labio y recogió sus pensamientos. **-Sólo necesito un poco de tiempo. Está bien?-** **. Estoy molesta, pero ..no puedo hacer esto ... .. no puede hacer esto contigo. No puedo hablar contigo.. Todavía no por lo menos -**

Shelby asintió con lágrimas.

**-Qué necesitas?-**

**-No lo sé, mamá-** respondió agotada. **-Necesito que la gente sea mejor** **-Yo sólo**... suspiró. **-Necesito que la gente sea mejor.-** negó con la cabeza. -**No quiero hablar contigo de esto, lo siento, porque sólo vas a tratar de convencerme de que no es verdad. Que no estamos dañados y jodidos, porque lo estamos, mamá. Apenas puedo dejar a Rach fuera de mi vista. Noah no permite que nadie se acerque a él, además de nosotras. Rachel no puede hacer frente a los simulacros de incendio. Quiero decir estoy feliz de que trajeras a Quinn.** miró los ojos de su madre. **-Nunca dije que no.-** respiró hondo. -**Yo sólo ... .no puedo oir que me digas que no es cierto. Quinn no se equivocó, ambas sabemos que ella tenía razón.-** se puso de pie. -**Estoy tranquila, ¿de acuerdo? Lo siento por mi actitud y mi comportamiento frente a los Pierces-** miró a los ojos de su madre. **-¿Puedo irme?-**

**-No hemos terminado -** dijo la mujer con calma. **-Pero no te voy a empujar.-** Vio a su hija salir**. -Santana?-** La niña se detuvo. -**Hay que encontrar algún tipo de acuerdo con Quinn. no voy a tener estas peleas gritando cada dos días con ustedes dos. no está bien.-**la morena hizo una inclinación de cabeza. **-Además, San sé que crees todas las cosas que acabas de decirme. Sin embargo, es más difícil sentir todo eso. Y ok es demasiado..**

**-No lo es-** dijo Santana rápidamente mientras se enderezaba. **-Puedo manejarlo.-**

-**Está bien-** miró a su hija un último momento antes de que ella asintió. -**Gracias por calmarte. Diles a tus hermanos que es tiempo de hacer la tarea-**

asintió en silencio y salió de la habitación.

.., ...

Necesitaba una distracción. Necesitaba algo para enfocar su energía . Se ocupó con Rachel cuando se sentaron a trabajar en sus tareas escolares. Noah incluso resopló a su asiento. Él miró a su hermana. Santana le llamó la atención. Ella esperaba desaprobación. En cambio, vio preocupación. ¿Qué demonios estaba mirando? frunció el ceño.

**-Deja de mirarme-** le dijo a Puck entre dientes mientras miraba su libro de historia

**-San?-** Rachel preguntó

**-¿Qué?-** dio un suspiro.

**-No importa**- respondió la niña en voz baja.

El timbre resonó en la casa.

**-Yo atiendo-** la pequeña morena murmuró levantandose

Santana escuchó a su hermana salir de la habitación y vio como su hermano la veía después de la salida de la niña. miró los ojos de su hermano de nuevo.

**-¿Qué?-**

* * *

><p>Shelby miró a su hija mayor dejando el estudio. dio un suspiro y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Jodido, repetía en su cabeza. ¿Estaban todos jodidos?<p>

Abrió la puerta de la rubia lentamente. La chica estaba acurrucada en un rincón de la habitación en la otra cama improvisada. Tenía los ojos cerrados y estabadurmiendo a pierna suelta. estaba agradecida de que recordaba darle los analgésicos. El cuerpo de la chica estaba agotado y era claro. Todo era agotador.

sacó el edredón de la cama detrás de ella y se lo metió en torno a la chica. Se inclinó hacia delante y la besó.

Oyó el timbre de la puerta. ¿Quién podía ser? Se puso de pie y miró una vez más a la chica dormida.. Suspiró.

* * *

><p>Santana miró a su hermano, al oír a Rachel abriendo la puerta. Él le dirigió una mirada que él siempre le daba diciéndole que lo arreglara. Ella dio otro suspiro pesado, se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió hacia la parte delantera de la casa.<p>

**-Rach-** dijo en voz alta entrando al vestíbulo

Cuando dobló la esquina todo lo que vio fue la figura en la puerta con Rachel clavada contra la pared y sus pies colgando en el aire, y en ese momento, Santana sintió su sangre llegar a su punto de ebullición...


	13. Chapter 13

Anonimo: asunto corregido. Lo siento mientras reescribía la historia realmente no me fije en los nombres y tienes razón, a los lectores les puede distraer o confundir de alguna manera, gracias por la observación. Saludos :)

ChicaBrod21: Uy estuviste cerca... en este capitulo se revelará. saludos

Anonimo: Sí en estos próximos capítulos se revelará un poco mas sobre su pasado. saludos.

**Espero sus opiniones, fav and follows hasta la próxima actualización**

* * *

><p>Cuando Shelby se acercaba al final de la escalera, oyó gritos. Rápidamente se dirigió escaleras abajo y la vista que se mostraba hizo que se congelara. sintió que su ansiedad,miedo y rabia explotaban dentro de ella. Estaba lista para atacar. estaba a punto de gritar, pero vio la mirada de pánico de su hija menor y el lenguaje corporal de su hija mayor esto le dijo que no podía gritar. Podía oír los pasos frenéticos de su hijo acercándose. Tenía que mantenerlos juntos. tenía que hacerlo.<p>

* * *

><p>Rachel abrió la puerta y miró a la mujer<p>

**-Puedo ayudarle?-**preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados.

La mujer frunció el ceño. **-Estoy aquí para recoger a mi hija **Su tono era tan frío y tan casi despectivo que hizo que la pequeña niña se detuviera.

Rachel frunció el ceño y miró a la mujer. Esos ojos y ese pelo, ella habría visto ese conjunto. En un momento pudo haberla considerado hermosa. Sin embargo, en ese momento delante de los Corcorans, parecía a una enojada y triste mujer jugando a los disfraces. la niña sabía exactamente quién era.

**Quinn no va a ninguna parte con usted-** respondió tratando todo lo posible de reunir todo su valor desde la punta de los dedos de los pies.

** -Qué?- **Judy Fabray siseó

**-Por favor, váyase-** respondió comenzando a cerrar la puerta.

Una mano enguantada de blanco detuvo la puerta.-**Disculpa, niña, pero, ¿tienes alguna idea de quién soy yo?-** Judy Fabray se tambaleó ligeramente mientras hablaba.

**-Sí, lo sé-** intentando mantener la compostura. **Usted no la merece. es una persona terrible!-**

**-Escúchame**!- replicó. se inclinó y miró a los ojos de la niña. **-Nosotros no necesitamos de su ayuda. Mi hija está llena de mentiras. Me la llevaré ahora!-**

la jóven frunció el ceño y apretó los puños. -**¡No!-**

Judy se puso de pie y miró a la muchacha con el ceño fruncido. Se quitó el guante con cuidado y la puso en los bolsillos de su abrigo de lujo.

** -No voy a aceptar un no por respuesta**- dijo en voz baja. se inclinó y miró a Rachel a los ojos una vez más. Rachel dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro cuando sintió a Judy agarrar sus brazos a cada lado. **-y creo que te tienen que ser enseñar una pequeña lección.-**

Rachel respiraba agitadamente cuando lo devolvieron al vestíbulo.

* * *

><p>Santana vio a su hermana con la respiración errática contra la pared. Esta figura la había alzado en una posición que no le dejaba a la chica el espacio para moverse o luchar. No es que ella lo haría, dijo una pequeña voz en el fondo de la mente de Santana. Ella nunca tuvo problemas. La rabia explotó dentro de su corazón.<p>

**-Eres una puta loca!- le **gritó empujando a la mujer y Rachel cayendo en el piso. Ella inmediatamente se puso detras de Santana .**-No te atrevas a tocarla!. ¡Fuera de mi casa loca!-**

**-¿Qué demonios está pasando**?- Noah preguntó poniéndose delante de sus hermanas. **-Salga de aquí-**

**-¿Dónde está ella?-** Judy gritó desde la puerta.

Santana sentía a Rachel envolver su brazo con más fuerza por la cintura y vio el otro brazo agarrando la parte posterior de la camisa de Noah.

**-Tú y tu familia son un asco! Quinn necesita alejarse de sus tonterías antes de que ella este infectada. si no es que ya lo esta**. **Ella tiene que ser enviada lejos y corregida**. **Algo que Russell y yo deberíamos haber hecho años antes-** Se enderezó y miró a los tres Corcorans como si estuvieran debajo de ella**. -Les dije dónde está!-**

**- ****No vas a verla**!- Rachel de repente gritó, sorprendiendo a todos y quedandose a lado de Noah.

Santana y Noah no fueron lo suficientemente rápido, la mujer se acercó y agarró a la pequeña morena de nuevo. Su puño cerrado delante de la camisa de la niña . Una sensación que era demasiado familiar para la Corcoran más pequeña.

** -Escúchame, pedazo de mierda**!-gritó en la cara de la niña de once años temblando

Santana y Noah estaban tratando de empujarla para que soltara a Rachel pero sin empujarla a ella. le estaban gritando a la mujer y tratando de forzar sus manos fuera de los delgados brazos de Rachel.

**-deja a mi hija-** dijo con tono glacial desde la parte superior de las escaleras. Los gritos se detuvieron y los cuatro miraron hacia las escaleras. **-Dije, deja a mi hija ¡Ahora!-**

La mujer soltó a la niña y le frunció el ceño a los tres.

**-Si me lo preguntas, Señora Corcoran, a estos niños se les debe enseñar algunas lecciones. Puedo demostrar que el cinto funciona mejor.-**

Santana sentía a Rachel con panico volteando para mirar a su madre .

**-Shhh-** la morena le susurró a su hermana acercandola más a ella. **-Mamá nunca la dejaría hacer eso.-**

**-Gracias, pero nunca tocarás a mis hijos o a Quinn otra vez-** respondió Shelby acercandose a la parte inferior de las escaleras. le sostuvó la mirada a Judy. Con voz tranquila, continuó. **-Noah, ve a la puerta de arriba y asegúrate de que nadie entre o salga. Santana, lleva a tu hermana a mi habitación y quedate con ella por favor.-**

**-Mamá-** Santana comenzó.

**-Ahora, San**- le respondió sin romper la mirada de Judy.

* * *

><p>la mujer miró como sus hijos desaparecian de la vista. Se volvió a Judy.<p>

**-Lárgate de mi casa-** dijo de nuevo. Su voz aún era tranquila, pero ni siquiera cerca de un grito.

**-No**- respondió cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

inclinó la cabeza y la miró. **-¿Estás borracha?-** Ella negó con la cabeza. **-Mirate ¿Hablas en serio?-**sacudió la cabeza de nuevo y cogió su teléfono en su bolsillo trasero. ** -llamaré a la policía si no sales de mi casa ahora.-**

**-****¿Dónde está mi hija?- **Judy se tambaleó hacia las escaleras.

**-Baja la voz!-** Shelby susurró en voz baja de una manera que sólo una buena madre podía. **-Escúchame, Judy, esto no te ayudará a tenerla de vuelta-** Shelby respondio entre la mujer agresiva y las escaleras.

**-Maldita Mierda . No hice nada malo. Se llama amor duro-** dijo entre dientes.

**-amor duro?-** Shelby dijo con disgusto.

**-Quinn es una mentirosa-** miró hacia las escaleras. **¿No lo eres, Quinnie?!**- gritó.**-eres la mentirosa más grande!-** **dices mentiras sólo porque quieres llamar la atención!-** miró a Shelby. **-es una puta que está tratando de culparnos de su destrucción. No hicimos nada pero te amamos, Quinn!-** gritó a las escaleras. **-Nada más te amo!-**

* * *

><p>Noah siguió a sus hermanas por las escaleras. Sintió que su corazón latia rapidamente. Tenía que mantener la calma. Su madre lo esperaba y lo necesitaba para mantener la calma. Observó como Santana pasó junto a él con las manos en los hombros de Rachel. Vio la espalda de Santana a como ella se quedó inmóvil a medio paso en el pasillo. Él permitió que su mente se llenara para escuchar los gritos de la planta baja. Observó como la niña miró a Santana y luego por encima de él.<p>

Podía ver que Santana estaba tensa con sólo mirar su espalda. Estaba enfadado también. furioso. Quería darle a esa mujer su merecido. Sin embargo, Santana se había equivocado antes. No podía poner a la Sra Fabray en su lugar cómo lo había hecho con Karofsky. Simplemente no era el mismo. Él no podía hacer eso.

**-Santana-** él la llamó. Su hermana no se dio vuelta. -**lleva a Rach a la habitación de mamá.-**

Él negó con la cabeza. Santana nunca escuchaba! conocía a su hermana. La había conocido toda su vida y cuando ella apretaba la mandíbula, su mente estaba hecha, sus ojos se oscurecian y dejaban que la ira se hiciera cargo. Ella estaba de pie con la espalda frente a él, pero sabía que si la miraba a sus ojos,él vería que su hermana estaba debatiendo. Sabía que hace ocho años los cambió. A Noah le dio una mayor razón para la esperanza y para luchar y a Santana le dio razón tras razón para desconfiar de la gente a su alrededor. Esa diferencia fundamental con frecuencia los tenía en desacuerdo. Deseó que no lo hiciera, pero él no podía cambiar eso. No podía cambiar lo que había sucedido. La principal diferencia era que él aceptó eso. Santana todavía luchaba.

Y por todas estas razones, él fue el que no disputaba quedandose en la puerta de Quinn y Santana era a la que le que le dolía estar abajo.

**-Santana!-** Puck le gritó. **-llevate a Rachel fuera del pasillo!-**

Observó como Santana miró por encima del hombro. Tenía la boca abierta, mientras trataba de procesar sus palabras, se dio cuenta de que su propia batalla interna y las palabras procedentes de la planta de abajo estaban obligando a estar inquieta y querer ir escaleras abajo. él miró por encima de su hombro a la puerta de Quinn y las escaleras. Tomó zancadas demasiado largas y puso su mano en la espalda de su hermana.

**-Ella no necesita escuchar esto-** susurró con dureza en el oído de la morena. **-centrate en ella.-**

Se encontró con los ojos oscuros de Santana. Ella dio una leve inclinación de cabeza y vio cómo desaparecía en la habitación de su madre. soltó un suspiro profundo, mientras los gritos de la señora rubia loca, aumentaron en volumen.

* * *

><p>Shelby jugueteó con su celular en su bolsillo trasero. mantuvo el impulso de mirar a las escaleras. esperaba más allá de la esperanza de que sus hijos se quedarían arriba. Sin embargo, los conocía. sabía que Judy tenía que callarse e irse, antes de que las cosas empeoraran y uno de ellos bajara corriendo las escaleras detrás de ella.<p>

**-¡Fuera de mi casa-** dijo Shelby de nuevo. Estaba segura de que Judy había estado diciendo algo insultante pero su cerebro estaba demasiado ocupado.

**-¿te crees que eres una buena persona por tener a mi hija, ¿no? esa niña no es más que un pedazo de mierda ni lo suficiente para intervenir. Y aquí estás tú tratando de decirle que ella es lo suficientemente buena. y sólo la animas a convertirla en una persona más débil. sin embargo, mira tus habilidades como madre milagrosa... tus hijos están jodidos.-**

**-No te atrevas, hablar de mis hijos!-** le susurró la mujer en voz baja.

**-!Haré lo que yo mierda quiero-** Judy gritó. **-Mirate, Shelby Berry. Volver a Lima porque Nueva York te echó?-**

**-ya no estamos en la secundaria, Judy.-** Shelby se rió. ** -O al menos yo no-**

**-Siempre estamos en la secundaria. Siempre. Huiste porque no podías manejar la situación.-**

**-hablas de esta ciudad como si fuera una de oro-** Shelby se rió. se acercó a Judy y le susurró. **-Al final del día, todavía eres un nada, Judy. Una triste, solitaria, y débil niña al igual como antes. Sólo que ahora al parecer también eres un borracha-** la mujer Corcoran se enderezó. **-¡Fuera de mi casa!-**

**-Triste y solitaria? Shelby, eres una basura sin valor! TÚ eres la que ha fallado. No yo!-**

**-Eso es discutible-** replicó. -**Tengo una familia que me quiere. ¿Qué tienes, Judy? Un marido borracho que está en la cárcel y sus hijas, que ni siquiera sabe lo que significa ser feliz? ¿Qué significa ser amado? no mereces llamar a Quinn,hija. Perdiste ese derecho hace mucho tiempo. fallaste, Judy. Si mal no recuerdo eso es lo que quería una Judy de dieciseis años... Quería a alguien que la amará, pero se convirtió en una patética para lograrlo.-** Shelby se aseguró de mantener la voz baja.

**No me sermones de como criar hijos! Mira a los tuyos. Tendrás suerte si tu hijo no va a aterrizar su trasero a la cárcel. Y Santana, ella carece de equilibrio. Todo lo que tiene que ofrecer son sus miradas exóticas, si ella no ha comenzado prostituirse es'-**

**-Cállate!-****.** Shelby le dijo. tratando de disminuir su furia.

**Ni siquiera empecemos con Rachel. Esa niña fea seguramente tendrá lo que viene. Si alguien no lo hace apuesto a que est''-**

**-Cállate!-** interrumpió . **-No hables de mis hijos! Nunca!-**

se pateó a sí misma internamente. Había perdido la calma. Judy se burló de ella. La mujer entró en el espacio personal de Shelby. Judy la señaló con el dedo.

**-Escúchame- ** Judy hablo aún más fuerte. **-sé todo sobre ti. sé lo que te trajo de vuelta aquí desde Nueva York.-**

Shelby miró a la mujer con más intensidad de lo que lo hacía antes.

Judy se rió triunfalmente. **-Oh,llamé tu atención, no es así?-**

**Sal de mi casa-** le dijo apretando la mandíbula.

**-No-** respondió Judy **-preferiría no hacerlo-**

Shelby apretó la mandíbula y le dio a la mujer una mirada fría, uno que ponía a Santana en la vergüenza. **-No era una pregunta.-**

La mujer Corcoran la miraba triunfalmente a como Judy dio un ligero paso atrás.

La rubia del Club-Country que queria ser reina, dio otro paso hacia adelante. **-No me voy sin mi hija!-** le dio una sonrisa socarrona. **-¿Crees que eres tan dura con tu fondo de Nueva York. Bueno, déjame decirte cómo lo hacemos en Lima!-**

**Dije que bajaras la voz!-**

**-Por supuesto que no! tus hijos necesitan escuchar esto!-** Judy escupió. **-No finjas que los has protegido de cualquier cosa! tus hijos son unos bastardos! Estabas violando las antiguas leyes de la maternidad. Trabajo? Y claramente,-** el brazo de la mujer salió volando. **-No te puedes entregar en la cama. tú marido se volvió maricón porque TÚ no eras lo suficientemente mujer!- **La risa de Judy hizo eco en el vestíbulo**. Estoy segura de que Leroy se esta quemando en el infierno por sus pecados. Tus hijos maricones también se quemarán-**

* * *

><p>El dormitorio de Shelby era el más alejado del vestíbulo. Santana gruñó internamente. Su casa era grande, pero todavía podía oír cada palabra. Rachel le apretó la mano con más fuerza. Santana atrajo la atrajo más hacia ella y ahuecó las manos sobre los oídos de la pequeña morena. <strong>-Shhh-<strong> susurró. **-Te tengo.-**

**-San?-** Rachel preguntó mirandola

**-Estás bien, Rach,-** susurró.

**-¿Cómo sabía dónde estábamos?-** le preguntó la joven Corcoran

los oídos de Santana despertaron. escuchó a Judy gruñir las siguientes palabras. **¿te crees que eres una buena persona por tener a mi hija, ¿no? esa niña no es más que un pedazo de mierda ni lo suficiente para intervenir. Y aquí estás tú tratando de decirle que ella es lo suficientemente buena.****y sólo la animas a convertirla en una persona más débil.** **sin embargo, mira tus habilidades como madre milagrosa... tus hijos están jodidos.**

Santana sentía a Rachel tensa en sus brazos. podría importarme menos lo pensaba Judy, pero ella sólo estaba reforzando sus inseguridades. se mordió el labio. oía el eco de la voz de Hiram en su memoria. **_-Eres un inútil pedazo de mierda, Santana. me oyes, eres una buena para nada sólo para eso nada!-_**

**-Sanny?-** Rachel susurró trayendo a Santana a su memoria

**-Shhh-** la hizo callar. **-No voy a dejar que nada te pase-**

la morena balanceaba a Rachel en el dormitorio de su madre, pero ella en ese momento no estaba allí, estaba en la planta baja escuchando los gritos, estaba de vuelta en esa habitación oscura.

Oyó el eco de la voz de Judy en la planta baja. **-Mira a tus hijos. Tendrás suerte si tu hijo no va a aterrizar su trasero a la cárcel. Y Santana, que carece de equilibrio. Todo lo que tiene que ofrecer son sus miradas exóticas, si ella no ha comenzado prostituirse talvez est-**

se sintió temblar. _Hiram le había silbado a su oído._ **_-__Eres una buena para nada! ¡Nada!-_**

**-San-** susurró la pequeña morena

Santana no pudo ver que su hermana pequeña estaba encerrandose a sí misma. Todo lo que la chica mayor podía oír eran los gritos **_ -Por el resto de tu vida, Santana, nadie te amará. nadie- _** De repente, se le trajo de vuelta al presente cuando Judy gritó y Rachel saltó en sus brazos. _**Ni siquiera empecemos con Rachel. Esa niña fea seguramente tendrá lo que viene. Si alguien no lo hace apuesto a que est''-**_

Eso fue todo. **-Quédate aquí- ** susurró inconscientemente quitando los brazos de la pequeña niña de su cuerpo.

**-San, no,- ** Rachel gritó tras ella. **-Por favor, quédate-**

Santana no vio a Rachel agarrar el teléfono inalámbrico. Se volvió hacia ella y se arrodilló a su nivel. Ella le tomó la manchada cara y le besó la frente. **-Quédate aquí.-**

**-No, no** Rachel sollozó. **-San-** Se dejó caer de rodillas en el pasillo a como la chica se alejó de ella.

* * *

><p>Shelby oyó el crujido familiar de su dormitorio. las palabras de Judy todavía resonaban con fuerza en sus oídos. Su instinto inicial de alcanzar y bofetear a esta mujer se fue cuando oyó a su pequeña hija sollozando. <strong>Joder<strong>, se maldijo. sabía que Santana iba a bajar las escaleras en cualquier momento.

Oyó a su hijo llamando a San. Escuchó a Santana decir algo y luego el silencio de ella. lo que dijo Judy sobre Leroy debio haberlo escuchado, porque oyó los pasos de su hija tomando velocidad.

**¡Fuera de mi casa!** repitió Shelby de nuevo.

**¿Dónde está mi hija? Quinn, trae tu trasero aquí abajo!-**

* * *

><p>Noah levantó la vista cuando la puerta de su madre se abrió. Observó a su hermana furiosa saliendo de la habitación. y a Rachel desmoronandose en el suelo del pasillo.<p>

**-Santana!-** gritó. **-No!-**

Sabía que por la mirada en sus ojos no lo oyó a él. Y en ese momento mientras se arrodillaba a su hermanita estaba enojado con ella de nuevo. Trató de llamar la atención de Rachel, pero ella estaba hablando por el teléfono.

* * *

><p>Santana escuchó las palabras de Judy y corrió escaleras abajo. No, no. no podía hacer frente a esto. ya no tenía ocho años. Ella no iba a tener a esta perra en su casa. no podía hablar con su madre de esa manera,ni insultar a sus hermanos, no iba a suceder. El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que no podía oír nada más. Todo lo que vio fue la rubia en la parte inferior de las escaleras y todo lo quería hacer era empujarla al suelo y eso era lo que iba a hacer.<p>

Shelby vio a su hija a empujandola y yendo hacia Judy. Afortunadamente, Shelby la cogió por el medio. la chica agitó los brazos y comenzó a llegar a Judy. sabía que esperaba esto de Santana, pero no lo necesitaba. Sólo pudo imaginar lo que Judy estaba provocando en la mente de la chica. Sin embargo, ya estaba aquí rodeando a su hija con sus brazos para evitar que la chica golpeara a la mujer, deseaba tan desesperadamente que la chica la hubiera escuchado y se quedara arriba.

**-Santana-** dijo entre dientes.

**-!Vete a la mierda de nuestra casa, perra loca! No te atrevas a hablar de mi familia así! Jodete! !No hables de mi padre ! !No te atreves!** Shelby sintió luchar a Santana en sus brazos. -**Tú y tu maldito marido se van a ir al infierno por lo que le hicieron a su hija -** **mi padre era todo sobre amor, nos amaba,maldita idiota.-**

**-San-**! intentó mientras trataba de mantenerla

**-Oh, ¿qué vas a hacer, niña? Vamos, Shelby dejala ir-**

La mujer disparó a Judy una mirada.** -Sólo cállate!- ** STomó a Santana cerca de ella con todas sus fuerzas y puso su mano en su cara enojada y trajo los ojos de la chica de nuevo a ella.

**-Sube las escaleras, ahora-** Shelby la regañó. **-Lo digo en serio.-**

Shelby miraba a su hija caida. la miró convertirse en la niña asustada y dura que conoció hace ocho años. Se pateó a si misma, sobre todo quería matar a Judy por hacer esto.

**-Ve-** dijo de nuevo.

Santana disparó a Judy un vistazo mientras se acomodaba en brazos de su madre. **-Vete a la mierda de nuestra casa.-**

**.Santana-** Shelby silbó.

la morena lanzó una mirada más a Judy y subió las escaleras.

Cuando llegó arriba estaba respirando con dificultad. necesitaba abrazar a Rachel, sólo tenía que escapar de esto. no queria escuchar las voces en su cabeza. Su hermano estaba sosteniendo a una Rachel llorando en el suelo a la puerta de Quinn.

**-Rach?-**

**-No-** dijo Noah con la mirada. **-Te fuiste. Yo la tengo.-**

Santana miró a Rachel. la niña sostenía fuertemente el antebrazo de Noah el cual estaba envuelto con fuerza alrededor de su pecho. Santana se odiaba más. su hermana ni siquiera la mirarba.

* * *

><p><strong>He dicho que fuera-<strong> murmuró la mujer Corcoran tan pronto como Santana se perdió de vista.

**-No hasta que tenga mi hija-** ** Quinn! Quinn! trae tu trasero aquí abajo!-**

**Shelby sacó su teléfono mientras que Judy seguía gritando y llamó al 911.**

**-Quiero reportar un disturbio público y asalto-** comenzó Shelby. Judy estaba tan ajena a eso que sólo seguía gritando en las escaleras que Shelby estaba bloqueando. Rápidamente, Shelby le explicó la situación.

**-Señora, alguien ya está en camino. Una niña llamó hace unos minutos.-** apenas tuvo tiempo para procesar la situación cuando los coches de la policía detuvieron a su casa. se mordió el labio. Maldita sea. Rachel ya llamó. Jodete Judy para hacer esto a ellos.

Shelby se sintió tan lejos a como ella miraba con asombro como Judy era forzada hacia el coche de policía. la mujer estaba gritando sobre cómo quería presentar cargos de secuestro en contra de Shelby. ** -!tiene secuestrada a mi hija!-** débilmente oyó gritar Judy. mientras que ella hablaba de brazos cruzados con los policías sobre las circunstancias.

**-Yo llamaría a su administrador de casos. Vamos a necesitar que todos vengan a la comisaría para presentar una declaración-** el oficial dijo a Shelby por su confusion.

Shelby asintió. -**Vamos a estar allí tan pronto como nos sea posible-** respondió con voz débil. La adrenalina que bombeaba a través de sus venas hace momentos, se estaba asentando en su cansancio de todo esto... tenía que reparar el daño que había hecho la mujer

** -Nos veremos en la comisaría, .- Señora Berry  
><strong>

Ella lo miró con una mirada dura. Sí, su marido estaba muerto. Sí, se habían divorciado, pero él había sido su mejor amigo.

**-Señora Corcoran-** corrigió Shelby **-Nunca me cambié el nombre. Nos vemos en la comisaria-**

No esperó a ver el coche de la policía alejarse. Se volvió a la casa con la respiración profunda. Tenía que recoger los pedazos que Judy destrozó.

* * *

><p>Santana se apoyó en la pared donde estaban acurrucados sus hermanos. Noah podía sentir a Rachel contra su pecho. Estaba dándole vueltas a lo que iba a decirle a su hermana. Todo esto estaba fuera de control. Santana no debía haber sumado su ira a la mezcla.<p>

**-Rach?- **oyó la voz de su madre. miró hacia arriba y la vio arrodillada frente a él.

**-¿Se ha ido?-** preguntó la morena en voz baja.

Shelby asintió. Se puso de pie y tomó el rostro de su hija mayor. **-¿Estás bien?-**

Santana se encogió de hombros. **-Estoy bien.-**

Shelby se acercó y apoyó la frente sobre sus hijas. **-Santana - está bien, pero tienes que volver, enfocate- **se encontró con los ojos de San. Ella sabía que tenía que cogerla, la necesitaba para mantenerse en este momento. **-respira-** Ella respiró hondo y se sintió aliviada al ver que su hija la estaba siguiendo. **-¿Por qué no llevas a Rachel, ¿ok?-**

**-No, mamá,-** el chico la interrumpió. **-San no puede. Mírala.**-

Shelby miró a su hijo. **-Noah!-**

**-¿Qué, mamá? Ella esta jodida!-**

Shelby se inclinó a su hijo y tomó su rostro enojado tratando todo lo posible de no asustar a Rachel que todavía estaba en sus brazos.

**-necesitas calmarte ¿me oyes-** ella dijo suavemente. **-No estás ayudando en este momento.-** Miró a sus tres hijos. -**Tenemos que ir a la comisaría. Necesito despertar a Quinn. Por favor, vayan a prepararse-**

**-Mamá-** susurró Noah. ** -¿No puedo quedarme aquí con Rachel?-**

**-Rach tiene que venir a dar su declaración-** respondió la madre desde la puerta. **-Esto no esta en discusión, Noah..-**

respiró hondo y se dirigió a la habitación de Quinn.

Todavía estaba durmiendo profundamente en el suelo. suspiró.Gracias A Dios. Ya era bastante desagradable que sus hijos tuvieron que escuchar a esa lunática. no necesitaba que esta chica se lastimara más con las palabras que Shelby estaba segura de que había oído toda su vida, suavemente se sentó junto a la chica dormida y sacudió su hombro. **-Quinn-** susurró. La chica no se movió. Lo intentó de nuevo. -**Quinn?-**

dio un gemido. **-¿Sí?.- **la rubia preguntó mirando a Shelby con una vulnerabilidad que tiene cuando uno se despierta.

**-Necesito que te sientes-** dijo Shelby en un tono realmente serio, sacando a Quinn de su adormecimiento gozoso. Esos medicamentos para el dolor realmente la habían noqueado

buscó el rostro de la chica mientras que en su cabeza encontraba las palabras que fueran menos hirientes.

**-Detuvieron a tu madre- **dijo finalmente

Quinn se disparó. **-Oh, Dios mío, todavía esta aquí?-** Vio a Shelby sacudir la cabeza. Un alivio extraño se apoderó de ella. comenzó apresuradamente: **-sé cómo puede ser ella, pero... ** Se interrumpió cuando ella se reunió con el silencio. -**Oh Dios, ¿qué hizo? Si yo sólo hablo con ella las cosas estarán bien..Déjame hablar con ella. yo pued'**

Sus orejas de repente se espabilaron por la voz afuera de su puerta y el intento fallido de Noah por mantener la voz baja.

**-Dios, San!-** le oyó decir.-_**¿Por qué no puedes escuchar? ¿La asustaste?-**_

Shelby se levantó y abrió la puerta. Quinn tomó la vista de todo. No eran las mismas personas que había visto antes. Si bien antes había una desesperación y rabia en los ojos de Santana, ahora parecía aún más destrozada algo que la rubia nunca habia visto. Rachel estaba prácticamente en un estado catatónico y Puck estaba lívido.

** -Ven aquí, bicho-** le susurró a niña conduciendola por la habitación de Quinn y al cuarto de baño. **-Lavate por favor.-**

la rubia vio como Shelby se volvió a los otros dos. **-No estás ayudando, Noah. ve a refrescarte-**

Noah se alejó y la madre miró a su hija en silencio. **-San?-**

**-Estoy bien-** susurró la chica dirigiendose por el pasillo. **-Voy a prepararme.-**

Quinn vio salir a la chica y le llamó la atención brevemente. ¿Qué había ocurrido? la madre se volvió para mirarla.

La rubia estaba tratando de repasar todo en su cabeza. se había ido a la cama devastada. había estado llorando. Las palabras de Santana resonaban en su mente. Ella estaba jodida. lo sabía. Sin embargo, ahora estaba despierta y al parecer su madre llegó a la casa. Apretó los dientes y se tragó su pesar. Su madre siempre supo cómo tener un día de mierda y hacerlo peor.

**-Que pasó?-** Preguntó la rubia

la mujer respiró hondo y se sentó en la cama improvisada de Quinn en el suelo. **-Ven siéntate conmigo, por favor.-**

la rubia se cruzó de brazos. **-Prefiero estar de pie.-**

** -Tu madre quería verte-** dijo Shelby después de un par de compases. **–Ella gritó una gran cantidad de cosas y todos lo escucharon. Santana le gritó también y trató de sacarla de la casa-  
><strong>

**-lo hizo?** Quinn le preguntó con el ceño fruncido. **-deb..- ... deberias haberme despertado. Me hubiera ido con ella-**

**-no es una opción, Q- **dijo en serio. **-Por supuesto que no.-**

la rubia miró hacia otro lado. **-dónde esta?-**

**-La policía la arrestó**- dejó que las palabras fluyeran, observó un aumento de pánico en el pecho de Quinn.

**-va a matarme-** murmuró, claramente más para sí misma que para la mujer.

**-no se acercará a ti. Jackie nos está esperando en la comisaria. Tenemos que presentar una queja, una orden de restricción, y los cargos por asalto-**

**-Asalto?-** preguntó con urgencia. Shelby supo desde los ojos de la niña que ella sabía lo que su madre era capaz de hacer.

vaciló. La ira en su corazón todavía estaba surgiendo. Tenía que mantenerlos juntos.

**-¿Qué hizo?-** Preguntó la rubia.

Shelby respiró hondo. **-no es tu culpa. Nada de esto.-**

**-¿Qué hizo?** repitió

**-Agarró a Rachel- ** dijo finalmente. **-La inmovilizó contra la pared.-**

**-Oh Dios, ¿está bien?-** preguntó mirando la puerta del baño.

**-Sí, ella está agitada, pero se encuentra bien.-**

Quinn cayó a la cama detrás de ella. Esto no puede estar pasando. no puede estar pasando, repitió en su cabeza. Sus pensamientos se rompieron cuando sintió dos pequeños brazos alrededor de su cintura

**-Me preocupo por ti. Eres mi familia-** susurró Rachel en el estómago de Quinn.

hizo una mueca ligeramente porque el abrazo fue tan duro, pero no le importaba. miró a Rachel, podía observar contusiones en sus dos brazos, su madre tenía un puño de hierro.

**-Lo siento, Rach-** respondió abrazando a su espalda.

**-No lo hagas-**

Shelby se dio cuenta de que la espalda de Rachel subía y bajaba con respiraciones enganchadas. puso su mano sobre la pequeña niña y miró a Quinn. **-Por favor, alistate para salir en unos veinte minutos.-** Se volvió a su hija. **-vamos bicho-.**

la mujer la condujo por el pasillo hacia su habitación. Ella escucha a su hijo caminando frenéticamente después de ellas. Rachel se sienta tranquilamente en la silla en su habitación. Shelby se arrodilló a su nivel, el nebulizador todavía estaba en la mesa auxiliar. Rachel dio un pequeño gemido con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

**-Va a ser muy rápido, bicho-** Shelby dijo tomando la máscara del nebulizador. vio a Rachel protestando. **-Sé que no te gusta tanto, pero quiero ir a la estación de policía tan pronto como sea posible, ¿de acuerdo?** la niña asintió mirando a su hermano entar a la habitación.

**-Noah, por favor prepárate para salir-** Shelby le dijo mientras ella sacó un traje para que la chica se pusiera. Odiaba esto. los sábados se suponía que eran para pasarla agusto, flojeando . Los chicos aún estaban vestidos con chándal y ropa relajada. Y ahora que tenían que ir a la comisaría.

**-No, mamá-** dijo Noah. -**Yo no voy y tampoco debería Rachel. Mírala.-**

**-Estoy aquí-** replicó Rachel bajo la máscara con frustración. **-Mamá, no puedo escoger mi propia ropa.-?**

**-Noah,vistete-** **Te necesito allí. a Rach Y San también. Ve a cambiarte-**

Algo cayó por el pasillo y un gemido frustrado de Quinn se hizo eco. Shelby puso la mano en la espalda de su hijo. **-Ve-** Ella se volvió y miró a Rachel. **-Termina todo esto, bicho- **le instruyó caminando por el pasillo.

caminando a la habitación de Quinn, ella alcanzó a ver a su hija mayor en su habitación a través de la puerta del baño abierta. estaba sentada tranquilamente en su cama mirando sus manos.

**-Gah!-** la rubia gritó traer la atención hacia ella. La chica estaba tirando frenéticamente cosas en las maletas. Uno de ellos al parecer se cayó de la cama.

**-Quinn, Quinn,-** susurró la mujer envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la chica.

**-No, no-** dijo. -**Voy a irme. Me voy. he causado muchos problemas. Por favor, sólo ... me iré a casa. Voy a irme..-**

Shelby tomó el rostro frenético de la chica y la obligó a mirarla.-**No, no, mirame, Quinn. no es una opción. perteneces aquí. no causaste problemas. Ella lo causo-** miró intensamente a los ojos de Quinn. **-¿Me escuchas?-**

Ella dio un pequeño guiño a pesar de que sabía que su oído no creerlo.

* * *

><p>Llegaron a la comisaria. Lima no era una ciudad grande o una ciudad muy bulliciosa. Sin embargo, la estación de policía todavía tenía una sensación, una sensación universal de ansiedad. Noah odiaba venir aquí. No importaba si se tratara de la policía en la ciudad de Nueva York o en Lima. Ellos mienten y dicen que van a protegerte, pero no lo hacen. Ocho años más tarde, todavía no había sido capaz de superar la decepción que sentía. El escudo le había fallado y había hecho la vida de su familia más complicada. Él negó con la cabeza. luego trataron de decir que le estaban ayudando cuando era un pre-adolescente enojado. No, esa no es la forma en que funcionó. Tal vez había sido incontrolable y enojado. Se puso de pie por su familia. Michael Hartland merecía ser tirado por esa ventana. Él había empujado Santana y la insultó. Él creía que John Brandwyne merecía tener su mandíbula rota cuando Noah lo sorprendió empujando a Rachel en el barro cuando tenía ocho años. La policía le había dicho que estaba equivocado. Tal vez había estado enojado, pero él no se había equivocado. La policía le dijo que estaba equivocado.<p>

**-Noah?-** sintió un tirón en su mano.

** Santana está bien?** -preguntó la pequeña morena mirando por encima del hombro.

Él negó con la cabeza. Frunció el ceño **-Ella está bien.-** Se convenció. La tomó de la mano y la llevó a la comisaria.

_..._

_El cristal de la ventana se rompió con un fuerte golpe. Raspando el brazo de nuevo en los bordes afilados, se las arregló para subir a manera de salir de la ventana y a la escalera de incendios. Corrió tan rápido como pudo por la escalera y en las concurridas calles de Nueva York el aire se le llenó a los pulmones. Era como si pudiera respirar de nuevo. Habían estado atrapados en ese estudio durante meses. Él sabía exactamente a dónde ir. iba a conseguir ayuda. Iba a hacerlo._

_Salió corriendo por la acera y a través de la multitud. Recordaba exactamente donde estaba la estación de policía. Todo lo que necesitaban hacer, era ir allí y avisar. Ellos iban a dispararle a Hiram y luego él y sus hermanas podían volver a su casa en Brown Stone . Tenía nueve años. Así era como funcionaba eso, ¿verdad? Era como un botón de reinicio en el juego de Súper Mario Bros. Sólo tenía que llegar a la estación de policía._

_Corrió freneticamente a través de las puertas._

**_-¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda! Él les está haciendo daño, Necesito ayuda por favor!-_**

_De repente toda la estación lo miraba fijamente. Un hombre en un traje se acercó a él._

_**-Cálmate, hijo, **__**¿Cómo podemos ayudarte?-**_

_**-Mis hermanas!-**__ dijo sin aliento. __**-Él les está haciendo daño, por favor!-**_

_Vio a otros oficiales que intercambiaban miradas._

_**-¿Cuál es tu nombre, hijo?-**_

_**-Noah Corcoran.-**_

_Tenía la cabeza agachada tratando de recuperar el aliento. No vio la mirada de realización llenar los ojos de todos._

_**-Dame la dirección-**__ dijo un oficial._

_**-Es en el antiguo estudio de mi padre-**__ -__**Se suponía que íbamos a venderla hace años.**__He took a deep breath._ _**-Hemos estado allí siempre. Por favor-**__ respondió mientras buscaba los ojos del oficial. __**-Mis hermanas estaban gritando. Yo... yo no podía entrar. ¡Por favor!-**_

_Oyó hablar a los oficiales. _**_Apenas consiguió lo esencial. ... . ... .pensé que ya lo teniamos registrado... dijo que se vendió ... Consigue unidades allí ahora ...!_  
><strong>

_Noah finalmente se quedó sin aliento y se irguió._

_**-Ustedes va a traerlas aquí y estarás bien, ¿verdad?-**_

_Un oficial lo miró con honestidad. __**-No, hijo, así no es como funciona.-**_

_**-Qué quiere decir?-**_ _Preguntó el niño._

_**-Hiciste lo correcto por venir aquí-**__ comenzó._

_**-No, si no van a traerlas aquí**__- gritó. __**-Se supone que nos salvarían y nos iban a ayudar**_

...

Noah sintió un tirón en la manga.

**-Vigilalas por favor-** le pidió su madre. Él asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba a Quinn y apenas a Santana. Observó como Shelby llevó a Rachel en una sala de interrogatorios.

* * *

><p>Quinn se sentó tranquilamente en el banco de madera en el pasillo de la estación de policía. Sus hombros se tensaron. no podía creer que estaba de vuelta aquí.<p>

se mordió el labio inconscientemente mirando el suelo sucio. cerró los ojos. Su madre se había presentado con los Corcorans. Ella había hecho un voto hace mucho tiempo cuando ella y Brittany eran más cercanas, nadie volvería a ver la terrible realidad que era su familia. No necesitaba lástima. ella había fracasado.

levantó la vista cuando oyó pasos familiares de Jackie entrando a la comisaria. se encontró con los ojos de la mujer, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió hundirse más profundamente en sus pensamientos. Durante dieciséis años, hizo todo lo posible para simplemente sobrevivir a través de sus días. no esperaba una vida mejor. simplemente quería sobrevivir. Se sentía tan fuera de control, pero manteniendo este secreto de que los Fabrays eran algo que no quería ser salvado . nunca quiso que nadie lo supiera. Ahora estaba aquí, tres semanas después y todo el mundo lo sabía. Todo el mundo.

**-Por favor**- le dijo a Jackie, la mujer se acercó a ella.** -Sólo déjame ir a casa. Voy a tratar de que Shelby retire los cargos. es mi culpa. yo soy la culpable. No estaría aquí si no fuera por mí.-**

Quinn vio la sala de entrevistas abiertas desde el rabillo del ojo y Shelby y Rachel salen. Ella no rompió la mirada de Jackie. **-Por favor. Todo esto es mi culpa.-**

Jackie se arrodilló con la chica agotada. **-No, Quinn. No lo es. no es tu culpa. Es mía por no hacer algo más pronto.-**

La rubia se rió y negó con la cabeza. -**No puedes seguir diciendo eso. Nunca fue tu trabajo hacer esto-**

**-En realidad lo es, Quinn...**

Quinn negó con la cabeza y se apoyó en el banco. Presionó sus palmas juntas y se las apretó entre sus rodillas. estaba tratando de liberar la tensión y la presión que sentía en su corazón. Nada habría pasado si se hubiera quedado en la casa maldita. Su mente se dirigió a unas pocas semanas antes.

...

_la rubia sintió el aire frío de otoño abrazarla y ocultandola en la oscuridad del parque. El sudor rancio y la sangre pegajosa de su ropa de hace una hora, ya estaba en el fondo de su cesta. Y la vergüenza de la excitación se ocultó en la oscuridad de su habitación, pero yacía expuesto en las sábanas de su cama._

_Se estremeció ante la idea. Dos años. Desde que se convirtió en una mujer su padre sentía la necesidad de tratarla como tal. cerró los ojos. Pensó que era peor cuando Frannie se fue, esa no fue la peor parte. sintió que las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Todavía podía sentirlo encima de ella, gruñendo y gimiendo. Incluso cuando había estado con Finn para tratar de escapar del olor y el tacto de su padre ... .. aún lo sentía. lo sintió en todas partes._

_Pero había algo diferente en esta noche. A pesar de que las palabras y acciones de su padre eran las mismas, por primera vez, se quedó inmóvil en el temor de que se trataba de ella para siempre. A medida de que su cuerpo la traicionó por el tiempo incontable, se preguntó entre lágrimas si esto sería para siempre. ¿Esta sería su vida en cinco años? ¿Diez años? Sus padres nunca habían sido como los Pierces y nunca había esperado que lo fueran. sabía que simplemente no podía. Sin embargo, hubo un momento en que Quinn estaba temblando desnuda en la amarga oscuridad junto a su padre roncando, queríendo salir. No podía recordar cuando quería eso. supó que a pesar del brillo de la luna contrastando la oscuridad que envolvía al pequeño pueblo, tenía que salir. Ella necesitaba reagruparse y recordarse a sí misma que no se merecía a querer más._

_Ahora estaba en un columpio en el parque. No tenía miedo a la oscuridad. Las personas como individuos eran mucho más impredecibles. No podía confiar en nadie. Por lo menos con su familia, ella sabía qué esperar._

_De repente sintió una luz que brillaba en sus ojos._

_**-señorita?-**_

_Su cabeza se disparó. Dos policías se dirigían hacia ella. Mierda, pensó.__ Mierda...  
><em>

_**-Me voy a casa-**__ dijo rápidamente__**. -Lo siento.-**_

_**-La llevaremos. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo tarde que es?-**_

_**-Joder-**__ pensó Quinn. __**-Lo sé. lo siento. Estoy bien, vivo cerca- **__mintió._

_**-Lo siento, señorita, pero claramente es una menor de edad y ... ..-**__ La mujer policía se fue apagando._ **-**_**¿Estás bien?-**_

_Quinn miró su apariencia. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida? Se veía horrible. Llevaba ropa holgada, tenía la cara llena de lágrimas. Al menos estaba agradecida de que sus moretones estaban cubiertos._

_**-¿Ha estado llorando, señorita? ¿Está todo bien?-**__ El oficial la tocó y ella se estremeció. Observó los oficiales intercambiando una mirada._

_**-Yo-estoy bien**__- observó el intercambio de miradas de los oficiales. Tenía que pensar rápido. __**-Fue mi novio. Tuvimos una pelea. Estoy bien... Por favor, sólo déjeme caminar a casa.-**_

_**-No puedo, chico-**__ respondió el oficial. __**-¿Por qué no nos dices dónde vives para que podamos hablar con tus padres sobre este novio?-**_

_**-¡No!-**_ _gritó inmediatamente. Piensa, Quinn, piensa. __**-Por favor. Déjenme por favor, me ocuparé de eso- **__ Ella comenzó a trotar lentamente. __**-Por favor, déjame en paz.-**_

_Intentó coger velocidad pero su cuerpo estaba muy agotado. Ella apenas avanzó unos cuantos metros antes de que sintió una mano en su brazo._

**_-No vas a salir corriendo, podemos llevarte a tu casa-_**

_Miró a los dos, después hacia la oscuridad del parque._

_**-no vas a llegar muy lejos. ¿Cuál es tu dirección?-**__ preguntó el oficial. Quinn lo miró fijamente. Tenía que aceptar la derrota. Sería más fácil._

_Su corazón estaba latiendo rápido todo el viaje a casa. si golpeaba al policia y la hubieran arrestado, no tendría que ir a casa. No estaba segura de lo que sería mejor: Ser arrestada o ir a casa. todavía estaba debatiendolo cuando se detuvieron en su casa. Su casa..._

_Se acercó a la puerta y esperó con miedo ansioso para que alguien respondiera al timbre de la puerta. Vio que las luces parpadearon. Por favor, que sea mi madre, pensó ._**_Por Favor._** _La puerta principal se abrió de golpe. Su padre abrió la puerta. Mierda, pensó._

_se congeló cuando los oficiales hablaron con él. Ni siquiera podía oír lo que decían ya que él plasmaba su sonrisa pública. Todos los Fabrays la tenían. Sin embargo en todo lo que podía centrarse eran en los dos rasguños por encima de su ojo. Había olvidado que ella había hecho eso._ _Mierda,__Mierda,__Mierda._

_Su padre le llamó la atención. Sus oídos se abrieron a la conversación._

_**-Pido disculpas oficiales. causó un montón de problemas a ustedes- **Russell se acercó a tomarle la mano.  
><em>

_**-Señor, ¿ha estado bebiendo?-**_

_Quinn instintivamente dio un paso atrás y un oficial la cogió de nuevo para que no cayera. Ella dejó escapar un gemido de dolor. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados. El corazón le latía con fuerza._ _Mierda._

_**-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-**__ preguntó la funcionaria. __**-¿Estás herida?-**_

_**-No, no-**__ respondió la chica haciendo un esfuerzo con el paso hacia su padre._

_**-ella está bien-** dijo Judy llegando a la puerta. Quinn se dio cuenta de que ella se tambaleó._

_**-Señora, ¿has estado bebiendo?-**_

_**-Estoy en mi casa. no estoy conduciendo**__- dijo Judy. __**–íbamos a dormirnos-**_

_Los funcionarios intercambiaron otra mirada y la rubia contuvo el aliento. **-Bueno,parece-** uno de ellos dijo finalmente. -__**Que su hija está herida. No ¿le gustaría que la revisaran?-**_

_**-Ella está bien-** replicó Judy agarrando la muñeca de la rubia._

_Un oficial estaba tratando de coger los ojos de Quinn y la chica sólo estaba haciendo todo lo posible para evitarlo._

_**-¿Te sientes segura aquí?-**__ el oficial preguntó finalmente._

_Quinn lo miró a los ojos e hizo el mayor error. vaciló. Eso pareció ser todo lo que el oficial necesitaba._

**_-Señor, Señora, necesito que salgan por favor. No voy a liberar a su hija aún-_**

_**-¿porqué estábamos bebiendo en nuestra propia casa?- **Judy argumentó._

_**porque ustedes están borrachos y tengo razones para creer que no se siente segura aquí-** aclaró el funcionario. -**Por favor, vengan al vehículo, vamos a hacer una prueba de **_**_alcoholemia-_**

_**-Oficial, esto no es razonable. No hicimos nada malo. Mi hija está fuera de control- **__explicó Russell._

_**-Será mejor si todos ustedes vienen a la comisaria-**__ comenzó un oficial._

_**-Absolutamente no-**__ respondió Russell saliendo de la casa. __**-Quinn, entra a la casa.-**_

_Quinn miró a los oficiales y luego a su padre._

_**-Pido disculpas por el inconveniente. es mi culpa-**__ respondió la rubia uniformemente._

_**-¿Ven?-**__ Russell preguntó colocando su mano en su espalda .-__**Ella está bien-**_

_Quinn enroscada en el dolor dejó escapar un sollozo._

_**-Su hija necesita atención médica-**__ dijo un oficial._

_**-el infierno que no- **Russell murmuró. **-mirenla ustedes-** Judy vio lo que estaba haciendo. Él estaba tratando de engañarlos._

_**-No le hagan caso. Está borracho-**__ Judy replicó._

_La mujer policía encontró la mirada de Russell y volvió a la rubia **-Yo sólo voy a echar un vistazo rápido, cariño. ¿ok?-** le dijo suavemente  
><em>

_**-Por favor, no lo hagan-**__ respondió la rubia  
><em>

_**-¡Hazlo! No hice nada!-**__ Russell anunció. **-es un menor de edad no va a decir! -No encontrarán nada!-**  
><em>

_**-Eres un idiota- ** Judy silbó como el oficial miró debajo de la sudadera de Quinn._

_**-No van a mirar, Judy! Ellos no'-**  
><em>

_Russell Fabray se había equivocado. Quinn se quedó helada. eran las cuatro de la mañana. estaba de pie con sus padres borrachos enfrente de ellos. Su pasado y presente estaban expuestos para que todos la vieran._

_..._

estaba de vuelta en el presente. La gente habían entendido mal. no había huido de su familia. Ella estaba tratando de repavimentar su camino de nuevo a ellos, volver a la única vida que conocía.

**-Noah, llevate a Rach y San al pasillo por favor-** Shelby le dijo amablemente. Ella vio como sus hijos se fueron en silencio. Todos ellos estaban perdidos en sus propios pensamientos. **-Qué quiere decir esto?- ** la mujer Corcoran preguntó mirando a Jackie y luego a Quinn.

**-Bueno, Judy no pasó la prueba de alcoholemia. Ella se quedará aquí, probablemente, hasta el lunes. A menos que alguien puede pagar su fianza-** Jackie sacudió la cabeza. -**va a tener una audiencia de fianza el lunes en la cual también fijarán su fecha para el juicio. Sin embargo, lo que tengo que decir, Quinn, es que esto no le va a ayudar a tenerte de vuelta**

Quinn negó con la cabeza. "No ... No sé.-

* * *

><p>Rachel miró a su hermana a un lado de Noah. Estaba con una mirada dura.<p>

**-¿Qué pasa con San?-**

**-no lo sé, y no me importa-** respondió con el ceño fruncido.

**-¿Por qué estás siendo tan cruel con ella?-** preguntó la morena.

el chico negó con la cabeza y dio una risa molesta. acercó más a su hermanita a él **-¿Por qué nunca te molestas con ella?-**

la pequeña le dio una sonrisa que mostraba su lado hoyuelo. **-Porque ella es San y yo soy Rachel.-**

Rachel se bajó del banco y se acercó a Santana, que estaba sentado en el banquillo por el mismo pasillo. Se sentó en el banco y miró a su hermana. Luego miró hacia otro lado mientras trataba de elegir sus palabras. la observó a su vez tratando de encontrar la manera de decirlo en voz alta.

Como siempre, Santana se le adelantó y habló primero.

**-Lo siento mucho, Rachel-** susurró

Rachel la miró con los ojos grandes. **-Por qué?-**

**-por dejarte-** susurró mientras sus lágrimas caían.

La pequeña niña negó con la cabeza. **–no tú... Nunca…yo te tengo.-**

**-Rach-** dijo volviéndose hacia ella. **-Te dejé hoy... Arriba. Y yo...- ''**

**-No, no lo hicistes**- negó con la cabeza. **-sólo ... no quiero que te lastimen. Sé que no me dejarías. Nunca.-** Rachel buscó sus ojos por la preocupación. Santana se alejó de ella.

**-Eso no es cierto- ** respondió la niña mayor con una mirada distante.

Rachel se acercó y tomó la mano de su hermana. Sintió a su hermana mayor estremecerse**. -San, Siempre estuviste ahí ... ..** la pequeña se miró las manos. **-Incluso cuando ... ... .. Cuando él me hizo todo eso-**

**-Rach-** susurró dolorosamente. **-No fue lo mismo.-**

miró a su hermana con el ceño fruncido y un labio tembloroso.** -Eso no es cierto, San-** murmuró. Examinó la cara de su hermana. ... **Él te lo hizo a ti también.-  
><strong>

Su voz era tan pequeño que Santana sentía como su última gota de fuerza se deslizara fuera de ella. La niña mayor sacudió la cabeza y apretó los labios. Su ceño se frunció mientras no pudo retener las lágrimas. **-Tú ... ... No entiendes ... .el ya no lo hará..- ** no pudo contener su llanto y se levantó de un salto.

Rachel sintió que sus respiraciones se enganchaban en su pecho. **-San! San, espera!-** finalmente logró decir. las lágrimas caían como casacada, frunció el ceño y exhaló su pecho.** ¿Qué quiso decir?**

* * *

><p>Shelby observó como Jackie hablaba en voz baja con Quinn. De pronto vio un vaso de plástico empujandolo en su rostro.<p>

**-Parece que te vendría bien poco de café**- dijo una voz.

miró por encima y observó a un hombre alto con ojos suaves y hoyuelos que le hizo pensar en sus hijos.

**-Gracias-** ella sonrió.

Le tendió la mano. **-Inspector Baker-** Sonrió. **-Pero puedes llamarme Gus-**

Shelby hizo un gesto y una pequeña sonrisa. miró por encima del hombro y vio a su hijo con el ceño más profundo y sus hijas hablando.

**-Hemos trabajado juntos antes-** dijo casualmente**.-hace tiempo con el caso de Conner- **Shelby apenas escuchaba. Podía ver algo en los ojos de su hija, algo estaba mal.

**-Apreciamos el trabajo que haces-** dijo Gus con un movimiento de cabeza que reconoce que ella no estaba prestando atención.

Ella vio como la cara de la morena empezó a desmoronarse. sintió una punzada en el corazón. Algo estaba mal. vio como corrió gritando en frente de la estación.

**-Lo siento-** dijo con un movimiento de cabeza. **-Pido disculpas. Jackie, ahora vuelvo-**

* * *

><p>Santana salió corriendo. No podía respirar ni pensar. Se sentía como si su cerebro estuviera explotando y su corazón se estaba desmoronando a la vez. sus lagrimas le picaban los ojos.<p>

**-San-** escuchó el llamado de madre.

El ardor en los ojos y el zumbido en sus oídos sólo le permitieron ver una falta de definición de su madre.

**-¿Qué pasa, cariño?-** preguntó cogiendo el brazo de la chica

la chica se sacudió. **-No- **sollozó. **-No lo hagas. Déjame en paz.-**

Todo lo que ella había construido, las promesas que juró mantener, y el pasado que tan desesperadamente quería dejar atrás, todo estaba cayendo. las palabras de su hermano resonaban en su mente. -_**Te fuiste. Yo la tengo.-**_ Ella se había ido y había fracasado. En el fondo de su mente, la persona cuerda, le estaba recordando que ella sólo estaba tratando de proteger a su familia, pero la morena no podía oírlo. las palabras de la rubia resonaban en sus oídos. -**_Estas_** _**tan jodida!-**_ no era esa persona valiente,que trató desesperadamente de ser. era débil. era tan débil. las palabras de Judy golpeaban su cabeza. -_**Estoy segura de que Leroy se está quemando en el infierno por sus pecados. Tus hijos maricónes se quemarán también.**_ Ella no era lo suficientemente buena. nunca lo sería.

Santana no podía respirar. Todo lo que le había gritado a Quinn lo sentía como clavos en su corazón, como un recordatorio de la terrible persona que era y siempre sería. Ella había estado sorprendida por los el ecos que había tenido desde el viaje a casa. todo le dolía. Había sido hace ocho años, pero se sentía como una herida abierta. estaba a salvo en Lima con su familia, pero su ansiedad era tan alta que sentía como si la estuvieran persiguiendo de nuevo, sólo para ser capturada y ser devuelta de nuevo.

Una de todas sus ansiedades, era la forma en la que Rachel la miró. La esperanza y el cuidado en sus jóvenes ojos le trajeron a Santana a su punto más culpable. Eran los mismos ojos que pedían ser salvados durante las noches oscuras. Santana nunca pudo.

**-San-** intentó de nuevo. La mujer tomó a su hija en un fuerte abrazo tratando todo lo posible por calmarla. -**Respira, amor. mamá esta aquí-**

**-La dejé. La dejé- ** repitió en el pecho de su madre.

Santana intentó en vano apartarla. Ella no pudo. no podía. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Noah, Quinn y Rachel de pie en las escaleras de la comisaria.

La madre cerró los ojos sabiendo exactamente lo que había desencadenado en su hija.

**-cariño, nunca la abandonaste- ** susurró la madre levantandole la barbilla. Hizo una pausa y observó los ojos de su hija. -**luchaste amor,Siempre lo hiciste, nunca la abandonaste-**

**si lo hice-** dijo Santana alejandose para librarse de los brazos, agitó sus brazos mientras sus ojos húmedos se agrandaron. **-¿No te das cuenta? ¡Soy yo! Siempre ha sido mi culpa!-**

**-No, San-** Shelby intentó de nuevo llegar a su hija. Santana iba muy rápido y comenzó a enfurecerse.

El corazón de Shelby se rompió cuando su hija mayor, enojada se detuvo y se sentó abatida en medio del estacionamiento.

la morena se volvió hacia su madre entre lágrimas.** -Ella piensa ... .. Ella piensa que ... -** Se interrumpió y sacudió la cabeza. **–no puedo hacer esto, mamá-** susurró. **-Yo no quiero volver a hablar de ello. ¿Por qué estoy sintiendo esto?-**

Si ella no hubiera estado ya de rodillas en el estacionamiento de la estación de policía, Santana se habría derrumbado al suelo.

** -No puedo-** repitió negando con la cabeza y mirando a su madre. **-No puedo.-** Shelby se arrodilló frente a ella y la tomó en sus brazos.

de repente sintió un pequeño cuerpo envolver en torno a Santana e inclinar su cabeza contra el brazo de Shelby. Alientos enganchados en el pecho de esta nueva persona. Shelby aflojó su agarre. Rachel fue capaz de entrar y abrazar fuertemente a Santana.

**-Nunca te dejaré, Sanny-** le susurró a su hermana mayor. **-Te tengo...**


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

**Espero sus reviews, fav and follow hasta la próxima actualización_!_**

* * *

><p>Shelby dobló la toalla de cocina después de que terminó de lavar los platos, sus casa estaba tan silenciosa que era extraño, cuatro chicos y apenas un ruido. Las cosas habían estado muy tranquilas en el viaje en coche a la estación de policía, estuvieron igual cuando compraron la cena. Noah mantuvo mirando más a Santana, quien parecía tener a Rachel acurrucada a su lado. Quinn recogió su pedazo de pizza como si fuera un manjar.<p>

Apenas había sido capaz de convencer a los chicos que comieran. Incluso Noah sólo comió la mitad de la pizza grande que normalmente comía. Ella dio un pequeño bufido. los tres mayores habían abandonado la mesa sin decir una palabra, Shelby captó a Noah mirando a la morena. Tenía la sensación de que él no estaba enojado con su hermana sólo por dejar a Rachel angustiada con él. siempre estaba enojado con la misma cosa con San

la mujer había estado mirando por la ventana después de la cena, tratando de reunir sus fuerzas, cuando sintió un pequeño tirón en el costado.

**-Mamá, ¿puedo ayudarte?- **la pequeña niña preguntó en voz baja.

Ver a su niña ayudarla a lavar y secar los platos, le recordó la profunda punzada en su pecho. nunca se había sentido tan impotente. Se sentía terriblemente mal porque Rachel seguía mirándola con sus oscuros ojos interrogantes. Quería tan desesperadamente decirle a su hija que las cosas no eran complicadas, decirle que todos iban a estar bien. Quería decirle que lo que ocurrió hace ocho años no afectaría su felicidad futura. Sin embargo, sólo le podía dar una sonrisa triste, rogándole que sea paciente.

Ahora todos estaba en sus dormitorios y estaba segura de que cada uno de ellos estaban allí solos con su propia confusión. Oyó un pequeño susurro. dio una sonrisa, tal vez todos a excepción de una niña morenita. Tomó aire y subió las escaleras. recién había colgado con Jackie en el teléfono. Hablaron de la terapia de Quinn. originalmente tenían previsto reunirse sólo con Jackie. sin embargo, a causa de la cirugía y ahora al reciente intercambio familiar Fabray, tuvo que cambiar el horario para que Santana y Quinn pudieran ir a sus citas de terapia.

Se asomó a la habitación de Quinn primero. La chica estaba fingiendo leer un libro en la cama improvisada del suelo.

**-¿Podrías comenzar en la cama esta noche?** Preguntó arrodillándose al nivel de la chica. **-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para que te sientas más segura en nuestra casa?-**

La boca de la rubia se abrió tratando de procesar las palabras de la mujer.

Shelby sabía que debía haber regalado la cama improvisada, la cual era sin duda un ejemplo de un libro de "chica que no se siente segura en la cama.'' Estaba claro del por qué ella no podía dormir en una cama. esa seguridad fue violada hace mucho tiempo.

la rubia vio que la mujer estaba tratando. ¿Cómo establecer una seguridad cuando te sientes más amenazada en el exterior que sentirte segura? se mordió el labio inferior y se encogió de hombros.

negó con la cabeza. **-Deberías estar con Santana o Rachel...** -**Mi madre arruinó el día de hoy...y el día de todos, soy la culpable, no deberías estar-..**. hizo una pausa. **lo que sea que estás haciendo.-**

se quedó en silencio a como Shelby examinó sus vendas y heridas. la madre la oyó murmurar débilmente.

**-mírame Quinn-** le susurró suavemente. **-Estás aquí porque yo te quiero aquí. Tus padres te han defraudado de tantas maneras porque son personas débiles e infelices. siempre lo han sido. Tú, querida, eres una excepción. eres fuerte, valiente, e increíble- **Se detuvo un momento antes de continuar. **-En más de un sentido que conoces. Así que estoy agradecida de que sus padres cometieron un error e hicieron a una hermosa chica que no es como ellos. ¿Oyes lo que estoy diciendo?-**

La chica buscó los ojos de la mujer. -¿**Vas a decir cosas como estas para mí todas las noches?- **La mujer le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

**-Absolutamente, así que te tienes que acostumbrar-**

**-Rachel está bien?-** preguntó sentándose en la cama. Shelby le entregó el antibiótico y un analgésico. Quinn tomó el antibiótico, pero negó con la cabeza en la otra píldora. **-no necesito eso, me siento mejor..-**

**-¿Estas mintiendo?- **preguntó sin dudarlo.

Quinn fue sorprendida por su pregunta honesta.

**-No….-** respondió la rubia tragando el antibiótico.

**-tomar esto no te hace débil-** . **-Por favor, tómalas hasta que te quiten los vendajes ya entonces no necesitarás tomarlas-**

**Bueno, me haces sentir que lo soy-** susurró. **puedes..-** Buscó sus palabras. **-¿Puedes decirle a Santana que lo siento?-**

Shelby tomó el vaso de la chica. **-Puedes decírselo tú mismo en la mañana.-**

la rubia gruñó internamente. **-preferiría no hacerlo-** murmuró.

-**Ustedes dos tienen que tragarse su orgullo y no su miedo- **se inclinó y besó a Quinn en la parte superior de la cabeza y le entregó a la chica el pequeño cordero. Cerró los ojos con la chica. **-Te veré en la mañana, cariño.-**Se detuvo en la puerta. **-Ven a mí, si necesitas algo. ¿De acuerdo?-**

Quinn dio un pequeño guiño. Observó a Shelby desaparecer de la vista. Ella no lo haría, pero el hecho de que la oferta fuera presentada era suficiente. inclinó la cabeza y su mirada se suavizó. detuvó las piernas hasta el pecho y se quedó en la cabecera de la cama. sonrío. _Cariño_, se repetía descansando la barbilla en las rodillas. dio la más pequeña sonrisa una que necesitaría un microscopio para encontrar el gesto. Eso estuvo bien.

* * *

><p>Shelby cerró la puerta y se dirigió por el pasillo. la puerta de la habitación de Rachel estaba abierta y pudo ver a su niña hurgando su habitación.<p>

**-Bicho, por favor vamos a la cama**- susurró asomando la cabeza en la habitación.

**-Estoy buscando a George, mamá-** respondió en voz baja mientras seguía buscándolo. Shelby llegó sobre la cama de Rachel que fue ajustada contra la pared. Leroy siempre había insistido en que las camas de los niños estuvieran contra una pared. Al igual que un montón de cosas, Rachel creció con todo eso. George estaba metido contra la pared entre el colchón y, aparentemente, manteniendo otros dos muñecos de peluche.

la mujer le dio el peluche a su hija. vio como Rachel cambió su peso de un pie a otro.

**Si quieres, después de estar lista para la cama, cepillado los dientes, y peinar tu cabello, tal vez puedas venir a acurrucarte conmigo y san-**dijo en voz baja. Trazó sus dedos sobre los moretones en sus brazos.** -¿Cómo te sientes del brazo?-**

Rachel se encogió un solo hombro en el brazo que no estaba mimando a George. **-¿San quiere verme?-**

Shelby sonrió. **-Siempre bicho-**

cerró la puerta dejando a su hija y y se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo. dio un golpe suave.

**-¿Sí?-** oyó la respuesta de su hijo.

-**Hola,-** respondió entrando a la habitación. Recogió un montón de su ropa. **-es necesario que limpies aquí, amigo-** replicó con una sonrisa

Se sentó en la cama y lo miró. **-sabes, necesitas hablar con ella- **habló con cuidado

**-¡Ella es tan irresponsable, mamá,**! **no escucha. tan sólo ... hace lo que quiere. no piensa en Rachel, simplemente no piensa.-**

**-Noah-** susurró Shelby con una respiración relajante. Vio a su chico valiente que lucía ese ridículo Mohicano. **-Tenemos que dejar que nuestros niños se expresen-** oyó a Leroy en su memoria. lo recordó riéndose de él.

volvió al presente. fue hace mucho tiempo. Shelby miró a su hijo. **-¿es por lo qué estás realmente enojado?-**

Sacudió la cabeza con enojo. **-Ella no escucha.-** Su voz era baja y extrañamente distante. -**no... Se supone que ... Se supone que debo protegerla y ella nunca me deja. ni- ni siquiera me deja acercarme-**

Allí estaba. Shelby se enderezó. Allí estaba el problema.

lo había visto así muchas veces antes, pero lo que le vino a la mente era cuando estaban en el parque, hace seis años, poco después de que se mudaron a Lima.

...

_Shelby apoyó Rachel en la cadera e hizo pasar a su hijo a través de las puertas de la sala de emergencia._

_**-Ella es una idiota!-**__ Noah de casi doce años murmuró con un suspiro de frustración._

_**-Noah!- **__Shelby lo regañó._

_**-San estaba tratando de empujar a ese niño grande lejos de mí,- **__Rachel susurró en voz alta en el oído de su madre._

_**-Yo iba a hacerme cargo de eso!**__-_ _noah respondió con rapidez._

_miró a su hijo mayor con un suspiro._ _Vio a Santana en la mesa de examen._ _Un doctor cosía su brazo._ _Rachel salió de los brazos de Shelby y se fue hacia su hermana._

_**-Estás bien?-**__preguntó mirando con atención los puntos de sutura con temor._

_**-Ella está bien mamá!-**_ _resopló._ -_**Siempre lo esta, no es así San?-**_

_la niña diez años, entrecerró los ojos y lo miró._ _**-porqué estas siendo un idiota?-**_

_**-Santana!-**_ _Shelby dijo con un suspiro._

_**-Tú eres la que está actuando como una idiota egoísta-**__ Noah replicó de vuelta_

_**-Eso es todo-**__ respondió la madre dejando a Rachel en la mesa de examen._ _**-bicho, quédate aquí, Noah,ven conmigo. y San porfa vigila a tu hermana**_

_**-Cuidado mamá, Ella podría golpear al doctor- **__murmuró el niño_

**-**_**Vamos-**__ dijo sacando al chico al pasillo._ _Una vez en el pasillo lo observó enojado._ **-**_**¿Qué pasa, amigo?-**_

_**-Nada-**__ resopló._

_**-¿De verdad? Eso no parecía como si nada.-**_

_**-Bueno, si eso fue.. NADA-**__ suspiró._

**-**_**Noah, mírame. Enfocate-**__ respondió suavemente arrodillándose a la altura de sus ojos._

_el niño suspiró y su ceño se suavizó. __**-Hicimos una promesa.-**_

_**-¿Qué tipo de promesa?- **__preguntó cuidadosamente._

_**se... se suponía que me dejaba ayudarla. Soy el hermano mayor!-**__ miró a su madre._ **-Yo **_**soy el hermano mayor!-**_

_Ella asintió con la cabeza y se dio cuenta de qué se trataba._ **-**_**Tú no eres un hermano malo-**_

_Se apoyó en el pasillo._ **-**_**Soy el hermano mayor-**__ repitió._

**-**_**lo eres-**__ Shelby respondió pasando la mano por el pelo oscuro del chico._ **-**_**Y ahora ellas necesitan que estés allí y no gritando de nuevo aquí. ¿Puedes hacer eso?-**_

_Se encogió de hombros._

_**-Noah, eres un buen hermano mayor,-**__ dijo volviendo a intentar_

_Ella lo vio sumergirse en sus palabras._

_Frunció el ceño._ **-**_**Ella tiene que dejar de actuar como la hermana mayor. YO lo soy-**_

_la mujer se dio cuenta de que no iba a llegar muy lejos con esta conversación._ **-**_**Lo sé, Noah, pero hay que dejar de que San sea la hermana mayor. Y además ninguno de ustedes debe de andar golpeando.**__Ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa._ **-**_**Es por eso que tu papá apodó a San, Taz. Recuerdas por qué?-**_

_el chico sonrió._ **-**_**porque está loca y destruye todo a su camino?-**_

_Shelby inclinó la cabeza._ **-**_**No exactamente, pero algo así.-**_ _Ella se rió recordando a su mejor amigo y ex-marido, su hijo interrumpió sus pensamientos._

**-**_**Incluso si lastiman a Rachel?**_ _-le preguntó a la defensiva. parecía enfadado, pero vio temor en su chico_

_lo miró a los ojos. Este era un tema tan difícil._ _-__**yo soy la adulta**__, t__**ú el chico vienes conmigo en lo que sea.**_

_**-¿Qué pasa si no estás allí?-**_ _preguntó_

_lo miró con honestidad._ **-**_**lo estaré- **__suspiró._ **-**_**Tu hermana le dio un puñetazo a este chico en vez de venir a nosotros. Ella debería haberse alejado.-**_

_el chico le dio una sonrisa._ **-**_**Somos los Corcorans, mamá. No nos marchamos sin una pelea, ¿recuerdas?-**_

_**-Esa es una frase-**__ dijo Shelby con una sonrisa._ **-**_**digo, en teoría.-**_

_Frunció el ceño._ _**-Así que mentiste?-**_

_sonrió._ **-**_**No, pero me refiero a que no luchamos con los puños.-**_

_Noah frunció el ceño más profundo._ **-¿**_**Entonces, ¿cómo le hacemos para pelear?-**_

_Shelby se rió._ **-**_**Vamos a ir a ver a las chicas, hablas con ella más tarde, por favor?-**_

_Él se encogió de hombros._ **-**_**Supongo..sólo porque es mi hermana-**_

_le dio un codazo._** -**_**Sobre todo porque ella es tu hermana-**_

_..._

-**¿Mamá?-** Noah le preguntó forzándose a salir de su memoria. **-Prométeme algo?-**

Ella lo miró con atención. **Quinn nunca puede volver y vivir con ellos. ¿De acuerdo?** Se encogió de hombros. **prácticamente ahora es mi hermana... y ... .. No puede suceder. ¿De acuerdo?**

**-Voy a hacer lo mejor posible-** dijo con una sonrisa. **-Estoy orgullosa de ti, amigo.-**

Se encogió de hombros.** -como Sea.-**

lo observó con cautela antes de decir: **-Tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti-**

Su reacción no cambió. Se encogió de hombros otra vez.

**-Hablas con tu hermana, mañana por favor, y le pedimos disculpas por ser un punk ok?-** sonrió cuando el chico se quedo serio

Noah sonrió -**Sólo porque es mi hermana..-**

**-Sobre todo, porque ella es tu hermana-** lo corrigió

* * *

><p>tomó un respiró, fuera de la puerta de Santana. puso su mano en la puerta de madera, tomó un momento para juntar toda su fuerza. la chica siempre había sido tan difícil. Shelby incluso supo después de ocho años que no sabía todas las cosas desagradables que Hiram le había susurrado al oído de su hija. no sabía todo el daño que le había hecho, pero nunca había sido capaz de empujarla para decírselo. Santana hizo lo que quería en su propio tiempo, o, eso Shelby pensó .. todos sus hijos habían sufrido tanto, pero no sabía las observaciones laterales, siempre estaba en el exterior de esa experiencia. había sido capaz de reunir las piezas que ellos habían dejado esparcidos como migajas de pan en estos últimos ocho años.<p>

tocó suavemente y entró en la habitación, estaba acurrucada en su cama en posición fetal y a espaldas lejos de ella,podía ver su espalda abarrotada de respiraciones temblorosas. Se mordió el labio, había tenido miedo de esto. Se preguntó cómo su hija fuerte estaba repartiendo insultos a Quinn y a la furiosa de Judy, sabía sin cuestionamientos que la chica nunca se echaría atrás en una pelea. lo sintió cuando estaba tratando de mantener a la chica lejos de Judy y lo escuchó también en las palabras que soltaba allí rápidamente.

Shelby cruzó la habitación y echó su vistazo a través de la puerta entreabierta que daba al cuarto de baño. Vio a a la rubia a través del baño profundamente dormida en la cama, dio un pequeño suspiro de alivio. Cerró la puerta y se volvió hacia su hija.

**-Oh, Taz,-** susurró.

se metió en la cama junto con ella, vio su hombro caer. sabía que Santana debió haber movido ligeramente sus ojos, dándose cuenta de su presencia. envolvió su brazo alrededor de la cintura de la chica con una mano y con la otra le rozó suavemente el pelo de la cara. Había muchas razones por las cuales la chica estaba molesta, pero la sensación profunda en la boca del estómago de Shelby le dijo a si misma que no sabía realmente lo que había empujado a Santana por el borde.

**-Shhh-** la calmó.

la mujer Corcoran no oyó la puerta que se abría, ni siquiera escuchó los pequeños pies descalzos que caminaban por el suelo de madera. sólo se dio cuenta de que Rachel estaba en la habitación, cuando se metió en la cama. Su peso ligero apenas movió el colchón. Ella miraba con una leve sonrisa a Rachel que tomaba a George de la mano. Su hija más joven se acurrucó delante de Santana y la chica mayor instintivamente trajó a Rachel cerca. Shelby siguió suavemente rozando la mano por el cabello de Santana, a como la morena sollozaba.

Rachel giró levemente y miró a su hermana. Extendió su mano libre y limpió las lágrimas de su hermana, su mano se detuvó y la puso en su mejilla. le dio a su hermana mayor una sonrisa suave y se acurrucó en su pecho. su hermana San estaba usando una de las viejas camisetas de su padre. Rachel no recordaba mucho a su padre, pero sabía su olor. asociaba el olor de la colonia que Santana rociaba periódicamente en la vieja sudadera de su padre, no sólo con el hombre que realmente no llegó a conocer, si no también con su hermana que nunca la abandonó. Sintió los sollozos de Santana en ella, ella la agarró con más fuerza tratando de transmitir que nunca la dejaría también.

Shelby se recordó en ese momento lo que no sabía de las chicas: todos los secretos que compartían y mantenían ocultos. Santana rodó sobre su espalda y permitió que Rachel se asentara la cabeza en su pecho. Shelby siguió pasando su mano por el cabello de Santana mientras observaba a dos de sus tres chicas dormir cuando oyó los suaves ronquidos de su cuarto chico en la otra habitación.

… ...

_Leroy vertió el café en su taza, se lo llevó a los labios y observó como su ex esposa lo miró a través de la barra._ _Las risas y gritos de sus tres hijos parecían ofrecer el fondo de música adecuado._

_**Qué?-**__él preguntó con una sonrisa._

_**-listo para el matrimonio?-**__ preguntó la mujer inclinando la cabeza y arqueando la ceja_

_**-hey-**__ dijo Leroy con su risa carismática y resistente._ _**-Pensé que no ibas a juzgar, Además esta conversación es un poco tarde no? La boda fue ayer-**_

_Shelby negó con la cabeza y tomó un sorbo de su café._ **-**_**¿Me has conocido?-**_

_Sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa._ **-**_**Oh, Shell. Quiero decir, ¿vamos qué esperas? estamos enamorados. Nos preocupamos el uno al otro.-**_

_sonrió._ **-**_**No me vengas con todo esta mierda de amor, Leroy. De todos modos un ciego, sordomudo podría ver que estás enamorado. Sin embargo, no sé**__ ... __**Él sólo parece .**__.. ..- se detuvo buscando las palabras, captó sus ojos cansados._ **-**_**No me malinterpretes. Creo que te mereces toda la felicidad.**__Ella volvió a fruncir el ceño._** -**_**Pero hay algo que no parece. No quiero que te lastimen.-**_

_Leroy dejó la taza y puso sus manos suavemente en sus brazos._ **-**_**Somos mejores amigos ¿no?-**_

_Ella rodó los ojos._ **-**_**Sí.-**_

**-**_**me refiero a que creo que sólo los mejores amigos de alguna manera pueden hacer que un matrimonio funcione después de casi diez años- '**_

_**-Nueve. Casi nueve-**__ dijo Shelby con una risita._ **-**_**No seas un héroe.-**_

_**-Y tres hermosos hijos-**__ arqueando la ceja y otra sonrisa._

_**-¿Cuál es tu punto?-**_ _Shelby se rió._** -**_**Por cierto, creo que esos hermosos niños nuestros no son para nada buenos. no los escucho.-**__frunció el ceño_ **-**_**Niños?-**_ _disparó a su ex marido una mirada de pánico._ **-**_**¿Crees que pusieron de nuevo a Rachel en la secadora?-**_

_Leroy negó con la cabeza._ **-**_**No, hablé con ellos sobre eso.-**_ _Él vio el ceño fruncido de Shelby de preocupación._ **-**_**Taz?-**_ _gritó._

_**-Sí, papi?-**_ _Oyeron un hilo de voz desde el pasillo._

_**¿Por qué siempre te contesta sin pregunta?-**_

_Leroy sonrió con orgullo._ _**-San es mi chica. Noah y Rachel te quieren más a tí, tienes dos, déjame ser el favorito de San-**_

_Shelby se rió._

_él continuó: __**-¿tú y Noah están siendo amables con tu hermana? no la empaquetaron en una caja para enviarla con la abuela o la pusieron en la secadora de nuevo ¿verdad?-**_

_**-No, papi-**__ Santana respondió de nuevo con una risita._

_**-¿Qué estás haciendo, cariño?-**_ _Hubo una larga pausa._ **-**_**San..-**__ repitió_

_**-pintando! pitando-**__ Rachel exclamó_

_escuchó los susurros de sus hijos mayores_

_**-Chicos-**__ Leroy los llamó con su tono de advertencia._

**-**_**Estamos limpiándolo-**__ La voz de Noah les aseguró desde el pasillo._ _Shelby y Leroy intercambiaron miradas._ **-**_**Y Rachel también!-**_

**-**_**No la pongan en la bañera hasta que lleguemos allí-**__ dijo Shelby cuidadosamente._** -**_**Tienen dos minutos , mientras tu padre y yo volvemos**_

-_**chicos se suponía que se estaban preparando para ir con su mamá-**__ Leroy advirtió._ -_**tienen dos minutos-**_ _el hombre se volvió a Shelby._ **-**_**¿Dónde estábamos?-**_

_**-Algo acerca de tener hijos hermosos-**_

_**-cierto- **__Él respiró hondo._ **-**_**Shelby, Hiram no va a cambiar nada.-**_

_**-Eso es una mierda y lo sabes-**__ Shelby respondió desvaneciendo su sonrisa._ _Miró por el pasillo para asegurarse de que no hubiera pequeñas cabezas alrededor - __**No estoy molesta por los cambios. Quiero que seas feliz, realmente lo creo. Sólo que...Hay algo en él...no puedo explicarlo.-**_ _Ella se encontró con los ojos de Leroy._ _**-a los chicos no les gusta, ya sabes.-**_

_**-porqué tienes miedo de que me pierdan- **__replicó divertido_

_Shelby negó con la cabeza._ **-**_**Yo no puedo hacer esto en londres, Leroy.-**_

_**-Tienes que hacerlo!, Va a ser increíble para tu carrera!- **__exclamó sonriendo_

_**-Soy una psicóloga infantil-**__ respondió la mujer arqueando la ceja_

**-**_**Con dos Tonys-**__ susurró obligando a shelby sonreír con orgullo._ _el hombre se encogió de hombros._ **-**_**Londres..que? Tres meses? Justo a tiempo para el cumpleaños de Rachel.- **__Él se rió y la miró seriamente._ **-**_**sabes qué lograrás hacerlo en**__**Londres pero a lo que tienes miedo es de que vas a volver en tres meses y a los niños les voy a agradar más.-**_

_Shelby se rió entre dientes._ **-**_**nunca los he dejado durante tanto tiempo.**__Se mordió el labio y recogió sus palabras._ **-**_**Confío en tí con mi vida y nuestros hijos, pero no lo sé, Leroy, Hiram ... Es ... .- **_

_Ella vio la mirada de Leroy de traición y agitación en sus ojos._ **–**_**Lo siento. Lo sé.**__ respondió el hombre__** Él es tu marido y el amor de tu vida. Pero nosotros hicimos una promesa de no mentirnos el uno al otro, y yo no confio en él**_

_ligeramente negó con la cabeza._ -_**Bueno, tienes que encontrar la manera porque es padrastro de los niños ahora.-**__ comenzó a caminar por el pasillo hacia los niños._

_**-Leroy, no te enojes-**_

_El hombre se detuvo a medio paso y dio un golpe antes de darse la vuelta._ **-**_**No estoy enojado. Estaremos bien, Shelby. Lo prometo.-**_

_**...**_

Los ojos de Shelby se abrieron de golpe en la oscuridad. Leroy había mentido. Miró a las niñas y pudo ver que ambas estaban durmiendo profundamente. Los brazos de estaban envueltos firmemente alrededor de la pequeña niña como si encajaran perfectamente como el viejo peluche, abandonado junto a la cama. Shelby besó a ambas suavemente y salió de la cama. Echó un vistazo al reloj de la mesilla de noche 1:09am. La luz de a lado seguía prendida, Shelby llegó detrás del reloj. Varios marcos de fotografías cubrían el aparador. la mayoria de las cuales eran de los amigos de Santana en la escuela. Sin embargo, había una en la parte trasera de la que sabía que Santana no tenía el corazón para quitarla ni la fuerza para ponerla frente al resto. era una imagen de los cinco. Los niños, ella y Leroy. Fue antes del divorcio, y de Hiram, y antes de que todo parecía que se caía a pedazos.

Shelby la tomó con cuidado y la sostuvo en sus manos. la miró con un silencio melancólico._ Rachel tenía unos dieciocho meses, habían viajado a la playa a ver en el océano. la pequeña niña estaba sentada en el regazo de Shelby, aunque no estaba mirando a la cámara, aún la estaba sosteniendo. La niña la estaba mirando con una sonrisa. Noah estaba parado en una repisa en la que Shelby estaba sentada, el chico tenía su mano apoyada en su recordó que había estado tan orgullosa del niño ya que había subido por sí mismo. No obstante, el brazo que no sujetaba a Rachel todavía en el regazo de Shelby se sujetó alrededor de Noah. _Sus ojos se posaron en Leroy y sintió un nudo en la garganta. Lo extrañaba todos los dí los días se preguntó cómo habría sido su vida si él todavía estuviera vivo. Ella negó con la cabeza. _En la fotografía, él estaba sonriendo con su torpe sonrisa, con la boca abierta, estaba medio riendo. Ambos brazos sostenían a Santana sujetándola por las rodillas mientras se sentaba sobre sus hombros. él estaba apoyado contra la pared al lado de Noah._ Shelby sintió una pausa mientras tomaba en marco de Santana. su niña nunca se había visto tan feliz, se estaba riendo y mirando hacia abajo, a su padre. Shelby sacudió la cabeza al recordar por qué...en la mano izquierda San tenia un helado, estaba goteando sobre Leroy. Shelby se rió. Tan pronto como la foto había sido tomada, el helado cayó sobre Noah. un verdadero desastre

Silenciosamente dejo la fotografía sobre la mesa. era una fotografía de lo que fue y que nunca sería. Se puso de pie y caminó por el pasillo. Noah estaba tumbado en la cama más de lo habitual. de seguro un sueño inquieto. Pasó por encima de la carrera de obstáculos que era su habitación, subió sus brazos sueltos a la cama y lo cubrió suavemente con sus mantas.

Se detuvo como siempre con Quinn. Cuando entró a la habitación, notó las maletas en la esquina. Tenía que ayudar a Quinn desempacar esa maleta otra vez y asegurarse de guardarla en el sótano

dio un suspiro. Quinn, por supuesto, se quedó en la cama improvisada en el suelo. Shelby ayudó a la joven aturdida a volver de nuevo a la cama después de comprobar sus heridas asegurándose de que las cosas no se hubieran salido de lugar. metió a la rubia a la cama y se quedó en la puerta, antes de que salir de su habitación. Las cosas podrían sentirse destrozadas y rotas y tal vez lo fueron en cierto modo, pero que no se iban a romper. cerró la puerta y se fue tranquilamente a su habitación. Se acomodó en su propia cama tratando de no recordar todo lo que podría haber hecho mejor. echó una última mirada al reloj, 01:42 am...cerró los ojos.

* * *

><p><strong>-¿Mamá?-<strong>

Shelby abrió los ojos. su domingo perezoso se acabó, pensó para sí misma. entreabrió los ojos.

**-Sí, bicho?-**

**-¿Puedo quedarme aquí?-**

se sentó. Miró su reloj. Siete y media, suspiró y miró a su pajarito mañanero.

**-Por supuesto- **respondió sentándose. **-¿viniste aquí porque San sigue durmiendo?-**

la niña asintió. **-no entiendo por qué tenemos esa regla.-**

**-¿Qué regla? la de no despertar a los adolescentes en domingo hasta las 10 a.m. ? algún día veras el porqué, Rach,-** dijo Shelby envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la niña. -Esperamos que puedas descubrir los lujos del dormir.- suspiró.**-Escucha, bicho. tus hermanas y hermano podrían estar muy agotados hoy. Así que a las diez no vas a saltar sobre ellos ok. Vamos a dejar que despiertan por su cuenta.-**

Miró a la chica con sorpresa cuando no oyó ninguna protesta. **-Qué?- **preguntó

**-Dijiste hermanas y hermano-** dijo Rachel.

**-oh- **respondió Shelby, sin darse cuenta de ello. **-sí lo hice.-**

**-Me gusta-** murmuró mientras yacía en su madre esperando el día para comenzar.

A las once y media, Shelby aún estaba en la misma posición. Rachel estaba poniendo difícil de contener, así que para gran confusion de su hija finalmente suspendió su castigo y le permitió ir con Kurt por la tarde. la niña necesitaba salir de la casa y Shelby necesitaba tiempo con los tres mayores.

revisó a Santana primero y vio que seguía profundamente dormida. Ni siquiera necesita mirar a Noah porque podía oír los ronquidos por el pasillo. Se detuvo en la puerta de Quinn, la chica estaba sentada en la cama.

**-Buenos días-** susurró suavemente entrando a la habitación.

**-Hola- **gruñó la rubia sentándose.

Shelby agarró rápidamente los suministros que necesitaba. **-Esto no tomará mucho tiempo. ¿De acuerdo? Te lo prometo.-**

La rubia la miró a los ojos. sabía que la confianza estaba allí. se quedo en silencio y permitió que Shelby limpiara la herida en su espalda. El corazón le latía a la espera de la segunda venda justo debajo de la hendidura de su trasero. quería que todo esto se fuera, simplemente desapareciera. escuchó a la mujer hablar con ella suavemente tratando de distraerla, pero no funcionó. Terminaron con los vendajes de la espalda y hubo un par de compases de silencio antes de que Quinn sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando se quitó los pantalones de chándal. volteo la cabeza y apoyó la mejilla sobre el colchón, dejó caer una lágrima por su rostro mientras se dejó hundir en su memoria.

...

_Quinn de siete años sintió su respiración enganchada. Se quedó mirando el cristal roto._ _Sabía lo que venía si sus padres se llegaban a enterar._

**-lo conseguiste, estas jodida...-**_Frannie murmuró saliendo de la cocina, los pasos de su madre se aproximaron,_ d_emasiado tarde.._

_**-Quinn!- **__gritó mirando los vidrios rotos __con incredulidad_,_ alargó la mano y la agarró del brazo, sacudiéndola y señalando el vidrio._ _Quinn apenas podía distinguir lo que su madre le decía, ya que temblaba demasiado. _**-**_**Quinn! ... ¡No! ... Mal! Eres tan torpe! ... Espera que tu padre llegue a casa!...No te puedo creer!-**_

_Centró sus pensamientos en las palabras de su madre, cuando de repente sintió un pinchazo en su parte trasera._ _Apenas tuvo tiempo de registrar todo, debido a que la arrastró por el pasillo directo al estudio._ _Odiaba el estudio,sólo iba allí si estaba en problemas._ _Sintió__ que su madre la empujaba en una posición de rodillas y luego doblándola._

_**-No te muevas-**__ murmuró levantando su vestido, y tirando hacia abajo su ropa interior._ _se puso de pie de nuevo._ _Miró hacia abajo con ojos de desaprobación._ **-**_**Ahora, ¿qué hacemos cuando estamos mal, Quinn?-**_

_**-Contamos y pedimos disculpas-**__ gimió._

_Odiaba esto._ _Su padre le había dicho: __**-Tienes que ser agradecida por todo lo que se te den.-**_ _sabía que merecía esto, por romper el cristal. era su culpa._

_Todo su cuerpo se lanzó hacia delante,ya que la mujer hizo caer la paleta de castigo en su trasero, la cual Quinn había burlado toda su existencia._

_**-Uno-lo siento.-**_

_La paleta bajó nuevamente forzando a la rubia a lanzarse hacia adelante de nuevo_

_**-Dos-lo-lo siento.-**_

_Su madre continuó hasta llegar a diez._ _agarró del brazo al rubia dejándola en la esquina._ _Metió la parte inferior de su vestido amarillo en la parte del cuello de su camisa para que su trasero enrojecido se viera._

**-**_**Quédate aquí hasta que tu padre llegue a casa-**__ dijo entre dientes mientras llevaba su palma abierta de nuevo hacia su trasero quemándole.._ _**-No te muevas de ese lugar, Quinn.-**_

_Su ropa interior estaba alrededor de los tobillos y la parte inferior le quemaba por el dolor._ _Su padre irrumpió en la habitación más tarde y la agarró por el brazo._ _Golpeándola repetidamente con la mano la obligó a girar en el aire._

_**-Eres una inútil, Quinn!-**_ _su padre le dijo en repetidas ocasiones._ _**-Rompes todo!-**_

_gritó cuando sintió la mano de nuevo en su trasero, simplemente por un cristal roto..._

_..._

Quinn? Shelby pregunto trayéndola de vuelta al presente. **-cariño, hemos terminado.-**

Ella no se había dado cuenta, pero estaba llorando en la cama. Yacía con la mejilla todavía apretada contra el colchón dejando escapar la angustia en su corazón.

Shelby se acercó y le puso la mano en la espalda. frunció el ceño con tristeza cuando la chica se estremeció instintivamente.

**-Q, te voy a ayudar a ponerte tu ropa ok?**- le susurró a la muchacha triste.** -Quinn?-**

dejó escapar un sollozo tembloroso. Ella fue humillada y destrozada. Tenía que mantener cierto nivel de dignidad. Ella permitió que Shelby le ayudara a adaptarse su ropa y se sentó en la cama mirando al frente. Se sentía entumecida. De repente oyó pasos de pies y regresó a su realidad, divisó a la mujer abriendo y cerrando cajones y poniendo su ropa perfectamente en ellos. Incluso comenzó a abrir el armario y colgar sus vestidos.

Quinn se limpia las lágrimas. **-Qué estás haciendo?-**

**-Ayudar a desempacar, por supuesto-** respondió con un guiño.

**-no es mi casa-** respondió

**-Sí, si quieres que lo sea,-** la madre dijo casualmente. -**no vas a vivir en una maleta.-**

**-Por favor, he hecho suficiente-** empezó a sollozar

**-Quinn, no tienes la culpa-** susurró suavemente de rodillas frente a ella.

la chica la miró por un momento y luego negó con la cabeza. **-No puedo hacer esto, tienes que dejar de hacer eso**_ -_ susurró.

**-Hacer qué?-**

**-tienes que dejar de ser tan amable conmigo-** murmuró.** -no tienes que hacerlo-**

Shelby sonrió. **-Vas a aprender a entenderlo, ok?-** Ella volvió a su tarea y empezó a doblar la ropa.

apretó la mandíbula, se puso de pie y se acercó a Shelby. **-puedo hacer esto- **dijo apenas en un murmullo. **-es mi ropa. no quiero ser totalmente inútil.-**

**-eres muchas cosas menos eso-** susurró la mujer con otra sonrisa amable a la que temía acostumbrarse. **-Me encantaría que dijeras dónde quiere poner tus cosas, podemos hacerlo juntos, va a hacer más rápido.-**

La rubia dio un pequeño guiño. **–esta bien..-**

* * *

><p>Puck salió de la cama alrededor del mediodía. Se frotó los ojos y se acercó por el pasillo. paso por la habitación de Rachel y estaba vacía. Miró por el pasillo hasta la habitación de Taz y ella todavía estaba durmiendo. Frunció el ceño. Sin Rachel.<p>

Ni siquiera se molestó en tocar la puerta **-Ma- **gritó. Quinn y Shelby se volvieron y lo miraron.

**-Noah, toca a la otra favor-**lo regañó.

Quinn arqueó la ceja.

**-Lo siento-** murmuró. **¿Dónde está Rach?-**

.** -déjenla respirar- **murmuró Quinn sorprendiendo a ambos. -**Ella está bien, tiene once años por el amor de Cristo, no es alguna tortuga indefensa andando torpemente en medio de la carretera.-**

Quinn se desanimó un poco cuando captó Noah y Shelby mirándola. el chico riéndose miró a su madre

**-¿Te sientes mejor cariño?-** le preguntó a la muchacha.

La rubia metió más ropa en su armario y empezó de nuevo. **-les digo van a asfixiarla como loca si no paran-**

**-como sea, Roadrunner- **el chico replicó rodando los ojos

**-está con Kurt-** contestó, Shelby seguía viendo a Quinn que agresivamente guardaba su ropa.

**Hudson?** noah replicó molesto

Quinn se congeló ligeramente. se mordió el labio inferior. **-He cambiado de opinión-** respondió apresuradamente. **-hay que traerla de vuelta aquí-**

**-Estoy de acuerdo mamá, Hudson es un idiota-**

**-ese idioma Noah-**

Quinn estaba mirando a Noah, siempre había pensado que eran los mejores amigos. Él le lanzó una sudadera de sus montones de ropa, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

**-Vamos, Speedy Gonzales, vamos por la enana-**

Ella se rió, tomó la sudadera y lo siguió por el pasillo.

**-están castigados, ya saben-** la mujer soltó

**-lo sabemos-** el chico murmuró.

**-todavía estáran castigados cuando vuelvan- **dijo un poco más fuerte.

**-Sí-**Noah gritó.

* * *

><p>Kurt pretendía verter a Rachel más té en su juego de té.<p>

**-Gracias por permitirme venir a tu fiesta de té-** respondió la niña asegurándole con su meñique en alto

el chico suspiró y miró a su mejor amiga. **-¿Crees que somos muy mayores para fingir?-**

Rachel se encogió de hombros. **-Probablemente, pero cuando se nos ha ocurrido ajustarnos?-**

Él arqueó una ceja. **-El hecho de que hicieras la pregunta muestra claramente que nosotros no lo hemos hecho.-**

Miró el juego de té con cuidado. **-¿Confías en el Sr. Schuester?- **soltó el chico

Rachel se sorprendió ante su pregunta. **-a qué te refieres?-**

**-me refiero a que...-** miró a su amiga.** -Tengo un presentimiento-**

la chica se río. **-tuviste el presentimiento de que Funny Girl viajaría con La última temporada de El Rey León en Cleveland-**

**Estoy hablando en serio, Rachel,-** dijo cuidadosamente.

Ella negó con la cabeza. **-Por favor, no hagas esto, Kurt. Es un buen maestro, te lo prometo, y te necesito allí eres mi mejor amigo.-**

**-no sé, Rach-**

Rachel agarró el brazo del chico **-Por favor, por favor. deja ese presentimiento por un rato, al menos ponlo en espera.-** Ella lo miró a los ojos. **-Él sólo me está cuidando- **se miró las manos. **-no tengo un padre, Kurt.-** el chico no entendía lo mucho que necesitaba una figura masculina positiva. **-Él me está ayudando.-** la niña sonrió con su sonrisa del millón de dólares.** -Podría ayudarnos a ser estrellas.-**

Él negó con la cabeza. En su mejor momento, y en muchos sentidos, su única, amiga lo miró con desesperación. Sacudió la cabeza y se rió. **-Está bien, pero si me canso de lo cariñoso qué es contigo, estoy fuera.-**

Rachel sonrió. **-trato-**

Un bocinazo de un coche interrumpieron sus pensamientos, se pusieron de pie y miraron por la ventana.

**-Supongo que te están recogiendo ya?-** Kurt preguntó con un encogimiento de hombros.

la niña frunció el ceño. **-¿Qué estaban haciendo Noah y Quinn aquí?-**

* * *

><p>El primer bloque fue horriblemente silencioso. el chico se mordió el labio tratando de averiguar de porqué exactamente la invitó.<p>

**-Oí que golpeaste a Finn-** susurró la rubia en tono serio

Se encogió de hombros. **-Él estaba hablando basura.-**

Quinn observó al chico con el que estaba empezando a aceptar como un amigo. **-Acerca de quién?-** preguntó con cuidado.

Se quedó en silencio por un momento y agarró el volante con más fuerza.

**-San-** respondió en voz baja. **-y de tí..-**

la rubia frunció el ceño. **-de mi?-** se volvió y lo miró directamente. **-Vamos a aclarar algo. no me gustas de esa manera, Puck. Nunca me gustarás **_**de esa**_** manera!-** sacudió la cabeza con disgusto.

**-En primer lugar, muy engreída no?-** replicó con una sonrisa burlona. **Y en segundo, tú misma lo dijiste antes, ni botellas de vino podrían juntarnos.-** Él negó con la cabeza. **-Además, ahora eres mi hermana.-** arrugó la cara con horror.** -En realidad en mi cabeza lo eres. Sé con **_**certeza**_** de que no hay manera en **_**el **_**que Puckasaurous se siente atraído por ti..-**

**-Ouch-** respondió la rubia . **-El sentimiento es mutuo, amigo. No hay que preocuparse.-**

El silencio cayó sobre ellos de nuevo. Puck siguió conduciendo. Su frente se relajó.

**-Sabes, Quinn-** dijo con una inclinación de cabeza. **-Puedo golpear a Finn y defender tu honor o lo que sea sin querer nada a cambio. Se llama dignidad o algo así.-**

**-como sea, Corcoran-** murmuró cruzándose de brazos.

suavizó su mirada y le tomó un vistazo a la chica a la que ahora miraba como su hermana.

**-¿Por qué no dijiste nada?-** preguntó sin introducción.

**-No te veo haciendo carteles de tu vida-** escupió la rubia.

Él la miró con honestidad.** -Se suponía que íbamos a ser amigos. Pensé que éramos amigos-**

**¿Amigos?-** se burló. **-Yo no sabía nada de tu vida, y me aseguré de que no supieras nada de la mía, sólo pasamos el rato en los mismos círculos.-** Hizo una pausa. **-Pero ahora somos amigos-** Ella sonrió a medias. **-Y eso es todo.-**

el chico se echó a reír. -**Ewww, Quinn.-** Se concentró en la carretera y dejó que su cara se relajara de nuevo. **-Si alguien te da un tiempo difícil, me lo haces saber.**-

**-Gracias, Robin Hood-** respondió la chica con un movimiento de cabeza. **-estaré bien.-**

**-claro que lo estarás-**

Se detuvieron a la casa y ambos fruncieron el ceño

**-Él es tan idiota-** dijo Puck con un suspiro.

**-Si, No tienes ni idea- **murmuró Quinn.

Él la miró por un segundo antes de preguntar. **-¿Hay que ser cortés e ir a la puerta o tocar el claxon?-**

**-claxon-** respondió sin romper la mirada de la casa.

* * *

><p>Santana abrió los ojos y miró por la ventana frente a ella. Deseaba que el día anterior no ocurrió. El olor familiar de su padre y ella, había sido tan real. dio un pequeño suspiro y se dio la vuelta.<p>

Su habitación estaba vacía. observó su mesa de noche llena de imágenes,sabía exactamente qué foto estaba fuera de lugar, la miró escondida en la parte de atrás, pero no lo recogió. **-Rachel!-** la regañó.

**-Rach, no la movió , San,- **Shelby dijo desde el marco de la puerta. **-fui yo-**

la chica frunció el ceño, pero se relajó un poco.** -como sea.-**

Shelby se sentó en la cama. Quitó el cabello de la cara de la chica. **-Tenemos que hablar de esto, Santana.-**

La chica se apartó del alcance de su madre.

**-No-** contestó entre dientes mientras intentaba secar sus ojos, sollozó

Shelby miró a su hija, se lamió los labios y suspiró. Tenía la sensación de que su lucha se pondría más grande aquí.

**-Cambié tu cita de esta semana con la Dra. Jacobs para mañana-** le informó.

Santana frunció el ceño y su boca abierta con indignación. -**No voy a hablar-** negó con la cabeza. **-Nunca quise hablar de esto y no lo hare no voy a traer esto otra vez- miró a su madre.** **-Fue hace ocho años. No voy a hablarlo-**

comenzó a salir de su propia habitación. Corcoran típica.

**-Santana!-** la regañó agarrándola del brazo. **-necesitamos hablar, no hablar de ello te está comiendo viva... y no estás sanando,** **podemos trabajarlo-**

se burló. **-Sí, mamá, así de fácil, ¿eh?-** apartó el brazo de su madre. **-no soy tu paciente,no me hables como una.-**

**-San-** la regañó. Rara vez levantaba la voz. la chica se detuvo, pero no se enfrentó a ella.

**-vas a ir, no tienes elección...**

**-como sea-** -**Voy a hablar con ella si me obligas también, oh espera, lo estas haciendo!- **exclamó

**-San-** Shelby gruñó.

**-sin embargo, no voy hablar contigo**- dijo volteándose. **-No de esto-**

Shelby suspiró con frustración, pero permitió a su hija molesta saliera de la habitación.

* * *

><p>Rachel irrumpió en la cocina por la puerta trasera.<p>

**-¿Cuál es tu problema?-** Santana preguntó desde el mostrador, su madre le había castigado haciendo que hiciera su tarea, después de su portazo y gritar con extravagancia.

**-me dieron bocinazos ni siquiera tocaron la puerta-** respondió con incredulidad.

Noah cerró la puerta detrás de él mientras Quinn caminaba por delante. Él arqueó una ceja.

**-soy tu hermano no algún servicio de valet gourmet-** dijo abriendo la nevera.

**-Eso estuvo mal-** dijo Rachel. **-Valets no son gourmet. No los comes-**

**-como sea, no hablo italiano,-** Noah suspiró.

la rubia finalmente habló. **-olvídalo, Rachel.-**

Santana frunció el ceño y miró a Quinn. La rubia se encogió de hombros. La morena miró a la niña haciendo pucheros. **-aguántate y ve a hacer tu tarea.-**

Rachel miró a su madre en busca de ayuda.

**-Ya has oído-** respondió la madre

La chica salió enfadada de la cocina. **-qué injusticia!-**

* * *

><p>Quinn se sentó junto a Shelby en la sala de espera a la mañana siguiente. Todos estaban en la escuela, el resto de la noche anterior había estado con tensión más ligera, pero aún así tensión. Por unos breves momentos, Quinn casi olvidó todo, casi y entonces recordó.<p>

**-¿Estás lista?-** Jackie preguntó saliendo a saludarlas.

Siguieron a la mujer a la oficina.

**¿Cómo van las cosas?-** Jackie preguntó sacando un archivo y cambiando cosas alrededor de su escritorio.

Shelby miró a la rubia. **-Bien, eso creo. le quitaron los vendajes, el médico dice que sólo tiene que terminar con los antibióticos y todo se ve bien. Debería estar sanada completamente para el fin de semana-**

Jackie asintió. **-Bien.-** juntó las manos y miró directamente a Quinn. **-¿Cómo vas?-**

**-bien- **respondió la rubia con una sonrisa tensa. **-no debería de faltar la escuela para reunirme contigo-**

**Gracias, Quinn-** Jackie dijo recostándose en su silla.** -Sé que no debería decirlo, pero Shelby ya reservó tu cita con este doctor y pensamos que tendríamos que reducir esta-**

**-como quieras-** contestó la chica con indiferencia

**-Quinn**- Shelby frunció el ceño

La chica rubia parecía retractarse y Jackie vio su reacción inmediata.

**-¿Cómo van las cosas con los Corcorans?-**

**-Bien-** respondió sin dudarlo.

Jackie entrecerró los ojos.**-entonces ... estarías bien con permanecer allí un poco más en el lado permanente.-** la chica bajo la cabeza . Jackie prosiguió. **-Lo que quiero decir con permanente es que es tu colocación a través de todo...-** agitó sus brazos.

Quinn pensó por un momento. Su madre ya había causado toda una escena en la casa, ella quería seguir luchando. no quería ceder tan fácilmente, pero de alguna manera parecía lo más lógico. Quedarse con los Corcorans

**-sé que esto no es una decisión fácil-** dijo Jackie cuidadosamente.

**-pues como quieras, me quedo,lo dijiste antes, ¿no? ¿a dónde más podría ir?- **respondió la rubia seria

Quinn cruzó los brazos delante de ella.** -Entonces, ¿qué significa esto para mi mamá?-**

-**Bueno-** dijo Jackie sacando su calendario. **Shelby, tu madre y yo tenemos una reunión a finales de este semana y - ''**

**-QUÉ?-** Quinn preguntó sentándose. Se volvió a Shelby. **-Mi madre va a matarte. en serio. Es una buena idea?-**

**-Quinn, este es el procedimiento. En esencia, las tres, además de tu entrenadora de porristas y Terapeuta, y cuando esté lista, todas actuamos como un equipo para trabajar para tí-**

frunció el ceño. **-Qué?-**

**-nuestro trabajo no es trabajar contra ti, todos nos reunimos por tí-**

**-No creo que lo entiendas-** respondió Jackie cuidadosamente.

Quinn negó con la cabeza. **-no creo que lo hagan bien-** Se lamió los labios tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos y construir en ellos con el mayor cuidado posible. **-no creo que entiendas a mi madre. no va a luchar para que yo vuelva con ella, va a luchar para sacar a mi padre de la cárcel. Ella me odia-**

Jackie y Shelby intercambiaron una mirada.

**-No se miren-** Quinn siseó. **-Si esto es sobre mí, escúchame, estás perdiendo tu tiempo. Simplemente retira los cargos y déjame ir a casa. Esto es tonto.-**

**-Te lo dije antes Q-** Jackie continuo. **-No es así de simple. Como CPS, nosotros estamos en medio de una investigación de tu madre, como madre en forma..-**

la joven rubia negó con la cabeza de nuevo. **-Estás perdiendo tu tiempo.- **Miró a Jackie. **-Tengo dieciséis años. ¿No puedo ser emancipada o hacer una vida independiente o algo así?-**

Jackie la miró durante unos momentos antes de responder. **-La probabilidad de que un juez te emancipe es menor, especialmente con tus circunstancias. Tal vez podamos reconsiderar la aplicación de un menor independiente, pero todavía necesitas algún tipo de tutor adulto.- **señaló a Shelby. , **-Ponte cómoda, Quinn. Creo que es la mejor opción que tienes.-**

**-si-** respondió la rubia en voz baja reclinándose en su silla.

**-Qué?-** Preguntó Jackie.

**-La mejor opción que tengo.-** **no debes usar 'tienes' en ese contexto.- **replicó

Jackie sacudió la cabeza. **-Gracias.-**

* * *

><p>Santana se apoyó en su casillero de Cheerios, tuvieron una práctica acortado también conocida como la muerte.<p>

**-hoy has estado muy tranquila-** dijo Brittany mientras se ataba la zapatilla.

**-Qué?-** preguntó desenrollándose los brazos.

**-Tranquila-** la rubia se detuvo. **-Y enojada. haz slushiado a ochenta y seis personas hoy-**

Santana sonrió. **-ambas sabemos que eso es un poco exagerado-**

Brittany unió sus brazos con ella y la llevó al campo. dio un suspiro. **-Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de cosas, ¿lo sabes no?-**

la morena dio un paso atrás rompiendo su conexión. **-Qué quieres decir?-**

**-Me refiero a que siempre pareces tener mucho en tu mente, pero no dices nada de eso-** dijo con un encogimiento de hombros. **-Y ... Hemos sido amigas siempre.-** Santana miró sobre su hombro. No había nadie alrededor, siempre fueron las primeras en llegar. Brittany continuó. **-Es sólo que ... He estado pensando sobre la situación de Quinn y me he dado cuenta de que no sé nada. yo la he conocido toda mi vida.** **Y nosotras.'**

Santana frunció el ceño. **-Nosotras?-**

**-Sí-** Bretaña continuó inmutada sin tomar nota del ceño de la morena.** -Hemos sido mejores amigas desde hace seis años. Yo no sé por qué te mudaste aquí. No sé mucho ... Y ... .. solo ...-** se encontró con los ojos de su amiga **-Estoy aquí, te escucharé-**

Santana dio una sonrisa inusualmente cálida. **-Lo sé. es sólo que ... no se trata de confianza, Britt. Se trata de abrir una lata de de gusanos- equipaje emocional que preferiría poner a descansar.-** Hizo una pausa. **-¿Tiene sentido?-**

La otra chica se encogió de hombros.** -Supongo.-** Oyó el resto del equipo que empezaba a entrar a la cancha.** -pero por favor simplemente no me excluyas en el proceso.-**

Una de las chicas más jóvenes llamada Brittany se alejo, dejando a la chica sola, preguntándose si debía tomar la valiente decisión y dejar a alguien entrar. oyó las palabras de Judy Fabray, las de Hiram e incluso el eco de Quinn en su mente. Ella no iba a dejar entrar a Britt en su vicioso, círculo auto-odio. No, eso era para ella sola.

Quinn odiaba faltar la escuela. iba muy por detrás. iba a fallar. Shelby se detuvo en McKinley. la rubia miró a la escuela con un suspiro. Podía ver a las Cheerios concluir la práctica en el lejano campo.

**-Voy a recoger a Rachel-** Shelby dijo poniendo el coche en el parque.**-Si deseas, puedes asegurarte de que San y Noah no pierdan el tiempo.-**

la rubia miraba desde su asiento como Santana comenzó a caminar, alguien le debió haber gritado algo, había una furia salvaje en la cara de la morena que hicieron que sus pies se detuvieran.

..

Santana lanzó su bolso sobre su hombro y comenzó a caminar hacia el coche de su madre.

**-Hey Corcoran! ¿Estás en la cama con la capitana?-**

Giró sobre las puntas de sus pies y se encontró cara a cara con Whitney Richards.

**-¿Qué pasa, Whitney?-** Preguntó **-¿Se te rompió el vibrador?-**

**-Yo soy tu superior, Corcoran-** dijo entre dientes.

**-lo desearías- **se rió. **-Yo soy la segunda al mando y un estudiante de segundo año, pero aquí tú eres un gran mala de cuarto año y no ofreces nada en términos de liderazgo. Sal de mi cara. Se me hace tarde.-**

**-¿tarde para qué? tu cita con Fabray?-** contrarrestó. **-sé que ella se está quedando en tu casa? ¿y eso por qué ?-**

**-No es de tu incumbencia**- disparó. Ella no necesitaba esto.

**-San, ¿sobre qué están hablando?-** Noah interrumpió poniendo su brazo alrededor de Whitney besándola rápidamente**-hola-**

Whitney sonrió con satisfacción.**-Hola.-**

**-Disculpen, necesito sacarme los ojos.-** se burló la morena

Santana volvió y se dirigió hacia el coche. Vio a su madre y a su hermana caminando fuera del edificio de la esquina

**-no le dije al Sr. Shue que me iba veinte minutos temprano-** Rachel se quejó mientras Santana lanzó sus bolsas dentro del coche. **-Ahora, él y Kurt están molestos conmigo.-**

**-lo superarán-** Shelby respondió dirigiéndose hacia el lado del conductor. **-Adiós, señorita Richards.-**

**-Hola, señora Corcoran,-** Whitney saludó.

**-Narizparda-** Quinn le murmuró desde el frente.

**-Perra-** Santana se burló poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad.

**-Qué?-** Shelby preguntó mientras que todos observaban a Noah besar a la Cheerio.

**-Creo que es linda-** dijo Rachel amablemente.

**-jaja claro, también como crees que los caballos deben jalarse con carros en el Parque Central-** replicó Santana causando a la chica más joven enojarse

**-Ni siquiera empieces, San,-** Shelby le advirtió. Miró a su hija menor. **-Respetamos tus esfuerzos humanitarios bicho, pero por favor no empezamos a discutir sobre esto ahora.-**

Rachel se desanimo a como Noah subió al coche. Shelby puso en marcha el coche y en allí todo se volvió silencioso. Primera parada, la cita de Santana

* * *

><p>Santana indignada había estado sentada en el sillón grande con los brazos cruzados con fuerza sobre su pecho en silencio durante unos diez minutos. estaba aquí, pero no iba a hablar.<p>

**¿Por qué estamos aquí, Santana?**- la Dra. Jacobs preguntó rompiendo el silencio. La chica no le respondió, se quedó en silencio. **-Tu madre me dijo que Judy Fabray dijo algunas cosas muy desagradables el sábado. Y que tú y Quinn tuvieron una pelea antes de eso.** la Dra. Jacobs observó como Santana se movió incómoda pero aflojó los brazos. no esperó una respuesta.** -¿Puedo decirte algo?-**

**-No, pero tengo la sensación de que vas a hacerlo de todos modos-** replicó la morena con una sonrisa

**-He aprendido mucho, pero lo más importante que he aprendido es que el tiempo no cura todas las heridas, San.** **Especialmente aquellas que están enterradas tan profundamente dentro de nosotros que sólo el susurro en la parte de atrás de nuestros cerebros nos hace sentir tan rotos-** la doctora hizo una pausa.** -Eso es lo que he aprendido. Y-** continuó observando los oscuros ojos de la muchacha que miraba el suelo con angustia mientras debatía consigo misma. **-Aprendí que de cada vez que alejaba esos sentimientos surgían otros con más fuerza que la vez anterior. Y dolían más-**

la chica sacudió la cabeza y se limpió una lágrima perdida.** -No puedo-** susurró. **-No lo haré.-**

**-Por qué no?-** preguntó la doctora Jacobs.

-**Porque..- **susurró haciendo todo lo posible para tragarse el nudo en su garganta.

**-Creo que puedes sentirte mejor una vez que compartas esto-** Dr. Jacobs instó.

Santana miró a la mujer. **-Estoy bastante seguro de que no lo haré-** gruñó. **-Esto no se puede arreglar con un abrazo y un beso. No voy a hacerlo-**

**-San-**

**-No, no- **dijo entre dientes levantándose y caminando por la habitación.

**-Santana- **gritó suavemente.

**-Algunas personas tienen pesadillas-** dijo en voz baja.** -despiertan en un sudor frío y no pueden respirar, lo he pasado a veces. Pero, ¿sabes qué es lo más paralizante? Esos momentos donde todo parece seguro y bien, porque sabes que no es real-** bajó la voz. **-Y de que su vida nunca volverá a ser de esa manera otra vez.-**

Hubo un largo momento de silencio. la Dra. Jacobs supo ser paciente con esta chica. No podía presionarla. Santana Corcoran podría ser cualquier cosa, pero no podía ser presionada.

**-Si no me lo dices, San, que estás protegiendo?-** preguntó con cautela.

**-a mí- **respondió sin dudarlo. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con los ojos de la doctora

ella cerró los ojos con la mujer a la que conocía desde hacía seis años.

**-Si no fuera por mí, Rachel no hubiera estado en el hospital.-**

Miró con cuidado como la confesión flotaba en el aire. **-a qué te refieres?**- buscó el rostro de la chica. ella la había estado viendo desde que la familia se había mudado a Lima. Sin embargo, no había visto antes esta mirada, ni una sola vez. **-Santana? que es lo que no me estás diciendo?-**

**-La dejé..-** susurró

**-la dejaste, ¿cómo?-** Esperó un momento y observó a la chica que dejaba caer las lagrimas **-¿Dejaste la casa ese día?-**

sacudió la cabeza. **-No…-**

**Santana, no voy a adivinar-** la Dra susurró acercándose más a la chica en la que había construido una confianza en los últimos años. Sin embargo, en ese momento se sentía como si estuviera perdiéndola y regresando al punto de partida.-**¿Quieres que vaya por tu madre, San?-**

la chica se mordió el labio y negó con la cabeza. **- no lo sabe.-**

**-Saber qué?-**

Su barbilla temblaba y las lágrimas brillaban en la luz opaca. **-mamá no sabe que fue mi culpa.-**

Cuando Shelby entró en la habitación, vio a su hija con los brazos cruzados con fuerza sobre su pecho. Miró a la Dra. Jacobs que simplemente hizo una seña a Shelby para acercarse a la chica, la cual se mantuvo en silencio durante unos minutos más.

**-Santana tiene algo que decir-** la Dra anunció.

**No digas eso-** gruñó. la chica la miró con sus ojos furiosos oscuros. **-fue mi culpa!-**

**-¿de qué fue?-** preguntó la madre de manera uniforme.

la morena sólo sacudió la cabeza. **-He cambiado de idea, quiero irme.-** miró a su madre. **-¿Podemos irnos?-**

**-San-** dijo de nuevo.

Shelby miró a su hija y reunió todos los enlaces de pistas que su hija había ido dejando durante los últimos ocho años. **-¿Esto es por Hiram, sobre lo que hizo?-**

la morena volvió a sacudir la cabeza con furia mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. **-No hagas eso! No digas que me conoces, tú no estabas allí!-**señaló con el dedo tembloroso a su madre.** -no estabas allí.-**

**-Lo sé, Sanny. sé que no estaba-** susurró

**-No, no lo sabes!-** exclamó molesta.

Shelby estaba agradecida de que en ese momento el consultorio de la Dra. Jacobs estaba muy lejos por el largo pasillo, de la sala de espera.

**-cariño-** dijo suavemente. **-Te amo. Y ... y verte así me mata.-**

**-No puedo-** susurró llevando su mano contra su pecho mientras caía al suelo.**-¡Lo hice! La dejé. La dejé cuando me necesitaba.-**

**-Santana-** dijo uniformemente. **-estabas encerrada en un armario, no tenias opción-**

Hubo una pausa con los sollozos de la chica que obligó a la mujer congelarse en ese instante. En ese momento, todo en el mundo de Shelby se detuvo. _No_, se dijo. La policía y los paramédicos que llegaron al lugar le habían dicho que encontraron a su hija en el armario del dormitorio. La habían encontrado en el armario, repitió. Santana lo escuchó,sólo lo escuchó.

**-San, estabas en el armario, ¿verdad?-** preguntó la doctora

La boca de la chica se abría y cerraba tratando de formar palabras.

**-Yo ...-**

El cerebro de Shelby iba a mil por hora. Ella había dicho que la había encerrado en el armario, sus ojos regresaron a su hija, Recordaba haberla visto. Trató de recordar cada detalle. la chica morena tenía un brazo roto y fue golpeada con un cinturón ... ..

frunció el ceño. tenía que hacer esa pregunta. **-San,¿qué pasó?**-

Siempre había pensado que él había golpeado a Santana primero y después a Rachel. Eso era lo qué él ...hizo, fue después a Rachel. es lo que le dijo Noah. Ella nunca se defendió, es lo que él le había dicho. Noah le había dicho eso. . Dijo que Hiram decía que Rachel nunca se defendería.

Entonces la golpeó, golpeó a Shelby como una tonelada de ladrillos. estaba justo en frente de ella. Siempre lo había sabido, pero nunca quiso poner las piezas juntas.

**-cariño- **susurró la madre arrodillándose cuidadosamente delante de su hija, que se negó a mirarla. **-Se fue después de lo que él te hizo?**

**-Eso no es realmente nueva información- **la chica se burló.

**-no estoy hablando de esa parte- **dijo Shelby en silencio. Sintió Santana tensa. **Estoy hablando de la parte que nunca hablas. La forma en la que él te tocó.- **Shelby hizo una pausa mientras miraba los ojos de su hija

**-¿Hubo una razón por la que fue después a Rachel?-** Buscó los ojos de su hija. **-Hubo un momento en que las cosas cambiaron?-**

Santana frunció el ceño.** -En el momento en el que me defendí-** sacudió la cabeza y sollozó. **-pensé que había luchado para llegar a Rachel. Pero .. Yo ... Ella ... ella estaba en la cama..Estaba... allí...- **Ella miró los ojos de su madre. **-Luché esa noche, y me lo quité de encima. Yo... la dejé en la cama. ... ... y me sentí tan aliviada... Entonces ella empezó a llorar y.. Miré hacia arriba ... hiram estaba... estaba ... .. Se detuvo con Rach y él me agarró y me dijo que esto era mi culpa -** Ella negó con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas se hicieron cargo.** Él me dijo...** Santana no podía hablar, se encontró con los ojos de Shelby. **-¿No lo entiendes? Él me quería. Él siempre me quiso a mí. Pero me defendí y se fue tras ella.-**

**-San-** Shelby sollozó. tomó su rostro. **-no fue tu culpa, cariño,fue- ''**

**-tú no estabas allí!-** sollozó. **-Fui yo! La dejé allí. La dejé allí para él! Él nunca la tocó antes de esa noche!-**

**tenías ocho años, lo que ese hombre hizo.. **susurró la doctora suavemente

**-Cállate!-** Santana silbó. **-Ninguna de ustedes estaban allí!- **Sus sollozos aumentaron. **!tú no lo escuchaste a él, no escuchaste a mi hermana en esos momentos!... seguí tratando de llegar a mi hermana, el seguía pateándome... se sintió frustrado por lo que dijo que iba a callarme... luego regresó a ella. Lo hizo una y otra vez. Y entonces... Rach dejó de hacer ruido... pero no podía ... .moverme, no podía llegar a ella! ...** buscó sus ojos. **-Ustedes no estaba allí!-**

.._No, ella no había estado allí..._Por último, sus sollozos se hicieron cargo. Shelby la atrajo hacia ella y la meció suavemente en el suelo de la oficina de la Dra. Jacobs.

Fue en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta la carga que su hija había estado llevando durante ocho años. Todo hizo clic en su cabeza en ese instante. Todo lo que antes tenía sentido, ahora se hizo aún más claro. tomó a Santana sollozando más cerca de ella.

* * *

><p>Después de lo que parecieron horas, Santana se calmó en los brazos de su madre,se apartó de ella rápido como si fuera mal sueño. se puso de pie rápidamente y se limpió las lágrimas. echó hacia atrás su cola de caballo y se la apretó utilizando el espejo para orientarse. Shelby sabía lo que su hija estaba haciendo. Ella estaba endureciendo su corazón.<p>

Santana se dirigió hacia la puerta y se detuvo justo antes de tomar la perilla, miró a su madre y a la Dra. Jacobs con tanta convicción.

**-Rachel nunca sabrá-** le ordenó. **-iré a la tumba con esto, nunca lo sabrá, ella ya está traumatizada por lo poco que sabe.-**

salió de la habitación sin ni siquiera esperar una respuesta

Shelby recuperó su fuerza después de un par de compases y siguió a su hija por el largo pasillo estrecho. Cuando llegaron a la sala de espera, Rachel estaba apoyada en el hombro de Noah en sus rodillas. Ella estaba jugando con su cabello y hablando de lo tonto que parecía, estaba riendo, pero todo parecía como una niebla a lo lejos.

Rachel vio a Santana entrar. Shelby vio como la sonrisa de la chica se desvaneció. Se acercó a su hermana y la miró con atención.

**-¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?- **le preguntó la pequeña morena

Shelby sintió que su corazón se rompió de nuevo ya que la chica tomó el rostro de Rachel en sus palmas y la besó suavemente en la frente.

**-Sí-** dijo Santana con una sonrisa. **-Todo está bien. No te preocupes por eso.-**

En ese momento, Shelby recordó que su hija pequeña no recordaba nada. Habían pasado tres semanas de su tercer cumpleaños. Años más tarde, después de la prueba, un terapeuta le dijo que el joven cerebro de Rachel la protegió porque apenas recordaba mucho de "el incidente".Sin embargo, fue diferente para Shelby ya que sus terrores nocturnos seguían. El médico le aseguró que su cerebro mantendría los pequeños detalles ocultos. Sólo otro trauma les traería a la vanguardia. No habían estado protegiendo Rachel de cualquier otro mal ya que siempre estaban tratando de protegerla de sí misma y los horrores que habían sucedido en el remoto pasado, el cual habían hecho que su memoria no recordara algunas cosas.

Quizás era ignorante e incluso tonto. Sin embargo, era todo lo que Shelby podía hacer. Al ver a Rachel en el hospital tan rota y desgarrada, la rompió incluso ocho años después. Un hombre adulto ... ella negó con la cabeza. Rachel apenas había pesado 11 kilos. Shelby tomó un respiro. Apenas 11 kilos..

Mientras observaba a su hija mayor abrazar a su hija menor, esperaba que con cada fibra de su ser, que nada de lo que ha pasado, le hiciera recordar a Rachel...


End file.
